Ancient Treasure
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Natsu finds a job about the ancient treasure in Rogueport, Team Natsu sets off and encounter all kinds of mischief...even the Mario Bros! What could possibly go wrong? Of course, this is Team Natsu we're talking about...and it seems that a certain water mage is stalking Gray once again.
1. The Job

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Natsu was looking around on the request board. "Let's see..."

"Pick a good one!" Happy requested.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Natsu chuckled.

"Let's try not to do a very dangerous one. I almost got killed in the last one." Lucy told him.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!" Lucy folded her arms.

"Whatever." Natsu said and then spotted something. "Oh ho! What do we got here?" He asked as he pulled it off of the board. "This looks pretty interesting!"

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Finding ancient treasure! Reward is ten thousand jewel!"

"TEN THOUSAND?!" Lucy yelled. "That could help me pay off my rent this month!"

"Hey Mira! Here's a good one!" Natsu slapped it on the counter.

"Let's see here...ah! Finding the ancient treasure in a town called Rogueport." Mira said and then nodded. "Alright, you're all set."

"I'll just go get the team!" Natsu smirked and then ran off.

Erza was eating strawberry shortcake. "Looks like he found one." She said.

"What'd you find?" Gray asked.

"Finding ancient treasure in a town called Rogueport." Natsu replied.

"Rogueport?" Wendy asked.

"Yep." He nodded.

"I'm not so sure about that. I feel like we're going into a town full of rogues." Carla muttered.

"Oh what's the worst that can happen?" Happy asked.

"Let's go guys! On to Rogueport!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran off with the others.

"...Oh shoot, I think I forgot to tell them that they have to get there by boat..." Mira said and then shrugged. "Oh well." She then noticed Juvia watching her darling Gray run off. "Don't worry, Juvia. They'll come back."

"I know." Juvia sighed.

"You know..." Gajeel walked up to Juvia. "I heard that Gray secretly wants you with him on this mission."

"He does?!" Juvia exclaimed as she then ran off.

"Gajeel, you are the worst sometimes." Levy told him.

"Ha! I know." He smirked and then thought about it. _Ancient treasure...hmm...I wonder if I can beat Salamander to it..._ He thought and chuckled. "Come on, shrimp. You're coming with me." He said as he picked her up and took off.

"Hey! Let me go!" Levy exclaimed.

"Come on, Lily! You're coming too."

Pantherlily chuckled. "Alright." He said and then took off after them.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hey Mario! Where are you?" Luigi looked around.

"Over here, Luigi." Mario waved over to him as he was reading the newspaper.

"Look what came in the mail." Luigi tossed a letter to him as he caught it.

"Oh! From Princess Peach!" Mario grinned as he immediately opened it.

 _Dear Mario, I am writing this from Rogueport and...despite having a lot of thugs around, it's actually not that bad. Toadsworth complains of the smell but I don't really mind it. Oh, I miss you so much...in fact, can you come over to Rogueport? I'd love it that you'd be here! – Princess Peach_

 _PS. You can bring Luigi too!_

Luigi's eyes widened. "I got invited?!"

"You sure did!" Mario grinned. "Come on, bro! We're going to Rogueport!"

"Oh yeah!" Luigi fist pumped as they both took off.

"Mail call!" Parakarry called out a few moments later, but no one answered. "Hello?" He looked around. "Mario? Luigi?" He looked around and then shrugged as he looked at the letter. "From the Waffle Kingdom." He read as he blinked. "You know...I wonder if the Wario Bros will be interested." He said and then flew off.

 _At Rogueport..._

 **Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Peach looked around. "I wonder if they got my letter?" She wondered. "Hmm...I hope they got it."

"Worrying about something?" A voice asked as Peach turned to look at a robed figure.

"I'm worried that the Mario Bros got my letter." She replied.

"Worry not, my dear. They'll come." The figure chuckled. "Would you like to look at my merchandise while you wait?"

"Sure." Peach nodded.

"I highly recommend this box, my dear...it'll...blow you away." She said.

"Mind if I open it to see what's inside?" She asked.

"Go right ahead, my dear...the box is free~"

"Sweet." Peach said as she took it and slowly opened it, as a sudden bright light slowly enveloped the two of them.  
====================================================================================================

 **New story? Check! Music? Check! Writing this story while Next Generation is slowly drawing to a close? Check!**

 **Don't worry, i'll still write this and the upcoming Touhou: Dream Team, it's just that a friend of mine sort of inspired me to do an Fairy Tail/Mario story of sorts.**


	2. The Meeting

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Uuugh..." Natsu groaned. "How much longer until I'm off of this thing?" He muttered.

"Didn't you cast Troia on him?" Gray asked.

"I did, but it seems like it wore off since we got on." Wendy said.

"Well, it IS a long way." Carla pointed out. "In fact, I do believe we're almost there."

"We are." Erza said and pointed in the distance. "Look, there's Rogueport." She said.

"Oh, sweet!" Happy grinned.

"Well this will be mighty interesting." Gray smirked.

 _With Mario and Luigi..._

"Bro...bro!" Luigi shook Mario awake.

"Mmm...spaghetti..." Mario mumbled and then woke up. "Hmm?"

"We're almost there." Luigi said.

"Huh?" Mario looked up. "Oh would you look at that." He grinned.

"Alright boys, prepare to disembark!" The captain exclaimed. "...After that first boat moves away."

 _Back with the others..._

The boat took off, and Team Natsu were left on the dock...while Natsu was on the ground, currently knocked out. "Alright, we're here." Erza said.

"Move it, sick boy." Gray kicked Natsu.

"Argh..." Natsu groaned before getting up and glaring at Gray. "You want to go? I feel much better after getting off of that boat!"

"Oh ho, I'm SO ready." Gray growled as they got ready...until they felt Erza's glare. "Gah!"

"If you're done bickering, we need to keep going." Erza said as the boys nodded and then walked away.

"Does it bother anyone else that there's walking bombs around?" Lucy asked.

"Oh good, you see them too." Happy said.

"I'm sure they mean no harm...I hope." Carla said as they walked up the stairs, only for a pink Goomba to run past them, followed by three people that actually shoved them while they were walking up the stairs. "Oof! Well...I never!"

"Watch it buddy!" Natsu growled before they continued onward right when Mario and Luigi hopped out of the boat.

"Well...this was not what I had in mind." Luigi said.

Mario shrugged. "Oh well, what can you do, I guess." He said. "Anyway, let's go find Peach."

"Right." He nodded as they started walking...when suddenly someone screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The Pink Goomba screamed, causing Team Natsu to turn around.

 **Danger! Enemy Encounter! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I'm telling you, I don't have it!" She exclaimed. "Will you just leave me alone?"

"Bah, we know you have that map, just give it to us and we won't hurt you." The big guy said.

"Why do you want that map so bad?" She asked. "What'd I ever do to you?"

"That map is the key to the ancient treasure, now hand it over."

"Heck no!"

"What in the world is going on over here?" Mario walked over to them.

The pink Goomba turned around and ran over to the Mario Bros. "I'd rather be with these guys than deal with a brute like you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?" Luigi asked.

"Buh huh huh...you have two body guards? Impressive...but they'll be no match for good ol' Lord Crump!"

"Then how about a couple more?" A voice asked as they looked to see the others running to them. "What's the big idea picking on a little girl like that?" Natsu asked.

"MORE reinforcements?" Crump asked as he then growled. "Fine..." He said and looked at his henchmen. "Leave these guys to me boys, I'll take them out easily!" He chuckled.

 **Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Here it comes! The Crump punishment!" He exclaimed as he ran over straight to Mario, but he pulled out his hammer and hammered him away over to Natsu.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled and fire punched Crump over to a wall, knocking him out already. "Wow...what a joke."

 **Danger! Enemy Encounter!**

"Well that went over quick, I didn't even do anything!" Luigi sighed.

"Natsu usually gets things done quick." Gray said.

"Hey, he was asking for it." Natsu chuckled.

"Lord Crump, you okay?!" An X-Naut asked.

"I'm fine..." Crump growled. "But these guys ain't no pushovers...I think it's time to call in some backup." He said and then suddenly they were surrounded by tons of X-Nauts.

"Where did these guys come from?" Happy asked.

"Alright boys...PUNISH THEM!" Crump ordered as they charged after them.

"Oh geez!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I got this." Wendy said. "Shattering Light: SKY DRILL!" She yelled as all the X-Nauts were thrown around and blown away, sending all of them everywhere.

"Come on, this way!" The Pink Goomba exclaimed as she took off as they all followed her.

"You'll pay for this!" Crump exclaimed. "Someday, I will get you!" He growled as a fin circled around him. "...Ah crud..."

 **Rogueport**

"Thanks for saving me." She said.

"It was nothing." Mario said. "If it weren't for these guys, I'm pretty sure we would've been screwed."

"Uh, you would've been alright, bro! I would've somehow been trapped and got my butt whooped, thank you very much!" Luigi told him.

"That happens?" Mario asked.

"IT HAPPENS ALL THE TIME!" Luigi yelled.

"So um, who are you guys?" The pink Goomba asked.

"I'm Mario, and this is my bro, Luigi." Mario introduced them. "And these guys are...uh..."

"We're from a guild called Fairy Tail." Natsu said. "I'm Natsu and this Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Happy and Carla."

"Hi." Lucy waved.

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out..." The Goomba blinked. "You're the famous Mario and uh...Luigi?"

"Yep." Mario nodded.

The Goomba turned to Team Natsu. "And your from that famous guild named Fairy Tail?"

"You've heard of us?" Natsu asked.

"Of course! I've seen the Grand Magic Games and you guys were incredible!"

"The Grand Magic what now?" Luigi asked.

"I've never heard of it." Mario shrugged. "Then again, I always save the princess every day." He said.

"Well never mind about that, I'm just so excited that I'm seeing famous people in front of my eyes!" The Goomba grinned. "My name's Goombella! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to meet up with Princess Peach." Mario said.

"We're here to look for the Ancient Treasure." Gray said.

"Ancient Treasure? Well, I'm pretty sure it's here, but...those brutes over there wanted a treasure map to get to the Thousand Year Door, but...I don't have it."

"A map?" Mario pulled a map out of his pocket. "You mean this thing that came with the letter?" He asked.

"Let me see that." Goombella requested and looked over it. "Yep! This is it!"

"What's so important about this map? He could've gotten another map if he wanted one so badly." Natsu said as he took it as his team looked over it. "Looks more like a normal map to me."

"You don't get it! This map has magical properties!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Really? Looks like a normal map to me." Gray said.

"There's more than meets the eye here." Erza said. "It could be a magical map...or it could be a normal map."

"It's magical." Goombella said.

"Uh-huh..." Mario folded his arms.

"Well I'll be! If it isn't Masters Mario and Luigi!" A voice exclaimed as they turned over to see Toadsworth walking up to them. "...And others...? Never mind, have you boys seen Princess Peach?"

"Nope, we just got here." Luigi replied.

"Oh, this is bad...you all know how incredibly headstrong she is...and with a town full of ruffians, she could be in serious trouble. Go find her!" He said. "If you boys need me, I'll be over at that inn. Drop on inn if you need me." He said as he walked away. "Heheh, that was a good one." He chuckled.

"Peach is here too? We gotta go find her!" Goombella exclaimed.

"But she could be anywhere in this town." Mario said.

"Don't worry, we can find her!" Natsu said. "Happy, pick me up!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy picked up Natsu and flew up.

"A flying talking cat?" Luigi asked.

"What, flying talking turtles don't bother you?" Mario asked.

"Hey, when have we ever encountered a cat enemy?" Luigi asked.

"Good point."

"I don't see her...probably because I don't know WHAT she looks like." Natsu said as he soon landed near a building. "I guess we'll have to find her on foot." He said and then started walking...only to step on something.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"...Please tell me that wasn't the contact lens I was looking for." A female said as Natsu lifted his foot and there was a squished contact lens. "NO!"

"Oh...that sucks..." Natsu blinked.

"Who drops their contact lens on the ground?" Happy wondered as the others walked up.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Erza said. "No one would've spotted it anyway."

The female Toad growled and glared at Natsu. "Now you're going to pay for that!" She exclaimed. "I need new contact lens!"

"Couldn't you just go get new ones in your house?" Natsu asked.

"New ones?! I don't have any spare contact lenses! Do I look stupid to you?" She asked.

"Uh..." Natsu blinked. "I'm not going to answer that."

"If I had my contact lenses, I'd be kicking you in the shin! But no...I can't see jack!" She growled. "So until I get a new contact lens, the western side of Rogueport will be blocked by me! You can thank Sir Stomps-a-lot for that."

"Hey! Why are you blocking us? It's not our fault that he stepped on your contact lens!" Lucy exclaimed. "It was a total accident!"

"No, he did it on purpose! I dropped my contact lenses and he goes ahead and steps on it, so he should go get a new one!"

"It's not his fault, it's yours. You're clumsy!" Carla growled.

"If I was clumsy, I would've lost my contact lenses a long time ago, so I'm not! West Rogueport is closed off until I get new ones...and he will have to give them to me!"

"Mama mia..." Mario sighed.

"Well fine!" Natsu growled. "I didn't want to go over there in the first place, Western Rogueport probably sucks anyways!" He said as he stormed off.

"Zess T is at it again..." Goombella sighed.

"I wonder how much a contact lens costs?" Lucy wondered as she walked to the store. "Um, yeah...i'm just wondering how much a contact lens cost."

"Did Zess T drop hers again? This is like the fourth time this month..." The Toad clerk sighed. "She should really watch where she's going. We'll have to order one so It'll take a while."

"Okay." Lucy nodded and then walked out. "It'll be a while."

"Well there's nothing we can do here. Let's go to Professor Frankly, maybe he'll know where Peach is." Goombella said as she guided them to the other side of town.  
====================================================================================================

 **I was tempted to have the chapter end after they agreed to go find Peach, but then I thought "Why not add a funny scene where Natsu accidentally stepped on Zess T's contact lens?" You knew what happened next.**


	3. The Thousand Year Door

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

As soon as the group made their way to the east side of Rogueport, a Bandit bumped right into Lucy and kept on walking. "Hey! What was that for?" She asked.

"Well EXCUUUUUSE me for bumping into you, sucker!" The Bandit chuckled before running off.

"Weirdo." Lucy muttered.

"Aaah!" Wendy suddenly screamed.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"That guy stole your Celestial Keys!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Huh?" Lucy looked down and lo and behold, her keys were gone. "What the?! THAT JERK STOLE MY KEYS!"

"What the heck are Celestial Keys?" Luigi asked, but before anyone could reply, Erza took off with Lucy. "Are they just normal keys with a nickname?"

The Bandit was in his hideout. "Hehehe...stole those keys from that chick. It's a good day!" He smirked as he looked at them. "Hmm...these are odd looking ones. What are these signs mean on them?" He wondered before shrugging. "Oh well, what are you gonna do?" He said. "Might as well make a fortune on these keys."

"Those are my keys." Lucy's voice said as the Bandit turned around. "You better give them back."

"Sorry lady, they're good as gone now! They're all mine." He smirked. "And there's nothing you and your friend can do about it." He said, when suddenly Erza summoned her sword and pointed it at the Bandit, giving him quite the deadly glare too. "Oh...uh...I..." He sweatdropped. "Uh, whoops! I dropped the keys. HAVE MERCY ON ME!" He screamed and ran off.

"There we go." Erza said as she picked them up and handed it over to Lucy.

"Thanks." She said and then sighed. "I feel as if a certain someone is going to kill me for dropping the keys."

"I doubt Aquarius would do such a thing." Erza said.

"I dunno..." Lucy muttered as they took off and reunited with the others.

"So let me get this straight, Celestial Spirits come out of those keys?" Luigi asked.

"Yep." Lucy nodded.

"Well, i've heard of weirder things..." Luigi shrugged.

"Let's see...where could be Professor Frankly be..." Goombella wondered and then looked at a building. "I wonder if it's this one?" She wondered and then opened the door. "Yep! It is!"

"How in the world did she do that with no hands?" Gray wondered.

"It's best if you don't question it. They can hold baseball bats too like it's nothing." Mario said as they walked in, only leaving Team Natsu a little dumbfounded before walking in with them.

"Hey Professor Frankly!" Goombella exclaimed.

 **Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Eh? Who are you?" Frankly looked at Goombella. "Wait wait, I'm good at names...don't tell me...it's...Goombrina!" He exclaimed, causing Natsu and Gray to facepalm.

"No...it's Goombella."

"That was my next guess." Frankly chuckled. "You were at the University of Goom, correct?"

"Yep!"

"I knew it." Frankly said. "I never forget a face." He said and then looked at the Mario Bros. "And these guys behind you are..." Mario and Luigi looked at each other and high fived each other. "...Who?" He asked, causing both bros to anime fall.

"These are the famous Mario Bros! Mario and Luigi!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Oh! Of course, sorry about that, my mind isn't as great as it used to be." Frankly chuckled and then looked at Team Natsu. "And uh...what about these guys?"

"These guys are from a guild called Fairy Tail." Goombella said.

"Fairy Tail? Huh...I never knew fairies had tails..." Frankly mused. "Good to know." He said.

"I'm not sure if they have tails or no-"

"Anyway! What are you folks doing here?" Frankly cut off Lucy.

"We're looking for Princess Peach." Mario said. "And these guys are looking for ancient treasure."

"Looking for Peach and ancient treasure, eh?" Frankly said. "Interesting...I'm not entirely sure who this Peach lady is but as for the ancient treasure...it's beyond the Thousand Year Door."

"The Thousand Year Door?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, it is said that there is an ancient treasure beyond the Thousand Year Door." Frankly replied. "Though it is locked up and the Crystal Stars are the key to opening them." He said. "We need a special magical map in order to find them, however."

"Crystal what now?" Natsu asked.

"Oh! Mario's got the magical map!" Goombella exclaimed.

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Frankly yelled. "M-Mario my boy! L-let me see this map!" He requested as Mario gave it to him. "Oh ho ho! This is it, boys! The magical map that can help us collect the Crystal Stars and figure out what's beyond the Thousand Year Door!" He gave it back to Mario. "And I just know where it is!"

"You do?" Mario asked.

"I sure do! Follow me; I can guide you over to the Thousand Year Door!" Frankly told them and then went outside as the others followed and then Frankly was at the warp pipe. "Over here!" He said as they walked over to them. "Wait, hold on...I just remembered that there are monsters down there."

"Monsters?!" Luigi exclaimed. "Oh well...I guess I won't go." He said, but Mario caught his arm.

"You're not going anywhere, bro." Mario grinned.

"I was afraid you'd do that..." Luigi muttered.

"Monsters? Ha! We can take care of them easily!" Natsu smirked as his fists burst into flame.

Frankly chuckled. "Well alright then, let's head on down to the Rogueport Sewers." He said as they all hopped in.

 **Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Mario and Luigi slid out of the warp pipe and then high fived each other followed by Frankly and Goombella. "Hey, where are the others?" She wondered and then suddenly they heard screaming.

"I think we should get out of the way." Mario said as they nodded as they quickly got out of the way, and then Lucy came sliding out.

"WHOOOOA!" Lucy yelled and then slid to a stop. "Well that was interesting." She said.

"LOOK OUT!" Natsu yelled and slammed right into Lucy as Wendy then came sliding out.

"Well, that was fun." Wendy said as Happy and Carla slid out, followed by Gray and then Erza screeched to a halt.

"That was very interesting." Erza said and then Happy noticed Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey Natsu, do you need a moment?" Happy asked while snickering.

"Oh ho, I never thought you liked her that much." Gray teased.

"Wendy, cover your eyes!" Carla exclaimed and covered Wendy's eyes.

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned and then looked down as he was right on top of Lucy as they both looked down to see what position they were in. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he hopped off of her and blushed while Lucy's face was a very dark red. "Uh...sorry..."

"I-It's fine..." Lucy kept blushing.

"You two liiiiike each other!" Happy teased.

"Can it, furball!" They both exclaimed.

"Hmm, good thing Gajeel wasn't here to see that." Erza chuckled.

"You probably would've done the same with Jellal." Gray said, only to get punched to the wall by Erza.

"Shut it." Erza muttered.

Luigi sweatdropped. "These guys are weird..."

"And so cool!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Let's just keep going." Erza said as they all nodded and walked further.

"Heeeey, what's a couple of good lookin' ladies doing with a bunch of men?" A voice asked as they looked to see a Goomba, Paragoomba and a Spiked Goomba walking up to them. "Why don't you ditch them and come over to us? We'll play reaaaally niiiice."

Erza blinked. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather go out with Ichiya instead of these freaks." She said, shuddering.

"Tell me about it." Lucy muttered.

"You guys are quite the charmers." Carla said. "However, we will not abandon our comrades just to be with you freaks! Get lost!"

"Ouch! Denied by a cat!" The Paragoomba exclaimed.

"Why I oughta..." The Spiked Goomba growled.

"Let's get 'em boys!" The Goomba ordered.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, as the three of them were launched away and were knocked out.

"No fair...we weren't ready..." The Goomba groaned.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

"You're welcome." Wendy giggled.

"Well that's better than stomping on them." Mario said as they went into the warp pipe after Natsu easily melted the rusted bars as they hopped in the warp pipe, and they kept walking while taking out another Goomba, Paragoomba and a Spiked Goomba while going down another warp pipe, and then spotting a creature who spotted them and went into a little hole in the wall.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno." Gray shrugged.

"Maybe it was a fish!" Happy drooled.

"Since when do fish have legs?" Carla asked.

"I can dream..." Happy sighed.

"Hey Mario, can you break that huge block?" Luigi pointed.

"I can try." Mario said as he pulled out his hammer and hammered the block, but it didn't even leave a dent. "It's not working."

"Maybe I can try." Natsu took a step back. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching it as it exploded and sent mini blocks everywhere and squishing two Spinias. "Too easy." He said as he noticed that the block was hiding a spring. "Hey!"

"What the heck is this?" Luigi wondered, picking up a Star Piece.

"Who knows, might be useful for something." Mario said.

"Probably." Luigi nodded as they hopped up on the springs as they walked into the next room.

"There it is boys...the Thousand Year Door." Frankly said.

 **The Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Holy crap, it's huge!" Natsu exclaimed. "I was expecting the door to be smaller."

"Do giants live here?" Gray wondered.

"Not really." Goombella said.

"Then why is the door so unnecessarily big?!" Gray exclaimed.

"...Dramatic effect? I dunno." Goombella invisibly shrugged.

"Mario, hop on that pedestal." Frankly ordered. "It might do something extraordinary." He said while Natsu and Happy went over to the door.

"Okay." Mario nodded.

"Do you think you can push it open?" Happy asked.

"I can try." Natsu said and then attempted to push it open, straining himself while doing it. "Stupid...door...!"

"Come on, put your back into it!"

"I'M TRYING!" Natsu yelled.

"Boys! It'll only open once we have all seven Crystal Stars!" Frankly told them.

"Argh...now you tell us." Natsu growled.

"Didn't he already tell all of us?" Luigi wondered as suddenly the map flew up and lights surrounded the pedestal.

"What in the world?" Mario asked as the map soon floated gently back down to him as they all took a look at the map...and then suddenly, a castle popped up.

 **We all know what that castle is. :P**


	4. Giant Blooper Battle

**Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Aha!" Frankly exclaimed once they got back. "According to this map, the Crystal Star is somewhere in Petal Meadows!"

"Petal Meadows?" Erza asked.

"Yep, the Crystal Star should be there." He nodded. "As for how you get there...well, rumor has it that there's a warp pipe that takes you there...from the Rogueport Sewers."

"We have to go back to that smelly place?" Lucy asked.

"It wasn't THAT bad." Gray told her.

"For you, it wasn't." Lucy muttered.

"Good luck trying to find it." Frankly said. "Oh and uh...your friend Peach wouldn't happen to be wearing a pink dress, would she?"

"That's her!" Mario nodded.

"I see...I do believe I saw your friend Peach going straight into the Rogueport Sewers...she probably caught wind of the Crystal Stars and went looking for them." Frankly said. "If anything, I'm pretty sure you'll find her over there."

"Alrighty." Mario grinned. "Lets-a go!" He exclaimed as they all nodded and walked out of the door and straight into Rogueport Sewers.

 **Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

They soon came out of the warp pipe and then the others got out normally this time around as they started walking around. "So where is that warp pipe?" Wendy wondered.

"It could be anywhere." Natsu said.

"Um, guys?" Happy caught their attention. "I think it could be in that passageway on that upper ledge." He pointed up.

"Hey, it could be." Erza nodded.

"I can easily get across." Luigi said as he ran over to the ledge and jumped up, but he was just a little short and fell...right on top of a spiked Goomba. "YOOOOOW!" He yelled as he jumped up and landed near the group, hopping on one foot.

"Ouch...rough landing." Goombella said.

"Hang on, I got it." Wendy said as she healed his foot.

"Thanks..." Luigi sighed as Happy and Carla soon picked them up and carried them over there while Erza went into Black Wing Armor, flew up and then landed near them as she went back into Heart Kruez armor as they went into the next area.

"I see a warp pipe over there!" Mario pointed.

"But uh...there's no platforms." Luigi stated the obvious.

"Probably because of this thing that's blocking the way." Natsu said as he pushed a tentacle back into the water, but no platforms arose. "Hmm..."

"I guess we can fly over there." Wendy said.

"Yeah, possib-" The same tentacle popped up and slapped Natsu to a wall and then it soon rested back on the platform.

"Okay, that idiot probably deserved it." Gray said as Natsu got up as he angrily walked over to the tentacle.

"Alright, you asked for it!" He exclaimed as he started pulling on it. "I'll beat the living crap out of you once you're out of the water!" He growled as then, a huge angry Blooper came out of it.

"That is ONE humongous squid!" Happy exclaimed.

"Okay, someone obviously fed that thing well." Lucy blinked.

"Hey Natsu..." Erza poked his shoulder.

"What?" He asked as she pointed to what he was pulling and he looked on in amazement. "Whoa! I think we'll eat good tonight!"

"I've tried Blooper...they don't taste very good when they're cooked." Luigi said while the Blooper slapped Natsu with his other tentacle, knocking back into the same wall.

"BLOOP! BLOOOOP!" The Blooper exclaimed in anger.

"Well he definitely pissed it off." Gray said.

"We have no choice but to battle it." Erza summoned her sword.

"Bro!" Luigi turned his head as Mario tossed him a Fire Flower.

"Thanks." He said as they both absorbed the Fire Flower.

 **Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

The Blooper attempted to attack them with its tentacles, but they quickly dodged as Mario and Luigi threw fireballs at the tentacles. "ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray yelled, firing at the Blooper's face.

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" Wendy yelled.

Lucy dipped a key into the water. "OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" She yelled.

Aquarius appeared. "You mind telling me why you summoned me in SEWER WATER?!" She glared at Lucy.

Lucy visibly gulped. "Um...to take down this giant squid." She pointed.

"...You're unbelievable..." Aquarius muttered as she took out her urn. "It's not THAT threatening, you idiot." She said and then unleashed a huge tidal wave of water over to the Blooper, knocking it to the same wall and accidentally crushing Natsu.

"Aaah! Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"You didn't have to crush him!" Lucy glared at her.

"I was going to aim it at you...but that wall happened to be in the way." Aquarius said.

"Oh brother..." Lucy sighed.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Natsu yelled as he picked up the Blooper like it was nothing and then threw him up in the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, frying the poor Blooper as it fell into the water, completely fried up and defeated.

 **Rogueport Sewers**

"That's one way to defeat it." Gray said. "Just let it crush Natsu." He chuckled.

"Oh very funny." Natsu glared at him while the platforms emerged from the water.

"Hmph. Don't bother calling me in sewer water again." Aquarius growled as she disappeared.

"Wow...someone's in a mood." Luigi said.

"She's always like this." Lucy sighed as they made their way over to the Warp Pipe and they jumped in.

Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)

"Holy crap, this place is beautiful!" Carla exclaimed.

"Makes you want to have a picnic over here." Wendy said.

Erza grinned. "Ah...a picnic..." She said. "One where we're not interrupted."

"Do I even want to know?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm...I wonder what we'll encounter here?" Goombella wondered as they started walking when all of a sudden, they heard a loud roar.

"Wh-what was that?!" Luigi exclaimed. "Mario, please tell me that was your stomach!"

"Um, no...I ate before we left the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said where they heard another roar.

"Guys!" Lucy shouted and pointed upward as they saw a humongous dragon fly above them.

 **A Dragon in the Sky (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Is that a Dragon?!" Gray exclaimed.

Natsu looked at it in amazement. "A dragon...I wonder if he knows Igneel?"

"Oh my goodness, that's huge!" Happy exclaimed.

"Wow..." Wendy and Goombella said in amazement as they watched the dragon fly straight to a castle in the mountains.

"Okay, I know where I'm not going." Luigi said.

"That was so amazing!" Natsu exclaimed. "I need to go see it!" He said, but Erza grabbed his arm.

"Not now." She said. "We need to go see if those townsfolk are alright." She pointed straight over to Petalburg in the distance.

"Got it." He nodded as they took off.  
=====================================================================================================

 **Before anyone asks about why Aquarius is here, this story is after the Grand Magic Games and before the Tartarus arc, just to let y'all know. :P**


	5. The Mayor of Petalburg

**Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see two Toads fixing a bridge. "You may have to wait a few days."

"What for?" Mario asked.

"Well you see, that blasted dragon just had to go ahead and destroy this bridge. I don't know why he did, but...who knows why. I'm amazed that he just destroyed this bridge and went off without destroying Petalburg. It might take even weeks to repair this." The Toad replied.

"Isn't there a way around it?" Erza asked.

"Good luck finding another bridge since this is the only bridge that you can cross." He replied. "I mean, you can go swimming in the river just to get across, but if you value your own butt, I'd prefer waiting...or just go up to the mountains and come down to the other side, good luck trying not to get eaten by the dragon."

"EATEN?!" Luigi screamed.

"I can make another bridge." Gray said, walking to the river bank.

"Good luck, you don't even have any tools."

"ICE MAKE: BRIDGE!" He yelled, as an icy bridge formed in front of their very eyes, as both Toads jawdropped.

"B-but...I...I...HOW?!" The one Toad exclaimed.

"Who are you guys?!"

"Fairy Tail." Natsu chuckled as they made their way across the bridge, but Gray stopped in the middle and looked behind him.

"Hmm..." Gray looked at a tree before heading off to catch up with the others.

Behind the tree, Juvia was right there. "That was so cool! My darling Gray is an expert bridge builder!"

"Pfft, you call that bridge building?" Gajeel asked.

"Couldn't we just reveal ourselves to them instead of just spying on them?" Levy asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Gajeel chuckled.

Lily looked at Levy and shrugged. "Oh well." He said as they made their way on the icy bridge, while the two Toads were looking in a book.

"Fairy...fairy..." One of them looked around. "I'm not seeing any sort of fairy that has a tail!"

"Keep looking! It's got to be in here somewhere!"

 **Petalburg (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

A Koopa spotted the group. "Hey! Welcome to Petalburg...i'm amazed the dragon didn't see you!"

"Actually, we saw the dragon fly over us." Wendy replied.

"And it didn't even notice you?! Wow, you guys are lucky!"

"Lucky? That dragon is the one that's lucky, I would've destroyed that thing like it was nothing!" Natsu chuckled.

The Koopa blinked. "Um...okay."

"We're wondering if the residents here are alright." Erza said.

"Yeah, we're fine...though it's just a matter of time before that dragon decides to burn this place to the ground!" The Koopa sighed.

"Talking about this dragon makes me want to destroy it." Natsu smirked and then turned around. "Come on, Happy! We're going to take down that dragon!"

"Waaaait a minute!" The Koopa exclaimed. "If you want to go beat that dragon, you gotta go talk to Mayor Kroop."

"Seriously?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, he lives in this red house. You can't miss it." He said.

"Alright, thanks." Natsu nodded.

"Oh, and uh...we're looking for the Crystal Star." Lucy told him.

"Crystal Star, huh?" The Koopa folded his arms. "Last I heard of it, it's at the castle too. Though, I don't know why you want to...that dragon has claimed many lives who braved the castle!"

"Blah blah blah, the dragon has never even MET us." Natsu said as they started walking away.

"May the Mushroom Gods have mercy on 'em..." The Koopa muttered.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts on this Crystal Star. Couldn't it be in a grassy field and not in some castle that a dragon lives in?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, now that'd be boring." Natsu said.

"Seriously, are you guys suicidal?! Think about it...there's a Crystal Star in a castle with a very dangerous dragon! I'd rather be having a picnic than going in a castle, thank you very much!"

"We got two dragon slayers with us, we're fine." Lucy said.

"Dragon WHAT now?" Luigi asked.

"Dragon Slayers. Natsu and Wendy are the Dragon Slayers." Lucy told him.

"If we have two Dragon Slayers, then there's nothing to worry about, bro!" Mario grinned.

"I'll believe it when I see it..." Luigi muttered as they spotted the red house. "This must be the mayor's house." He said and then they walked up and Erza knocked on the door.

"Hello?" She called out as she knocked on the door again, a little bit harder than last time when suddenly the door opened. "Oh...it was unlocked."

"Or you just busted the hinges." Gray said. "I know Natsu would've done that."

"Hey!" He growled, glaring at Gray as they walked in.

"Um...I think it's kind of rude to just walk in uninvi-...and they're already inside." Wendy said.

Carla shrugged. "What are you gonna do about it, I suppose." She said as they walked in.

"Mayor Kroop, hello?" Natsu called out.

"Eh?" An old Koopa turned around and looked at all of them. "Who are you people? Are you thieves? Take my shell, I'll miss it most of all, in fact, take my wife's picture too!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, we're not thieves!" Mario told him.

"You're not? You kids these days need to learn how to speak up!"

We didn't even say anything yet... Gray thought.

"We're looking for the Crystal Star." Mario replied. "And we found out that it's at the dragon's castle."

"Indeed, it is, boy!" He said. "Hooktail is guarding it! If you value your lives, I recommend not going there!"

"Hooktail? The dragon's name is Hooktail?" Natsu asked.

"Of course."

"We're going to take down that dragon anyway." Natsu said.

"Well, if you're insistent, I'm not going to stop you. However, you will need the sun stone and the moon stone from Shhwonk Fortress...only problem is that there's a monster that lurks there."

"We can take care of this monster no sweat." Natsu grinned.

"Very well...i'm not stopping you. By the way...what are your names?" He asked as they told him their names. "Murphy, Louise, Natu, Gallade, Ezra, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charlotte and...Goombrielle?"

"Louise?" Luigi blinked. "I think I prefer Green 'Stache..." He muttered.

"No no no, you got our names wrong! ...Most of them, but that's not our names!" Natsu exclaimed.

"If you switch the Z and R around..." Erza said.

"Those are some nice names...now go off and defeat that monster in Shhwonk Fortress!" Kroop ordered as they nodded and they walked out the door.

"Who the heck names their child Gallade? It sounds like it belongs to some creature." Gray said.

"Let's not forget about Natu." Natsu said.

"I'm just glad he didn't get my name wrong." Happy sighed.

"Same here." Wendy said as Lucy nodded as they made their way to the gate.

"Whoa, you want to go to Shhwonk Fortress? Out of the question!" The Koopa gatekeeper exclaimed.

"The mayor gave us permission." Mario told him.

"Oh...in that case, go right on ahead." The Koopa opened the gate. "Go right on through." He said.

"Right." Natsu nodded.

"Um...excuse me." A voice said as they turned their heads to see a Koopa walking over to them. "Um...my name is...Koops and...um...I...uh...oh never mind! Just forget it!" He exclaimed and ran off.

"Well that was weird." Gray said.

"I've never seen a shy Koopa." Luigi said. "That's a first."

Mario shrugged. "Well, never mind... lets-a go!" He exclaimed as they all took off to Shhwonk Fortress.  
====================================================================================================

 **Off to Shhwonk Fortress...what could possibly go wrong considering Team Natsu is known for destruction? *laughing***


	6. A Quiz Show!

**Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Did it get dark all of a sudden?" Lucy wondered.

Natsu looked up. "It's still a sunny day..."

"Yeah, but down here...it got darker!"

"Could be the forest." Mario said. "That could be a possibility." He said as he noticed a ? block as he jumped under it and then a POW block came out of it. "Cool." He said.

"Um...I think it's dark because of that." Wendy pointed to a building in front of them.

"Well in that case, let's go in." Natsu said, smirking. "This big ol' monster ain't scaring me!" He said as they walked in to see two pillars with Bald Clefts and a barred door.

"I don't see any monsters..." Gray said. "Just some ugly statues."

"Man, and I was looking forward to beating something up." He sighed.

"What are these things?" Lucy looked at them.

"According to my tattle log...they're Bald Clefts." Goombella said. "It's interesting...this place seemed to be built a thousand years ago."

"I wonder if we can destroy those metal bars?" Luigi wondered.

"I highly doubt it." Carla said.

Happy leaned on one of the pillars. "Well, what now? Turn around and go around this building?" He asked.

"Or just a bust a hole in the wall." Natsu's fist ignited.

"NO! If you do that, this whole thing might come down on top of us! This is ancient and we need to respect it!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Well fine, if you want to do the boring way..." Natsu muttered when all of a sudden, the whole place shook.

"What in the...?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Guys, look!" Lucy pointed as the Bald Clefts started moving and hopped off of the pillars.

"Waaah! All I did was lean on one of 'em!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu's fist burst into flame. "Heh, I'll take care of these things!" He smirked and then ran to one of them. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but when the fist made contact with the Bald Cleft...absolutely nothing happened. "Huh?"

"Oh, this is interesting...Bald Clefts are impervious to fire." Goombella read.

"You can't just expect to fire punch a rock and break it, Natsu." Gray said.

"Well, you just gotta keep trying!" He exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" He yelled, but like last time...it didn't do anything. "Oh come on!"

"You moron..." Gray sighed as the two Bald Clefts just simply charged at Natsu, knocking him back a little.

Mario pulled out the POW Block from his pocket and threw it to the ground, utterly destroying the two Bald Clefts. "When in doubt, use POW Blocks!" He grinned when suddenly, the door opened.

"Well fine..." Natsu muttered as they kept on going where Luigi grabbed a POW Block and then went into the next building of Shhwonk Fortress.

"What are these guys?" Lucy asked.

"Bristles..." Goombella replied and looked around. "This fortress is so cool and so...old. I love it!"

"I don't like that toothy grin they're making..." Natsu looked at the Bristles.

"What makes you think they're grinning?" Gray asked.

"Just look at 'em." Natsu pointed as his finger was very close to the mouth. "It's like they're planning somethi-" The Bristle bit down on Natsu's finger. "OOOOOOOW!" He yelled, attempting to shake it off, as it eventually got off of his finger while the other Bristle soon joined it. "You're going to regret that!" He exclaimed as he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but before he could make contact, the spikes popped out and impaled Natsu, as he yelled in pain and was knocked over to the others.

"Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed as she went over to him and then started healing him.

"Impervious to fire and if you get too close, you'll be skewered by the spikes that will pop out on its side...good to know." Goombella read.

"You could've told me that sooner!" Natsu growled.

"I was being fascinated by the ruins, alright?"

"Luigi...I think we need a POW Block." Mario told him.

"Way ahead of you." Luigi said as he pulled it out and threw it to the ground, causing the same damage to the Bald Clefts and destroying the Bristles...and then the door opened.

"You alright?" Erza asked, helping up Natsu once he was fully healed.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Man...that hurt." He muttered.

"Does he always jump in without thinking?" Mario whispered to Gray.

"Unfortunately, yes..." Gray nodded as they kept on walking until they reached another building, as there was a Thwomp in front of them.

"Why is there a Thwomp in here?" Luigi wondered.

"Who knows?" Mario shrugged as they looked around. "Do you see any sun stone or moon stone?"

"I don't see anything." Erza said.

Happy and Carla flew up. "Nothing from a bird's eye view." Carla said.

"Then...they must be..." Natsu's fist ignited. "IN THIS STATUE!" He yelled and punched it really hard...and then the whole place shook.

"What did you do?" Gray asked.

"I just punched it...what do you think I did?" Natsu asked and then the Thwomp statue opened his eyes.

"Any reason why you just punched me?" He asked.

"WHOA!" Natsu yelled.

"Okay, that's new!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We're looking for the Sun and Moon stone." Erza replied.

"Ah, I know where they are." He said.

"You do?" Mario asked.

"Yes...and I will tell you." He said as they looked on in anticipation. "...If you can pass my quiz." He said as they all anime fell.

"A QUIZ?! I DIDN'T EVEN STUDY!" Natsu yelled. "Great, I need a text book, a piece of paper, and a pencil!" He exclaimed. "Happy, let's go!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Wait!" The Thwomp stopped them. "It's not a written test."

"Oh thank goodness...I didn't know what the heck we were supposed to be doing..." Lucy sighed.

"It's just a simple quiz to test your knowledge...there are seven total questions. Get five right and I will tell you...get three wrong, however...and you will face several monsters. Hope you have a POW block at the ready."

Mario sweatdropped. Oh dear...

"Fine, we will take this quiz." Erza folded her arms.

"Great." The Thwomp nodded. "Now...let's get this party started." He said and suddenly, they were all teleported to some sort of...game show.

"What the?!" Lucy exclaimed.

 **The 65th Super Fun Quirk Quiz (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Alright, let the games begin!" The Thwomp exclaimed. "Here come the questions!" He said. "Question one: What competition do the Mario Bros participate in? A: Super Smash Bros, B: Mario Party, C: Mario Kart, or D: All of the above?

"Well let's see here...um..." Natsu folded his arms. "Do we know any of that?"

"Not really." Erza put her hand over her chin in thought when Mario pressed the button.

"Your answer, Mario?"

"All of the above." He said.

"Correct!" The Thwomp exclaimed. "That was an easy one, but this will get only harder from here on out!" He said. "Question two: What dragon is Natsu looking for? A: Hooktail, B: Igneel, C: The Hydra, or D: Volvagia?

"Wait, how do you know about this?" Natsu asked.

"Just answer the question."

"Igneel." Natsu answered.

"Correct!" The Thwomp exclaimed. "Now, on to the next ques-"

"You're avoiding my question..." Natsu glared at the Thwomp.

"It's complicated!" He exclaimed. "Anyway, question 3: What was the name of Wendy's guild before joining Fairy Tail? Is it A: Sabertooth, B: Lamia Scale, C: Cait Shelter, or D: Blue Pegasus?

"Cait Shelter." Wendy said.

"Give us a hard one." Natsu told him.

"Well fine...I will!" The Thwomp chuckled. "Since you got this question right, I will give you a hard one! Question four! What is the name of the MMO that has people killed if their character dies in the game? Is it A: Sword Art Online, B: World of Warcraft, C: Dota or D: League of Legends?"

"What the heck is an MMO?" Natsu asked.

"Massive Multiplayer Online for you unintelligent folk."

"Ah...wait...HEY!" Natsu growled.

"Um...whatever the heck the second one was." Gray said.

"WRONG! It is Sword Art Online."

"Wow...I didn't think it'd be that..." Luigi said.

"Question five: Who is the guy that Lucy likes? Is it A: Natsu, B: Gray, C: Elfman, or D: Gajeel?"

"WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?!" Lucy screamed, blushing a deep red.

"Oh...a personal question! I know who she liiiikes!" Happy giggled.

"If you don't want to say it out loud, you can whisper it to me." The Thwomp suggested as Lucy did just that and whispered it to her. "You are correct." He said as Lucy walked back, looking really embarrassed.

"Who is it?" Natsu asked.

"I-I'm not saying anything." Lucy muttered.

"Question six: Who is the Fullmetal Alchemist? A: Edward Elric, B: Roy Mustang, C: Riza Hawkeye, or D: Alphonse Elric?

"Fullmetal what now?" Happy asked.

"I'm going to say Riza Hawkeye...because that sounds like an awesome name." Natsu said.

"WRONG! It's the short little guy named Edward Elric."

"...What..." Natsu blinked.

"Four correct...two wrong. It all comes down to this." The Thwomp chuckled. "Here comes a curveball!" He said. "Who is Fairy Tail's first guild master? A: Makarov, B: Precht, C: Mavis or D: None of the above."

"Mavis." Erza replied.

"And you are correct!" The Thwomp exclaimed as they went back to Shhwonk Fortress. "And now...I will show you where the Sun and Moon stone are." He said as he moved back and then a warp pipe popped up. "Have fun searching down there." He said and then closed his eyes.

"Let's go in!" Mario said as they all hopped into the Warp Pipe.

 _Meanwhile...somewhere in Amestris..._

"WHOEVER CALLED ME SHORT, I WILL SOON BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF YOU!"

"Brother, calm down!" Al was holding Edward down.

"How in the world did Edward know someone called him short?" Winry wondered.

 _Back with the others..._

 **Shhwonk Fortress (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Ugh! Sewer water?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Are we back in the Rogueport sewers?" Natsu wondered.

"No...because this is basically Shhwonk Fortress." Goombella said.

"Since there are two passageways, I suggest we split up." Erza suggested. "Natsu, you go with Lucy, Mario, Happy, and Goombella. Luigi, Wendy, Carla and Gray will go with me."

"Got it." Natsu nodded as they took off in opposite directions as they soon found the sun and moon stones...only to be ambushed by Fuzzies, but they were quickly defeated.

"What were those things?" Lucy asked.

"Fuzzies...they suck on your health to regain their own health back." Mario replied.

"Well, that's a way to go." Happy shuddered as they walked back to the main entrance where they saw a Golden Fuzzy hopping up and down.

"Meeork! What's the big idea? You think you can just enter our home and steal our stuff?!"

"Basically." Natsu said.

"That's unacceptable! I will now munch on your head!" He exclaimed and then jumped up, only to be caught by Natsu. "H-hey!"

"What makes you think you can just attack us like that?" He asked and threw him over to the wall, instantly knocking him out while the others returned.

"Is that a Golden Fuzzy?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, but it's knocked out." Mario said.

"Well, we got the stones. Let's head back." Erza said as they all nodded and went back into the Warp Pipe.

"Argh..." The Golden Fuzzy groaned. "That was a dirty trick...but I will not let them escape that easily." He said. "FUZZIES!" He yelled as he was joined by the Fuzzy Horde. "Let's go get 'em!" He exclaimed as they then followed them.  
=====================================================================================================

 **A very different quiz and cameos by Edward, Al and Winry...'cause why not? :3**


	7. Koops and Red Bones

**Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Okay, we got the stones, so we head back to Petal Meadows and put them into the pedestals, then head over to Hooktail's Castle." Lucy said. "Right?"

"Right." Mario nodded. "And then we defeat Hooktail."

"I just hope the dragon isn't hungry for plumbers..." Luigi shuddered as they walked through the ruins.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice yelled as they turned around to see the same Golden Fuzzy with a Fuzzy Horde behind him. "I didn't take too kindly for beating me up so soon...and now I will have to beat you up."

Mario's eye twitched. "Fuzzies...a lot of 'em..." He growled as he clenched his fists.

"Uh...Mario? You okay?" Goombella asked.

"Uh oh...if there's one thing that can piss off Mario...it's those things!" Luigi exclaimed. "I'd stand back...this is gonna get ugly."

"What makes you say that?" Natsu asked when he noticed fire igniting from the palms of Mario's gloves.

"Oh...this ought to be interesting." Gray folded his arms.

"Fuzzy Horde...ATTACK!" The Golden Fuzzy yelled.

Mario took a step back and his eyes started glowing and then he put his hands together. "OH YEAH...HEEYAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, unleashing his Final Smash on the Fuzzy Horde and the Golden Fuzzy itself, burning them all to a crisp.

"It's amazing that Master Hand can have us use our Final Smash without a Smash Ball." Luigi said.

The Golden Fuzzy coughed out smoke. "WE SURRENDER!" He yelled as they all took off.

"Yeah, you better run." Mario chuckled and then turned around. "Lets-a go!"

"That...was amazing." Natsu said.

"Remind me not to piss him off." Gray said as they walked through Petalburg while Wendy looked behind.

"Something wrong, Wendy?" Carla asked.

"I could've sworn I heard a scream..." Wendy replied. "I'm also amazed that the trees didn't catch on fire."

"Well, come on...we're being left behind." Carla told her as she nodded and then they walked away.

 _With the spies..._

"Gah! Did that guy have to do that?!" Gajeel exclaimed as he was trying to brush the fire off of him.

"My tail's on fire!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hang on guys!" Juvia exclaimed. "Water Cyclone!" She shouted, completely drenching the three of them.

"Thanks..." Gajeel spit out some water.

"B-but...I wasn't ON fire..." Levy sighed.

"Better safe than sorry." Juvia giggled.

 _Back with the others..._

"Um...excuse me..." A voice said once the others were out of Petalburg as they looked to see Koops walking up to them. "Sorry about earlier...it's just..." He clenched his fists and gulped.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I...I...OH LET ME PLEASE JOIN YOU!" He yelled, surprising them all.

"Whoa...this is all so sudden..." Goombella said. "How come?"

"Well, uh...the thing is...my father went out to try to take down Hooktail but...he was defeated in battle and I want to avenge him but...I'm just a scaredy Koopa..." He sighed. "When I saw you guys braving Shhwonk Fortress, I wanted to be brave like you, but..." Tears were forming in his eyes. "I'll never be brave."

"Now, I wouldn't say never." Erza said. "For you to ask us to come with us to avenge your own father against Hooktail, that was pretty brave if you ask me."

"Really?" Koops asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well come on! Let's go take out Hooktail together!" Natsu smirked. "If he managed to kill your father, then by all means, you might as well go avenge him!"

Koops smiled. "Thanks, you guys!" He grinned.

"Lets-a-"

"Um, excuse me..." A voice said, cutting off Mario.

"Well that never happened before." Mario blinked as they turned around to see a female Koopa.

"Oh! Koopie Koo...um..." Koops sweatdropped.

"I couldn't help but overhear that...you're going to go to Hooktail's Castle and destroy him."

"I am."

"You can't do that! You're a wimp!"

"I know, but these guys are inspiring me to be brave!"

"These guys? I've never seen 'em in my entire life...what makes you think they won't abandon you because of your wimpiness?"

"We never abandon our comrades. That's not in our vocabulary." Natsu said.

"See?" Koops asked. "We'll take down Hooktail together."

Koopie Koo sighed. "You are one stubborn Koopa." She said and then grinned. "Look after him for me, will you?" She asked before taking off.

"That is one interesting sister you have there." Natsu said.

"Actually, she's my girlfriend." Koops told him.

"Ooooh." Happy looked at him. "You liiiike her!"

"And I'm not afraid to admit it." Koops chuckled.

"Unlike certain two people I know." Happy playfully grinned at Natsu and Lucy.

"Shut up!" Lucy glared at him.

"Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed as they took off until they reached the pillars in front of them.

"Okay...so we put the Sun and moon stone here..." Erza said as she placed the moon stone in one of them and Natsu put the sun in the other, and then suddenly the whole place rumbled.

"Wh-whoa! What's with the earthquake?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Guys, look!" Wendy pointed as they looked to see the pillars moving out of the way and revealing switches.

"Whoa, cool!" Natsu grinned as he immediately punched one, as it started blinking for a few seconds before turning up. "Uh..."

"So these are the rumored simultaneous switches I've heard about..." Goombella said. "You have to hit both of them at the same time."

"I see..." Mario nodded as he took out his hammer and hit one while Koops kicked another one, as the pillar near them suddenly exploded and revealed a warp pipe.

"Hey, how come Natsu couldn't just blow it up with his Iron Fist?" Happy wondered.

"I didn't know there'd be a warp pipe in there." Natsu shrugged.

"So...we're going in there." Luigi said.

"Yep." Mario nodded.

"You know I'm probably going to scream really loud and try my hardest to escape, right?"

"I know." Mario nodded. "Come on." He said as he hopped into the warp pipe as they all followed him as they then walked into the castle entrance and as soon as they entered, they noticed the bridge is totally broken.

"Oh would you look at that, the bridge is out. Oh well, we tried." Luigi turned around, but Natsu caught his arm.

"We're not giving up that easily." Natsu said.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled, immediately turning the whole bridge in ice and totally repaired. "There we go."

"You guys are so amazing!" Koops exclaimed as they soon entered Hooktail's Castle.

 **Hooktail Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Gray whistled. "Man, I was not expecting this." He said.

"Too many Dry Bones." Luigi shuddered.

"Actually, according to my tattle log, these are Dull Bones." Goombella told them. "But, I'm pretty sure they won't be moving anytime soon."

"Oh believe me, they will." Mario said as they walked forward while dealing with two Paratroopas and a Koopa.

"Any reason why those three weren't dead?" Luigi asked after they annihilated them.

"They were probably going after Hooktail." Lucy said. "...Though, I don't know why they'd attack us."

"Exactly! Hooktail brainwashed them!" Luigi exclaimed.

"A dragon that can hypnotize...that's a new one." Erza said as they walked through the door.

"Oh my gosh!" Koops exclaimed, looking at a pile of Dull Bones as he ran over to them. "I knew it...this guy is my dad!" He exclaimed, tears already streaming from his cheeks as they all checked out the corpse when Lucy noticed a letter.

"Hey...what's this?" Lucy wondered as she picked it up.

"It's a letter, genius." Happy told her.

"I know that!" Lucy glared at him and then looked at Koops. "Do you mind if we..."

"Go ahead." Koops sniffed as Lucy nodded and started reading.

"To whom it may concern: If you are reading this, then it is most likely that I have passed on to a better life. I have battled Hooktail and I was about to defeat it, but it managed to trick me and mortally wound me. When Hooktail is on its last legs...it will do any kind of trick to let your guard down. However, I have discovered Hooktail's weakness...it begins with a "Cr" and ends with "icket." I hope that dragon will be defeated as soon as I end this letter. To my dearest son Kolorado, be strong." The letter read as they all blinked and looked at Koops.

"Kolorado?" Koops blinked and then blushed in embarrassment. "Uh...eheheh...whoops. My bad."

"So...Hooktail's weakness is a simple cricket?" Natsu blinked.

"Well, we all have weaknesses" Wendy pointed out. "No matter how strange it may be."

"True." Natsu nodded.

"So...if my dad isn't here...then where is he?" Koops wondered.

"We may as well continue forward." Erza said as they walked to the door being guarded by a Red Bones as she kicked it away.

"Who dares to come to Hooktail's castle?!" A voice suddenly shouted as they turned to see the Red Bones getting up. "Leave now...or be nothing but bones!"

"Mama mia, that's creepy!" Luigi exclaimed as suddenly all the Dull Bones got up and started attacking them.

 **Battle! (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"According to my tattle log, if we destroy the Red Bones, these Dull Bones will go back to being...well...dead!" Goombella exclaimed.

"In that case..." Natsu jumped up while everyone else was knocking down the Dull Bones. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, sending the humongous fireball down below and destroying all the Dull Bones and sent the Red Bones flying straight to a wall. "FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" He yelled and when the attack connected, Red Bones shattered into pieces.

 **Hooktail's Castle**

"Well that takes care of that." Gray said.

Natsu chuckled. "Let's go!" He said as they nodded and kept on going.  
====================================================================================================

 **The problem is...Red Bones doesn't have a lot of defense and is just a fragile red Dry Bones. He didn't even stand a chance when Natsu obliterated it.**


	8. Dragon Slaying Battle!

**Hooktail's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

As they kept walking, they were soon greeted by a couple of Dull Bones who walked over to them. "Out of the way, dead freaks!" Natsu exclaimed as he fire punched them away as they soon walked up the stairs to noticed a locked door.

"We need a key." Mario said. "I wonder if there's one around?"

"Well I see one." Lucy pointed to one on the ledge as she pulled out her whip. "I'll get it."

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching the door as it was blown off of its hinges and landed on a couple of Dull Bones in the next room. "Who needs a key when you got firepower?"

Lucy sighed. "Just when I was about to get it."

"Oh well." Luigi shrugged as they went in the next room where they noticed the Dull Bones struggling to get up as they went to another door and opened it.

"Well, this isn't much to look at." Gray said. "Just a prison."

"Hang on..." Erza pointed to something in one of the cells. "What's that?"

"Um...some sort of button." Mario said as Natsu walked over to it, ignited his hands and then pushed the bars away from each other as he then walked over to it and picked it up.

"What is it?" Goombella wondered.

"I have no clue." Natsu said as he poked it, as it let out a strange noise. "Huh?"

"It...sounded like a cricket." Wendy said.

"I don't remember a cricket sounding like that." Happy said. "Although, we could use it against Hooktail."

"Eh..." Natsu threw it out of the window. "I'd rather be having a fair fight against Hooktail and not using some sort of cheap tactic like that."

Erza nodded. "Good idea." She said as they walked out of the door and looked at the huge block in front of them as they then walked on it.

"So uh...what's the purpose of this?" Carla wondered.

"Who knows? This block is pointing up, but I don't know what it's for." Gray said and then Koops pressed the button, as it then went up.

"Whoa!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's basically an elevator!"

"Uuugh..." Natsu groaned.

"Motion sickness?" Koops asked.

"Yep." Happy nodded.

"Well that sucks." He said as the block stopped as they got off of it while Erza and Gray pulled an unconscious Natsu while Happy was fanning the guy.

Eventually, Natsu came back around and got back on his feet as Gray filed the gaps of the walkway as they then noticed another elevator block. "Oh no...NOT again." He said. "Happy, take me up!"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew him up while the others got on the elevator block and went up as they eventually got on the same level.

"I wonder what's in here?" Mario wondered as they went in the room.

"Oh...treasure hunters, I presume?" A voice asked as they looked to see a mouse thief looking right at them.

 **Ms Mowz's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Lucy took one look at the mouse and then screamed. "Oh sweetie, I don't bite. Nothing to be afraid of."

"You don't bite? Well, I advise you to get some new shoes because those are REALLY tacky!" Goombella told her.

"I'd give you some fashion advice, but that hardhat is basically someone who has no taste in fashion."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Goombella yelled.

"Um...who are you?" Wendy asked, trying to break the tension between Goombella and the thief.

"Ah, my name is Ms. Mowz." She replied. "I'm a treasure thief."

"Are you looking for the Crystal Star? Because that's what we're looking for." Natsu said.

"Crystal Star? I've never heard of such a thing...is it valuable?"

Gray glared at Natsu. "Way to go, blabbermouth." He growled.

"Oh no no no, it's fine." Ms Mowz chuckled. "We're looking for different things, so I won't steal this Crystal Star you're looking for. However, if you're going to take down the monster that is Hooktail, I advise you to look for an item that causes all of your attacks to sound like crickets. Maybe you have that item." She said.

Luigi noticed something. "Uh...Gray...weren't you wearing your shirt just a few seconds ago?"

"It's a long story." Gray replied as Ms. Mowz walked over to him while Lucy screamed again and hid behind Erza.

"It's just one mouse." Erza told her.

"Mice are disgusting!" Lucy exclaimed.

Ms. Mowz giggled. "See you around, cutie." She said as she jumped up and pecked Gray on the cheek. "Later!" She waved and then hopped out of the window.

 **Hooktail's Castle**

"...Did I just get kissed by a mouse?" Gray asked.

"Well, that's the most hilarious thing I've seen." Natsu said.

 _Outside of the window..._

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia screamed. "I WILL PERSONALLY FIND THAT MOUSE AND TELL HER THAT GRAY IS MINE!" She yelled while Levy was desperately trying to hold on to her.

"If you do that, you'll fall off!" Levy exclaimed. "Gajeel! Lily! Help me out here!"

Gajeel was grumbling and handed some jewels over to Lily. "Pleasure doing business with you." Lily chuckled.

"Hmph, I was hoping that she'd kiss Salamander." Gajeel muttered.

"YOU GUYS!" Levy screamed as Juvia was really close to jumping off the ledge.

Back with the others, they were soon at the top of Hooktail's castle. "So, we're close." Natsu said. "I can definitely smell that dragon."

Erza summoned her sword. "This is going to get interesting."

"Let's do this." Lucy said as they walked up the stairs and took out a Spiked Goomba in the process, and then they saw the huge doors in front of them.

"You guys ready?" Natsu asked.

"I...uh...I think I forgot to pick up that Fire Flower in Petal Meadows..." Luigi said. "I think I'll go get it." He said, but Mario grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast." Mario chuckled.

"Man, can't I just get away for just ONE moment?" Luigi sighed as they opened the doors.

"Who dares to enter my lair?" A voice asked as they looked to see Hooktail in front of them and then he roared. "Ah...I see...you're those fools that I spotted earlier when I flew by. I was tempted to eat you up, but I decided against it."

"Why did you decide against it?" Luigi asked. "And THANK YOU, by the way."

"Well you see, you humans looked like something that I can enjoy playing with before eating." Hooktail smirked. "I usually never play with my food...but I can make an exception."

Koops gulped. "Oh...d-dear..."

Luigi went pale. "Oh no..."

"So...let's get this thing started." Hooktail smirked and then roared.

 **Dragon Slaying Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Natsu's fist burst into flame as he then jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Hooktail right in the nose.

"Hmph, you think that would be enough to take me out?" Hooktail asked as it attempted to bite down on him, but Happy flew up and grabbed Natsu to pull him away. "Ah, flying cats...that's a new one. I'll put the flying cat as an appetizer."

"Gah! No thanks!" Happy exclaimed as Erza ran over and slashed Hooktail several times on the foot before being kicked away by its foot.

Mario and Luigi both jumped up and hammered Hooktail, but it moved its head up to avoid being hammered on as it then raised its foot to squish them, but they jumped back before getting stomped on. "I'm fully charged! Someone kick me!" Koops exclaimed as Wendy did just that as he then slammed right into Hooktail's foot.

"Hmph, that tickled." Hooktail smirked as it attempted to bite down but Koops ran off.

"O swift wind that dashes through the heavens...VERNIER!" Wendy yelled as she used it on Erza, Natsu, Mario, Luigi and Gray.

"What in the world?" Luigi asked.

"O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens...ARMS!" Wendy yelled, using it on the same people and then Natsu explained it to the Mario Bros.

"Oh sweet!" Mario exclaimed.

"Lets-a go bro!" Luigi grinned as they both jumped up and landed on Hooktail.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled as Taurus came out. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!"

"COMING THROOOOUGH!" Taurus yelled and slashed at Hooktail while Loke charged up an attack.

"REGULUS IMPACT!" Loke yelled.

"Ooof...you're no ordinary humans..." Hooktail smirked. "This is going to be so enjoyable after I kill you." It said after being hammered by Gray's ice hammer.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, going into Black Wing Armor and slashed Hooktail several times.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" Natsu yelled.

"Alright..." Hooktail growled. "Time to get roasted." It said, looking directly at Lucy and breathed fire directly at her.

"LUCY! LOOK OUT!" Natsu yelled and pushed Lucy out of the way and then got engulfed by the fire.

"NATSU!" Luigi and Koops yelled.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"Oh, this is bad!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Heheh..." Hooktail smirked, and then they all heard a slurping sound as Natsu ate all of the flames. "WHAT?!"

 **Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

"Thanks for the flames, buddy." Natsu smirked. "Now I got a fire in my belly." He chuckled. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Hooktail roared in pain as the flames engulfed it. "This isn't supposed to happen! Normally, humans always get roasted by my attacks!"

"Well I'm not an ordinary human! I'm a Dragon Slayer and so is Wendy!" Natsu smirked.

"Dragon Slayer?!" Hooktail exclaimed as Natsu jumped up.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled as Wendy went over to Hooktail.

"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" Wendy yelled as Hooktail roared in agony while Erza went into Heaven's Wheel armor and launched swords at it.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray yelled.

"...Bro..." Luigi said.

"Yeah?"

"I get the feeling that these guys are something else."

"Yeah." Mario nodded and then pulled out two Ice Flowers. "Come on, Bro! We can't be left out of the action!" He exclaimed as they both absorbed the Ice Flowers and then threw fireballs and Goombella kept headbonking the foot as Carla and Happy both kicked Koops over to Hooktail and slamming right through the dragon.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" Natsu yelled.

"WAIT! TIME OUT!" Hooktail yelled. "If you let me live...i'll give you a super awesome fire attack!"

"NICE TRY!" Natsu yelled and punched him.

"Gah! I'll offer you strawberry shortcake!"

"As much as it's tempting, I won't be having anything from you!" Erza exclaimed, going into Purgatory armor and slashing Hooktail.

"Fast wing speed?"

"Not even close!" Happy said.

"A new celestial key!"

"Nope!" Lucy shook her head as Loke and Taurus kept attacking.

"W-well...how abou-" Suddenly it was picked up by Natsu.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled as he threw Hooktail to the ground and also flipping it upside down as Happy picked Natsu up. "YOU MAY HAVE TRICKED TONS OF KOOPAS, BUT YOUR TRICKERY ENDS HERE!" he yelled as Happy dropped Natsu like a bomb. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Hooktail right in the stomach as it roared in pain and then coughed something out before going limp.

 **Hooktail's Castle**

"So...how about a smooooch after slaying that dragon?" Taurus asked.

"Not today." Lucy told him.

"Aww..."

"Did he cough out a Koopa shell?" Mario wondered as they walked over to it.

"Mmm...urgh..." A voice said as the Koopa shell suddenly grew legs, arms and a head. "Oh, would you look at that, I'm back outside!"

"D-DAD?!" Koops yelled.

 **Family Reunion (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm? Oh hey, Koops my boy!" Koopley exclaimed. "Haven't seen you since you were a tiny little Koopa."

"B-but...I thought you were dead! Hooktail swallowed you up!"

"Ah, the dragon DID eat me up, but I hid in my shell for the longest time. You kinda get used to the smell in there." He said. "Oh, and when he swallowed me up, I found this." He said, pulling out a Crystal Star. "I don't know why it swallowed this thing up, it sure is pretty though."

"That's a Crystal Star! We've been looking for that!" Mario told him.

"Oh, well in that case..." Koopley tossed the Crystal Star over to him. "I no longer need it since it was my light for a very long time." He chuckled.

"Alright! We got a Crystal Star!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Let's head back to Petalburg." Koops said. "Everyone is going to be amazed to see my dad."

"Right." Mario nodded as they took off to Petalburg.  
===================================================================================================

 **I purposely wrote Hooktail as 'it' and not the TRUE gender...even though we all know Hooktail's gender by now. But spoiler alert! I'm keeping it secret anyway!**


	9. Grodus and Bowser

**Grodus' Room (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Two X-Nauts entered a room, guiding Princess Peach into the room. "Ah...so you've made it." A voice said as a computerized man turned around.

"Who in the world are you?" Peach asked.

"I am Grodus, the main leader of the X-nauts...and you will know very well not to get on our bad side, young one. Now...where is the magical treasure map?"

"Excuse me?" Peach tilted her head.

"You DO have the magical treasure map, do you not?"

"I have NO idea what you're talking about."

"Do NOT play dumb with me, young one. I WILL have that map, even if I have to torture the answer out of you."

"You guys are worse than Bowser." Peach muttered. "He never tortures."

"I am not some irrelevant Koopa King that somehow manages to lose at everything. I am much worse than him...I always get what I want." He said when a screen popped up.

"Sir Grodus! I have some news about the Crystal Star!" An X-Naut exclaimed.

"Oh? Do you have it?"

"Yeah uh...about that...some people beat us to it and destroyed Hooktail like it was nothing."

"Excuse me? Who are these fools?"

"Well, from what we gathered...it's two guys with a red hat and a green hat...and some other people who are believed to belong in that guild called Fairy Tail in Magnolia."

"Fairy Tail? The ones who destroyed everyone in the Grand Magic Games? THAT Fairy Tail?"

"Well I wouldn't say destroyed...but yeah..."

"How do they know about the Crystal Stars?"

"Who knows, but they're with two other guys who we are trying to identify."

"Would you remind repeating those two boys?"

"Yes. One was wearing a red hat with an M on his hat and there was some loser with him wearing green and with an L on his hat."

Peach gasped. "Mario and Luigi!"

"Hmm?" Grodus looked at her. "You know those boys?"

"I do."

"Hmph, X-Nauts...take her to her room while I figure out what to do with those brothers and Fairy Tail, but do NOT harm her, understand?"

"Yes, Sir Grodus." An X-Naut said as they guided her to her room.

"Hmm, we need to figure out what to do with them...any word on the other Crystal Stars?"

"Well there's one at the Great Boggly Tree."

"I see...I think we need some extra firepower if those fools catch wind of the next Crystal Star. Bring in the Shadow Sirens!"

Right on cue, the three Shadow Sirens appeared. "You called, Sir Grodus?"

"Beldam, I need you and your sisters to stop the Mario Bros and Fairy Tail from getting the Crystal Star in the Boggly Tree. Do you think you can do that?"

"Hehehe, of course Sir Grodus. We will stop them from getting the next Crystal Star." Beldam turned around. "Come along, my lovelies!" She ordered as she disappeared.

"Guh..." Marilyn nodded and disappeared.

"Right." Vivian said and went with them.

"Hmm..." Grodus folded his arms. "Send Lord Crump to the Boggly Woods as well, he needs to redeem himself after his actions in Rogueport."

"Yes sir." An X-Naut nodded as another one came in and saluted.

"Sir! We have captured the spy!"

"There was a spy that was spying on us?"

"It's most likely one of Peach's friends."

"Well send him in then, I'll deal with him personally."

"Actually...it's a woman."

"A woman? Well, you don't meet any female spies these days. Send her in."

"As you wish." The X-Naut nodded as he opened the doors as two X-Nauts threw in another princess.

"Oh, so you must be the famous Cosmic princess I have heard so much about." Grodus said. "It is such an honor to meet you, Princess Rosalina."

Rosalina got up. "Screw you...I'm only here to get Peach out of here."

"Ha! And how will you do that? You can't escape without your precious Observatory! BOYS! GO AND DESTROY THAT OBSERVATORY!"

"Sir yes sir!" A handful of X-Nauts exclaimed and took off, while Rosalina growled.

"As for you...we don't take kindly to spies who spy on us. Send her to the torture room."

"Yes sir." An X-Naut nodded as he pointed a gun at her and fired, as she screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "Ah, knock out guns, you gotta love 'em." The X-Naut chuckled as he picked her up and then took off.

 _With Peach..._

 **Peach's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Ugh...this is the worst. I go on vacation and I get kidnapped AGAIN." She punched the wall in frustration. "I hope Mario and Luigi are alright...in fact, I hope everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom are okay." She said and sat on her bed. "Fairy Tail..." She looked at the ceiling. "Grand Magic Games...i've heard of that event when two Hammer Bros talked about it but I never actually watched it."

Suddenly, the door opened. "What the?" She wondered as she walked over to it and looked in the hallway. "Hello?" She called out but no one answered. "Weird." She said as she walked in the hallway while being cautious about any X-Nauts before she got to another door, as it opened. "Okay, what the heck is going on here?" She wondered as she walked in and the lights suddenly turned on.

"Hello, Princess Peach."

"What the...? Who said that?"

"I did."

"Okay...very funny." Peach folded her arms.

"I am the computer who is speaking to you." The computer said as Peach turned her head. "I am TEC-XX, you may call me TEC. I invited you here."

"Um, alright..." Peach nodded.

"I observed you during your conversation with Lord Grodus."

"Observed?"

"Yes. You are a prisoner here in Lord Grodus's headquarters. He is a genius."

"More like a complete snob." She said and then blinked. "Wait a second...did that mean you observed me in my room?"

"Yes, you seem to be interested in these two Mario Bros that you speak of."

"That's because I love them both...but I really love Mario. I just love Luigi as a friend." Peach explained.

"Love? What is this love you speak of?"

"You don't know what love is?"

"I understand some emotions here and there, but...I have never heard of this love. What is it?"

"Well...it's a very complicated and powerful emotion. It's...basically that you want to be with the person forever." Peach attempted to explain.

"So, basically...you want to be with this Mario person forever?"

"Yeah." Peach nodded before blushing. "H-hey!"

"Um...sorry?"

Peach sighed. "It's fine." She said and noticed the keyboard. "Hey...do you send emails by chance?"

"I do."

"Mind if I send an email to someone?"

"Is it Mario?"

Peach blushed in embarrassment. "Um...maybe?"

"Go right ahead." TEC said as Peach nodded and began typing the message.

"Alright, it's all sent."

"Good. I will send it." TEC said as the email was sent. "Thank you, Princess Peach. You may return to your room."

"Alright." Peach nodded as she walked away.

"Before you go, I will send you replay footage of the entire Grand Magic Games event." TEC said.

"You...uh...what?" Peach blinked.

"Grodus wanted me to record the entire event. He is a huge fan of it."

"Convenient..." Peach said before shrugging it off. "Oh well, see ya." She waved before walking out.

"Goodnight Princess Peach."

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"LORD BOWSER! I HAVE NEWS!" Kamek yelled as he flew into the room.

"What is it?"

"Mario and Luigi are nowhere to be found!"

"They went missing?" Bowser asked.

"Yes."

"Oh ho ho! This is going to be a cakewalk to get Princess Peach!" Bowser smirked.

"About that...Peach is gone too."

"Oh, we'll find her someway. She's probably at Sarasaland."

"Actually...she got kidnapped."

"WHAT?! I didn't authorize a kidnapping yet!"

"It wasn't part of the Koopa Troop, it was someone else."

"Someone ELSE kidnapped Peach?!"

"Yes."

"Argh! How DARE they! No one kidnaps Peach but me!" He exclaimed as he got off of his throne. "Get me General Guy, Hammer Bro and Junior!"

"Yes sir!" Kamek nodded and disappeared.

Soon, General Guy and Junior walked in. "Ah, you may have heard that Peach has been kidnapped by someone else." Bowser said.

"We heard." General Guy nodded. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Kill the guy that kidnapped Peach and take her back!" Bowser smirked as he snapped his fingers as the Koopa Clown Car appeared as he hopped in. "Where was their last location?"

"Petal Meadows." Kamek said.

"Then we head off to Petal Meadows!" Bowser exclaimed as General Guy got in his tank and Junior got in his Koopa Clown Car.

"Let's do this!" General Guy said as they all took off.

"...So uh, what do we do since Bowser is currently gone?" A Koopa asked.

"Party?" A Goomba suggested.

"I'm down for that!" A Shy Guy agreed to the idea.

"Then let's party until Bowser gets back!" The Koopa exclaimed.  
====================================================================================================

 **Rosalina captured as well while Kamek, Junior, Hammer Bro and General Guy join Bowser! What can possibly go wrong?**


	10. Punio and the Boggly Woods

**Petalburg (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So, you're headed off?" Koopley asked.

"Yes." Koops nodded. "I want to travel with these guys to collect the Crystal Stars."

"Well, if that's what your heart wants, I'm not stopping you." He grinned.

"If you feel like that you need to come back, we will welcome you with open arms." Kroop said. "We'll be waiting for you to return whether you complete your journey or not."

"Good luck out there Koops. Don't get into too much trouble." Koopie Koo teased with a wink.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll make sure he won't get into too much trouble." Erza told her.

"Alright." Koopie Koo smiled. "See you later, Koops!"

"Bye everyone." Koops waved as they walked away. "So, to the Thousand Year Door?"

"Yeah." Mario nodded. "We need to figure out where the next Crystal Star is located."

"Then let's go!" Koops exclaimed as they took off.

 **Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

As soon as they got out of Petalburg, Mario's SP Mailbox went off. "Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Mailbox SP." Mario pulled it out of his pocket. "Never leave home without it."

"I wish I brought mine." Luigi sighed as Mario pulled it out and read it.

 _Dear Mario, I have been captured by these freaks that are called X-Nauts and to be perfectly honest, Bowser is much more civilized than these guys. They want a magical treasure map to get this treasure that they are looking for. Oh, I hope you, Luigi, and that Fairy Tail group gets to the treasure first. Love, Peach._

 _PS. I'm fine, by the way._

"How does she know about us?" Gray asked.

"Grand Magic Games, I suppose." Natsu replied.

"Well, at least we know she's okay...but where is she, exactly?" Goombella wondered.

"No idea." Mario shook his head. "Well, let's just go to the Thousand Year Door." He said as they all nodded and took off.

 **The Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Once they were at the Thousand Year Door, Koops stared at the door. "Why is it so unnecessarily humongous?" He asked.

"Buddy, that's what I'm wondering." Gray said as Mario stepped on the pedestal and the map floated up with the lights shined brightly until it floated down as they all looked to see what's on the map. A tree popped up.

"The next Crystal Star is in a tree?" Luigi asked.

"Well, I know what I'm burning down." Natsu grinned.

 **Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Ah...interesting..." Frankly mused. "The next Crystal Star is in the Boggly Woods."

"The Boggly Woods?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. The Crystal Star itself is in this humongous tree called the Great Boggly Tree." Frankly said.

"Well..." Natsu smirked and his fists ignited. "I think it's time to start chopping down that tree!"

"Now wait a moment, Natsu! I know you're eager to get that Crystal Star but that tree is home to these little guys called the Punis. If you destroy that tree with your fire, you'll destroy their home and possibly kill thousands of innocent lives."

"...Oh." Natsu's fists extinquished.

"Now I admire that you're ready to go and cause some destruction, but sometimes you just gotta stop and smell the roses, you get what I'm saying lad?"

"Yeah."

"Oh!" Lucy just remembered something. "Before we came back, Mario got an email from Princess Peach."

"Oh? Is she alright?"

"Well, she's been kidnapped." Mario replied. "She's alright, but her captors wants the Crystal Stars all to themselves to get to the treasure first."

"Hmm...this isn't good. It seems like someone wants their grubby hands on them first. Don't let them get the Crystal Stars first!" He told them.

"Right." Mario nodded.

"Just one question...what does a Puni look like?" Wendy asked.

"Let's see...they sort of..." Frankly grabbed a paper and a pencil and started drawing it. "They look like this." He said, showing them the drawing.

"Oh, that's a Puni?" Happy asked. "I was thinking it was some sort of walking fish."

"Oh brother..." Carla sighed.

"Anyway, go find that Crystal Star." Frankly told them as they nodded and took off back to the Rogueport Sewers.

 **Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

As soon as they got in the room before the Thousand Year Door, a Puni noticed them and then ran into the hole. "Did you see that?" Gray asked.

"I sure did." Natsu nodded as he walked to the bars and warped them with his heat before they went inside another room where the same Puni spotted them and ran to a wall.

"Oh dear..." The Puni sweatdropped as he turned around to see everyone approaching him. "AAAH! DON'T HURT ME!"

"Why would we hurt you?" Lucy asked.

"You're...NOT with the X-Nauts?"

"Uh, no...why would we be?" Luigi asked.

"Oh thank goodness..." The Puni sighed with relief. "It's just...I've been looking for help ever since our home has been invaded by the X-Nauts. I wanted to go back with help but...I couldn't find anyone to help me."

"Well, you found the right people to look for." Natsu grinned. "We'll take out the X-Nauts like they're nothing."

"Wow...you guys are awesome. I'll be right back...there's a secret entrance that takes us to the Boggly Woods." The Puni said. "The name is Punio, by the way." He said as he went into a crack in the wall. "Let's see...where is that darn switch...AHA!" He yelled as a door opened up in the wall.

"...That's a secret entrance?" Luigi asked.

"Well that's...good to know, I guess." Mario said as they went into the room where Punio is.

"Alright! Let's go save our friends!" Punio exclaimed as they went into the warp pipe.

 **Boggly Woods (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

They soon hopped out of the warp pipe and they looked around. "Whoa..." Erza said.

"This place is so pretty." Lucy said. "So peaceful and quiet."

"Well, let's head out. The Great Tree is this way." Punio said as he guided them to the Great Tree, however...they noticed three certain Shadow Sirens in front of them.

 **Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Alright Beldam and Vivian, here's what we're going to do. We ambush those fools when they come." Beldam cackled. "They won't know what hit them! Vivian, the sketch!"

Vivian blinked. "Uh..."

"Did you drop it?"

"No...you had it because it was very important. I didn't even touch it."

"Don't lie to me, Vivian. I know you have it."

"I do NOT." Vivian protested. "You never gave it to me, so therefore...YOU have it!"

"Liar! You have it and you know it!"

"No! You were holding the sketch earlier!"

"I was not."

"You were too!

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"...Awkward." Natsu said as they slowly walked away from the Shadow Sirens.

"Uh...guh! Guh!" Marilyn tried to get her sister's attention, but they were ignoring her. "Guh." Marilyn shrugged.

"Hmph, you are the most stubborn old hag I have ever met." Vivian said.

"Vivian, I am NOT an old hag! I am young and beautiful while you are the ugliest cretin I have ever laid eyes on."

Vivian jawdropped. "Beldam..."

"Hmph. What have you got to say for yourse-..." Beldam noticed something. "Vivian...what is that in your hand?"

"Oh...this?" Vivian asked. "It's a necklace I've found. Pretty near, huh?"

Beldam facepalmed. "You picked up trash in the woods...oh Vivian, you always will be a failure, you know that right?"

"I'm not a failure! You just don't give me any credit, you old hag!"

"Vivian, we discussed this several seconds ago!"

"Guh..." Marilyn sweatdropped.

 _Back with the others..._

 **Boggly Woods**

"There it is fellas...the Great Boggly Tree." Punio said.

"Mama mia..." Luigi said. "That is one big tree."

"It's amazing...so beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I think I'm gonna cry..." Koops said as they soon walked over to the tree.

"Uh...?" Punio blinked as he walked over to a door. "Odd, I don't remember THIS last time I was here."

"This metal door wasn't here before?" Natsu asked.

"Nope..." Punio shook his head. "Oh! I just remembered something!" He took off as they followed him. "Let's see..."

"What are you looking for?" Carla asked.

"I'm looking for a secret entrance...but I can't remember where it is. This is embarrassing..." He sighed. "...WAIT! I know who can help us!"

"A secret entrance finder?" Natsu asked.

"Nope! Madame Flurrie! She loves the Punis and I have a feeling that she will help us! She lives deep in the woods, follow me!" Punio took off.

"Is it me or is he a little...space cadet?" Natsu asked.

"He's trying his best, give him credit." Erza told him as they followed him.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Ah...it's been a while since I've seen those cute little Punis." A woman giggled. "I think I'll go take a walk in the woods and pay them a little visit." She said. "But I can't leave without my-...hey...wasn't it just here?"

Outside of the house, a Pale Piranha Plant was talking with another Pale Piranha Plant. "AAAAAAAH! IT'S GONE!" The woman yelled, causing the two Piranha Plants to look at the house. "MY...MY..."  
====================================================================================================

 **Purse? Wallet? Earrings? Necklace? WHAT IS IT WOMAN, WHAT?!**


	11. Necklace Snatchers

**Boggly Woods (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Did you guys hear that?" Natsu asked.

"Uh, no..." Lucy replied.

"I heard it too." Wendy replied.

"What'd you guys hear?" Mario asked.

"Well, I'm not certain...but it sounded like a woman was in trouble." Natsu said.

"Out in the woods? I'm not surprised." Gray said as they soon found themselves in front of a house.

"Who lives here?" Natsu asked.

"Madame Flurrie." Punio replied.

"Ah." He nodded and then knocked on the door. "Hello, Flurrie? You in here?" He asked but no one answered. "Hmm..." He just opened the door and walked in.

"You can't just barge in!" Luigi exclaimed. "That's rude!"

"Welcome to my world..." Lucy muttered as they went in anyway.

"Hello? Flurrie?" Punio called out but still no response. "Ah, she's probably freshening up in her room." He said as they walked further in.

"Whoa, this whole place is...amazing." Lucy said.

"Wow, this is incredible." Erza said. "Where did she get all this?" She wondered as they walked up to the room.

"Hello?" Natsu asked as he put his hand on the door.

"Eeep! Don't come in!" A voice shouted. "You mustn't see me like this!"

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Uh, how come?" Gray asked.

"Well, you see...my favorite necklace has gone missing and well, I never leave home without it."

"Your...necklace?" Natsu had a dumbfounded expression on his face, in fact, Gray, Mario, Luigi and Koops were dumbfounded too. "Can't you just get another one?"

"What?! Out of the question! I will not wear another necklace! This necklace I lost is my favorite one and I shan't wear another one!"

"I can understand that, if I lost one of my Celestial keys, I'd be searching countless hours for it." Lucy said.

"Strawberry shortcake for me." Erza said.

"How do you even lose cake in the first place?" Gray asked.

"You got me." Mario shrugged.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Wendy yelled. "I remember overhearing something about those three ghost girls talking about a necklace!"

"That must be the necklace." Carla said.

"You! Whoever just spoke! Did you say you know where my necklace is?"

"It's a theory, but I'm sure we'll find it." Wendy said.

"Good, I'll just remain here putting my makeup on." Flurrie said.

"Let's go!" Lucy said and took off.

"Is it me, or is she a diva?" Gray asked.

"Well, in her defense, she was an actress back in the day." Punio said.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"SILENCE!" Beldam yelled. "Enough of this bickering! We must study this sketch!" She said and pulled it out.

"AHA! I KNEW YOU HAD IT!" Vivian yelled.

Beldam growled. "Shut up." She said and then they all looked at the sketch. "Hmm, quite an interesting group."

"The shirtless guy seems cute." Vivian said.

 _Somewhere with Juvia..._

Juvia stopped walking. "Something wrong Juvia?" Levy asked.

"I sense another love rival!" Juvia growled.

"Again?" Gajeel asked as the group ran past them, not even noticing them. "Where the heck are they going?"

 _Back with them..._

"AAAAH!" Beldam screamed. "THAT WAS THE GROUP WHO WALKED PAST US! VIVIAN! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

"MY FAULT?! WHO WAS THE ONE THAT WAS BUSY SCOLDING ME THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THEM?!" Vivian yelled.

"YOU STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"Ahem..." A voice said as they turned to see the group standing there with their arms folded.

"Um...how much did you see all of that?" Beldam asked.

"Quite enough." Erza replied. "Now, who are you three?" She asked while summoning her sword.

"Well if you must know...we are..." Beldam smirked.

"The three..." Marilyn smirked.

"Shadow Beauties!" Vivian grinned.

"Shadow Beauties?" Happy asked.

"VIVIAN! YOU IDIOT!" Beldam yelled. "WHERE DID YOU EVER HEAR ME SAY 'SHADOW BEAUTIES'?!"

"Y-you were calling us beauties all the time and I just thought..."

"Hmph! That was just an expression! Although if we were to be called Shadow Beauties, we'd be calling ourselves Shadow Beauties plus one Shadow UGLY." Beldam growled.

"Would that ugly shadow be you?" Vivian asked.

An anime tic mark appeared on Beldam's forehead. "NO! IT'S YOU, YOU UGLY CRETIN!" She yelled and then slapped her. "Oh, I am going to punish you SEVERELY when we're done here!"

Wendy looked at Vivian who had tears running down her cheeks. _Poor thing..._ She thought.

"Anyway..." Beldam smirked. "Let's begin this battle!"

"I'm ready to smoke you!" Natsu chuckled as they got ready for battle.

 **Shadow Sirens Scuffle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Freeze!" Beldam exclaimed and then let out a blizzard but Gray ran in front of it like it was nothing.

"Please, is that the best you got?" Gray asked as he ran forward. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

"Gah!" Beldam exclaimed.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION, LOKE!" Lucy yelled.

"You wish to punish me, princess?" Virgo asked.

"VIRGO?!" Lucy yelled. "Wait...don't tell me that Loke is on a date with Aries!"

"He is." Virgo nodded and then dug underground.

"Guh!" Marilyn exclaimed as it rained down electricity on Mario, Luigi and Wendy.

"YOOOW!" Luigi yelled.

"You little..." Mario growled as he ran over and punched Marilyn in the face, and then Virgo came out of the ground and used an uppercut on Marilyn.

Vivian appeared behind Natsu and punched him in the back. "Hmm?" Natsu turned around.

"What the...?! You're supposed to be burning!"

"I'm immune to fire." Natsu smirked as Vivian's eyes widened. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching her to a tree.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, blasting Beldam into Marilyn.

"You rotten little shrimp!" Beldam growled and casted another blizzard attack, but it was stopped short when Gray kicked her from behind.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled.

Vivian pointed directly at Lucy and smirked. "Burn." She said, but then Erza kicked her away and slashed her, as she yelled in pain.

Natsu jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRI-" Marilyn used another lightning bolt, as Natsu yelled in pain from the attack.

"Guh." Marilyn smirked, but then Natsu landed and then ran to her.

"I've dealt with worse lightning bolts!" He exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" He yelled, hitting Marilyn dead center as she then fell and landed on Beldam.

"Gah! Get off of me, you buffoon!" Beldam growled.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled.

"I'll stop you!" Vivian exclaimed, but chains wrapped around her. "Wh-what?!"

"Gotcha." Virgo said as Lucy ran over and kicked Vivian after Virgo let go of Vivian, knocking her to the ground and defeating all three of them.

 **Shadow Sirens**

"Unbelievable!" Beldam growled as they got up. "We got destroyed by these fools?!" She said. "I am SEVERELY going to punish you when we return home." She glared at Vivian.

"Y-yes..." Vivian nodded.

"Let's go." Beldam ordered as she and Marilyn disappeared.

 **Boggly Woods**

Vivian sighed and then dropped the necklace. "Why are you hanging out with them?" Wendy walked over to her.

"It's just..." Vivian sighed. "They're my sisters."

"And they punish you on a daily basis?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It's like that all the time."

"I know how you feel. Ever since my mother died, my father treated me differently." Lucy said. "You shouldn't be with them, they're abusive."

"But they're my family!"

"Do family members treat their siblings like trash?" Natsu asked. "Sounds to me that they don't care about you."

"But they do."

"No they don't." Erza folded her arms. "The way we all see it? They bully you and they treat you like trash. They're not real family."

Vivian said nothing. "Maybe you should think through of all of this." Luigi suggested.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded. "You may have to ask yourself if you really belong to those jerks or not."

"If you do decide to run away and bump into us, we'll welcome you with open arms." Natsu grinned.

"...Thanks..." Vivian grinned before disappearing.

"She seems like a nice girl...I don't know why they do those awful things to her." Lucy said as she picked up the necklace. "Well, we got the necklace."

"I will be going now, princess." Virgo said.

"Alright." Lucy nodded as Virgo disappeared and then they took off.

As soon as they got back to Flurrie's house, Lucy knocked on the door of Flurrie's room. "Um, hello? We got your necklace."

"Oh good! Just place it in front of the door, no one mustn't see me like this!" Flurrie ordered as Lucy nodded and placed it down as she walked away, and then Flurrie grabbed it and quickly shut the door. "Ah, at long last, my necklace is here." She said and put it on. "This calls for something special." She grinned as a disco ball appeared in the other room.

"What in the...?" Gray wondered as Flurrie came out of the room.

"Mmm, it feels good to get out of my room." Flurrie said and then looked at them. "So..." She looked seductively at the boys. "Who shall I thank for rescuing my necklace?" She asked, as all the boys took a step back...except for Luigi. "Ah..."

"Wait, what are you-"

"Get ready to pucker up~" Flurrie grinned as she basically shoved everyone out of the way and started kissing Luigi, as the poor plumber was flailing his arms and there were muffled screams as well.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"At least have the poor guy breathe!" Natsu exclaimed.

 _Somewhere in Sarasaland..._

Daisy was walking around and saying hello to the local residents when all of a sudden she stopped. _What is this feeling?_ She thought. _Why do I have this feeling that Luigi is kissing another woman?_ She wondered and looked at the sky. _Luigi...I swear, if you are kissing another woman...i'm going to kill you._

 _Back with the others..._

Flurrie parted from Luigi. "Mama mia..." He said before collapsing as Happy and Natsu were right near him.

"Check his pulse! Is he breathing?" Happy asked.

"I'm getting no response!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh for the love of..." Lucy sighed as she checked the pulse on Luigi's wrist. "He's alright."

"Madame Flurrie! The Punis are in trouble!" Punio exclaimed. "There's this huge door that we can't seem to open and...and..."

"Say no more, little Punio." Flurrie said. "We'll rescue your friends."

"Let's go!" Punio exclaimed as they took off while Natsu was carrying an unconscious Luigi on his back.

The Great Tree (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)

"The secret entrance is up here!" Punio said as they went up the tree stump. "I can't find it anywhere though." He said. "I mean, it's not like it's labeled 'secret entrance' or anything!"

"Leave it to me." Flurrie said and used her mighty breath to blow several tree branches and leaves to uncover the secret entrance...and a sign that said 'secret entrance'.

"Oh...this is awkward." Punio sweatdropped. "Anyway, I'll go in." He said and then he went into the hole.

"Wait a minute, how come you wouldn't do that?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"Um...probably because I don't know where the secret entrance was at?" Wendy looked at him.

"Have I ever told you guys that I was once an actress?" Flurrie asked.

"Punio did mention it." Erza replied as Flurrie told them of her days in the spotlight until Punio came out with the door unlocked.

"Alright guys, it's unlocked!" Punio grinned.

"Well, let's go save his friends." Flurrie said as they walked into the Great Tree.  
====================================================================================================

 **It feels weird ending a Kingdom Hearts series...i'm just saying. I feel kind of empty after I ended Next Generation.**


	12. X-Nauts in the Great Tree

**Great Tree (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

They entered the Great Tree as they looked around. "Hello? Petuni? Puniper? Elder? Where is everyone?" Punio asked.

"They're probably hiding from those X-Nauts." Natsu replied.

"That's probably a smart idea." Punio nodded when suddenly a door opened in front of them and two X-Nauts walked out.

"Whoa!" One exclaimed. "Who are those guys?"

"The Mario Bros and Fairy Tail!" The other replied.

"Oh ho! If we can take 'em out, this makes Lord Crump's job a whole lot easier!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone here! There's two of us and a whole lot of them! I say we just report to Lord Crump."

"And I say we attack them!"

"Fine! You attack them and I'll just watch!"

"Fine by me, you scaredy cat!" The X-Naut charged them. "HERE I COME!" He yelled while the other X-Naut just folded his arms and whistled. "OW! OW! OOOOW!" He yelled and was launched back to him.

"So how'd it go?" He asked.

"On second thought...reporting to Lord Crump isn't such a bad idea..." He muttered.

"Told ya." He said as they took off.

"Hmph, that was just pitiful." Mario said, putting his hammer away.

"Tell me about it." Natsu nodded.

"Hmm?" Punio noticed something in the corner of his eye. "I thought I just saw someone..." He said as he walked behind the pillars. "Hey! I see you back there!" He said and pulled out a Puni.

"Hey hey! Let me go!" He exclaimed and then saw everyone. "Wh-whoa...they're huge!"

"They're gonna help us take down the X-Nauts." Punio grinned.

"Um...how do you know they're NOT going to hurt us?" Another Puni asked.

"Huh?" Punio turned around. "How many are there back there?" He asked as a few of them revealed themselves. "This is it? Where is everyone?"

"Where do you think?" A voice asked as a big fat Puni walked over to them.

"Puniper?" Punio asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh Punio...since you were gone, every ONE OF US got captured, the Elder and...your sister."

"MY SISTER?!" Punio yelled.

"Yes, they've all been captured by the X-Nauts...and you think you can take them out with THESE giants? Give me a break, two of them are freakin' cats! What will they do, meow them to death?"

"HEY!" Happy yelled.

"How rude!" Carla growled.

"We WILL defeat the X-Nauts! Just come with us and we will defeat them together."

"I'll join you when you rescue everyone. HA! Like that'll ever happen." Puniper chuckled.

Punio growled. "I'll prove you wrong! Come on guys, we're going to go rescue everyone!" He stormed off.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Puniper said and then laughed as they then followed Punio.

"Geez, what's with him?" Natsu wondered.

"He has a soft heart, but I don't know where the heck that attitude came from." Punio muttered as they went in several warp pipes while taking out any X-Nauts and Yuxes until they got to the cells.

"Red and blue jail cells?" Luigi asked.

"What, do you want boring old silver?" Gray asked.

"No...I'm just surprised there's other colors for cells besides silver." Luigi replied.

"Elder!" Punio exclaimed.

"Hmm? Oh hello Punio, how are you?"

"Elder! You're in a cell for crying out loud!"

"I am? Oh, I guess I am." She said.

"Where's Petuni and the others?"

"Oh, let's see...they would be in the other cell."

Punio immediately ran to the other cell. "Petuni!"

"Hmm? Oh Punio! You've made it!"

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here! I got myself some heroes who can bust you guys out of here!"

Petuni looked up. "Whoa..."

"I know! The X-Nauts won't know what hit them!" He grinned.

"OOOOW!" A voice yelled.

"What the...?" Natsu wondered as they looked into the next room as they saw Ms. Mowz dragging an unconscious X-Naut.

 **Ms. Mowz's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm? Oh hello!" Ms. Mowz greeted. "Don't mind me, I'm just gonna throw this X-Naut into the cell right there." She said, pulling out a key.

"Oh...It's just a thief. I thought someone else went in there and clobbered that X-Naut." Punio said as Ms. Mowz opened up the cell door where the Elder was residing in.

"If you're looking for the Crystal Star, it's at the very bottom of this tree." She said and threw the X-Naut in there, being careful not to hit the elder. "I'll see you cuties later." She said, pecking Gray on the cheek again and taking off.

 **The Great Tree**

"Dude, why are you always getting kissed by a mouse?" Natsu asked.

"I have no idea." Gray grumbled as Punio ran in.

"Hey Elder! It looks like we're saving you first!" Punio grinned.

The Elder turned around. "YOU SELFISH PUNI!" She yelled, turning gigantic. "WHY WOULD YOU SAVE ME FIRST AND NOT YOUR PRECIOUS SISTER?!"

"HOLY CRAP, SHE WENT HUGE!" Happy yelled.

"Mama mia, did she eat a Mega Mushroom?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"It says here that mushrooms are a delicacy for the Punis." Goombella said.

"B-But Elder..."

"Don't 'but' me, young Puni! You know why all the other Punies call you a moron? This is why! You will have to lead the Puni tribe one day and you have to stop acting like a moron! Now first things first!"

 _A few long hours later..._

"And that's all I have to say about that!" The Elder said, as Punio was the only one awake. Everyone else was asleep. "Now...why did you save me again?"

"Um...elderly Punies first?"

"Oh! Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" The Elder stepped out and then shut the door.

"H-hey! Don't lock me in here!" The X-Naut exclaimed.

"Wait a darn second..." Happy walked over to the other cell.

"What's the matter, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Um, I think you guys can fit right through this." Happy said. "You guys are small and these bars are wide enough for you to go through."

"Seriously?" Punio asked as he managed to squirm his way through the cell bars. "...Oh you have GOT to be kidding me."

"What?!" A Puni exclaimed.

"You mean to tell us that we can just easily go through?!" Another asked.

An anime tic mark appeared on the Elder's forehead. "YOU SPINELESS PUNIS!" She yelled, growing huge again. "You've let yourself get captured and not ONCE did you think that you could just easily get out?! When I was your age..."

 _Several MORE hours later..._

"And that's that!" The Elder said.

"Hey, look who's talking! You didn't go through those bars either!" A Puni said.

"I'm old and I forget things! That's a perfect excuse! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go talk to Puniper!" She said and slowly took off as the others got out of the cell.

"Well, we got out. Let's go take out the X-Nauts!" Petuni exclaimed.

"Um...but what about them?" A Puni asked as they all saw everyone asleep. "They fell asleep during the Elder's lecture!"

"Hey, I'd fall asleep too if she kept rambling on for hours..." Another said as they all nudged them awake.

"Huh...? Did we fall asleep?" Erza wondered.

"Honestly, I always fall asleep whenever I hear one of her boring lectures." Flurrie said as they walked away.

The X-Naut pulled out a walkie talkie. "Lord Crump...the Punies are smarter than we thought."

"What makes you say that?"

"They crawled through the metal bars..."

"WHAT! But they were wide enough to keep them in their place!"

"Yeah, and they know the Crystal Star is at the bottom of this tree!"

"SHOOT! I NEED TO BOOK IT!" Crump hung up.

"So...how am I going to get out of here?" The X-Naut wondered.

 _Back with the others..._

 **March of the Punies (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"And that is why you need to help Punio!" The Elder scolded.

"But...Punio hasn't come back yet! He saved you and no one else!"

"About that..." Punio's voice said as they looked to see all the other Punies.

"Oh..." Puniper blinked. "Well alright then, let's go take down the X-Nauts!"

"Excuse me...what were your names again?" The Elder asked Mario and the gang as they told her their names. "All I heard was Marty-O. Now, you might want to take this." She said and gave them a Puni Orb. "Stick this into any pedestal and there's a high chance these Punies will go nuts about it, they're attracted to really shiny things! Now go and kick some butt!"

"Right." Natsu nodded and took off.

"I can't believe she just heard Mario's name and none of ours." Gray said.

"She's old." Punio said as they went into the warp pipe.

"Now...we just put this in this pedestal?" Erza asked as she put the Puni Orb in the pedestal.

"SO PRETTY!" A Puni yelled as they all went over to it.

"Whoa...she wasn't kidding." Luigi said.

"Mama mia...and I thought Yoshi was crazy with shiny things." Mario said as a warp pipe appeared as they all went in and placed the Puni Orb in various places while taking out any X-Nauts in the process until they saw a Jabbi and then it ran off.

"Oh...a Jabbi." Puniper said.

"What the heck is a Jabbi?" Gray asked.

"Our sworn enemy." Punio replied.

"Ah." He nodded as they walked through the narrow pathway.

"This isn't so bad." Lucy said. "I mean, it's a huge tree but nothing too serious is going on." She said...and then a Pider came down right in her face.

 _With the others..._

"Bah, there's nothing good in this tree." Gajeel said.

"Something tells me you're not a tree hugger." Levy said.

"This is just one gigantic tree. Whoop-dee-do. Nothing special." He muttered when suddenly they heard Lucy screaming.

"Was that Lu?" Levy wondered.

"I wonder what happened to her?" Lily wondered while Juvia shrugged.

 _Back with the others..._

"It's just a spider." Natsu said as he yanked it out of its web and threw it to the side.

"You don't understand! Spiders are gross and nasty!" Lucy glared at him.

"Okay, whatever." Natsu said as they kept on going, completely unfazed by the fact that Happy was trembling on his head.

"Is he seriously scared of spiders?" Gray asked.

"Well, it was a huge one, so I wouldn't blame him." Mario replied, seeing Luigi cowering as they made their way until they got into the next room, where they were greeted by one hundred Jabbis.

"Holy crap, that's a lot of them!" Gray exclaimed.

"We'll take care of them!" Punio said, putting on a soldier helmet. "CHAAAAAAAAARGE!" He yelled as all the Punies and the Jabbies went to war with one another.

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"...I can't tell who's winning..." Gray sat down.

"Um...the Punies...no...the Jabbies! No...wait! It's...it's...I can't tell." Happy sighed.

Erza leaned against a wall. "We might as well wait it out..."

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?" Wendy asked.

"Fairy Tail." Luigi said. "I'm curious about it."

"So am I." Mario said.

"We are too." Koops said as Goombella and Flurrie nodded as they told them everything.

"Whoa..." Luigi said in amazement. "That's one heck of a guild."

"It is." Lucy grinned.

"Guys? I think the Punies won." Happy said as he pointed as they all looked to see the Punies still standing as they then destroyed their base.

 **March of the Punies**

"Alright, let's go!" Punio exclaimed as they got up and took off with the Punies, destroying any Pale Piranha Plant, Pider, or X-Naut in the way as they soon came into a room with an odd looking pedestal.

"Oh ho ho!" Natsu said. "Let's put the Puni Orb in there!"

"Hold it...there's something off about this one." Erza said as she walked over to it. "Look at the characters on this one. They look horribly drawn unlike the ones we saw earlier." She pointed out. "If you think about it, someone is doing a poor attempt of trying to trap us." She said. "I'd stay away from this one."

"So this one is a trap?" Natsu asked.

"Most likely." Erza said as she summoned her Purgatory sword and slashed through it, causing it to shatter into pieces as she then put it away. "Let's just go in that warp pipe on that tree stump."

"One problem...it's so tall that we can barely reach it." Punio said.

"Just leave everything to me." Lucy pulled out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE RAM! ARIES!" She yelled as Aries appeared in front of them.

"Mama mia! She's cute!" Luigi said as Aries blushed.

"Aries, can you make a little ramp for us so the Punies can make it into the Warp Pipe?"

Aries nodded. "I can sure try." She said as she used her wool to make a ramp. "There we go!"

"Oh! So this is what a cloud feels like!" A Puni said.

"Man, this feels so soft and heavenly!" Another said.

"I don't want to leave this ramp! Just leave me here for the rest of my life!"

Eventually, all the Punies and everyone else got on top of the tree stump. "Thanks Aries." Lucy grinned.

"No problem." Aries waved before disappearing as they all went into the Warp Pipe.

"Lord Crump, come in!" An X-Naut called.

"What is it? Did they fall for the trap?" Crump asked.

"Uh no...the red haired one got too suspicious and destroyed your pedestal."

"Ooooh...I knew I shouldn't have done it in crayon!" Crump growled. "I should've just done a marker or paint!"

"How about pastels?"

"No one uses pastels these days!" Crump exclaimed. "Fine...i'll just grab the Crystal Star and get the heck out of here." He said and then hung up.

"But...but...aaaand he hung up on me." The X-Naut sighed.

 _With Lord Crump..._

"Bah...where's the Crystal Star?" He wondered as he looked around. "Should be around here somewhere." He said when suddenly he heard lots of footsteps. "Uh oh...I better get out of here!" He said as he took off while the others walked in.

"Huh...I wonder if the Crystal Star is in here?" Natsu wondered.

"It's a possibility." Mario said as Erza walked over and put the Puni Orb in the pedestal, and then suddenly the whole tree rumbled and then the Crystal Star came out.

"Well what do you know!" Luigi exclaimed as he walked over to get it, but Crump took it from his hands.

"I'll take that!" He said. "You know, it's really insulting that you saved all the Punies and saw through my brilliant trap, so I've decided to do something." He smirked and pulled out a remote. "A time bomb that will send you all to kingdom come!" He exclaimed and pressed the button.

 **Danger! Enemy Encounter! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Heh, let's see if you can outrun the timer!" He smirked as he put away the timer. "And with that...POW! I'm gone!" He said and then took off.

"Get back here!" Erza growled and went into her Flight Armor and then immediately chased after him.

"...She runs fast." Luigi said.

"Yeah, that's her armor that makes her go really fast." Natsu said.

"Ah." He nodded.

"WE HAVE NO TIME TO ADMIRE ERZA'S ARMOR! WE NEED TO MOVE!" Carla yelled as they nodded and took off after them.

Crump screeched to a halt. "Out of the way!" He ordered.

"No!" Elder was in front of the door. "You are not to leave!"

"Get out of my WAY, grandma!"

The Elder suddenly got huge. "EXCUUUUUSE ME?!" She yelled, causing Crump to shrink a little. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO AN ELDER!" Crump shrunk some more. "I MAY BE OLD, BUT I STILL HAVE SOME YOUTH IN ME!" More shrinkage! "WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE, I RESPECTED MY ELDERS AND THERE WAS NO WAY I'D BLOW UP MY HOME!" Crump was really tiny.

"N-now wait a second here..."

"No way...it's time for me to show you the true power of the Punies!" She exclaimed...and then there was a cracking sound. "Agh! Fine time for my back to go out..."

Crump went back to normal. "Buh...buh huh huh huh! This is amusing. Now I'll just sneak right pa-" Erza tackled him to the ground. "OOOF!"

"There's no way you're going to make it out of here." Erza growled.

"How in the heck could you keep up with me? I have my good running shoes on!" He said and then he kicked her off. "Fine...i'll just turn off this timer." He grumbled as he turned it off. "Now...you are really pissing me off." He said. "I think it's time to unleash the beast." He said. "MAGNUS VON GRAPPLE, COME FORTH!" He yelled as a huge machine landed in front of them as he then got in.

"That doesn't scare me." Erza said, going into her outfit with the bandages and flaming pants. "Elder, I advise you to leave. This could get messy."

"And miss out on a good fight? Out of the question!"

Crump laughed. "Are you crying yet from this awesome machine? Sorry, but this thing ain't armed with tissues!" He laughed as Erza held her ground and got ready for battle.

 **Magnus von Grapple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Let's do this!" Magnus said as he ran over to Erza and kicked her, but she jumped to the side and slashed him several times. "Buh huh huh huh! You call that an attack? I barely even felt that!" He said and punched her two times and then kicked her away. "You might as well give up!"

"I never give up." Erza said and then went to attack him again, slashing him until she was punched to the ground.

"Oh what's that? Did I hear you say that you want to be punished? Fine by me!" He said as he raised his foot up in the air, but then Erza got up and rolled out of the way. "Get back here, I just want to CRUSH YOU!"

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, going into Armadura armor and slashing Magnus Von Grapple, causing it to stumble a little.

"Whoa! Where did this strength come from?" He wondered before chuckling. "Take this!" He exclaimed and fired the arms directly to Erza, but she then slashed them down like they were nothing and then slashing him several times. "Gah!"

"I'm not through with you yet!"

"Oh yeah? Well let's see what happens when I do this!" He said, stomping on the ground to create an earthquake, but Erza jumped up and slashed him again. "Argh..." He growled. "Alright that's it...MAGNUS VON PUNISH!" He yelled.

 _Fairy Piercing Sword!_ Erza thought as she launched herself straight to Magnus Von Grapple as they both slammed right into each other...but then she pierced right through Magnus Von Grapple as she landed behind it.

"No...NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Crump yelled as Magnus Von Grapple exploded and he was sent flying to a wall. "No...we've failed. Magnus von Grapple!" He groaned as the Crystal Star was lying in front of Erza as she picked it up while changing back into her Heart Kruez armor.

 **The Great Tree**

"I'll take this." She said as the door opened up behind them to see everyone else approaching.

"Man, we totally missed it!" Natsu growled.

"Stupid X-Nauts..." Gray muttered as Crump then got up.

"I'll remember this, you punks!" He said and took off, with all the X-Nauts following him.

"Yeah, you better run!" Natsu said. "The next time we see you, you'll wish you'll never cross our path!"

Mario chuckled. "Oh Natsu..."

 _Meanwhile..._

"Helloooooo...anyone out there?" The jailed X-Naut asked. "I'm totally alone here! Anyone still here?!" He exclaimed before sighing. "I'm never getting out of here." He sighed.  
====================================================================================================

 **I wanted to stop the chapter after the Punies escaped, but...it seems I went a little too crazy and used the whole Great Tree as one stinkin' chapter! Oh well...**


	13. Dancing and Posters

**Grodus's Room (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"What do you MEAN that you can't dismantle the Observatory?!" Grodus exclaimed.

"There's a lot of Lumas who are surprisingly powerful..." An X-Naut sighed. "Especially the one that they call Polari..."

Grodus growled. "Out of all the ladies to invite to that Smash Bros tournament, they had to invite her..." He muttered.

"What does THAT have to do with the fact that we can't dismantle the Observatory?!"

"It means that she trained the Lumas to defend themselves." Grodus sighed. "The dismantling of the Observatory just got complicated..." He muttered when another X-Naut walked in and saluted.

"Okay, I got some bad news."

"What can be worse than the fact that we can't seem to dismantle the Observatory?" The other X-Naut asked.

"Well, the Mario Bros and Fairy Tail managed to get the next Crystal Star."

"WHAT?!" Grodus yelled. "What about the Shadow Sirens and Lord Crump?!"

"Beaten to a pulp." He replied. "Apparently, the one they call Titania managed to defeat Magnus von Grapple without breaking a sweat."

"Okay, apparently it IS that bad..." The other said.

Grodus growled. "Do we know the other locations of the Crystal Stars?"

"No."

"Blast it! We only know three of their locations! Hooktail Castle, the Boggly Woods, the one we got in Rogueport...we can't let them take the other Crystal Stars before we even THINK about the Crystal Stars." He sighed. "Leave me...I need to think."

"Right." The X-Nauts nodded as they walked away.

Grodus turned around. "I hate those no good heroes..." He said as he looked at the screen to see Rosalina screaming in agonizing pain. "Ah...now this calms me down."

 _With Peach..._

 **Peach's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm..." Peach was looking at the TV screen, watching the recorded Grand Magic Games. "Fairy Tail sure looks interesting..." She said and then sighed. "Man...I wonder how everyone is doing in the Mushroom Kingdom? It's just my luck that I got captured a few days before the Mushroom Ball." She smiled. "I always liked dancing with Mario."

Suddenly, the door opened up. "Is TEC calling me again?" She wondered as she paused the TV and walked over to TEC's room while glancing at the elevator. "Can't I just escape?" She wondered.

"You can't use the elevator without using a card key, Princess Peach." TEC said from the other room.

"Of course I can't..." Peach grumbled as she walked into the room.

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"So uh, what are you calling me for this time?" Peach asked.

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear that you wanted to go to this Mushroom Ball and dance with Mario."

Peach's eyes widened. "EXCUUUUUUSE ME?! WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING?!"

"I apologize, but that's what I have been programmed to do. Keeping an eye on you."

"Wait...does that mean you watch me when I sleep?"

"Yes."

"Okay, creeper alert!"

"It's not my fault that Grodus programmed me to watch you."

Peach sighed. "Oh whatever..." She said. "But yes, I've been talking about the Mushroom Ball."

"Is this 'dancing' sort of like this love that I do not comprehend?"

"Yes and no." Peach said. "Sometimes you have a moment with slow dancing, and sometimes you just hang out at dances. It can be romantic and it can NOT be romantic."

"...Okay then." TEC said. "Would you like to dance with me then?"

"WHAT?! You're a computer!"

"Just leave it to me." TEC said as a hologram of Peach appeared in front of her.

"I'm...going to dance with myself? Um, no offense, but I'd rather dance with Mario...holographic or not."

"My apologies, but I do not know what this Mario looks like."

Peach sighed. "Oh...very well then. It's gonna be weird though."

 _One awkward dance later..._

Peach just blinked after the hologram disappeared. "...Yeah, that was awkward." She said and walked back to TEC.

"It wasn't awkward...it was kind of fun." TEC said. "...Wait a minute, fun?"

"Are you okay?" Peach asked.

"Never mind about that. You can go ahead and send a message if you want." He said.

"Alright." Peach nodded and started typing. "Alrighty then...you can go ahead and send it."

"It is sent. You may return to your room."

"Good...oh and by the way, was Mario able to get my email?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Peach nodded and started walking away. "You are one weird computer." She said and then walked out.

"Goodnight, Princess Peach."

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Bowser's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Bowser looked around. "Okay...Peach is over here, right?"

"Yes, if we just keep walking, we'd find her." Kamek said.

"Alright." Bowser smirked. "Let's do this." He said as he walked away.

"Um...guys?" Hammer Bro asked. "Does the area ahead look familiar?"

General Guy and Junior looked ahead. "Um...I dunno." Junior shrugged.

General Guy folded his arms. "Something feels familiar about this..."

 **Super Koopa Bros – World 1 (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I'm ready to roll!" Bowser chuckled as he walked forward and burned any Goomba in the way as he hit a ? block and then a piece of meat came out. "...I'm actually kind of hungry." He said as he ate it and then he got bigger.

"Uh...did he get bigger or am I going crazy?" Junior asked.

"No, we're seeing it too." Hammer Bro said.

"That's odd, he never gets bigger when he eats meat." Kamek said. "What kind of world is this?" He wondered as Bowser ate another piece of meat as he crushed anything in his way.

A couple of random X-Nauts spotted Bowser. "Whoa! What the heck?!"

"Let's take him down!" He said as he ate another piece of meat until he got so huge, he started glowing and he just trampled over them and destroyed tons of bricks.

"Uh...is he invincible?" General Guy asked.

"That's odd; I didn't see any invincibility stars." Kamek said as Bowser then destroyed a flagpole...and then he got small again.

"What just happened?" Bowser asked.

"I dunno, but why would you plant a flagpole in the middle of a pathway?" Hammer Bro asked. "That doesn't make any sense. It WOULD make sense to plant it near a castle."

"Oh well, let's just go." General Guy said as they walked into Petalburg.

 **Petalburg (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm? Oh hello, welcome to Petal-...OH GEEZ!" The Koopa yelled. "A MONSTER! RUUUUN!" He yelled and took off.

"Yeah, you better run." Bowser laughed.

"Oh!" Kamek pointed to a wall. "Look, there's Peach!"

"Oh ho ho! There you are!" Bowser grinned as they walked over to her. "Hello, my dear!"

"It seems she's so happy to see you, that she's speechless." Kamek said.

"I can deal with a quiet princess. It's better than one screaming in my ear all the time." Bowser chuckled.

"I dunno, something feels off about this." Hammer Bro said.

"Oh stop worrying." Bowser said as he reached for Peach.

"NO!" A voice yelled as they saw the same Koopa.

"Buzz off, creep. This lady is mine!"

"I will NOT let you take this life size Peach poster!" He exclaimed as he ran up and tore it off of the wall, causing Bowser and Kamek to jawdrop and then the Koopa ran into the house.

"I KNEW there was something wrong here." Hammer Bro said.

"I'll be honest...so did I." General Guy said.

"Dad? You okay?" Junior asked.

"...I talked...to a poster..." He said. "I'm the king of guys who talk to posters..." He muttered before collapsing on his back.

"Well this is quite...embarrassing." Hammer Bro sighed.  
===================================================================================================

 **This is not Bowser's day...**


	14. Don Pianta

**Great Tree (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So, you're off." The Elder said.

"Yeah, gotta go get some more Crystal Stars." Mario told her.

"Well, if you ever need anything here, we'll be glad to help you."

"Alright." He nodded as they walked away from the Great Tree.

 **Boggly Woods (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So how was that battle that we missed?" Luigi asked.

"It was quite interesting." Erza replied when suddenly Mario's SP mailbox went off.

"Must be Peach." He said as he took it out and then opened it as they read it.

 _Dear Mario, I'm still incredibly worried about you. I hope that you're safe and you're not dealing with these X freaks. Oh, how I wish I wasn't kidnapped just a few days before the Mushroom Ball. I'm looking forward for you and Fairy Tail to come rescue me._

 _PS: Does Fairy Tail dance? I wonder if they'd be interested to attend the Mushroom Ball._

"Dancing at the Mushroom Ball?" Lucy asked. "Oh, that'd be so romantic."

"Meh, I don't dance." Gray said as they walked back to the Thousand Year Door.

 **The Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I understand that the Thousand Year Door is ancient...but why is it so huge?" Flurrie wondered.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue!" Koops replied as Mario got on the pedestal as the map went up, lights shined brightly and then the map flew down as they all took a look to see an arena popping up in the sky.

"What in the heck?" Luigi asked.

"The next one is in the sky?" Wendy asked.

"But WHERE exactly is it?" Happy wondered as they took off back to Professor Frankly's.

 **Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Great news, my friends! The next Crystal Star is at Glitzville!"

"Glitzwhatnow?" Natsu asked.

"Glitzville, the home of the Glitz Pit! It's a very popular arena where everyone from around the world comes together and fight for the title of the Glitz Pit."

"Sounds interesting." Erza said.

"Indeed." Frankly nodded. "However, I've heard a rumor or two that the original fighters just up and quit and have been replaced with new ones. I'd take that with a grain of salt if I were you, it's just a rumor after all."

"Yeah. So how do we get to Glitzville?" Lucy asked.

"That's the best part! You fly on a blimp!"

"A blimp?" Natsu asked, already dreading it. "Um...can't I just take an alternate route?" He asked, glancing at Happy.

"Well you can, but then your ticket would be all for nothing. You get your tickets from Don Pianta."

"Don Pianta?" Mario asked.

"He's...well...not a very GOOD Pianta, if you will. You get on his bad side and boy, you'll be seeing stars. The only way to get to him is by collecting a Dried Shroom and a Dizzy Dial in that order, and you have to answer that your favorite color is yellow. Just something I've picked up when I was walking around one day."

"Where does he live?" Gray asked.

"Let's see...the west side of Rogueport."

"West side of Rogueport?" Luigi asked. "Wait...weren't we supposed to...?" He blinked as their eyes widened.

"THE CONTACT LENS!" They all yelled and burst out of the door, running off and accidentally running over a Goomba.

"Hey! Where's the fire?!" The Goomba asked as he got up. "Pfft, people have no respect for civilians in this dang town anymore..."

 **Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmph! Well it's about time you gave me my contact lens!" Zess T. said as she put them in. "Ah, much better. Next time if you step on my contact lens, I'll roast the cat first." She threatened and then went in.

"No thanks, I want to live a little longer!" Happy shuddered as they went into the west side of Rogueport.

"Well this is better than the other places of Rogueport." Lucy said.

"But still a mess." Wendy said as they walked to the item shop.

"So what the heck does a Dizzy Dial look like?" Gray wondered.

"Um...Goombella, do you know?" Mario asked.

"This thing." Goombella motioned her head over to it.

"Oh." Luigi said as Mario bought the Dried Shroom and Luigi bought the Dizzy Dial.

"Hey!" The Boo caught their attention. "So um...quick question. What color is your hair?"

"Brown." The Mario Bros said.

"Pink." Natsu replied.

"Black." Gray said.

"Blonde." Lucy and Goombella said.

"Blue." Wendy and Flurrie said.

"Uh...does fur count?" Happy asked.

"I'm pretty sure it does..." Carla thought about it.

The Boo facepalmed. "Wrong question. What I meant to ask...what is your favorite color?"

"Yellow." They all said.

"Well! You seem to be in with Don Pianta. Let me just unlock this door for you." She said and unlocked the back door. "Here you go!" She said as they walked out. "...Hmm...does fur ACTUALLY count?" She wondered.

 **Pianta Parlor (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm? What are you bozos doing here?" Don Pianta asked.

"Um...tickets for Glitzville." Natsu replied.

Don laughed. "Tickets for Glitzville? HAHAHAHA! You must be joking!" He said. "You come in here and expect me to just give you tickets? Oh, that's rich!"

"Hey boss, do you want us to throw 'em out?" Vinny asked.

"We'll take out the trash if you want." Tony said as they both grabbed Wendy. "We can start with the little one first."

"Hey! Let go of me!" Wendy tried to squirm out of their grip.

"Yeah, take out the small trash first." Don said when suddenly Erza slammed her palms on his desk, giving him quite the nasty glare.

"You throw her out...you deal with us." She threatened.

"Oh yeah? And what is that cocky little glare gonna do? You don't scare me." Don said when Erza went into Heaven's Wheel and several swords appeared above her head, aiming at Don.

"Release Wendy right now." Erza ordered.

"Uh...boys...release her."

"But boss!"

"YOU DON'T ARGUE WITH A WOMAN WHO THREATENS YOU WITH FLOATING SWORDS!" Don yelled as the Piantas released Wendy.

"Well that's one way to change his mind...I would've had to claw their faces off." Carla muttered.

"You know...there is...something that I want you to do." Don cleared his throat. "Um...my boy Frankie is leaving with his girlfriend, Francesca on a cruise. I do NOT want them to leave...I don't care if they come back kicking and screaming, I just do NOT want to deal with romance at the moment. They're at the docks."

"Guys...go to the docks." Erza ordered. "I'll keep this man busy."

"But..." Luigi tried to object.

"NOW." She ordered as they nodded and took off.

"Okay, she's scary when she's mad." Luigi said.

"Mama mia...she even got ME scared." Mario shuddered.

"You can't just threaten the boss like that!" Vinny growled as the two Piantas were behind her. "We'll take you out!" Two floating swords appeared and were aimed at the Piantas. "Um...boss, you're on your own."

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Tony said.

Don gulped. "J-just...what ARE you?"

 **Rogueport**

"Is that them?" Gray asked, pointing to two lover Piantas.

"I think so." Mario nodded as they went over to the two of them. "Hey, are you Frankie and Francesa?"

"Yes, we are." Frankie nodded. "What do you need?"

"Um, Don Pianta wants you two back."

"WHAT?!" Francesca yelled. "But our boat is almost here!"

"What timing..." Frankie muttered. "Look, why don't we just head back to the boss and..."

"Forget it! I thought you loved me!"

"Honey, I do..."

"Then let's just...run away. He doesn't need to come after us anymore." Francesca said and then turned to them. "Just pretend you've never met us, alright?"

"You want us to lie?" Wendy blinked. "But that's wrong."

Carla sighed. "Being in love is one thing, but pretending we never even saw you is another."

"Please!"

Natsu sighed. "Well, this is going to be an interesting conversation..." He said as they walked away.

"And since Erza is dealing with Don, we don't have the extra strength to drag these two away." Gray said.

"Hey, what about Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I don't want to deal with all the kicking and screaming." Natsu replied.

 _Back with Erza..._

 **Pianta Parlor**

"S-so...um...h-have I ever told you that y-you're cute when you gl-glare at me?" Don asked.

"Flirting will get you nowhere. I'm interested in someone else." Erza said.

"Oh." Don said as he twiddled his thumbs and nervously whistled while Vinny and Tony were looking at the swords worriedly. "So um...I wonder how your friends are doing?" He wondered as they all came in. "Oh speak of the devil! So how'd it go? Where's Frankie and Francesca?"

"...They weren't there." Natsu said and looking at Erza with a look that said 'We tried to bring them back, but couldn't' look as Erza nodded in understanding.

"Oh they weren't? Well that's too ba-...wait...I can see it in your eyes. You say one thing but your eyes say another. You lied to Don Pianta...oh, I am so going to clobber all of yo-" More swords were summoned. "Uh...what I MEANT to say was that...um..."

"Go on." Erza said. "Fairy Tail takes threats very seriously." She said in a dark tone when suddenly the door swung open.

"DADDY! DON'T HURT...them...?"

Frankie blinked through his glasses. "Well this was NOT what I was expecting."

"Frankie! Francesca!" Don exclaimed. "You better have a good reason why you're ditching me! And it better not be 'because you love each other' because if I hear that one more time, I'll-" An axe was thrown into the mix. "...Meep."

"You can't force them to not love each other. They only want to be happy but you don't want them too." Erza said.

"I've raised Frankie like my own son and he goes ahead and wants to ELOPE with my daughter? Is he out of his mind?!"

"Daddy..."

Don sighed. "I'd argue...but I'm afraid she'll gut me if I say anything." He said. "You two go have fun...i'm just an old man who's a bit overprotective."

"A bit?" Mario raised his eyebrow.

"That's a load of bull right there." Natsu said.

"Argh! You kids are crazy, you know that?!"

"Frankie, Francesca...take care." Vinny said.

"Don't have too much fun, you hear?" Tony chuckled.

"Thank you." Frankie nodded. "Boss, take care."

"You get out of my sight." He sighed as they both took off as he glanced at the others. "And as for you..." He gave them tickets. "I value my life, so take all the blimp tickets you want!"

"Thanks." Erza said as she went back to her Heart Kruez armor. "Pleasure doing business with you." She said as they all took off.

"Oi vey...that woman was a monster." Don shuddered.

 **Rogueport**

They walked over to the blimp after showing the Cheep Cheep their tickets. "Oh geez..." Natsu sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll use Troia on you." Wendy winked at him.

"Thanks." Natsu said as they all went in and took off.

"No! They're leaving!" Juvia exclaimed. "We didn't get any tickets!"

"Well, I guess we'll have to stay here until they get back." Levy said.

"No way, sister." Gajeel smirked and nodded at Pantherlily as he transformed.

"Everyone hold on." Lily said as he grabbed all three of them.

"Nuh-uh! The only guy who should hold me is Gray and Gray only!" Juvia protested.

"You know...there's probably a woman over there that will take a liking to Gray." Gajeel smirked. "And next thing you know...they'll start making out."

"NOOOO! GRAY'S FIRST KISS SHOULD BE ME! NOT SOME TRAMP!" She yelled. "Lily! Go as fast as you can! I don't want another love rival to take my place as Gray's first kiss!"

Levy glared at Gajeel. "You're evil."

"Gihi, it's what I do." Gajeel chuckled as Lily took off.  
====================================================================================================

 **When in doubt, just use Juvia's worst nightmare to have Lily fly her up to Glitzville!**

 **Also, it seems that Frozen is confirmed for KH3. I'm not totally surprised.**


	15. Fighting in Glitzville!

**Glitzville (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The blimp docked in the middle of Glitzville as they all walked out. "Wow, this place is amazing!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see the fights!" Luigi grinned.

"Come on, let's go into the Glitz Pit!" Natsu exclaimed as they all took off into the building.

 **The Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Wow, it's cooler on the inside!" Lucy said.

"Amazing..." Erza said as they suddenly heard a lot of cheering and screaming.

"THIS FIGHT IS GOING STRONG AND IT SEEMS EVEN THE CHAMP IS HAVING A HARD TIME WITH THIS ONE!" A voice yelled as they all walked to the doors to see the fights. "WILL RAWK HAWK DEFEND HIS TITLE OR WILL THE CHINESE RAINBOW DRAGON BE OUR NEW CHAMPION?!"

Rawk Hawk fell on one knee. "I have to admit...you're strong. I seem to have underestimated your power a little."

"I'm not through with you yet!" She said and ran over to him. "CHI SIGN: EARTH DRAGON SKY DRAGON KICK!" She yelled, but then Rawk Hawk managed to grab her leg. "What the...?!"

"However...i'm not out yet." He said and threw her to the ground as he then jumped back to a wall. "PREPARE TO GET RAAAAAWKED!" He yelled and then launched himself, slamming into her as she yelled in pain.

"Oh! Looks like Rawk Hawk is making a comeback!"

"I'm not done yet!" He said as he ran up and punched her straight to the ground, knocking her out.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!"

Rawk Hawk folded his arms and chuckled. "You've put up a good fight, but in the end, I remain victorious." He said.

"That was quite an epic match! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Rawk Hawk smirked. "No one...and I mean NO ONE will take my title! She put up a good fight, but not even she took me down." He pulled up his championship belt. "NO ONE WILL TAKE MY TITLE!"

"Well he's cocky..." Natsu said.

"Guys, look!" Mario pointed up to see that the belt is holding the Crystal Star.

"Oh baby!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Alright, let's take it from him!" Natsu smirked.

"Wait." Erza said. "I have this feeling we have to fight him in order to get the Crystal Star. So that means we'll have to fight in the Glitz Pit."

"Heh, we get to pummel some fools." Natsu chuckled.

"How bad can it be?" Gray asked as they walked out. "So where do we sign up?"

"Good question." Wendy nodded.

"How about we got talk to that security guard?" Mario asked, motioning his head over to a guard.

"It's worth a shot." Natsu nodded as they walked over to a guard. "Hey, where do we sign up?"

"You want to sign up?" He asked as they nodded. "Very well then, I will take you over to Grubba." He said as he led them to Grubba's office.

 **Grubba's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Mr. Grubba, we have new fighters."

"Well send them on in!" He said as the guard nodded and sent the gang in. "Holy mother of..." His eyes widened. "I do not believe my eyes! Fairy Tail has come to the Glitz Pit...even the Mario Bros!"

"You know about us?" Mario asked.

"I've heard stories about you guys, yes." Grubba nodded. "This will be amazing! Once everyone sees you on television, everyone will be flocking over to the Glitz Pit like no one's business!"

"This goes on air?" Luigi asked.

"It sure does!" He grinned. "Anyway, I've already came up with names for y'all."

"What are they?" Mario asked.

"You boys." He smirked. "Mario will be called the Great Gonzales while Luigi over here will be called The Eternal Understudy."

Luigi sweatdropped. "Can I have a better name than THAT?" He asked, but Grubba looked at the others.

He looked at Natsu. "Salamander." To Gray. "Ice King." He went to Erza. "Titania." He looked at Wendy. "Sky Dragon Sorceress." He went to Lucy. "Celestial Goddess." He looked at the Exceeds. "The Winged Demon and the Diva Cat."

"I'm WHAT?!" Carla yelled.

"I actually like those names." Lucy said.

"Terrific! Now, I'll send Jolene in here to get you all set up." Grubba said. "Hey Jolene, we got some fighters here!"

Jolene walked in a few seconds later. "I'll show them arou-...you're kidding me."

"Nope! Your eyes DO NOT deceive you!"

Jolene had to pull herself together from letting out a fangirl scream. "Come right this way, I'll show you around." She said as they followed her.

 **Glitz Pit**

"Now, you may have been in different fighting scenarios before...but here in the Glitz Pit, it's completely different." Jolene said. "Whatever Grubba says about certain conditions, you'll have to obey those conditions. It's what we do around here." She said after showing them the Champion's room, the Major Leagues and now the Minor Leagues. "And this is how you'll contact Grubba."

"It looks like a Game Boy Advance." Mario said.

"It's the best communicator that we could find. Now, press it." Jolen said as Natsu pressed the button.

"Woohoo! Looks like you're up and ready to fight already! I like your style! Alright, your first match will be against the Fairies of Terror." He said. "Now, since you have one heck of a team, I'm gonna have to split you up a little if that's alright with you." He said. "Since there's four of them, I'm considering having Salamander, Ice King, Titania and the Celestial Goddess for this."

"We're going against Fairies?" Lucy asked.

"They're tougher than you might think." He said. "As for this match...I want you to go all out. Let the Glitz Pit know that you mean business!"

"Got it." Erza nodded as the guard came in.

"Alright, let's go." He said.

"Good luck out there, you guys. We'll be cheering for you." Wendy said as they nodded and walked out.

"And now, we have a special treat for you today. For the first time ever, Fairy Tail has come to battle it out in the Glitz Pit!" Grubba exclaimed as the audience screamed. "Yeah, that's right! FAIRY TAIL!" He yelled as he noticed the gang coming up. "And these guys...are going against Cirno, Daiyousei, Rumia and Wriggle Nightbug!" He announced as they stepped up. "Yes, it's a fight against the Fairies of Terror!"

"How many times do I have to keep telling you? I'm a firefly, not a fairy!" Wriggle exclaimed.

"Oh give it a rest, Wriggle." Cirno said.

"Now, who will win against this battle? Will the Fairies reign supreme...or will Fairy Tail knock 'em out? Let's get ready...TO BATTLE!"

 **Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

 _Fight #1 – Cirno, Daiyousei, Rumia, Wriggle Nightbug – The Fairies of Terror._

"So you're the so called Fairy Tail, huh?" Cirno asked. "Well you're not going to get past us!"

"Be careful, Cirno!" Daiyousei told her.

"I can handle it!" Cirno said.

"THEN LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE THIS!" Natsu yelled as he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled.

"Aaah! I wasn't ready!" Cirno yelled as she flew up. "Freeze Sign: Perfect Freeze!"

"Night Sign: Night Bird!" Rumia called out.

"Firefly Sign: Meteor on Earth!" Wriggle called out while Daiyousei fired simple danmaku.

"You call this freezing? I'll give you colder!" Gray said. "ICE MAKE: CANNON!" He yelled and blasted Cirno away.

"Gah!" Cirno shook it off. "Oh yeah?!" She yelled and launched icicles at Gray, but he dodged them as Erza ran over to Rumia and attacked her, but she blocked.

"You can't see me in this darkness!" Rumia laughed. "What are you gonna do about it?" She asked as she went over and kicked her, but Erza caught her foot and tossed her over to Daiyousei.

"Ooof!" Daiyousei winced.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled.

"WRIGGLE KICK!" Wriggle yelled, aiming right for Lucy, but she grabbed her by her whip. "What the?!" She yelled as she was thrown down.

"That's not a real kick! This is a real kick!" Lucy said. "LUCY KICK!" She yelled, kicking Wriggle right in the head as she was kicked up in the air.

"Alright pretty boy! You asked for it!" Cirno said. "Ice Sign: Icicle Machine Gun!"

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray yelled, blocking the icicles from the shield as she ran up to her. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" He yelled and slashed through her.

"AGH!" Cirno yelled as she fell on knee. "I'm not done yet!" She growled as she launched icicles at Gray, but he blocked them.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" He yelled, hammering Cirno to the ground and knocking her out.

"Ow..." Cirno groaned.

"Cirno!" Rumia exclaimed, but Erza elbowed her in the gut, and then kicked her to the ground where Natsu finished her off with a fire punch to the face.

 **Glitz Pit**

"Oh! The Fairies of Terror were no match for Fairy Tail! It seems that this is just the beginning!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Heh, that was nothing." Natsu smirked as they walked back to the Minor Leagues.

"That was so amazing!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah, you guys are awesome!" Mario said.

"That was an interesting fight." A voice said as they looked to see at a swordsman leaning on a wall. "You guys are something else?"

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

"The name's Cloud Strife." He introduced himself. "The thief right there is Sothe."

"Hey." He waved.

"The guy over there is Lucario."

"I've met Mario and Luigi before." Lucario said.

"And the woman over there is Minene Uryuu."

"Sup?" Minene waved.

"Shouldn't there be more here?" Mario wondered.

"They are, but they usually just hang outside until it's time for them to fight." Cloud told him.

"Ah." He nodded as Gray walked over and pressed the button.

"Oh! I like your style, you just can't get out of the action!" Grubba chuckled. "Alright, your next opponent is Cloud Strife, and since he uses a sword, I've decided to just let Titania take care of this. I have one condition for this. Can you mainly use your Purgatory armor? Everyone wants to see you in your deadly armor!"

"Understood." Erza nodded and then requipped into her Purgatory armor.

"So I'm going to be fighting you in that, huh? Interesting." Cloud unsheathed his Omnisword. "Good luck out there."

Erza nodded. "You too." She said as they both walked out when the guard came in.

"For this amazing matchup, we have Titania from Fairy Tail going against the Omniswordsman, Cloud Strife!"

"Don't hold back, Erza." Cloud said.

"I'm not planning on to." She said, readying her Purgatory sword.

"LET'S GET READY TO BAAAATLE!"

 **Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII)**

 _Fight #2 – Cloud Strife – The Omniswordsman_

Cloud immediately ran to Erza and slashed her several times, but she blocked every single attack and then countered with a powerful slash, causing him to wince. "Not bad..." He said as he kept attacking while Erza kept blocking...until he decided to sweep kick her down as he then jumped up to impale her, but Erza blocked it and then countered as she then got up.

"You're very skilled with your sword." Erza said.

"Thank you." He said as they both attacked each other, but they clashed and looked each other in the eye as they jumped back and attacked each other again, both of them showing no signs of slowing down or holding back as he then slashed upward to disarm Erza. "Farewell." He said and then used Omnislash while Erza yelled in pain from every attack until she was knocked away from the final attack.

"Oh! It seems like Titania is having a difficult time with Cloud! Will she survive?!"

Erza fell on one knee while Cloud pointed his sword to her. "Any last words?"

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail." She said as she got up, resummoned her sword and slashed him several times but he blocked until Erza kicked him and then slashed upward to disarm Cloud.

"No!" He yelled and then Erza slashed him multiple times until he fell to the ground in defeat.

"AND TITANIA MAKES A BRILLIANT COMEBACK! THE OMNISWORDSMAN HAS BEEN DEFEATED!"

Erza sighed and then smiled at Cloud. "That was a good battle." She said.

 **Glitz Pit**

"I knew you'd never give up!" Natsu grinned. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks." Erza nodded and then Cloud walked in.

"Hey, Erza." He said as she turned around as he extended his hand. "That was a great battle."

Erza nodded as they both shook on it and then Mario pressed the button. "Woohoo! You just keep going like no one's business! Alright, for this next fight I am choosing The Great Gonzales, the Eternal Understudy and Salamander for this fight...because you will be going against the Sonic Heroes!"

Mario blinked. "Come again?"

"Everyone loved the Nintendo and Sega console war! Show that hedgehog whose boss!" Grubba ordered and then turned off.

"That's right...you guys were rivals back in the day." Lucario said.

"I never thought Sonic would be here." Mario blinked.

"Well this is going to be quite interesting." Luigi said. "...And I wish I had a better name than that." He muttered as the trio walked out.

"And now, for this match, we have a serious rival battle! We have The Great Gonzales, The Eternal Understudy and Salamander against Team Sonic! Yes, that's right...the battle against Mario and Sonic is still raging on!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Never thought I'd see you here, plumber." Sonic smirked.

"Same to you." Mario said.

"Eternal Understudy?" Tails asked Luigi.

"Don't ask..." Luigi sighed.

"You don't look so tough." Knuckles cockily said.

"We'll see about that." Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Let's get ready...FOR A RIVAL BATTLE!"

 **What I'm Made of (Sonic Heroes)**

 _Fight #3: - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles – Team Sonic_

Mario and Sonic ran over to each other as they both punched each other, but their fists connected to each other as they both jumped back as Sonic charged up a Spin Dash as Mario pulled out his hammer as Sonic took off but Mario hammered him away as he jumped up and punched Sonic to the ground, but he recovered before he hit the ground. "Heh, this is going to get interesting." Sonic smirked.

"Take this!" Tails exclaimed as he began punching Luigi, but he jumped up and used Luigi Missile to knock him away. "Argh..." He said as he flew up and dropped a bomb directly to him, knocking Luigi away. "Bulls-eye!"

Knuckles punched Natsu in the stomach and then punched him up in the air. "That was nothing!" Natsu exclaimed as his fist burst into flame. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Knuckles got out of the way, but the shockwave from it was enough to send Knuckles away as he then ran to him and punched him repeatedly.

Mario and Sonic both ran to each other as they both jumped up to punch each other, both hitting each other in the face as they were launched back, but they got up after landing on the ground as Mario absorbed a Fire Flower as he threw fireballs. "Simple fireballs isn't enough!" Sonic smirked as he used a Homing Attack to hit him, then he grabbed him and threw him to the side.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Tails smirked while Luigi closed his eyes and electricity started coming out of his hands. "What in the...?" He wondered as Luigi opened his eyes.

"THUNDER!" He yelled as it hit Tails as he yelled in pain and fell to the ground as Luigi then gave quite the nasty uppercut on him.

"Shovel claw!" Knuckles exclaimed as he dug underground as Natsu looked around until he got an idea and punched the ground really hard, causing pieces of the ground to go flying and exposing Knuckles. "...Oh no."

"There you are!" Natsu smirked as he ran over to him and pulled him out, and then tossing him up in the air as he jumped up and punched him down to the ground. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled as Knuckles was hit by it and poor Luigi and Tails were caught in the crossfire.

Mario and Sonic were both on one knee, panting. "What do you say we finish this?" Sonic asked.

"Way ahead of you." Mario said as they both ran to each other and started beating each other up. Punches, kicks, headbutts, sweep kicks, you name it. They then ran and gave one final punch to the face as they both backed up and started panting.

"I-It's no wonder...why they call you...the number one hero of the Mushroom Kingdom..." Sonic gave him a thumbs up before collapsing.

Mario panted too. "You put up a good fight..."

Luigi used one final Luigi Missile...and incredibly, it was a misfired one, giving extra firepower to him and Tails was out for the count. "Mama mia..." He said and fell down, panting. "That was something..."

Knuckles was struggling to get up as Natsu walked over to Knuckles. "I...I can't believe it..." He muttered as Natsu put his foot on top of Knuckles.

"You better believe it." He smirked.

"Team Sonic has been defeated! The Mario Bros and Salamander have won!"

"This guy was your rival?" Natsu asked.

"Yep." Mario nodded.

 **Glitz Pit**

"You might want to take a rest after that. You got severely beat up." Lucario advised.

"That seems like a good idea..." Mario nodded as Erza pressed the button.

"I was at the edge of my seat after watching that fight!" Grubba exclaimed. "Now for this next battle, I want Titania back in the ring...because we got another sword fighter out there." He said.

"Who is it?" Erza asked.

"The Hero of Hyrule himself, Link!"

"He's here too?" Luigi asked.

"So are Samus and Captain Falcon." Lucario replied.

"Now, I want you to show no mercy to Link! He's got tons of weapons so I want you to give it your all and show him the true meaning of terror!" Grubba ordered as Erza nodded.

"This is going to get interesting." Erza said as she walked out the door once the guard came by to get her.

"Now...fir this next battle, we have Titania going against the Hero of Hyrule himself!"

Link looked at Erza and then unsheathed his Master Sword. "So, I'm going against you, huh?"

"Yep." Erza nodded and summoned her sword.

"Let's get ready...FOR BATTLE!" Grubba yelled.

 **Title – Legend of Zelda (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

 _Fight #4: Link – The Hero of Hyrule_

Erza and Link both ran straight for each other and slashed as they ended up clashing and looked at each other as they jumped back as he then pulled out his bow and arrow at her, forcing her to summon her Adamantine Shield to block several arrows as she then ran and slashed him before he could fire another arrow. "Take this!" He said, charging up his Spin Attack and then unleashed it, trapping Erza and then knocked her away.

That didn't seem to faze Erza as she ran over and slashed him several times until he jumped back and pulled out a bomb and then he threw it, but she went into Flame Empress armor and ran through the explosion like it was nothing. "What?!" Link exclaimed as he got hit with some fireballs from Erza as she then slashed him several times, but he blocked with his shield and countered, then he pulled out his boomerang, and then Erza went into Blank Wing Armor and flew up after he threw his boomerang. "You little..." He growled as he fired more arrows, but with her maneuverability, she easily dodged the arrows, but then he pulled out his hookshot and fired, as he then caught her leg. "Gotcha!" He said and pulled her in.

"Nice try." Erza said as she slashed down to break the hookshot as Link's eyes widened, as he then reached for his Megaton Hammer and attempted to hammer her, but she summoned her own hammer and countered with it...and amazingly, the Megaton Hammer shattered once it connected to Erza's hammer.

"No!" He exclaimed as he then clenched his fists. "Alright that's it." He said as he put his palm to the ground. "DIN'S FIRE!" He yelled, but then he got hit by Erza who went back to Flame Empress and then slashed him straight to the ground, knocking him out.

"We have a winner! The Hero of Hyrule was no match for Titania!" Grubba exclaimed.

"You've put up a good effort." Erza told Link as she walked away.

 **Glitz Pit**

"Wow, I never thought I'd see Link struggle." Lucario said.

"That was a first." Luigi said.

"She used everything against him, poor guy." Gray said as Wendy pressed the button.

"Poor Link didn't know what hit him!" Grubba chuckled. "Alright, for this next match, I would like the Sky Dragon Sorceress to battle against the Keyblade Hero!"

"What's a Keyblade?" Wendy wondered.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, I want you to unleash your full potential against this guy, understood?" He asked as Wendy nodded. "Good, oh...and bring your Diva Cat friend as well." He said and then turned off.

"I am NOT a diva!" Carla growled.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Goombella said. "I'll look in my tattle log to see what the heck a Keyblade actually is." She said as the guard came out and took Wendy out with Carla.

"Now for this next match, we have the Sky Dragon Sorceress and her Diva Cat friend against the Keyblade Hero...Sora!"

Sora looked at Wendy. "I'm fighting a little girl?" He blinked before shrugging and then summoning his Ultima Weapon.

"Th-that's...terrifying." Wendy said.

"Don't show him any fear, child." Carla said as Wendy nodded.

"Now, let's get ready...FOR BATTLE!" Grubba yelled.

 **Road to a Hero (Kingdom Hearts II)**

 _Fight #5: Sora – The Keyblade Hero_

Sora ran over to Wendy and slashed her several times, but she quickly dodged his attacks. "SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" She yelled, knocking Sora away.

"Fire!" He yelled, using Firaga at her, but she quickly rolled out of the way while Carla flew over and slashed him with her claws. "Gah! Get off of me, you crazy cat!" He exclaimed, slashing Carla away.

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" She yelled, launching Sora away but he Aerial Recovered and then used Strike Raid, as it hit Wendy.

"How rude! You can't just throw your weapons away like toys!" Carla growled.

"Keyblade Wielders do it all the time." Sora shrugged. "Thunder!" He yelled as she was hit with Thundaga, as she was screaming in pain.

"Wendy!" Carla clenched her fists. "You rotten...!"

"Carla...I can handle this." Wendy said. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She yelled, blasting Sora away before he could even Dodge Roll out of the way.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, using Ragnarock on Wendy, as she tried to run away from the attack, but she cried out in pain when some of them got her and then he used Sonic Blade.

"ENOUGH!" Carla yelled and scratched him with her claws, but Sora slashed her away and then used Firaga.

"Stupid cat..." Sora said.

"Carla!" Wendy shouted, looking at Carla who was badly damaged as she glared at Sora. "That's it...no one hurts Carla... NO ONE!" She yelled as she sucked in a lot of air.

"Whoa...i'm feeling a little light headed here..." Grubba said.

 _I gotta stop her before we all suffocate!_ Sora thought, but then Wendy transformed. _What the...?!_

 **Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

"THIS IS FOR CARLA!" She screamed as Sora then went into Valor Form, as he had the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades out as he ran over to her, but Wendy disappeared.

"Huh?!" He exclaimed as Wendy kicked him from behind as he tried to counter, but she then kicked him in the head and then grabbed him and threw him to the side.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" She screamed.

"Gah!" Sora winced as he got up and then used Ars Arcanum, but Wendy grabbed both of his Keyblades before he could execute the move as she threw them to the side. "No!"

"Shattering Light: SKY DRILL!" She yelled, as Sora was screaming out in pain as she jumped up and kicked him down but he Aerial Recovered and resummoned his Keyblades, but then Wendy appeared from behind as he tried to counter, but she immediately disappeared and hit him with all kinds of wind attacks.

 _What kind of girl IS she?!_ Sora thought as he attempted to use Blizzaga Pursuit but Wendy appeared in front of him and then elbowed him in the gut and then used an uppercut. _Is she teleporting or...no...she's really fast all of a sudden._ He thought as he recovered. "SLOW!" He yelled, as Wendy seemed to be running at a normal pace. _I knew it._ He thought as he used Thundaga on her

Wendy winced from the Thundaga, but then she punched him, but he blocked with his fist and then sweep kicked her, but then she used her roar to knock Sora up in the air...and then the Slow spell wore off as she was right in his face. _Don't tell me it wore off already!_ He thought as she punched him straight to the ground.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" She screamed as Sora yelled in pain before he hit the ground as she then landed...and when the smoke cleared...Sora was knocked out.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE SKY DRAGON SORCERESS BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THE KEYBLADE MASTER!" Grubba yelled.

Wendy went back to normal as she said nothing but she picked up Carla and went back to the Minor League room.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Glitz Pit**

"Honestly Hades...I don't know why you signed us up for the announcers of the Glitz Pit." A boy muttered.

"Oh cheer up, Cody. It's your fault for jumping in the portal to this universe. You also dragged Yukari and Mokou in as well...even your sister."

"And right now, she's being tortured by Grodus. I'm not too fond of that."

"You know...i'm wondering something. If the Rosalina from our universe is getting tortured...what's going on with the other Rosalina of THIS universe?"

"Probably in the Mushroom Kingdom...I have no idea." He shrugged as they both knocked on the door to Grubba's office.

"Come in!" He said as the two of them walked in. "Ah, you're the guys who wanted to be the announcers of the Glitz Pit." He said as they both nodded. "Good, because my voice is about to go from all of that yelling." He said and gave them two microphones. "Here you go." He said. "Now uh..." He looked at the boy. "What do you they call you?"

"Heh, just call me the Worldwalker."  
=====================================================================================================

 **Now I KNOW what you're thinking about the fighters and you can forget about that, Yen Sid sensed no incredible force to take out the universes in this and brought everyone here. (See Sora's Adventure in Flipside if you want to know what the heck i'm talking about) It's just totally different. And yeah, I could've done Cody's ideas about different Mario enemies for the Glitz Pit, but I actually went ahead and changed the Glitz Pit enemies to different people from different franchises!**

 **As for G, Flash and anyone ELSE from the forum reading this...pay NO attention to Hades and Worldwalker! ...Maybe except for Alicia because I know she read Next Generation.**


	16. Stronger Opponents

**Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Wendy was healing up Carla. "I can't believe he did that." She said.

"Well, in the Glitz Pit...you show no mercy." Lucario said. "He wasn't trying to be mean or anything. In his defense, he thought by injuring Carla, he wouldn't have to deal with her...at least, that's what I'm getting."

"Probably." Lucy said when Sonic opened the door.

"Um guys? You might want to come see this." Sonic said. "Everyone's outside for...something."

"Hmm?" Natsu wondered as they followed Sonic outside...as they saw everyone trying to catch an egg.

 **Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Blasted thing!" Marisa exclaimed. "Can't I just Master Spark this stupid thing?"

Alice sent out Shanghai, but the egg quickly bounced over the two of them. "How is that even possible?" She wondered.

"Water Sign: Jellyfish Princess!" Patchouli said, but the egg bounced away from the shield.

"I got it!" Falcon dove over to the egg.

"No, I got it!" Cirno exclaimed as she dove for it too, but it rolled away as they smacked right into each other.

"Cirno!" Daiyousei exclaimed.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Reimu winced.

Tails managed to grab it with one of his contraptions. "I got it!" He said, but it managed to squirm its way out and hopped away. "...I had it."

"I'll take care of this egg!" Natsu's fist ignited.

"No, don't!" Lucario stopped him. "I'm sensing a life form in this egg. You'll kill it if you smash the egg."

"I got it covered." Lucy said. "OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!"

"You wish to punish me, princess?"

"No, but capture that egg for us." She ordered.

"Got it." Virgo nodded as she threw her chains to grab it, but the egg dodged it and the chains held on to Little Mac.

"Um...i'm not the egg." Little Mac said.

"Little Mac too?" Mario asked Lucario.

"And Ryu...did I forget to mention those two?" Lucario asked.

"You did."

"If I had a smash Ball, I'd suck this stupid egg in!" Luigi growled as Erza tried to grab it with her Flight Armor, but she kept smacking into Sonic by accident.

"Maybe if I dig a trap..." Virgo thought about it.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled, but that just seemed to trip everyone up.

"Whoooa!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey, are you trying to trip us up here?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm trying to catch that egg." Gray said and then Minene suddenly came up from underneath and took the egg.

"Gotcha!" She smirked.

"How did she...?" Wendy blinked.

"She has part god in her...so she can go into the ground and come back up like it's nothing." Cloud said. "It might not be fair, but hey...no one is exactly fair in this tournament."

 **Glitzville (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I'm looking at Diddy Kong." Lucario muttered. "I'm just glad that he's not in this one."

"Well, that's over." Carla said as they walked back to the Glitz Pit.

"Hey." A voice caught their attention as they looked to see Sora walking up to them.

"Um, you guys go on ahead." Wendy said as they nodded and walked in.

"Look...about our match earlier, I'm sorry about what happened." He said. "I didn't mean to go that far. I just thought if I knocked out your friend, I wouldn't have to deal with her claws."

"It's alright." Wendy sighed. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry; I just saw Carla really beat up that...I just kind of lost myself."

"Ah, we all lose ourselves to anger sometimes." Sora chuckled. "I can totally understand that. I hate seeing my friends really hurt as well." He grinned. "So...you forgive me?"

"Fairy Tail isn't one to hold grudges." Carla said.

"Oh that's good." Sora grinned. "So, we're cool?"

"We're cool." Wendy grinned as they both shook on it and then they went their separate ways.

 **Glitz Pit**

"Alright! For this next battle, I would like the Celestial Goddess fight against Sothe, the Radiant Thief! Now, for this battle...I don't want you to use your whip. I mean, it wouldn't be fair, would it? Now go out there and give it your all!" Grubba ordered. "Oh, and before I forget, there are two new announcers out there so I won't be announcing all the craziness. Just to let y'all know." He said before turning off.

"My whip?" Lucy asked before shrugging. "Okay." She said and then took it off and handed it to Erza. "Just so I won't be tempted into using it."

"Got it." Erza nodded as Lucy then walked out with the guard.

"Okay! You guys ready for a fight here?" Worldwalker asked as they all cheered. "Alright Hades, take it away!"

"Alright, for this match, we have the lovely Lucy Heartfilia going against the Radiant Thief, Sothe!"

"Uh, it's Celestial Goddess." Worldwalker told her.

"She doesn't look like a goddess."

"...Yeah but that's what Grubba sai-oh never mind." Worldwalker sighed as Lucy and Sothe stood in front of each other. "Alright, you guys ready?" He asked as they both nodded. "Let the battle begin!"

 **The Devoted (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**

 _Fight #6 – Sothe – The Radiant Thief_

Lucy ran over to Sothe and kicked him, but he blocked as he then took his Kard out of his pocket and slashed her, but she quickly jumped back, however it did nick her a little. She then went over to kick him again, but he blocked and slashed her, nicking her leg this time as she backed up while wincing as he then ran over to her and tackled her, causing them to roll until they both got up.

"You little..." Lucy said. "Alright, time to use one of my ke-...what...where are they?!"

"Looking for these?" Sothe asked as he held them in his hand.

"My keys!"

"You won't be needing these." He said as he tossed them off of the stage as he smirked and then went over and slashed her several times.

"You really are a thief..." Lucy growled as she tried to punch him, but she only got sliced by Sothe's Kard, making her yell in pain as she moved back. _Why couldn't I use my whip?!_ She thought. _Did Grubba think it'd be an advantage if I grabbed his knife with my whip?!_

"This battle is over." He said as he ran over to Lucy. This is an easy battle. He thought as he slashed her several times until she fell to the ground.

 _Is this it for me?!_ Lucy thought as Sothe had his knife to her neck.

"Looks like Lucy is done for! Will she give up or keep on going? Personally, I think it'd be better if she kept going." Hades said.

"Oh for the love of..." Worldwalker sighed. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Not really."

 **Glitz Pit**

Sothe chuckled and then helped up Lucy. "You've fought well, but it seems like I won this battle."

Lucy sighed. "Yeah..." She said as she walked off of the stage, grabbed her Celestial Keys and then walked out as she was then greeted by Mario.

"Jolene contacted me. She wanted me in the ring." Mario told her.

"Oh, okay." She said. "Good luck."

"I will." He said as he jumped to the ring.

"Oh! It seems like Mario is taking a crack at him!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"This should be good." Hades said.

"I'll take away all of your items just like I did with Lucy." Sothe said.

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Alright, let's get ready for a battle!" Worldwalker shouted.

 **The Devoted**

Mario ran over and punched Sothe, but he jumped back and slashed him several times with the Kard, but Mario blocked with his hammer and then he hammered him up in the air as he then jumped up and hammered him to the ground.

"Impressive..." Sothe recovered as he went over and slashed Mario several times again, but he dodged as he then used an uppercut on him and then Mario used the same move again. "Not done yet..." He growled as he moved to impale him, but Mario ducked and sweep kicked him to the ground while Sothe accidentally dropped his knife. "No!"

Mario smirked as he repeatedly punched him and then he jumped up and punched him to the face, and then sealed the deal by hammering him to the ground, knocking him out.

"And it seems that Mario has avenged Lucy!" Hades exclaimed. "Mario wins!"

"It's done." Mario said as he walked away.

 **Glitz Pit**

"What in blazes...?" Grubba wondered. "I didn't authorize the Great Gonzales to do that..." He said. "Jolene! Did you do something?"

"No." Jolene shook her head. "You probably authorized it while you were taking a short nap."

"...Did I?" Grubba blinked. "...Eh, whatever." He shrugged. "They're moving ahead so I don't care what happens if they tag team or not."

"Understood." Jolene nodded.

 _Back with the others..._

Lucy hugged Mario. "Thank you..."

"No problem." Mario grinned as he returned the hug and then Erza gave back her whip.

"Thanks." Lucy grinned.

"That's suspicious...why would Grubba not let you use your whip?" Carla asked.

"Who knows?" Happy shrugged.

"This egg has been quite...interesting." Minene said. "In fact, I think it's taking a liking to you guys." She said.

"It has?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I could sense it cheering you guys on." Lucario said. "I wonder why though..."

"I dunno." Minene shrugged as Mario pressed the button.

"You guys are really amazing! For this next fight, I'd like Titania to go to battle against the Keyblade Hero of Darkness! I want her to go all out and show no mercy!" He said and then turned off.

"...Darkness?!" Lucy exclaimed, shuddering at it.

"I'm sure he can't be that bad." Erza said, going into the bandages and flaming pants. "I'll be back." She said as she walked out with the guard.

"For this next battle, we got Titania against the Keyblade Master of Darkness...Riku!" Hades said.

"Uh...HERO of darkness." Worldwalker said.

"Oh come on, Master of Darkness sounds more fitting."

"...It actually kind of does." Worldwalker nodded as Erza summoned her swords and Riku summoned Way to the Dawn.

"That's an interesting battle stance." Erza said.

"We all have our own." Riku said as Erza nodded.

"Alright...let the battle commence!"

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

 _Fight #7: Riku – The Keyblade Master of Darkness_

Erza ran over and slashed him, but he blocked with his Keyblade and then countered, then he jumped back. "Thunder!" He said, using Thundaga but Erza rolled out of the way.

 _I see...he works exactly like that Sora guy._ Erza thought as she ran over and kept slashing him, but he kept blocking.

 _If she thinks I work exactly like Sora, then she's dead wrong._ Riku thought as he jumped back and used Strike Raid, but she blocked and then ran over to him and slashed him down to the ground.

"Big mistake." Erza said as the Keyblade reappeared in Riku's hand and quickly aimed it at her face and used Dark Firaga, causing her to scream in agony as she got off of Riku and held on to her good eye.

 _Did I get her eye? I meant to get her somewhere else on her face._ Riku thought before shrugging it off. "JUST TRY TO KEEP UP!" He yelled and used Dark Aura, as Erza tried to dodge, but he kept going strong and then slashed down.

Erza let go of her eye as she looked at Riku...but he was suddenly blurry. _Crap..._ She thought as she ran over and tried to attack him with her other eye open, but it wasn't exactly helpful. She growled a little and kept going at it, but he dodged every attack until he placed his palm on her stomach and used Dark Firaga again, as she screamed in pain again.

 _This should do it._ Riku thought as he ran over and slashed her, but she blocked with her sword as she struggled to stay standing. _Man, she's still going at it._ He thought as he used Blizzaga on her.

"I'm...not giving up..." Erza growled as she opened her other eye again, Riku was a little less blurry than before as she ran over and kept attacking him, then summoning another katana for her other hand and kept attacking.

 _Two swords at once?!_ Riku thought before he used Sonic Blade to knock her down, dropping her one sword as she was holding on to the other for support. "How long are you going to keep at it?" He asked.

"As long...as I'm still standing..." Erza panted as she struggled to get up. _My friends are counting on me to progress to the next fight..._ She thought as she got up. "I've faced one hundred monsters at once...this...is nothing." She said.

"I don't know what kind of monsters you're referring to...but this is it for you." He said as he extended his palm to her. "It's over!"

"No...it's NOT." Erza said as she managed to get up and barely dodged the Dark Firaga as she ran over to him and slashed him several times until she slashed upward to disarm him and then was kicked down by her as she then pressed her swords against his neck.

 _Where did this determination come from?_ Riku thought as he glanced at Erza's Fairy Tail mark. _Does it have to do with that mark?_ He wondered as he sighed. "Well...I guess that's it." He said.

"And Erza has won this match!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Man, I was hoping she'd kill him." Hades said.

"Killing isn't my style." Erza said as she walked away.

"This isn't a death battle, Hades..."

"So?"

 **Glitz Pit**

"Man! I thought Erza was a goner!" Happy exclaimed.

"I never lost faith in her." Natsu smirked.

"Liar, I saw you with a nervous look on your face." Gray said.

"Oh shut it!" Natsu growled as Erza collapsed on a bench with Wendy right next to her and healing her up. "Still...why was he called the Keyblade Master of Darkness?" He wondered.

"It's because he gave into the darkness long ago." Cloud said. "It's a long story." He said as Luigi pressed the button.

"Alright, for this next fight, I'm choosing Salamander for this and your match will be against The Aura Master, Lucario! For this match, I want you to be careful, Lucario is no push over." He warned before the screen turned dark.

"Good luck out there." Lucario said as Natsu nodded as they both walked out of the door when the guard came to get them.

"For this next match, we got Natsu versus the Aura Master!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"This ought to be a fun match." Hades said.

"Don't hold back." Lucario told him.

"I won't." Natsu smirked.

"Let's get ready for a battle!"

 **Battle! Gym Leader (Pokemon X/Y)**

 _Battle #8 – Lucario – The Aura Master_

Natsu ran over to Lucario and punched him, but he blocked with one hand and then with his other hand, he used Force Palm, knocking Natsu away as he then charged up an Aura Sphere. "Don't even think about it!" Natsu said as his fist ignited. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Lucario quickly rolled out of the way and unleashed the Aura Sphere on him.

"Hmph." Lucario said as he went after Natsu and punched him, but Natsu grabbed his fist.

"Heh." Natsu smirked and got ready to use an uppercut, but when he did, Lucario's eyes glowed and disappeared. "What the?!" He exclaimed as Lucario appeared behind him, grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"Nice try." He said, but then Natsu kicked him in the knee as he then got up and used an uppercut on him as he then jumped up and punched him to the ground.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLA-" Lucario used ExtremeSpeed and then punched Natsu to the ground before he could execute the move. "Argh..." He growled as he got up. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" He yelled, as Lucario grunted in pain as he winced a little.

 _I need to be careful...this guy is all fire._ Lucario thought as Natsu then ran over and punched him but Lucario used Double Team and then kicked him from behind again and then launched him up in the air, but Natsu recovered.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" He yelled, sending Lucario to the ground. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Lucario quickly got out of the way to dodge It as Natsu punched the ground, however it did send dust flying and went into Lucario's eyes.

"Agh!" Lucario growled.

"Ha! You're mine now!" Natsu smirked.

"Wouldn't count on it." Lucario said as he got in his battle stance with his eyes closed.

 _What the...?_ Natsu wondered before shrugging as he went over to punch him, but Lucario blocked it with his palm. "How could you see that?!" He exclaimed as he tried to sweep kick him, but Lucario jumped up, much to Natsu's surprise as he was then hit by a Force Palm and then charged up an Aura Sphere, looking much bigger than before as he unleashed it before Natsu could recover as he yelled in pain. How is that bigger than last time...and why did it hurt even more?!

Lucario used ExtremeSpeed, but Natsu was ready for that and used an uppercut, but he used Double Team. "NOT THIS TIME!" He yelled as he turned around and fire punched Lucario in the face. "HA!"

Lucario got up. "You're leaving me with no other choice, Natsu." He said as he began concentrating.

"What?" He wondered.

"MAX AURA!" Lucario yelled as he Mega Evolved.

 **Battle! Mewtwo (Pokemon X/Y)**

"What the heck?" Natsu asked as Lucario disappeared from his sight. "Where'd he go?!" He exclaimed as Lucario was right behind him and used Force Palm, as he was launched away. "Gah!" He growled as he tried to recover, but Lucario was quicker than him and used Aura Sphere to send him flying to the ground.

"Don't underestimate me." Lucario said as Natsu got up as he was right in front of him, grabbed his head and pummeled him as he jumped back as Natsu weakly got up.

"Alright...you're pissing me off." Natsu growled. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, but Lucario countered with Aura Sphere as it went right through the flames as Natsu's eyes widened as it smacked him right in the face and exploded, sending Natsu straight to the ground...defeated.

"And Natsu is out! Will anyone come in to help Natsu?" Worldwalker asked.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy's voice yelled as Loke appeared in front of Lucario.

"Oh...I see." Lucario said as he went over to Loke and used Force Palm, but Loke managed to block that.

"REGULUS IMPACT!" Loke yelled, causing Lucario to stumble a little as he then used an uppercut on him.

"Not bad..." Lucario said as he then punched Loke as they were both punching each other until Lucario kicked him to the side and used Aura Sphere to send Loke sliding a little.

"Heh..." Loke smirked as he ran over and punched Lucario, but he blocked with his fist, but he then kicked him to send him sliding. "REGULUS GATLING IMPACT!" He yelled, causing Lucario to fall on one knee.

"I'm not going to lose..." Lucario said as he charged up Aura Sphere. "Here we go!" He growled and launched it over to Loke.

"REGULUS BLAST!" He yelled, and when it connected to the Aura Sphere, it managed to push it back and then both that and the Regulus Blast caused Lucario to yell in agony until he fell to the ground in defeat.

"And Lucy Heartfilia and Loke has defeated the Aura Master!" Worldwalker called out as they both picked up an unconscious Natsu.

"Easy does it..." Loke said as they both walked back to the room.

 **Glitz Pit**

"Man...that guy was no joke." Gray said. "He roughed up Natsu pretty good."

"No kidding." Loke said as they put Natsu down as Wendy went right to healing him.

"I'm glad Jolene came in and told me to go resume that battle." Lucy said.

"Does anyone else think Jolene is trying to tell us something?" Cloud wondered.

"I dunno." Minene shrugged, watching the egg hop on Natsu's belly with Happy next to him.

"Speak to me, Natsu! How many fingers am I holding up?!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu groaned. "I dunno...two?"

"Yeah, he's fine!" Happy grinned.

"But you held up three fingers..." Carla sighed while Mario pressed the button.

"Oh ho! You guys are looking mighty fine! For this next battle, I want the Great Gonzales go against The Explosive-happy Woman, Minene Uryuu! Now I know you control fire, but for this fight, I don't want to see you taking out any Fire Flowers or using your fire powers, you hear?" He asked and then the screen went dark.

"No Fire Flowers?" Mario blinked. "Okay then." He said and looked at Minene.

"Well, let's have an epic fight." Minene said as they went to the arena after being led out by the guard.

"Now for this epic match, we got Mario going against Minene!" Hades exclaimed.

"And I'm steering clear because trust me...I do NOT want to be near any explosives." Worldwalker said.

"Party pooper!" Hades chuckled. "Alright, let the fools have their battle!"

 **Battle! (Future Diary/Mirai Nikki)**

 _Fight #9: Minene Uryuu – The Explosive-happy Woman_

Mario ran over to Minene and punched her, but she blocked with her fist and threw him up in the air as she then flew up and then scissor kicked him down. _She can fly?!_ Mario thought as he hit the ground...and then part of the ground lit up and exploded, as he yelled in pain.

"Do you like that?!" Minene smirked as she flew down and then kicked Mario several times, but then Mario managed to grab one of her legs and did his famous spin, but as soon as he let go, she instantly recovered and flew down and went into the arena.

 _Where are you?_ Mario wondered as Minene popped up from underneath him and then used an uppercut to knock him high into the air as she then caught him, flew down and threw him to the ground.

"Sayonara!" Minene smirked, pressing a button as there were more explosions when Mario hit the ground.

"I'm not done..." Mario said, pulling out an Ice Flower and absorbing it as he threw ice balls at her, but she shrugged off the ice and then punched him in the face. "Gah!" He growled as he jumped up to punch her, but she caught his fist.

"Sorry Mario, but your victory is in another castle!" Minene threw him to the side. So long. She thought and pressed the button as there was another explosion. "Oh, how I love explosi-" She heard a slurping sound as the fire was being sucked up by Natsu. "WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Got here just in time." Natsu chuckled.

"But...you're not all the way healed!" She pointed out, looking at some wounds that weren't fully healed from Natsu's battle with Lucario.

"Ha! I don't care." Natsu smirked.

 _Okay Jolene, what are you up to?_ Minene thought as she went underground and then went up to give Natsu an uppercut, sending him in the air, but he recovered and punched Minene away from him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled, sending Minene straight to the ground as he fell right to her. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Minene managed to go in the arena before his fist connected to her and then he felt a slap on his back. "Huh?"

"See ya." Minene said as she detonated the C-4, as it exploded on his back. "Now...where was I?" She asked as she walked over to Mario, but then a hand grabbed her shoulder. "What the...?!"

"I'm not done yet." Natsu smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S GRIP STRIKE!" He yelled, sending Minene flying up as he then jumped up and punched her to the ground. "That dumb eye patch of yours is halving your depth perception!" He said as he landed right on top of her, causing her to cough out some blood as his fist ignited. "This will end it!" He smirked.

Minene's eyes widened. _This guy is insane!_ She thought as she closed her eyes, but then only felt the heat from Natsu's flames as she looked up. _Huh?_

"If I do this, I'd kill you...but I'm not the kind of guy that kills." Natsu said as he got off of her and then helped her up and then helped Mario up. "Come on buddy, let's go." He said as they walked away.

 _What is up with that guy?_ Minene wondered.

"So I guess Minene loses." Worldwalker said.

"Yep." Hades nodded.

 **Glitz Pit**

"Hmm..." Cloud folded his arms. "This is all suspicious. One of you guys get in trouble and all of a sudden, Jolene comes in and requests someone else to go help them. Anyone else find that odd?"

"A little." Luigi said.

"Hmm..." Sothe scratched his chin in thought. "What could this mean?" He wondered while Wendy got done healing up Mario and went right back to healing Natsu while Luigi pressed the button.

"Hoo boy! You guys are amazing! This is your last fight and then you're up to the Major Leagues!" Grubba exclaimed. "I would like the Mario Bros to go against the Iron Adonis Twins! I have one condition...go all out and have fun!"

"Alrighty." Mario nodded as he looked over to Luigi. "You ready bro?"

"I'm ready." Luigi nodded as they both walked out when the guard came to get them.

"Alright! For this match we got Mario and Luigi against the Iron Adonis Twins, the Armored Harriers!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "Now, let's meet their opponents first, the Armored Harriers!" He said as the two brothers came out from one side.

"Holy crap, look at those spikes!" An audience member exclaimed.

"Are they even legal?!"

"Oh sure, explosives, swords and spell cards are okay, but you question the SPIKES?!" Another yelled.

"Ha ha ha!" Hades laughed as the Iron Adonis Twins came up. "You should've listened to Mario and Luigi earlier. They went on and on about you cry like little babies."

"Hades..."

"I mean, they said that you should just give up because they know how much you suck!"

"Hades..."

"Come on now, would you let those two plumbers get away with it after they said that you were never supposed to exist? They also said that your mother is ugly."

"HADES!"

"What?"

"Don't antagonize them!"

"Antagonizing people is my specialty!"

"Oi..." Worldwalker sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll give those two plumbers something to cry about!" One of them exclaimed. "No one disses US and calls our mother ugly!"

"Oh now look what you have done..." Worldwalker sighed as Mario and Luigi soon joined the stage. "And on this corner, it's the famous Mario Bros!"

"EAT SPIKES, YOU LITTLE JERKWADS!" One of them yelled as they charged straight for the Mario Bros.

 **Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Whoa! What's gotten them in a frenzy?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"THE TWO OF YOU!" The second brother yelled.

"Mama mia..." Mario scratched his head as they both took out their hammers and they both hammered them, but it didn't even make a dent.

"We have superior armor! You can't even hurt us!" They smirked as they rammed into them, causing them to stumble.

"Mama mia, that hurt!" Luigi groaned.

"We can't give up yet!" Mario exclaimed as they both ran over and hammered them again, but they laughed and rammed into them once again, knocking them both out.

"Uh, clean up on aisle Mario Bros!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"You'll never defeat us." One of them said as they both laughed and walked off of the stage.

 **Glitz Pit**

Mario and Luigi both limped into the room. "I'm gonna feel THAT for a while..." Luigi groaned.

"Tell me about it." Mario sighed.

"I don't blame you guys for losing." Minene said. "For some reason, my explosions aren't enough to faze them." She said. "I would've been higher on the roster and probably near the top of the Major Leagues, but somehow, my explosions just aren't enough...I just want to know what their weakness is."

"Maybe I can help!" A voice said as they all turned to the voice as they saw a green baby Yoshi walking over to them. "By the way, thank you for saving me from becoming that pig's new food item." He said.

"Wait...since when did you hatch?" Koops asked.

"Shouldn't you be a bird...or...a cat?" Natsu asked as everyone but Fairy Tail gave him odd looks. "What, you've never seen a cat hatch out of an egg before?"

"No...because that's not a thing." Sothe said.

"Whatever, I can help you guys." Yoshi grinned.

"Alright." Mario nodded as they were healed up by Wendy as they requested a rematch and then they walked out with Yoshi right behind them.

"We have a rematch folks!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "The Mario Bros aren't done yet!" He said as the Iron Adonis Twins jumped back on the stage.

"No matter what they do, they won't hu-..." They blinked as they saw the Yoshi right behind Mario and Luigi. "HAHAHAHA! THEY BROUGHT A SHRIMP WITH THEM! WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO?!"

Yoshi cracked his knuckles. "I can take these fools down!" He smirked.

"Well, let's get ready for a rematch!" Worldwalker shouted.

 **Tension Rising**

One of the Armored Harriers charged straight for them, but Yoshi managed to swallow it up and then spit him out at the other one, both of them yelling in pain. "Gah! How did they discover our weakness?!"

"Ah, so that's your weakness, eh?" Yoshi smirked.

"Oh no..."

"Way to go, bro!"

"You know I speak when I think!" He growled as Yoshi did the same thing on them as they both yelled in pain before falling to the ground in defeat.

"A bunch of pushovers." Yoshi shrugged.

"Well, you saw it right here folks! These guys are moving up!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "They're going to the Major Leagues...and so is their whole team!"

"Oh yeah!" Mario fist pumped and high fived Luigi and Yoshi.

 **Glitz Pit**

"So that's they're weakness?" Minene asked as she blinked. "I think I need to design an explosive with a capability like that..."

"Good luck with that." Lucario said.

"See you guys later!" Natsu waved as one by one, they walked out.

"We'll be rooting for you, you got that?" Cloud asked as they nodded and walked straight to the Major Leagues.  
===================================================================================================

 **"Clean up on aisle Mario Bros!" ...It sounded better in my head, now that I think about it...**


	17. Major League Chaos

**Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

They all walked into the Major League room. "Whoa! This is better than the Minor League room!" Happy said.

"You guys are something else." A voice said as they saw Meiling walking up to them.

"Hey! You're that lady we saw getting beat up by that Rawk Hawk guy!" Happy grinned.

Meiling sighed. "No matter what strategy I throw...he always goes ahead and beats me. Even when I have him on the ropes...he still beats me."

"It's because he always cheats." A voice said as they turned to see Reimu leaning on a wall. "No matter what you do, he always does something."

"It's not the way of the warrior." Ryu muttered.

"Tell me about it." Falcon sighed.

"CHAMPION COMING THROUGH!" A voice yelled as Rawk Hawk burst through the door. "Word on the street is that some rising stars is threatening my title." He said when he then glanced at the others. "Oh...it's you!" He growled.

"You better be threatened...because we're going to take you down." Natsu cockily smirked when Erza noticed something on the belt.

"Hmm..." She took a good look at it and then whispered in Yoshi's ear.

"Oh?" Yoshi walked over to Rawk Hawk and took a close look at the belt.

"Hey, back off, dino freak!" Rawk Hawk threatened.

"Yep...you're right. This is a fake." Yoshi said.

"EXCUSE ME?! This belt isn't fake! You got two seconds before I rawk you!"

"That's enough." Meiling told him, slowly reaching for one of her spell cards.

"You know what? Screw you guys, I'll be out lifting some weights." He said as he walked off.

"Why did you call it fake?" Natsu asked.

"It's because that Crystal Star is a fake." Erza said. "It didn't have that same sparkle unlike the others."

"I THOUGHT it felt a little off." Koops scratched his chin when suddenly Mario's SP mailbox went off as he then took it out as everyone looked at it.

 _If you want the Crystal Star, heed my instructions. – X_

"Who the heck is X?" Falcon asked.

"My guess, it's probably Mega Man's counterpart." Ryu said. "But I seriously doubt it." He said as Natsu pressed a button on the communicator.

"You guys amaze me to no end! Your next fight will be The Wandering Fighter, Ryu and I would like Ice King to fight him. I have a condition...be careful of Ryu. His Shoryuken will probably knock you out." He said.

Gray glanced at Ryu. "So, we're doing this?"

"Yep." Ryu nodded as they both shook on it. "May the best fighter win."

"Got it." He nodded as they walked out together after the guard came to get them.

"For this next fight, we got Gray going against Ryu!" Hades exclaimed. "I'm already rooting for Ryu."

"You can't pick favorites already, Hades!" Worldwalker sighed.

"I can and I will!"

"I know." Worldwalker shrugged. "Anyway, let the battle BEGIN!"

 **Ryu Stage (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

 _Fight #11 – Ryu – The Wandering Fighter_

"HADOKEN!" Ryu yelled, but Gray rolled out of the way and formed a sword made out of ice as he ran over and slashed him several times with it, but Ryu blocked with his arms and then punched him three times and then low kicked him three times as well.

 _Both his punches and kicks got harder every time they connected..._ Gray winced. "ICE MAKE: ARROW!" He yelled as he then fired arrows, but Ryu rolled out of the way as he ran over to him and used Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, knocking Gray down, but then he got up and slashed him with his ice blades, but when he was close enough...

"SHORYUKEN!" He yelled, knocking Gray high into the air.

 _Man, he hits hard...but what if..._ Gray recovered as he landed, wiping the blood from his mouth. "ICE MAKE: FLOOR!"

 _He thinks he can slow me down with ice?_ Ryu thought as Gray ice skated and slashed through him several times, but he managed to block them up as he then charged up a Focus Punch to knock Gray down, and then used a Shakunetsu.

 _He can throw massive fireballs as well?! I should've let Natsu take care of this._ He thought and then clenched his fists. _No...I don't need any help from that hot head._ He thought. _I can take care of this myself._ "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" He yelled.

Ryu looked up and got ready. "SHORYUKEN!" He yelled, as he managed to break the ice hammer, but when he landed on the ice, he slipped.

 _Gotcha!_ Gray thought as he ice skated over to him. "ICE BLADE: SEVEN SLICE DANCE!" He yelled, knocking Ryu to the ground but then recovered.

 _I need to finish this guy off quick..._ Ryu thought. "HADOKEN!" He yelled, but then Gray forced a huge ice shield to block it, but then Ryu did Collarbone Breaker to shatter the shield and then... "SHIN...SHORYUKEN!" He yelled, knocking Gray high up into the air as he then fell back to the ground...but when he did, he shattered. "What?!"

"ICE MAKE: ICE IMPACT!" Gray yelled as Ryu looked up as he tried to run, but since the whole stage was ice, he wasn't going anywhere as it slammed right into Ryu. "Heh..." He smirked as it shattered and then Ryu was on the ground in defeat.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" Worldwalker yelled.

"That was pretty smart making an ice clone." Hades pointed out.

"That takes care of that." Gray said as he walked away.

 **Glitz Pit**

"You see, Gray can make clones of himself...so when Ryu used that powerful move, he shattered...leaving Gray perfect room to ambush him." Happy explained.

"And having the whole stage as ice was a pretty smart move." Lucy added.

"I see." Reimu nodded. "That's quite interesting." She said as Gray walked in.

"I thought I'd have to come in and save your butt." Natsu said.

"Pfft, I took care of it." He said as he sat down while Wendy went to heal him. "Still...that was quite the battle." He said while Luigi pressed the button.

"That was one heck of a cool battle! ...And yes, pun intended." Grubba chuckled. "Anyway, you're next fight is against The Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran. I'd like to have Salamander go against Samus. I want you to give it everything you've got!" He said and then turned off.

"So, I'm going against Samus, huh?" Natsu smirked. "I'm going to wipe the floor with him."

"Um...about that." Luigi said as he tried to correct Natsu, but the guard came in and Natsu took off. "Never mind."

"For this next battle, we have Natsu Dragneel going against Samus, the Bounty Hunter!" Hades announced.

"I wonder if he knows about Samus's true gender?" Worldwalker wondered.

"We shall see." Samus said.

"Eh? Either my ears are clogged or you just sounded like a female? ...Eh, you probably didn't hit puberty yet." Natsu said, causing Samus to facepalm.

"Are you SERIOUS?!" Samus exclaimed.

"Awkward...anyway, let the battle begin!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

 **Brinstar (Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl/3DS/Wii U)**

 _Fight #12 – Samus Aran – The Bounty Hunter_

Natsu ran over to her and punched her several times, but Samus dodged them all and then took out her plasma whip as she then threw him down to the ground, and then charged up her Plasma Shot, but it was cut short when Natsu used an uppercut on her and then jumped up to punch her down to the ground. "Nice try, but that's not going to work!"

Samus scanned him when she recovered. _Hmm...a Dragon Slayer and immune to fire...and he eats fire. It seems like my bombs and missiles are useless...unless if I have a well-aimed shot to the head with a super missile..._ She thought as she ran over and then kicked him right in the gut, but he retaliated by punching her right to the side.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, but Samus rolled out of the way and then fired a Plasma Shot to the head, it wasn't fully charged, but it did some damage. "You little..." He said as he retaliated by punching her in the chest. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" He yelled.

Samus grunted a little as she then fired a couple of Super Missiles at him, as he attempted to dodge a couple, but one smacked him right on the shoulder and exploded, but he ate the explosion after that. "Man, that packs a punch." He said. "It nearly dislocated my shoulder."

"Well, if it did, you wouldn't be punching like a maniac." Samus said as she charged up a Plasma Shot while Natsu ran over to her and then punched her, but she sweep kicked Natsu to the ground and fired the shot, sending him several feet.

Natsu fell on one knee but shook his head. "Not a problem..." He said as he ran over to Samus and jumped up as she fired a Super Missile, but Natsu punched it back to her as it hit her directly in the helmet. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled as it completely shattered the armor. "What the...YOU'RE A CHICK?!"

"Are you really that stupid?" Samus asked as she took out her plasma whip and whipped Natsu several times before changing it back into a gun and then shot him, paralyzing Natsu with it.

"Gah...can't...move!" He said as Samus then grabbed him and then kicked him up in the air as she then flew up with her jet boots and then kicked him, but Natsu grabbed her leg and threw her down before the foot could connect to him. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Samus quickly backflipped as she then spotted her arm cannon as she then equipped it and started up a Plasma shot while Natsu started running to her. "It's over." She said and shot it at him, but Natsu jumped over the shot as her eyes widened.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled as she tried to shoot him with her paralysis gun, but it was too late, he got her in the gut and sent her flying straight to a wall, as she then fell and faceplanted, not even getting up.

"Total Knock out!" Hades exclaimed.

"That'll leave a mark." Worldwalker said as Natsu hopped off of the stage and started moving his shoulder.

"Yeah, this might be a little bruised..." He said.

 **Glitz Pit**

Natsu walked in. "Hey Wendy, can you fix my shoulder up?"

"Sure." Wendy nodded as he sat down and she went to fix up his shoulder and other wounds.

"Where's the Mario Bros?" He asked.

"This X guy told them to go to the juice bar for something...but they never returned." Gray said.

"They're probably drinking a lot of juice." Ryu said.

"That's what I'd be doing." Falcon chuckled as Gray pressed the button.

"Woohoo! You guys are always amazing! Alright, this next fight will be against the Shrine Maiden, Reimu Hakurei...and I would like The Great Gonzales to fight her."

"Um, he's out." Natsu said.

"Huh? Okay, then the Eternal Understudy."

"He's out with Mario."

"Shoot...fine, then the Celestial Goddess will fight her. Now uh...go out and have fun!" Grubba exclaimed.

"That's it?" Lucy asked.

"This condition was specifically for the Great Gonzales so...yeah...just go out and show her no mercy, I guess."

"Okay." Lucy nodded and glanced at Reimu.

"Let's go out and have fun." Reimu said as Lucy nodded and walked out.

"For this next match, it's Lucy Heartfilia going against Reimu Hakurei!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"This is going to be interesting..." Hades chuckled as Lucy and Reimu got ready.

"Let the danmaku battle...BEGIN!" Worldwalker yelled.

 **G Free ~ Final Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

 _Fight #13 – Reimu Hakurei – The Shrine Maiden_

Lucy took out her whip while Reimu flew up as she then attempted to grab her, but Reimu quickly flew out of the way and took out a spell card. "Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb."

"Whoa, hello!" Lucy exclaimed as she attempted to dodge the orbs coming right for her and then took out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" She yelled as Taurus came running out and slashing Reimu with his axe, but she dodged all of the swings.

"Divine Arts: Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle." She said, launching Taurus away. "Treasure Sign: Yin-Yang Treasured Orb." She said, causing Taurus to be sent flying away.

"Mooo! I've failed you Luuuucy!" He said and disappeared.

 _You have GOT to be kidding me._ Lucy thought. "OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!"

Virgo appeared and then managed to grab her with her chains. "Gotcha!" She said, but Reimu flew up high and taking Virgo with her as she then did a front flip to send Virgo straight to the ground.

Holy crap! Lucy thought as Reimu flew down and then kicked Virgo in the chest...and then Lucy ran straight to Reimu and kicked her right in the chest, knocking Reimu a few feet. "You okay, Virgo?"

"This is quite maniacal of you, princess. I like this punishment." Virgo grinned, causing Lucy to sweatdrop.

"Princess?" Reimu tilted her head before shrugging as she flew over to Lucy. "Divine Arts: Sky-Conquering Wind God Kick!" She said, knocking Lucy to the ground.

"Princess!" Virgo exclaimed as she dug underground, and then coming up from below Reimu and giving her an uppercut as she was launched in the air.

How did she do that? Reimu wondered. "Light Spirit: Divine Spirit Orbs!" She said, but Virgo did the same thing but this time Reimu was prepared for it when Virgo came up. "Divine Arts: Omnidirectional Dragon-Slaying Circle!" She shouted, causing Virgo to yell in pain and when she hit the ground, she vanished.

"VIRGO!" Lucy yelled and then growled. "Alright, that's it..." She took out two keys. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" She yelled and then used the other one. "OPEN! GATE OF THE GOAT! CAPRICORN!"

"Hmm, it seems we have a challenger." Capricorn said and got in a position. "Don't worry, Lady Lucy. We'll take care of this." He said as they both ran over to Reimu as he started punching and kicking Reimu as she tried very hard to dodge, but Loke was behind her.

"REGULUS IMPACT!" Loke yelled, launching Reimu over to Capricorn as he then kicked her down. "You got anything to say for yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah...FANTASY NATURE!" She yelled, as there was an explosion that caused Loke and Capricorn to go flying off.

"No way!" Lucy's eyes widened in shock and then Reimu flew up to her.

"That's quite enough." She said as she fired danmaku at her as she cried out in pain but then tried to use her whip, but Reimu grabbed it and threw to the side.

"Treasure: Ying-Yang Asuka'i." She said as Lucy screamed in agonizing pain. "This will finish you off." She said and took out another spell card, but then someone grabbed her shoulder.

"We're not out yet." Capricorn said as he pulled her away and started punching and kicking her again as she cried out in pain and then kicked her over to Loke.

"REGULUS BLAST!" Loke yelled as Reimu screamed in pain and then fell to the ground in defeat.

"AND LUCY WINS THIS BATTLE!" Worldwalker yelled as Loke and Capricorn helped Lucy walk over to the Major Leagues.

 **Glitz Pit**

"I was about to come running." Natsu said as Lucy was sat down by the two of them and Wendy immediately started healing her and then Mario and Luigi walked in.

"We got some good news and some interesting news." Luigi said. "First off, we got new hammers!" He grinned.

"The interesting news is...well..." Mario explained about the paper they've found in the Minor Leagues.

"That's quite interesting...what does it mean?" Erza asked.

"I dunno, but Jolene came in and took it from us before we could even analyze it. That just left Cloud and Sothe suspicious. They're going to ask Grubba about it." Mario explained when he suddenly got a message as he looked into it.

 _If you value your lives, you better stop sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong!_ The message read.

"Was that the X guy?" Happy asked.

"No...but this is a little bizarre..." Mario blinked before putting it away and then Erza pressed the button.

"Boy, have I got a little treat for you! I want Titania to go against The Boxing Maniac, Little Mac! I want you to fight the same way he does!" Grubba ordered and then turned off.

"Boxing, huh...?" Erza smirked. "REQUIP!" She yelled as she requipped into a boxing outfit. A normal red T-shirt, blue boxing gloves with the Fairy Tail mark on them, blue shorts and a random bandage on her nose.

"Whoa..." Meiling said. "That looks amazing."

"Thanks." Erza nodded as she walked out and then Reimu limped in.

"Hey uh...mind if you heal me after that fight?" She asked.

"Now, for this amazing match, they decided to put a boxing ring in the arena!" Worldwalker said. "...No idea why, but I think it has to do with the fact that we got Erza against Little Maaaa-...since when did she have a boxing outfit?"

"It's Erza, who do you expect?" Hades asked.

"Good point. I wasn't aware there was a boxing ring in Magnolia."

"There isn't." Erza said as she climbed into the ring while Little Mac was getting his shoulders rubbed by Doc Lewis.

"Alright Mac, I don't know how strong that woman is in boxing, but I know you can do it." He said.

"Thanks." Little Mac nodded as they both got to the center of the ring.

"Alright, let's have ourselves...A BOXING MATCH!" Worldwalker yelled.

 **Minor Circuit Remix (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

 _Fight #14: Little Mac – The Boxing Maniac_

Erza and Little Mac both got ready as they both punched each other, both of them receiving damage as Little Mac punched, but Erza dodged and countered while moving her legs like Little Mac. Interesting... Little Mac thought Erza punched, but then he countered as well.

They both started punching each other, showing no signs of stopping or slowing down. Erza then used an uppercut, but Little Mac dodged that and punched Erza in the stomach, as he proceeded to punch her again, but she countered it.

"Show 'em what you got, baby!" Doc Lewis encouraged as Little Mac nodded and then used a Hammer Arm to knock her straight into the ropes, but Erza used the opportunity to punch him in the face before Little Mac could follow up with another attack, as he fell but then got up. "Let 'er rip." He ordered as he nodded and then used the KO uppercut to send Erza flying up and then she landed on the lights.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." Little Mac said as he hopped on the ropes and then jumped up to get on the lights as well.

"Oh! It looks like they're taking the fight upstairs!" Hades grinned.

Little Mac ran over to Erza while she was a little dazed, but she shook her head and then countered his Hammer Arm as she then ran over and punched him in the chest several times, but then suddenly, the lights gave out from their combined weight as they fell to the boxing ring, forcing all the onlookers to get away as it then crashed into the ground.

The smoke cleared and both Erza and Little Mac were struggling to get up, using the ropes as support. "Come on, Mac! Don't give up!" Doc Lewis told him.

Both of them managed to get up as they held their gloves up and were both panting. They both ran straight for each other and punched each other right in the face, knocking each other to the ground once again. "Come on, Mac! Keep it up!" He said, but then Erza weakly got up and held on to the ropes while Little Mac wasn't even responding as a referee climbed into the ring and started counting down.

Erza looked at Little Mac who was trying his darn hardest to get up, but was struggling to do so as he then collapsed on the ground. "...Eight...nine...ten!" The referee counted and then held up Erza's arm. "We have a winner!"

"Alright, now let's clean up this mess!" Worldwalker said as Erza climbed out of the ring and limped out of the ring while looking back at Little Mac.

 _He's quite the boxer._ She thought.

 **Glitz Pit**

"I have never even thought of Erza as a boxer." Gray said. "Still, that was quite something." He said as Wendy went to heal Erza.

"Poor Little Mac..." Meiling said as Mario pressed a button on the communicator.

"Oh ho! This boxing match was incredible! Now for your next match, I'd like the Mario Bros and Salamander for this fight to go against The Danmaku Magicians!"

"He's choosing those three for Alice, Patchy and Marisa?" Reimu wondered out loud.

"Go all out! Show those magicians that they're magic is nothing!" Grubba ordered and the communicator turned off.

"Well, let's do this." Mario said as the three of them walked out with the guard.

"Now for this battle we have Mario, Luigi and Natsu going against Alice Margatroid, Marisa Kirisame and Patchouli Knowledge! Will they survive the chaos from these three girls? ...Well, who knows." Worldwalker shrugged.

"All I know is that it's going to involve lots of chaos!" Hades chuckled.

"Well, whatever...it's time for a battle to begin!" Worldwalker announced.

 **Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

 _Fight #15: Alice Margatroid, Marisa Kirisame and Patchouli Knowledge – The Danmaku Magicians_

"Magic sign: Milky Way!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Metal Sign: Metal Fatigue." Patchouli said.

"Darkness sign: Foggy London Dolls." Alice said.

The trio tried to dodge the danmaku as best as they could as Natsu ran over to Marisa and punched her several times. "You think you can take us down, boy?" Marisa asked as she aimed her hakkerro at her and launched a Non-Directional Laser at him.

Mario jumped up and punched Patchouli, but she blocked with her book as she whacked him several times with it. "Fire and Earth Sign: Fire Cromlech." She said.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed as he tried to avoid the danmaku as best he could, but he still got hit with it as he ran to her and slid under her, tripping her up as he then punched Patchouli.

"War Sign: Little Legion." Alice said.

"Pfft, what good will these little dolls do?" Luigi asked, only to get hit by lasers. "Ow!" He groaned in pain.

"Don't underestimate me just because I have dolls." Alice said as she summoned her Shanghai doll as it fired danmaku at him as he tried to dodge the small lasers.

Natsu ran over to Marisa. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Marisa hopped on her broom to dodge it.

"Ritual Sign: Orreries Sun!" Marisa called out but then Natsu jumped up and punched her down and off of her broom as he threw the broom to the side.

"Heh, now you can't fly." He smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well I still got this." She aimed her hakkero at him. "Love sign: MASTER SPARK!"

Natsu's eyes widened. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled as he tried to counter the laser...but it seemed they were both evenly matched.

Man, what the heck is this guy's deal? Marisa wondered.

"Moon sign: Silent Selene." Patchouli said but then Mario used an uppercut on her and then punched her down to the ground. "Sun Sign: Royal Flare." She said.

"Elegant Sign: Spring Kyoto Dolls."

Luigi growled and pulled out a Fire Flower as he threw fireballs at the dolls as he then ran over and used a Luigi Missile on Alice as she yelled in pain and then used an uppercut to send her up in the air, but she recovered and fired danmaku from up in the air, but Luigi then shot a lightning bolt at her, electrocuting her in the process.

The Master Spark disappeared and Natsu was lightly panting. "You are something else." Marisa said. "Magic Space: Asteroid Belt." She said as Natsu ran through the danmaku as he punched her to the ground. "You dirty little..." She growled as she summoned her broom again and hopped on it. "Comet: Blazing Star!"

Natsu ignited his whole body. "Oh yeah?!" He exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" He yelled and launched himself to Marisa as they both collided right into each other and created a small explosion.

"Fire Metal Sign: Saint Elmo's Pillar!" Patchouli shouted, but Mario dodged the fire as he punched her right in the gut and then kicked her down, as she started coughing. Oh no...why does my asthma have to kick in right now?! She thought while being pelted by fireballs and then Mario used an uppercut and then jumped up to punch her down.

"Curse Sign: Hourai Doll!" Alice yelled, but Luigi ran straight through an opening. Oh crap! She thought as she tried to change their directions, but Luigi jumped up and hammered her down, as he then grabbed her and threw her to the side, having her smacking right into Patchouli.

Marisa fell on one knee as Natsu was stumbling a little. "You're insane..." Marisa said and aimed her hakkero at him. This will finish you off. She thought. "Loving Heart: Double Spark." She thought and fired it, but Natsu ran around it much to Marisa's surprise.

"You sure have a love for lasers, I'll give you that!" He said and fire punched her to the side, making her drop her hakkero as he then picked it up and threw it away. "But this is it!" He said as he ran over to her and punched her right in the chest and then used an uppercut as he then jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" He yelled, sending her straight for Patchouli and Alice and colliding into them as he landed and then looked at Mario and Luigi. "Let's finish them off!"

"Way ahead of you!" Mario said as they ran straight for the Magicians.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIOOOOOOOOO!" A voice suddenly yelled and causing the three of them to stop.

"Uh oh..." Mario said as the three of them looked to see Bowser walking straight for them.

 **Bowser's theme (Super Mario 64)**

"Aw man, I was hoping to see those girls annihilated." Hades sighed.

"I guess it's a good thing they stopped." Worldwalker shrugged as Bowser hopped on the stage.

"Word on the street was that two idiot plumbers were fighting in Glitzville, and look who I see." Bowser said.

"Who is this guy?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, who am I?" Bowser smirked. "I'm the King of Awesomeness, King Bowser! The arch nemesis of Mario!"

"Huh..." Natsu blinked.

"Now's not a good time, Bowser." Mario said.

"Oh, it's always a good time for me to pummel you and Green 'Stache!" Bowser said as he cracked his knuckles. "Now...let's get this started."

"Bro...I don't think we have a choice." Luigi said.

"Unfortunately, we don't." Mario said as Natsu's fists ignited while the Magicians took off...although Marisa looked at Bowser as she quickly rejoined them and grabbed her hakkero.

"Got room for one more?" Marisa asked.

"Sure." Mario nodded.

"I don't care how many party members you have, I'll take you down!" Bowser laughed. "Everyone will watch me MURDER YOU!"

 **Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

 _Fight #15.5: Bowser_

Bowser ran over to Mario and punched him, but he ducked and used an uppercut on him, but that didn't seem to faze Bowser as he grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. "Hey!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran over and punched Bowser away.

Bowser growled. "Don't get in my way!" He said as he went into his shell and rolled straight for them, but they quickly dodged.

"Man, what did you do to piss this guy off?" Marisa asked as she fired danmaku at him.

"Saving Peach." Mario replied as Bowser got up and breathed fire, but Natsu got in the way and ate the fire up.

"Thanks for the snack, now I got a fire in my belly!" He chuckled. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Bowser straight to a wall, but then he recovered and rolled straight for them.

"MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled, firing the Master Spark at Bowser as it stopped his rolling and he growled.

"You won't like it when I'm angry!" Bowser growled as he ran over to them, but Luigi happened to get in the way and used a nasty uppercut to send him high into the air as he then landed. "It seems you have guts, Green 'Stache."

"The name is Luigi." Luigi said as he and Mario started punching him until they both kicked him over to Natsu and Marisa.

Bowser fell on one knee. "I'm not going to lose to the likes of you..." He growled as he got up while Mario looked at Luigi, Natsu and Marisa as they both nodded as Mario ran over with Luigi and started punching until Bowser grabbed a hold of Luigi. "I'm going to get rid of you first." He smirked, but then Mario grabbed a hold of his tail.

"I don't think so." He said as he started spinning him around and then let go, having Bowser go straight for Natsu. "So long-a Bowser!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" Natsu yelled, sending Bowser straight for Marisa.

"MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!" Marisa yelled, unleashing it and sending Bowser flying and out of Glitzville.

"I'LL REMEMBER THIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Bowser yelled before falling to...who knows where.

 **Glitz Pit**

"Well that's taken care of." Natsu said and then looked at Marisa. "Thanks."

"Ah, no problem." Marisa grinned as they both walked away.

"So...does this mean Fairy Tail and the Mario Bros won?" Hades asked.

"I think so." Worldwalker nodded.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Boggly Woods (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Now where did the king go?" General Guy asked.

"Hey Bowser! Where are you?" Kamek asked as they then heard screaming.

"Did you hear that?" Junior asked as Bowser then landed right on Hammer Bro.

"GAH!" Hammer Bro yelled.

"Oh there you are, your Nastiness!" Kamek said.

"I'll get those plumbers one of these days..." Bowser groaned.  
===================================================================================================

 **Erza with Boxing Gloves. Yeah, I totally did that. :P**


	18. Gajeel Appears!

**Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hey Natsu! While you were gone, Jolene brought in this massive Strawberry shortcake!" Happy grinned. "Erza's going to town on it!"

"Hey! Leave some for us!" Luigi said.

"That's what I tried to say...she nearly sliced my finger off!" Reimu sighed.

Falcon chuckled. "She really loves that cake." He said as he then noticed Carla...who looked like she was staring off into space. "Uh...earth to Carla?" He waved his hand in front of her. "Hello?"

 _Natsu fighting Rawk Hawk...big machine in the middle of the stadium...we're all drained of power...Natsu is missing..._ Carla thought. _What could this mean?_

"Carla!" Wendy shook her.

"Huh?" Carla snapped out of it. "Oh...sorry...I was just deep in thought."

"Ah." Lucy nodded. "Well, Natsu is off to his fight."

Carla looked around. "Where's Captain Falcon?"

"That was his next opponent." Mario replied.

"Alright, for this match, we got Natsu going against Captain Falcon!" Worldwalker exclaimed a little too excitedly.

"...Someone's a bit excited." Hades said.

"I've always wondered what it'd be like if Natsu fought someone like this guy!"

"Makes sense." Hades nodded.

"Anyway, let's get ready for battle!"

 **Mute City (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

 _Fight #16 – Captain Falcon – The Falcon Punching Maniac_

"Come on!" Falcon taunted. "Show me your moves!"

"With pleasure!" Natsu said and then ran over to him. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Falcon kicked him right in the gut, knocking him away as he then ran over to him and used Raptor Boost to knock him high into the air as he then jumped up.

"FALCON KICK!" He yelled, knocking Natsu to the ground. "That all you can do?"

"I'm just getting started." He said as he ran over and punched Falcon in the face, but he blocked it with his one fist, only for Natsu to kick him in the gut and then used an uppercut, knocking him up as he then jumped up and punched him down.

"Heh, this is more like it." He smirked as he got up when Natsu landed as they both punched and kicked each other until he used Falcon Dive and grabbed Natsu, and then ejected. "Yes!"

"Don't get cocky, punk." He said as his fist ignited as he ran over to him while Falcon pulled back his fist.

"FALCON..."

"FIRE DRAGON'S..."

"PAWNCH!"

"IRON FIST!" Both of these moves hit each other...and when it did, it caused a massive explosion that sent a massive shockwave throughout Glitzville...and shaking the whole place as well as some places crumbled, but in the smoke, Natsu and Falcon were still going at it, seemingly unfazed by the explosion.

The smoke cleared as there were both smirking, punching each other several times but they were still going strong. "FALCON KICK!" Falcon yelled, kicking Natsu in the gut, but then Natsu retaliated by punching him in the gut as they were both knocked away...and then they did the same thing again, shaking the whole place as several pieces of ceiling dropped right on Grubba in his office.

"Ow! OW!" He yelled. "Hot dog, this is one epic fight!"

Natsu and Falcon were still both beating each other up, even after the smoke cleared, they were still going strong as they both jumped back as they were both panting and smirking at the same time. "I have to admit, this is fun." Falcon said. "But I will remain victorious!"

"We'll see about that, you maniac!" Natsu said as they both ran straight to each other...until an iron club smacked Falcon straight to a wall. "What the?!"

"Oye! Salamander!" A voice called out as Natsu turned around to see Gajeel cracking his knuckles. "I can't stand watching you in the sidelines ANY longer!" He growled.

"Gajeel? How did you get here?" Natsu asked.

"Long story." Gajeel smirked. "But now...let's settle the score, you punk."

Natsu chuckled. "Bring it, tin can!"

 **Dark Impetus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

 _Fight #17 – Gajeel Redfox_

"Uh, do we count this as another fight?" Worldwalker asked.

"Considering that Falcon is currently knocked out...yes." Hades nodded.

"Alright then."

Natsu and Gajeel both ran straight for each other. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" Gajeel yelled, slashing Natsu away but then Natsu recovered as he then punched him in the chest. "Gihi, you think you're all that..." He said as he knee'd him in the chest. "But I'm better!"

"Not a chance, metal head." He said as they both ran for each other and punched each other several times until Gajeel used an uppercut on him as he jumped up and kicked him to the ground.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" He yelled, punching right at him multiple times as he was laughing. "How does it feel, Salamander?!"

Natsu grabbed one of his clubs. "I feel like I'm going to kick your butt right now!" He said. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, as Gajeel yelled in pain and then Natsu jumped up and socked him right in the face.

"Iron Dragon's Scales!" He smirked as his arms were covered in in. "IRON DRAGON'S HARD FIST!" He yelled, punching Natsu in the chest and sending him flying.

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu recovered. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Gajeel yelled after being hit with the Wing Attack.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, both of the roars colliding as they upped the powers of their roar as they got more bigger and dangerous until they was an explosion that wasn't quite as powerful as Natsu's Iron Fist and Falcon's Falcon Punch, still it shook Glitzville.

Meiling held onto a wall in the Major Leagues. "At times like this, I'm glad Flandre isn't in this tournament."

"Those boys are too rowdy!" Carla folded her arms.

Erza chuckled. "Boys will be boys." She said as a chunk of ceiling landed on her cake and splattered it everywhere as a firey aura surrounded her. "Alright that's it...i'm ending that battle." She growled while Mario got a message in his SP Mailbox.

Natsu and Gajeel were standing in front of each other, both smirking right at each other as they ran straight for each other. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" Gajeel yelled, both of them colliding into each other as they both ran to each other and started beating each other up.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!"

"Ooof!" Gajeel smirked. "IRON DRAGON'S HARD FIST!" He shouted, punching Natsu in the chest...but apparently, he was still going at it.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza yelled as she smacked both of their heads into each other, knocking them out as she then dragged them out of the arena. "You better have a good reason why your destruction ruined my cake." She said.

"...Either way, Natsu's team won, right?" Hades asked.

"Yeah." Worldwalker nodded. "Well, like they say in Glitzville, anything goes."

 **Glitz Pit**

"Honestly now..." Erza muttered.

"You didn't have to do THAT, y'know." Luigi said as Wendy went up to heal Natsu and Gajeel.

"I wonder how Gajeel got here in the first place?" Gray wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? I followed you here, and I brought the shrimp and water girl as well." Gajeel said. "Lily's here too."

"Levy and Juvia's here too?" Lucy asked.

"Yep."

"Well that's good to know." Natsu replied. "Why did you follow us?"

"I mainly had Juvia come after you guys because I told her that Gray would've been pretty lonely and was thinking about her, which caused her to chase after you. I didn't plan on following you, but then I thought I'd get to the ancient treasure first, so I came along...dragging the shrimp along as well."

"Honestly, I am not surprised that you'd do something like that." Gray said. "Now I have to deal with that crazy woman again."

"Hey, where's Mario?" Natsu asked. "...And Happy?"

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Jolene, what's the damage report in Glitzville?" Grubba asked.

"Juice is all over the place in the juice bar, the hot dog stand is currently on fire, and the item shop has completely toppled over. It's all thanks to Natsu, Falcon and that random guy."

"Well, Natsu's teammate did stop the guy, so...i'll let it slide. After all, anything goes in Glitzville."

"Um...your conditions?"

"Well besides that." He chuckled. "Anyway...have you heard about what happened to Cloud and Sothe?"

"They've gone missing."

"Oh that's just great...no one needs to know about this! Let's just have everyone believe that they went home because they were homesick!"

"They've gone missing?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Shh!" Mario shushed him.

"Anyway, do you know anything about the Crystal Star?" Grubba asked.

Jolene's eyes widened. "Um...n-no..."

"Okay, just checking. Just keep on doing the damage assessments."

"Got it." Jolene nodded and took off.

"Hmm..." Grubba folded his arms.

"Where could Cloud and Sothe be? They're missing!" Happy told Mario.

"I have no idea." Mario said.

"What in blazes?!" Grubba looked up. "That darn ceiling is talking to me! Who's up there?"

"Um...meow." Happy said.

"Oh...just a cat. Oh well." Grubba shruggd.

"Come on, let's go tell the others." Mario said as Happy nodded as he picked up Mario and flew him out of the vents.

 **Glitz Pit**

"There we go." Wendy grinned. "Good as new."

"Thanks." Natsu said as Erza pressed the button on the screen.

"You guys are amazing!" Grubba exclaimed. "Anyway, you will be facing the Half Phantom Swordswoman, Youmu Konpaku! I would like Titania to go against her! Have fun out there!" He said and turned off.

"I see." Erza nodded as she walked out when the guard came out and then Mario and Happy came in.

"Guys, you won't beli-...why is Gajeel here?" Happy asked.

"For this next fight, we have Erza going against Youmu!" Worldwalker announced. "This might be interesting!"

"It's always interesting." Hades chuckled.

"It'll be an honor to battle you." Youmu said, unsheathing her swords.

"Two swords?" Erza asked before shrugging it off as she summoned one of her own.

"Let's get ready...FOR BATTLE!"

 **Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

 _Battle #18 – Youmu Konpaku – Half-Phantom Swordswoman_

Erza and Youmu ran over and slashed each other several times as they ended up clashing as they both jumped back. "Hell Flame Sword: Flashing Slash Formation of Karma Wind." Youmu said as Erza went into Black Wing Armor and flew up to avoid the danmaku. "You won't escape that easily." She said as she flew up as they went back to slashing each other.

Erza slashed Youmu down as she then flew down and slashed her, but Youmu jumped back and took out another spell card. "Heavenly Sword: Displeasure of the Seven Hakus!" She shouted, but Erza ran through the danmaku, getting hit by the stinging danmaku but still going strong as she then slashed her several times as Youmu blocked the attacks. "Heaven God Sword: Three Kons, Seven Hakus."

Erza summoned her Adamantine Shield and blocked the big danmaku orbs as she ran over to her and slashed her away. "What are these things that you shoot out anyway?" She asked.

"Danmaku." Youmu replied. "It's not entirely fatal, but it does sting like heck." She added.

"Interesting." Erza said as she went into Flame Empress and shot fireballs at her, but Youmu blocked them with her swords and then ran over to impale her but she blocked it and then countered.

"Hesitation Cutting Sword: Slash of Depar-" Erza slashed her away and shot a fireball to her face. "Gah!" She cried out in pain.

"I've noticed that some of your friends call out the name of your spell and then unleash it. That right there leaves you wide open." She said and slashed her several times.

 _It's not my fault it sounds cool when you say it._ Youmu thought as she flew up and fired danmaku but Erza went back into Black Wing Armor and then flew up as they both slashed each other, ending up clashing several times until Erza slashed her down again and they both landed on the ground again. "Matsuyoi-Reflecting Satellite Slash!"

Erza was hit from the danmaku and Youmu's swords as she winced a little and then ran over and slashed her, but Youmu blocked and then kicked her. "Sword Skill: Cherry Blossom Flashing!" She shouted, causing Erza to yell in pain and falling on one knee. "It's over."

"No..." Erza got up. "It's not over yet." She said as she went into Flight Armor and slashed Youmu several times and then slashed upward to disarm one of her swords as it landed off of the stage.

"Hmph...impressive." Youmu said as they both looked each other in the eye. _I don't want to do this...but..._ She got in a weird stance. _Skill Card: Preaching Avi-_ Erza slashed upward to knock her into the air, as she then went into Black Wing Armor and slashed Youmu down to the ground.

"What kind of a stance was that?" Erza asked.

"I was trying to grab you..." Youmu held onto her sword. "I knew it left me wide open, but I thought I'd give it a shot." She said. "Soul Sign: Wheel of Pain of-" Erza slashed right through her as Youmu yelled in pain and fell to the ground in defeat.

"Well that was certainly interesting!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "Anyway, Erza won this battle!"

Erza looked at Youmu. "You've fought well, but you shouldn't leave yourself wide open when you use one of your spells." She said and walked away.

 **Glitz Pit**

"Poor Youmu..." Reimu said.

"I gotta feel sorry for her." Meiling said as Erza walked in and Wendy went to heal her up and then Mario went to press the button.

"Oh ho ho! Just one more fight until you're ready to fight Rawk Hawk himself!" Grubba exclaimed. "Anyway, your next fight is the Chinese Rainbow Dragon, Hong Meiling! I would like the Great Gonzales and the Eternal Understudy to fight her. During this whole time you were here, you didn't unleash a single Bro Attack! Now go out there and use one...or two or how many you desire!" Grubba exclaimed as the screen turned off.

"Know what I'm thinking?" Mario asked.

"Yep." Luigi nodded and then the door opened and Jolene came in with a cake.

"Another fan made you this." Jolene said as she walked out.

"Oh nice! We should eat this first and then fight Meiling!" Luigi said.

"Yeah." Mario nodded.

"Got room for one more?" Reimu grinned.

"Wait." Natsu walked over to the cake. "Something's different about this one." He said as he started sniffing the cake. "It doesn't smell right either."

"Oh give it a rest." Erza said. "There's nothing wrong with this cake." She told him as she cut herself a slice and then ate it...but after she took the first bite...her stomach rumbled and her face turned green. "Oh no..." She said as she immediately went into the bathroom.

"Food poisoning?" Happy asked as Natsu kept sniffing the cake.

"Someone poisoned this." He said. "I knew it smelled a little off."

"You couldn't say that BEFORE?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I was trying to smell what was wrong with it." He said. "We should throw this in the trash...it's not good." Natsu said and then clenched his fists. "Whoever did this...they're going to pay." He cracked his knuckles while Mario, Luigi and Meiling walked out.

"For this amazing match, we got the Mario Bros going against Hong Meiling! I wonder how this will go." Worldwalker asked.

"Chaos, like always." Hades chuckled.

"True enough." Worldwalker laughed. "Anyway, let's begin this battle!"

 **Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

 _Battle #19 – Hong Meiling – The Chinese Rainbow Dragon_

Mario and Luigi both ran to Meiling and they both punched her, but she blocked both of her attacks as she then kicked both of them away as she then ran over to Luigi and kicked him as he attempted to hammer him, but Meiling's foot smacked the hammer away as she then punched him to the ground. "Luigi!" Mario exclaimed as he ran over and punched her, but she blocked with her arms as she then grabbed Mario and threw him to the side.

"Mario!" Luigi got up and fired electric shots at Meiling, but she avoided most of the lightning bolts and then ran over to him, but then she got hit by some fireballs as she turned around to look at Mario who just absorbed a Fire Flower as they both ran to her, but suddenly Meiling punched the ground to cause a mini shockwave to knock them back.

"Polar Lights: Glorious Morning Star!" Meiling called out, using it straight at Mario as he was launched away and then she was hit by a misfired Luigi Missile, but then she kicked him high into the air as she then flew up and scissor kicked him down.

Mario ran over to Luigi and threw a mushroom at him, as he then ate it. "Bro, this is quite the challenge." Luigi said.

"We gotta do something to knock her down." Mario said and then looked at Luigi as they both nodded and then Luigi raised his hammer and then Mario got behind him.

What are they doing? Meiling wondered as Luigi hammered Mario straight for her and slammed right into her as Luigi kept doing that until Meiling had enough and punched Mario to the ground. "You think I'll just let that slide?" She asked as she ran straight for Luigi, but Mario tripped her up as she stumbled over to Luigi who then hammered her in the face and then Mario jumped back to them and looked at each other.

"Chopper Bros?" Luigi asked.

"Chopper Bros." Mario nodded as they both execute the move, hitting Meiling several times and then she jumped back.

"Chi Sign: Star Pulse Bullets!" Meiling shouted but they avoided the attack and started hammering her. "Alright, THAT'S IT!" She yelled as an aura surrounded Meiling. "FIERCE TIGER ENERGY RELEASE!" She yelled as she then ran over to the bros and started punching and kicking a lot harder than normal. "Star Chi: Earth-Moving Star Pulse Bullets!" She yelled as the Bros yelled in pain.

Both bros were on their knees until they both ate a couple of Mushrooms as they both got up. "We're not giving up!" Mario said.

"No matter what you'll do...YOU WON'T BEAT ME!" Meiling yelled.

"We gotta lower her defense..." Mario said as they both looked at each other and nodded.

"Thunder Bros!" They both exclaimed as they both ran to Meiling.

"I don't care what kind of move that is!" She said. "Chi Sign: Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick!" She shouted, but the Mario Bros both avoided that and executed Thunder Bros as she yelled in pain and fell on one knee. Why do I suddenly feel a bit weaker?! She thought.

"Let's finish her off!" Mario smirked as Luigi nodded as they both charged up their special attacks as Meiling tried to get up, but was panting really heavily. "LET'S-A GO!" He yelled and they both unleashed fire and lightning at her as she screamed in agony until she fell to the ground in defeat.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi fist pumped and high fived Mario.

"Meiling is DOWN!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "The Mario Bros wins!"

 **Glitz Pit**

"We rocked that fight!" Mario exclaimed as they walked into the Major Leagues to see everyone with a grim look on their face. "What's wrong?"

"Take a look on the bed." Ryu told them as they did just that to see Cloud and Sothe both on the bed, heavily breathing and Wendy was healing them.

"What the?!" Mario exclaimed.

"Jolene came in and told us to go the attic because there was something we need to see." Falcon said. "When we got there...this was what we found."

"They're in terrible shape." Lucy said. "I don't know what happened, but this could be something suspicious like what you and Happy found out earlier." She said and then Reimu walked in.

"I've informed the Minor Leagues, they're not too happy right now." Reimu said.

"None of us are." Gray muttered.

"They also said don't go into the Glitz Pit when everyone is gone. I wonder what that could mean." Natsu folded his arms. "It could mean anything."

"Well, this just has everyone on edge." Captain Falcon said as Meiling walked in.

"I need to heal..." She said as Gray walked over and pressed the button. "What did I miss?" Meiling asked.

"Hoo boy! This is the champion's title you're fighting for right now! For this amazing match, I'd like Salamander go against Rawk Hawk himself! I want you to give it your all and show him no mercy!" He ordered and then turned off.

Natsu pounded his fists. "This is going to be sweet." He said.

"I'll come with you to cheer you on!" Happy exclaimed.

"Thanks." Natsu nodded as the guard came in and led them out...but then the guard went in a different direction. "Um...where are you going? The match is THAT way." He pointed out.

"I know, but there's a fan who wants to meet you." The guard said.

"Sweet!" Happy grinned as they followed him.

"The fan's in here." The guard said as they walked in...only to see an actual fan on the bench.

"...Is this some kind of joke?" Happy asked.

"Hey, what are you trying to pull here?" Natsu asked as he tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Uh oh...it's locked!"

"Oh no! You're supposed to go to the match! You're gonna forfeit!" Happy panicked.

"Oh no, I won't!" Natsu growled as his fist ignited. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching the door clean off of its hinges and knocking out the guard in the process. "Nice try, pal! But not even that could hold me back!" He said and looked at Happy. "Let's go, Happy! We got a match to go to!"

"Aye, sir!"

Rawk Hawk laughed. "That fool is too chicken to fight!" He said. "That means...I am officially the wi-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!" Natsu yelled as he hopped into the ring with Happy right behind him.

"There he is!" Hades said.

"I knew he'd make it." Worldwalker chuckled.

"Were you the ones giving out those flame messages, that poisoned cake AND sent the guard to lock us up?!" Natsu yelled.

"You got that right, punk." Rawk Hawk smirked.

"You ought to ashamed of yourself! Doing all of that just to defend the Crystal Star?!" Happy exclaimed. "How do you sleep at night?"

"Wait, what? What's a Crystal Star?" Rawk Hawk asked.

"Anyway, let's get ready for a BATTLE!" Worldwalker yelled.

 **Rawk Hawk (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

 _Fight #20 – Rawk Hawk – The Feral Nuclear Reactor_

Natsu and Rawk Hawk both ran to each other and punched each other as they then jumped back as Rawk Hawk ran to him and slid over to him, but Natsu jumped up and punched him directly to the face. "Your actions...it disgusts me." He growled. "Thanks to you...Erza got poisoned!"

"Ah, so Titania got poisoned? Heh, at least I poisoned one of you fools. She was too gullible."

"DON'T TALK TO ERZA THAT WAY!" He yelled as he ran over to him. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Rawk Hawk straight in the chest and knocking him straight to a wall, but then Rawk Hawk recovered and launched himself off of the wall.

"PREPARE TO GET RAAAAWKED!" Rawk Hawk yelled as he slammed into Natsu and knocking him several feet.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"I'm fine!" Natsu told him and gave him a thumbs up as he ran over to Rawk Hawk and punched him several times until Rawk Hawk grabbed his fist and used an uppercut to launch him into the air, but he then recovered. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" He yelled, sending Rawk Hawk to the ground as he landed right on top of him. "This is for Erza!"

Rawk Hawk laughed and then kicked Natsu off of him. "I haven't had this much fun in ages." He said. "It's time to show you my real power, boy!"

"Bring it, bird brain!" Natsu did a 'come at me' taunt as they ran for each other and punched each other, but their fists met as they looked directly in the eyes. "FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" He yelled, hitting Rawk Hawk in the gut and sending him flying to a wall again, but Rawk Hawk did the same thing, but Natsu ignited his whole body. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" He yelled as they slammed right into each other and caused a mini explosion that caused both of them to be launched away.

"You're no pushover." Rawk Hawk said. "But this is where it ends!" He said as he jumped up to the ceiling and started pulling things down as it started raining random painful items everywhere, forcing Natsu and Happy to dodge.

"Alright that's it!" Natsu growled. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled as it was going straight for Rawk Hawk as he tried to let go, but it still burned him as he yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, but adding insult to injury, Natsu jumped up and used Iron Fist to send him straight for the ground, causing smoke to explode in the room...and when the smoke cleared, Rawk Hawk was knocked out cold and Natsu had one foot on him.

"Pain..." Rawk Hawk groaned.

"YOU'VE SEEN IT HERE, FOLKS! NATSU SINGLE HANDEDLY ANNIHILATED RAWK HAWK! HIS TEAM IS NOW GOING TO THE CHAMPIONS ROOM!"

 **Glitz Pit**

"And that's how you defeat the champion!" Natsu grinned as he walked in.

"Nice one, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Now before we go into the Champion's room...i'll go to the juice bar and get juice for everyone!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran out.

"Hey, I'll go with you!" Mario went off.

"Wait for me!" Luigi exclaimed as Happy followed.

 **Glitzville (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

They ran into the juice bar. "Several juices please!" Natsu said.

"You got it!" The juice bartender said as he went to make juice as they then noticed Minene and Youmu chatting things up.

"Oh hey guys, you came to get some juice too?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I was feeling a little thirsty." Minene replied.

"Same here." Youmu said as the door opened as they looked to see Juvia, Levy, Gajeel and Lily walking in.

"You guys might want to come see this." Levy said as they walked out to see Glitzville totally quiet.

"Odd, shouldn't it be bustling when we came here?" Luigi wondered.

"Hmm...something's up. The atmosphere feels a little different." Minene said.

"I'm not liking this." Youmu unsheathed one of her swords as the doors to the Glitz Pit opened up and Wendy came out...not looking so hot.

 **Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Wendy!" Natsu ran over to her as they were all by her side. "Wendy! WENDY! What's wrong?!"

"E-Everyone...i-is..." She collapsed but Natsu caught her.

"Wendy...speak to me! WENDY!" Natsu yelled.

"What is going on here?" Happy asked.

"...The Major Leagues..." Mario said. "What's going on in there?"

"I'm worried about the Minor Leagues." Minene said as they ran off with Natsu holding on to Wendy as they looked into the Minor Leagues to see everyone knocked out cold. "What in the...?!"

"The Major Leagues...could they be in the same shape too?" Youmu wondered as they went to the Major Leagues to see everyone in the same condition. "Oh my goodness!"

"What the heck is going on here?!" Natsu exclaimed as they then heard whistling as they all looked to see Grubba casually walking into the Glitz Pit, and then Mario's SP Mailbox went off.

 _Go into Grubba's office. From X._

"Let's go...Grubba is probably hiding something." Mario said as they nodded and went off to Grubba's office.  
====================================================================================================

 **A part of me is thinking of having Minene join the crew...but that's probably just my fanboy talking. *May or may not be a huge Minene fan***


	19. Super Macho Grubba!

**Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

They entered Grubba's office and then looked around. "Okay, there's gotta be something in here that seems suspicious." Mario said.

"Hmm..." Youmu folded her arms. "When I signed up for the Glitz Pit, Jolene forgot to knock on the door and I noticed that Grubba quickly put a piece of paper in his desk...he looked a little pale too."

"A piece of paper, huh?" Minene asked. "I wonder if that's a clue."

"Probably." Natsu said as Happy walked over to the desk as he flew up and opened a drawer.

"Let's see..." Happy was digging through it and then found something. "Whoa!"

"What'd you find?" Minene asked as they all walked over to see what Happy was looking at. "A power sucking machine?"

"Using a Crystal Star as the main source of power." Natsu read. "Recently upgraded to drain all the power in Glitzville..." He blinked. "Wait...how come we're not affected?"

"Because no one in the right mind would want to drain someone's power while drinking juice." Youmu said. "...That's just my guess."

"That Grubba..." Juvia growled. "He drained my darling's power! He's NOT going to get away with this!"

"Do you have anything that can get Wendy back up and running?" Natsu asked Mario.

"Well I did pick up a Life Shroom back in Hooktail's castle." Mario replied as Natsu set Wendy down as Mario put in her mouth as Wendy's eyes opened up.

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

"Your power has been drained." Mario replied. "Luckily, we got you covered." He grinned.

"Okay..." Minene was reading the paper before tearing it into pieces. "That Grubba is going down." She said as they heard humming and then Grubba walked in...to see them.

"Whoa! When did you get in here?!" He exclaimed as they were all folding their arms.

"You mind telling us about this power sucking machine?" Natsu demanded.

"Uh..." Grubba sweatdropped. "Uh oh." He said as he backed up and ran off.

"Get back here!" Mario exclaimed as they chased after him until they got into the Glitz Pit arena.

"So you've finally figured it out." Grubba said. "I never thought anyone would get past my suctioning powers. I knew I should've connected it to the juice bar..."

"Well you're too late." Natsu said. "We're going to get everyone back to normal!"

"Oh, you really think so, huh?" Grubba smirked. "I'll make you eat those words...ONCE I POWER UP!" He yelled as he turned on the machine.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Grubba lit up as they all got ready as Grubba got humongously huge. "SUPER MACHO GRUUUUBAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled. "You can thank Hades for suggesting this to me! Because now I am powerful enough to wipe you out without breaking a sweat!"

"You're very welcome! I just wanted to provide them an extra challenge." Hades said as he was leaning on the wall.

"I both love and hate you, Hades..." Worldwalker muttered. "You landed us this job because of suggesting a power boost. Way to go." He took out his swords. "I'd let it slide, but Yukari and Hikari are knocked out because of this!"

Super Macho Grubba laughed. "There's not a thing you can do about it!"

"We'll help you when we're needed." Worldwalker said.

"Got it." Natsu nodded as they got ready.

"Here I come!" Super Macho Grubba shouted.

 **One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

Natsu, Mario and Luigi ran over to Super Macho Grubba and punched him, but he laughed and kicked them away, but they recovered as Minene pulled out her gun and fired, but the bullets simply bounced off of him as she then flew up and kicked him in the face while Youmu and Pantherlily slashed him. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Gajeel yelled.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy exclaimed, but Super Macho Grubba laughed and then punched the ground to knock them down.

"There's not a thing you can do to stop me!"

"VERNIER!" Wendy yelled, using it on everyone. "ARMS!" She yelled.

"The heck?" Minene asked.

"Just go with it!" Natsu said as he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Super Macho Grubba charged up and rammed into the three of them, sending them flying. "That all you can do? I could barely even feel that!"

Minene pulled out a grenade. _One...two...three...four..._ She threw the grenade and when it hit Super Macho Grubba, it exploded.

"Human Realm Sword: Fantasy of Enlightenment!" Youmu exclaimed.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Hit me with everything you've got, you're not going to win!" Super Macho Grubba jumped up and landed, sending everyone flying and hitting the walls as he jumped off and walked straight for them.

"We gotta keep trying..." Natsu said.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Super Macho Grubba asked. "When I'm through with all of you...i'll kill everyone in Glitzville!" He picked up Natsu and threw him across the room. "Your friends are pathetic!"

Wendy growled and then went into Dragon Force, as she kicked Super Macho Grubba in the head with Minene. "Six Realms Sword: A Single Thought and the Infinite Kalpas!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Solid Script: Iron!" Levy yelled as Gajeel went into full Iron Dragon Scales and punched him in the chest.

"Wings of Love!" Juvia shouted.

"You all think you're all that!" He laughed. "But you're pathetic!" He smirked as Mario and Luigi used Thunder Bros, but he smirked and punched both bros and sent them flying away. "All of your attacks are meaningless!" He said as he grabbed Happy. "I think I'll kill YOU first." He said and threw him to the ground.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HAPPY!" Natsu yelled as his whole body ignited. "YOU ATTACK HIM...YOU GO THROUGH ME FIRST!" He screamed as electricity started coming out of the flames as well. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE!" He yelled.

"Lightning WHAT?" Youmu asked.

"Oh, this should be good." Minene said after planting C-4 on Super Macho Grubba's back and detonated it as Natsu ran over to him.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S FIST!" He yelled, punching him really hard as he stumbled back. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S FIRING HAMMER!" He screamed, as Super Macho Grubba yelled in agony.

"Okay...this dude kind of scares me." Minene said.

"Same here." Youmu said.

"This will finish you off!" Natsu growled. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S...ROOOOAR!" He yelled as Super Macho Grubba looked at this and his eyes widened as he was hit as he was then launched into the power machine, completely destroying it as he hit the wall and fell to the ground, leaving a huge mess in the Glitz Pit.

 **Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"MAMA MIA!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed.

"Well, if the Glitz Pit wasn't destroyed before...it is now." Worldwalker said, shuddering a little. "Man...i've never seen Lightning Flame Dragon Mode."

"Well, you saw it right in front of your eyes." Hades said.

"And I kinda wanted to destroy that machine...of course someone had to take the glory." Worldwalker sighed.

Natsu landed on his butt. "Man...i'm exhausted."

"How can you be exhausted after something like that?" Youmu asked.

"After he does Lightning Flame Dragon Roar, he uses up all his magic power." Happy explained. "It takes a while for him to recharge."

"Ah." Youmu nodded as Wendy and Gajeel helped up Natsu.

"Easy there, big guy." Gajeel said.

"That was amazing..." A voice said as they all turned to see Jolene walking up to them. "You never cease to amaze me." She said as she walked over to Grubba.

 **Jolene (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Wait a minute..." Mario looked at his SP mailbox. "Call it a hunch, but are you...?"

"X? Yes." Jolene nodded. "The truth is, I've been working undercover, spying on Grubba ever since my little brother, Mush, didn't come home." She explained and then got up to him. "Alright, Grubba...what happened to Mush?"

"I...I made him disappear ever since he got suspicious of...the Glitz Pit." Grubba weakly said. "Your brother...is gone..."

"I wouldn't count on that..." A voice said as they all looked to see Mush coming out of the remains of the power sucking machine, coughing out a little smoke. "Man, that's one way to get me out of there."

"Mush!" Jolene exclaimed and then hugged him. "I was so worried!"

"It's alright, I'm back in business." Mush grinned and looked around. "...Or maybe not."

Mario walked over and picked up the Crystal Star lying on the ground. "Well, we got the Crystal Star, so all is well." He chuckled.

"Come on, let's go tell the others that we got the Crystal Star!" Natsu weakly said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"And as for you..." Mush swiftly kicked Grubba. "That was for trapping me for all those years."

Jolene looked at the wreckage of the Glitz Pit and sweatdropped. "...We might have to close this place down for a little while." She chuckled nervously.  
====================================================================================================

 **After all of those long Glitz Pit chapters, the final one that ends the Glitz Pit arc is short...and it feels kinda weird.**


	20. Disguises and Punies

**Grodus' Room (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"How could you not handle them?" Grodus asked. "You had them but you three were annihilated so easily."

"We've underestimated them." Beldam replied. "Fairy Tail and those Mario Bros are stronger than we realize."

"I'm running out of patience!" Grodus exclaimed. "I realize that Fairy Tail and the Mario Bros are stubborn to take down, but this is just ridiculous!"

"We DO have a super weapon that can take them out no sweat."

"It had better work."

"It will." Beldam nodded and turned to Marilyn and Vivian. "Let us go, my lovelies!" She said and disappeared into the shadows with Marilyn.

"Hmph...sure." Vivian muttered as she went down as well.

 _With Peach..._

 **Peach's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

 _Man, I'm bored._ She thought as she was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. _There's nothing to do besides take a shower. I could escape, but I need a card key... I wonder if I can sweet talk TEC into opening that elevator for me...then home is just on the horizon._

The door opened up. _Oh, speak of the devil._ She thought as she walked over to TEC's room.

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Peach asked.

"I want you to do something for me." TEC replied.

"What, dance again? I'm not dressing in drag and doing the hula this time."

"Uh...what?"

"Nothing...just a show I watched when I was younger." Peach dismissed it.

"Anyway, I want you to ask Grodus something."

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"I can, but he ignores my emails."

"So you want me to waltz right up to Grodus and ask a question? Yeah, I don't see that happening."

"Don't worry, I have the perfect disguise for you. It's a few floors up." He replied. "I'll walk you through it."

"And how are you going to do that?"

A hatch opened up to reveal an ear piece. "I was thinking you were going to ask that." He said as Peach put it in her ear. "Can you hear me through that just fine?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good, now go into the elevator." He instructed as Peach nodded and walked into the elevator.

 **X-Naut Fortress (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hold it...there's a few guards walking by." TEC said as a few X-Nauts walked by. "Okay, now go to a room with a light that is green. It shouldn't be too difficult." He said as Peach nodded and then she walked out of the elevator and went into a room.

"Is this the room where you want me in?"

"Yes."

"So what do you want me disguised as? Walk around in a box, dress up like a swordswoman in the X-Naut army?"

"We don't have any boxes or have any women in the X-Naut army...or swords for that matter."

"Have you guys ever heard of changing things up a bit?"

"Not really."

"Figures." Peach sighed. "So, if I'm not dressing up like a swordswoman, then what am I wearing?" She asked as she opened up a locker to see an X-Naut uniform. "TEC, you have GOT to be kidding me."

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"It's the only thing that'll help you blend in."

"I'd rather walk around in a box."

"That'll get you nowhere...and it will make everyone suspicious. How will that work?"

"Well, it worked for Snake." Peach sighed as she grabbed the X-Naut outfit and sniffed it, immediately causing her to gag. "Nasty!"

"Judging by your gag reflex, I'm glad I'm not a human."

"Oh shut up!" Peach growled as she walked into a changing area and changed her clothing. "Ew ew ew ew! I need to take a bath after I get out of this!"

"Oh settle down, it's only for a little while."

"You're secretly enjoying this, aren't you?!"

"Maybe."

"Ugh." Peach stormed out of the room.

"You know, I've been wondering...why don't we have any female X-Nauts?" An X-Naut asked.

"I actually have no ide-...do you smell perfume?" The other asked as they looked at Peach, who just stiffened.

Oh crap... Peach thought.

"Hey! Why are you wearing perfume?"

"Uh...because I have a fetish for perfume?"

"Oh, that explains it...carry on."

"HOLD IT! Why are you sounding like a girl?" The other asked suspiciously.

Peach sweatdropped. "Um..."

"Is Grodus recruiting females? Because if he is, THAT'S TOTALLY SWEET!"

"Yeah! What's your name?"

"Um..." Come on Peach, think! She thought. "Z-Zelda...Toadstool. Hail Grodus!"

"Zelda Toadstool? I never knew Peach has a sister."

"Um...she never talks about me! That hag is all 'this' and all 'that'! She never gives me the respect I deserve! Well I decided to run away from the Mushroom Kingdom and join Grodus! Soon, I will go back to the Mushroom Kingdom and squish that stupid Kingdom like a bug!"

"Whoa, that's dark."

"But yet so awesome! We'll see you later, Zelda!" They waved and took off.

"I can't believe I said that about myself and the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach sighed.

"It was effective though." TEC said. "You are quite the actress."

"Thanks, I guess." Peach said as she walked over to Grodus's room when she suddenly heard screaming in a room. "What in the...?"

"Don't worry about it."

"TEC, can I just take a little peek?"

"Okay...but you're not going to like it." TEC said as Peach opened the door to see Rosalina chained to a wall and electricity was shooting out.

 **Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"ROSIE?!" Peach screamed.

"There's nothing you can do about it. They've also brainwashed a friend of yours from that Smash tournament." He replied as Peach looked down to see a brainwashed ROB.

"Oh my gosh..." Peach put her hand over her mouth. "That's..."

"Like I said, you weren't going to like it." He said. "Now go see Grodus."

"Okay." Peach nodded, fighting her tears as she walked over to Grodus's room and closed the door behind her.

 **Grodus's room**

Grodus sniffed. "...Perfume?" He turned around to look at Peach.

"Um, Sir Grodus, sir...? What are you planning on doing with Princess Peach?" She asked, her voice a little deepened.

"Hmm? Are you feeling alright? Your voice sounds a little different."

"Um...I have a cold."

"Ah." Grodus nodded. "Anyway, I don't care about that woman. Just make sure she's safe...she is the key to the Thousand Year Door and the monster that lurks in it."

"M-MONSTER?!"

"Yes, a monster." Grodus looked at her. "Hmm, you sure have a cold? You seem really different."

"Y-yes, I'm fine. And uh...what about the other prisoner?"

"Oh her? Leave her be, I want to see her suffer until she succumbs to the torture...she's quite the resilient one, that woman."

"O-okay...thank you, Sir Grodus...uh...sir." She said and took off as the door closed.

"Hmm...the smell of perfume is gone." Grodus mused before shrugging it off. "Oh well."

 _A little while later..._

"Peach? Are you alright?" TEC asked. "You've been really quiet all of a sudden." He said and then Peach stormed in, really pissed off.

"A FREAKING MONSTER IN THIS THOUSAND YEAR DOOR?! IS THAT WHY I'M IN THIS HELLHOLE?!" Peach screamed.

"That is correct. You are the key of opening the Thousand Year Door and causing world domination."

"WORLD DOMINATION?!" She screamed. "IS THAT WHY YOU WON'T LET ME ESCAPE?!"

"Yes."

Peach screamed in frustration as she went over to TEC and typed something up to Mario. "SEND IT RIGHT NOW."

"Alright." TEC said as he sent it. "And it's se-" Peach kicked him before storming off to her room. "That didn't hurt, you know."

"I DON'T CARE." She glared at him before walking out.

"...I wonder if that's what they call 'tough love'..." TEC said.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Bowser's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Man...I almost had them..." Bowser muttered as they walked into the Great Tree.

"Still moping about whatever?" Kamek asked.

"A little." Bowser said as he glanced at the Hammer Bro lying on his stomach on General Guy's tank.

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna be crippled for the rest of my life..." Hammer Bro groaned.

"I'm amazed that you weren't killed." General Guy said.

"Tell me about it..." He muttered.

"Anyway, we should get some information from these creatures called Punies." Kamek said.

"Alright, let's go ask one." Bowser said as they walked around until they came across a certain bush. "Hey, anyone in here?"

"LEAVE AT ONCE!" Elder yelled, growing into massive sizes and scaring everyone.

 **March of the Punies (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"What business do you have here?" She asked.

"We're looking for the Crystal Star." Bowser replied. "Now, if you know where it is, tell us or I'm burning this tree down."

"Well if you must know...it's gone."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Yep, it's been taken by a guy named Marty-O and his team called...uh...Fairy Toll."

"Um, Elder...it's Fairy Tail." Punio corrected.

"I know what I said."

"Why am I NOT surprised?" Bowser growled.

"Hmm...the Mario Bros, Fairy Tail and the Crystal Stars? They must all be connected somehow." Kamek mused.

"Hmph, I'm not going to let THEM get away with it. Come on, let's go!" Bowser ordered as they took off.

"And good riddance." Elder said.  
====================================================================================================

 **Zelda Toadstool...hmm...**


	21. To Twilight Town!

**Glitzville (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well, you've saved Glitzville from Grubba." Jolene said. "Problem is, the Glitz Pit is destroyed even though Natsu saved everyone." She said.

"Yeah." Mario nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

"Send everyone back to their homes until we can get the Glitz Pit back up and running. It'll probably take months or years to restore it back to the way it was." Jolene said, glancing at Fairy Tail dragging an unconscious Hades behind.

"Well that takes care of that." Yukari said.

"Honestly, I was not a huge fan of that." Hikari muttered.

"Well let's go." Erza said as they got in the blimp and took off.

"You know..." Minene folded her arms. "Something about them amazes me."

"You're going to follow them, aren't you?" Youmu asked.

"Yep." Minene nodded as she looked at her. "Coming with?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, we spar together sometimes." Minene said as she grabbed her arm. "Come on, we're going."

Youmu was dragged along. "Yeah, we spar, but that usually involves your explosives!"

"Someone's gotta be original." Minene grinned.

Link looked at Cloud. "What do you think?" He asked.

Cloud nodded. "We might as well." He said as they followed the girls. "Hey! We're coming with you!"

"Alright, cool." Minene nodded as the blimp then took off.

"...It left without us." Link said as Minene was behind him.

"Hang on." She said as she picked up Link and flew behind the blimp as Youmu did the same thing to Cloud.

"...I swear, if Zelda sees me...she's either gonna kill me or maim you." Link said.

"Oh please, she's all the way in Hyrule." Minene said.

 _Meanwhile, in Hyrule..._

Zelda was chatting with Impa and then sneezed. "Huh...weird." She said. "Anyway, I was thinking that..."

"...Something wrong?" Impa asked.

"Call me crazy, but I have a feeling that Link is being handled by a woman." She said as she transformed into Sheik. "Be right back." She said as she ran off.

"Your highness?" Impa asked as Sheik hopped on Epona and took off. "Your Highness, wait!"

 _Back with the others..._

 **Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

They soon landed as Natsu stumbled out. "You forgot to cast Troia on me..." He groaned.

"Uh, sorry...I was talking to Worldwalker..." Wendy apologized as Gajeel stumbled out as well, landing on Natsu.

"I'm not doing that again..." He groaned.

"Hmm?" Mokou turned her head to see Minene and the others landing. "It seems they've followed us."

"We've got nothing better to do." Minene said.

"Heh, sure." Worldwalker said. "We got something to do in this universe."

"Like?" Minene asked.

"It's a secret to everybody until we go further."

"I've heard THAT before." Link muttered as a message came to Mario as they all looked.

 _Mario...terrible news! I've found out that in the Thousand Year Door, there is an ancient treasure that holds a DEMON! I hope you don't unleash it! Also, I've discovered that Rosalina and ROB have been captured! You gotta help me! I'm freaking out over here! Love – Peach._

"D-DEMON?!" Youmu immediately went pale.

"Well this got interesting." Cloud said.

"I'll tear that demon in two." Yoshi chuckled.

"Rosalina and ROB's been captured?!" Mario exclaimed.

"This can't be good." Link said.

"But where they are exactly is still a big mystery." Erza said. "We need to go the Thousand Year Door." She said as they nodded and took off.

 **The Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"That door is...unusually large for being old." Yoshi pointed out.

"Eh, it's not THAT impressive." Minene shrugged.

"Eh, plot demands the last door to be big anyway." Link said. "Trust me, I've been through a lot of big boss doors."

"How do YOU know it's a boss?" Worldwalker asked as Mario stepped on the pedestal.

"Uh, call it a heroes intuition." Link said.

"Unless of course, Pit told him about it." Luigi said.

"I STILL can't understand how he knows so much..." Link muttered as the map lowered as they all took a look at the map as a very creepy looking steeple popped up. "That looks like something you'd find in the Shadow Temple." He said.

 **Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Frankly yelled. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR HAS A MONSTER BEHIND IT?!"

"I'm not too fond of the idea, either." Youmu muttered.

"This is bad, if that thing is unleashed...who knows what'll happen!"

"Relax, we got Fairy Tail with us." Mario said and then looked at the others. "And the Hero of Time, a guy with a big sword, an explosive happy god, a half-phantom who looks pale for some reason, a woman who can make gaps, a pyromaniac of a woman, a god, and..." He looked at Worldwalker and Hikari. "...Those two."

"I prefer the term 'explosive happy demigod'." Minene corrected. "...Even though I was just given these powers and I was actually born to mortals." She shrugged. "Oh well."

"Hmm, true...but will that be enough?" Frankly wondered. "Still, you guys ARE amazing, so I'm not totally worried." He said. "Anyway, the next Crystal Star is in a place called the Creepy Steeple."

"C-Creepy Steeple?!" Youmu exclaimed.

"In a place called Twilight Town." Frankly said. "Now don't you worry, the Creepy Steeple Is completely empty. It's not like it's inhabited with ghosts or anything."

"GHOSTS?!" Luigi and Youmu screamed.

"Oh relax; I'm just messing with you." Frankly chuckled. "Now go on and take that Crystal Star!"

"Right." Mario nodded. "Quick question..."

"It should be underneath the west side of Rogueport." Frankly said as they nodded and took off.

 **Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I wonder if it's in that door?" Mario pointed after they came out of the Warp Pipe.

"Probably." Lucy said as they got up with the help of Minene, Youmu, Happy, Carla and Lily and then they went into the door to see the Warp Pipe connecting to Twilight Town.

"Alright, let's do this!" Natsu said as they jumped into the warp pipe...but one by one, it spat them out in different directions of the room.

"Ow..." Gray groaned as he got up...and then noticed that he was on top of Juvia. "OH GEEZ!" He said as he got up, blushing a deep red.

Juvia was blushing too. _He...he was on top of me! But he didn't kiss me! We should start over!_

"What the heck happened? Did we overload it?" Happy wondered.

"I don't think so...this never happens." Mario said.

"This warp pipe is possessed!" Happy exclaimed.

"Don't be silly, it couldn't be." Carla said.

"We should go back to Frankly, he should know." Worldwalker said as they nodded and took off.

 **Professor Frankly**

"Eh? You couldn't go in?" He asked. "The warp pipe just ejected you?"

"Yep." Mario nodded.

"This is troubling." Frankly muttered. "Oh! I just remembered that a Twilighter named Darkly is behind this building! He'll know what to do."

"Got it." Erza nodded and they went behind the building.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hmm? You can't get in Twilight Town?" Darkly asked.

"That's right. Maybe you know something." Youmu said.

"Of course! It couldn't be simpler! You just need your name written down!" Darkly grinned and pulled out a marker. "I just need your names."

 _Several names later..._

"Aaaand there you go!" Darkly grinned. "Have fun!"

"...Couldn't you just have gapped us to Twilight Town?" Worldwalker asked.

"I could have, but where would the fun in that be?" Yukari giggled.

"You wanted to be launched out of the pipe, didn't you?" Youmu asked.

"A little." She said as they took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Creepy Steeple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Youuuumuuuu! Where are you?" Yuyuko asked, being very near the Creepy Steeple. "Youmu! Where are you? I'm lonely and I want you back at Hakugyokurou!" She said. "Youuumuuuu!"

Suddenly, a sleeve wrapped around Yuyuko's mouth. "MMMPH?!"

"You're perfect!" A voice said. "Oh, the Twilighters are in for a surprise!" He said and knocked out Yuyuko and then he dragged her in.

 **Hakugyokurou...a name that I always have to go on Touhou Wiki to spell it out right...I can never remember how it's spelt. DX**


	22. A Town Full of Piggies

**Twilight Town (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

They came out of the warp pipe and then looked around. "...Hmm, this place is a little gloomy for my taste." Minene said.

"Well, this place is always in Twilight." Goombella said, looking at her tattle log.

"Does it say anything about being a pig sty?" Gajeel asked.

"Huh?" Goombella asked and looked to see several pigs walking around. "That's odd...pigs aren't native in Twilight Town."

"Give me that!" Minene pulled the book away. "There's gotta be something in here involving animals." She said. "Let's see...animals native to Twilight Town...crows."

"Anything else?" Mario asked.

"...Nope, just crows." Minene blinked and tossed the book back to Goombella. "Maybe someone brought them here."

"No one did." A Twilighter walked up to them. "This town is cursed."

"Cursed?" Natsu asked.

"Now you got me interested." Hades said.

"Well you see...it's all because-" He was interrupted by a bell. "Oh no! WHO COULD BE NEXT?!" He yelled and then he turned into a pig.

"WHAT THE?!" They all yelled.

"Okay, I think it's time for me to quietly leave." Luigi said, but Erza grabbed his arm. "...Or not."

"Oh dear...another one got cursed." A voice said as they looked to see the mayor of Twilight Town.

"So these pigs are...?" Luigi asked.

"Twilighters." The mayor said. "Come in, I'll tell you more about it." He said as he led them to his house. "So, as you saw before, the Twilighter turned into a pig. It's because there's a monster at the Creepy Steeple."

"Uh...by monster, you mean just a normal Goomba, right?" Luigi asked.

"No...far worse."

"Well it's been nice knowing you, but I got somewhere to be." Luigi said, but then Gajeel grabbed his arm. "Okay, I'm staying!"

"We'll take care of this monster." Mokou smirked.

"You actually PLAN on going to the Creepy Steeple and destroy the monster? Unthinkable!"

"Oh please. We can take down any monster." Mario said.

"But if you do, you'll probably be piggified! Leave before it's too late!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Natsu said as they walked out.

"He seemed awfully pessimistic." Happy said.

"Well if your town is being turned into a pig sty, you'd be too." Carla said as they walked through town.

"This whole place is just...depressing." Cloud said.

"Tell me about it." Link nodded. "It's all just one gloomy place."

"And very creepy as well." Youmu said, glancing at a crow and just shuddered as they came across the gatekeeper.

"You plan on going out?" He asked as they nodded. "Sorry, but you need permission from the mayor."

"Seriously?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm getting a déjà vu moment here." Lucy said as they went back, but then the bell went off.

"Ah geez!" Happy exclaimed, but not one of them turned into a pig.

Mokou sighed. "That's a relief."

"I don't want to be turned into a pig." Hikari shuddered as they walked into the mayor's house...to see him as a pig.

"...Okay, this is awkward." Natsu said. "How are we going to get permission now?"

"We just pretend that we got permission from the mayor." Erza said.

"You want us to lie?" Wendy asked.

"Honestly, I'm not a huge fan of it either, but considering the mayor is a pig, what other choice do we have?" Erza asked.

"I hope the two of us can turn into pigs...that way, we can spend happily ever after in the mud." Juvia fantasized with a smile while Gray just looked at her weird.

"Okay, that's just wrong." Minene said.

Link shuddered. "Yeah, I'm gonna pretend that I DIDN'T see that in my head." He said and then the bell went off again.

"Now what?" Luigi asked.

"Well, nothing happened. So we're pretty much in the clea-" Hades turned into a pig, causing him to sweatdrop and giving out a look that says 'really?'.

Worldwalker laughed. "Okay, that's hilarious!"

Yukari giggled. "That's a good look for him."

"But seriously, we should go take that monster out and get everyone back to normal." He said as they nodded and took off, but then when they got to the other part of town, the bell rang and the gatekeeper was a pig as well.

"Mama mia, this is getting out of hand!" Luigi exclaimed.

"So do we just go on through then, or...?" Mario wondered.

"I guess." Erza said.

"Well, we might as well go forward. Come on, Happy!" Natsu smirked.

"Aye, sir!" Happy grinned, and then once again, the bell rang.

"Geez, can you give it a rest already?" Minene asked.

"That monster is bored out of his mind." Youmu said. "Anyway, le-" Wendy suddenly screamed. "What is it?"

"I-It's...Happy!" She said as they all looked to see that Happy is now a pig.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy put her hands over her mouth in shock.

A tear ran down Carla's cheek. "Happy."

"I can't believe it...he's been piggified." Lily said while everyone else was in shock.

 **The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Natsu clenched his fists. "That monster..." His whole body burst into flames. "THAT MONSTER IS GOING TO PAAAAY!" He yelled, as fire shot out and created a very fiery beam of...fire into the sky.

At the Creepy Steeple...

"Oh? I seem to have angered one of the residents." 'Yuyuko' said and then giggled. "This ought to be entertaining."

"Master, what do you suggest we do?" A Boo asked.

"Go into your formation and wait until they come into the steeple."

"Got it." The Boo nodded. "So uh...do you think they'll burn the forest down?"

"I doubt it, but if they did...then so be it. The forest will be burned and I won't do anything about it."

"Okay then." Boo said and then floated away.

"Come and challenge the Creepy Steeple...i'll be waiting for you."

 _Back with the others..._

Natsu had picked up the pace and trampled over a Hyper Goomba and a Hyper Spiked Goomba while a Hyper Paragoomba flew out of the way. "Natsu! Wait!" Lucy called out.

"Man, he is REALLY pissed off." Minene said. "In fact, he's probably more pissed off than the time when Grubba threatened to kill Happy."

"Yeesh, he's booking it...and we're falling behind!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I'm actually more concerned about the forest." Erza said. "He's going to burn the forest up and then put the town in danger."

"I'll stop him." Mokou said as she flew up and then took a shortcut, as she then landed in the middle of the forest and saw the fire getting close to her as she got ready. _Come on, big guy._ She thought.

 **Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Natsu yelled.

"And leave this whole forest in danger? Not a chance." She said as she put her hands in front of her as Natsu slammed into her, but she held her ground and was doing her best to keep Natsu at bay, even though her feet were sliding on the ground. "You need...to...calm down!"

"OUT. OF. MY. WAY!" He yelled and actually punched her in the gut really hard, causing her to cough out blood, but she held on strong.

"I know you're upset, but you need to stop and think before you harm any innocent creatures!" She said, looking to see some scared Amazee Dayzees as she then kicked him in the gut and then punched him in the face. "I don't want to do this, Natsu...but you're leaving me no choice!" She said.

Natsu wiped his mouth. "You're going to regret that!" He growled as he punched her, but she caught his fist...but it did cause the palm of her hand to sting a lot, causing her to wince as he then kneed her in the gut and caused her to go flying to a family of Amazee Dayzees, but she recovered before she landed on them.

 _I gotta knock him out before he knocks ME out._ Mokou thought. _Problem is, my danmaku is all fire!_ She thought. _This means I have to get all up close and personal._ She ran over and punched him, but he blocked it and then punched her several times, but she blocked with her arms and then kicked him in the face.

Natsu's fist ignited. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

 _Oh no...can I try to block that?!_ Mokou thought as she attempted to block it with the palm of her hand as she successfully blocked it, but that still knocked her back several feet. "Undying: South Wind, Clear Sky, Soaring Kick!" She said and kicked Natsu away from her as she then ran over to him and then kicked him, but he blocked with his palm and then his other fist ignited, leaving her wide open. _Oh no...this is bad!_ She thought.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FI-" The back of his neck was karate chopped by Erza, knocking him out.

 **Twilight Trail (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"You okay?" Erza asked.

"Y-yeah..." Mokou said as she collapsed as her back was to a tree. "Damn...and I thought Kaguya was a hard hitter..."

Worldwalker knelt down next to her. "It's going to be okay, you stopped Natsu." He said.

"Yeah." She nodded as they both hugged and then Wendy went on to heal her.

"Ugh..." Natsu got up a minute later and rubbed the back of his neck. "Did I go overboard?"

"Completely." Gray said. "I understand that you're mad that Happy was turned into a pig, but that was just completely overkill."

Natsu got up. "I'm still mad that Happy was turned into a pig...and I'm going to annihilate that monster." He said as he was then slugged by Worldwalker. "OW! What was that for?"

"For nearly annihilating my girlfriend!"

"Uh...sorry." Natsu said as Wendy was finished healing Mokou.

"Thanks." She said as she got up.

"Alright, now let's just calmly get to the Creepy Steeple." Erza said as they nodded and walked over to the Creepy Steeple.  
====================================================================================================

 **I was going to end it after the little scene at Creepy Steeple, but then I thought "Nah, let's add in a scene where Mokou fights Natsu."**


	23. Ghost Fighting Action!

**Creepy Steeple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So, this is the Creepy Steeple?" Mario asked when they got to the Creepy Steeple.

"Eh, it's alright." Gajeel shrugged.

"Great, tell me all about it after you guys are done." Luigi said. "I'm staying right here."

"Y-yeah...same here." Youmu said.

"Oh come on, you're not afraid of a little ghost, are you?" Minene asked.

"N-no...I just like to keep my distance, is all." Youmu said.

"Yeah." Luigi nodded.

"...What if I told you there was a ghost right behind you?" Minene asked, causing both to scream and turn around, as they both turned to glare at her.

"Not funny, Minene!" Youmu growled as they walked in.

"Who knew a half-phantom would be scared of a ghost?" Minene grinned.

"Her master, Yuyuko, is a ghost as well...yet she's not scared of her." Yukari pointed out.

"Hmm..." Minene folded her arms. "Interesting."

"It could be because those two are really close friends." Erza said.

"Yeah." Yukari nodded as they walked into the Creepy Steeple.

"Okay, anyone else get the feeling someone is watching you?" Levy asked.

"Oh great, now I got the feeling too." Luigi muttered.

Youmu took out her swords. "Unfortunately, we're not alone."

Natsu's fists ignited. "Hey! Monster! Show yourself!" He said as they all heard laughter.

"...Okay, why does that sound familiar?" Luigi asked.

"Because it's a Boo?" Mario looked at him strangely.

"I know it's a Boo, but that laughter sounded different." Luigi told him. "Almost like..." He slowly looked up. "...Oh great."

"What is it?" Mario asked as he looked up. "MAMA MIA! THAT'S A GIANT BOO!"

"Boolossus." Luigi sighed. "And just my luck, I don't have the Poltergust 5000..." He said.

"I'll go get it for you." Yukari said as she made a gap and ran into it, then closed it behind her.

Youmu was immediately pale. "C-Can't it be something else OTHER than a ghost?!"

"I wish." Luigi said.

"You're...not afraid?" Mario asked.

"I'm actually more annoyed than afraid because one: I don't have the Poltergust and TWO: There's nothing I can do to pop him." He explained.

"Well we can improvise!" Natsu's fist ignited as they all got ready for battle, even though Youmu was shaking really hard.

Boolossus laughed. "Let's see if you can even try to take me down without that Poltergust!"

 **Tetris Type A (Super Smash Bros Brawl/3DS/Wii U)**

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled, firing an ice arrow at Boolossus, but he just simply laughed and then came down to squish them and ram into them.

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" Wendy yelled.

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"No matter what you'll do, you won't be able to defeat me!" Boolossus laughed as Minene flew up and kicked him, but she just went right through him and then nearly hit a wall.

 _If physical attacks won't work...then how about..._ Minene pulled out a grenade and threw it, but like last time it went through him. _That jerk is making it phase through him!_ She thought. "Watch out! Live grenade incoming!" She shouted.

"Whoa!" Link exclaimed as he rolled out of the way to avoid the explosion while Cloud ran up and slashed him several times, only to get rammed by Boolossus.

"Will ice work?" Luigi wondered as he pulled out an Ice Flower and threw ice balls at the gigantic Boo, but it didn't seem to do much. _Well, it worked LAST time when I had the ice element._ He thought and then thought of something. "Wait, guys! We need to pierce it to make the Boo explode!"

"Well that seems a bit morbid for a ghost." Natsu said but then he smirked. "But if that's what it takes..."

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, going right into Piercing Armor as she launched herself and when the sword hit Boolossus, he exploded into several other Boos.

"Well that seemed to do the trick." Mokou said as she launched fireballs at the Boos and then Hikari slashed them while two of them went right for Youmu.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled and fired danmaku at the two Boos, hitting them and then they were sent away to Luigi. "...Did I just...?"

"You're not as scared of ghosts as you might think." Minene told her as Yukari came into the gap.

"Sorry I'm late; E. Gadd had to upgrade it." She said and gave it to Luigi. "Like the last Poltergust you had, you can shoot out ice."

"The elements?" Luigi asked and then smirked. "Oh baby." He said as Mario pulled out an Ice Flower and threw it to Luigi as he then sucked it up, as he then froze the Boos and then sucked them in.

"Let me help." Gray said. "ICE MAKE: FAN!" He yelled as a fan appeared in his hands and then turned it on, blowing an icy wind in the room to freeze the Boos as Luigi sucked them up.

Lucy used her whip and a Boo was trapped, and then frozen by Gray and was sucked up by Luigi as some of the Boos quickly turned back into Boolossus, but they were then separated by Erza's Piercing Armor as Gray and Luigi both froze the Boos...except for one. It was right behind Youmu and then used his infamous laugh to scare Youmu, causing her to scream as the Boo laughed...only to get sucked up by Luigi. "Gotcha." He smirked.

 **Creepy Steeple**

"Are you feeling alright?" Cloud asked Youmu.

"Besides getting scared by a ghost...i'm...somewhat okay." Youmu muttered.

"I wonder if you conquered your fear." Mario asked.

"Nah...i'm still afraid of them." Luigi replied as he put the Poltergust away and Erza went back to her Heart Kruez armor.

"I wonder if that was the monster." Natsu said.

"No...I don't think it is." Worldwalker said, pointing to a locked door on the second floor. "We still have to deal with that."

Natsu clenched his fists. "Come on guys...we need to go beat this monster up...for Happy."

"And Hades." Yukari added.

"And all those Twilighters!" Wendy added as well as Gray made some icy stairs and they walked up and then Natsu punched the door off of its hinges and then they ran up the stairs.

"Ever heard of knocking?" A voice asked as soon as they soon got to the top.

Youmu's eyes widened. "LADY YUYUKO?!" She yelled.

 **Legend of Aokigahara (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Yukari was just as surprised. "You're causing all the chaos in Twilight Town?"

"Indeed, I am." She nodded. "The Twilighters are so boring, so I decided to do something about it. It's so much fun watching them panic."

Natsu pounded his fists. "You listen right here, pal! You've turned my best friend into a pig...and I WILL not stand for that!" He growled.

"You also turned Hades into a pig." Worldwalker said. "As much as I find that funny, he needs to be turned back."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." She said as she got ready. "For those of you who don't know me...I am Yuyuko Saigyouji. The one who will eliminate all of you." She said and took out her fan. "Shall we begin?"

 _Something about her doesn't...feel right._ Youmu thought.

 _This is so bizarre...even for Yuyuko._ Yukari thought.

Fire conjured up in Mokou's hand. _Is this really Yuyuko?_

 _Something is not right here._ Worldwalker thought.

Natsu smirked. "Let's do this."

 **Bloom Nobly, Ink-black Cherry Blossom ~ Border of Life (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

"Death Sign: Ghastly Dream." Yuyuko said, but they quickly dodged as Lucy called out Loke as he used Regulus Punch to send her flying in the air, and then Natsu jumped up and punched her down. "Hmph, not bad." She said as she fired danmaku at them.

Youmu ran over to Yuyuko and attempted to slash her, but stopped herself as the blade was inches from Yuyuko's neck. "I-I can't..." She said.

"That's right, you can't." Yuyuko grabbed her throat. "It's because you are a pathetic swordswoman." She said and threw her to the side.

 _What is her deal?!_ Yukari thought. "Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly!" _She always treats Youmu kindly even though she gives her a hard time on occasion...so what the heck is going on here?_ She wondered as Yuyuko ran through the danmaku and punched her, but she blocked. _She's not one for physical attacks..._

"Everlasting: Phoenix's Tail!" Mokou exclaimed.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled as Yuyuko ran on the icy floor and slipped.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed as Minene flew and punched Yuyuko to a wall while Link fired arrows at her.

 _She's not even flying..._ Mokou thought. _This is NOT normal._ She said as she conjured up a fireball and threw it while Worldwalker slashed Yuyuko and kicked her away.

 _Something feels off._ Worldwalker thought.

"L-Lady Yuyuko...what's gotten into you?" Youmu asked.

"I'm just getting rid of the trash!" Yuyuko pulled out a card. "Deadly Butterfly: Eternal Sleep in Dreamland!"

 _She'd never call her trash!_ Yukari thought. "Evil Spirits: Bewitching Butterfly Living in the Zen Temple!" She said while Erza blocked most of the danmaku headed for Youmu as Cloud slashed Yuyuko away and then Mario and Luigi both used Thunder Bros on her.

"Solid Script: Hole!" Levy yelled as Yuyuko fell into it and then Juvia used Water Cyclone to blast her out as Lily slashed her down and then Natsu punched her in the gut.

 _Lady Yuyuko...why are you doing this?_ Youmu asked, a tear escaping her eye as Mario and Luigi used Chopper Bros to finish off Yuyuko.

 **Creepy Steeple**

"U-ugh..." Yuyuko fell on one knee glaring at all of them before falling to the ground in defeat.

"Hmph..." Minene folded her arms. "That was it? What a pushover."

 _Using spell cards sporadically? Something's definitely not right._ Yukari thought.

Minene looked at a saddened Youmu. "I know that you didn't want to fight your friend, but...we had no choice." She said, watching Mario pick up the Crystal Star.

"Well, lets-a go!" Mario said as they all took off.

However, Yuyuko got up after they all left. "Hmph..." She dusted herself off. "I got a little careless there." She said as she walked up to the window. "Oh well, I'll let them have their victory for now." She said. "I have been defeated so the Twilighters should be back to normal." She said and then smirked. "For now, anyway." She said as she laughed evilly and then sighed. "I need more spell cards though..." She said as she walked away.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hehehehe! This plan is foolproof!" Beldam exclaimed. "When those fools come, we'll annihilate them with that bomb, take the Crystal Stars and make our escape!"

"Guh!" Marilyn nodded.

"Vivian! The bomb!"

Vivian sweatdropped. "Uh..."

"Vivian...don't tell me you didn't lose it!"

"I didn't lose it...you just don't trust me with important things like this." Vivian folded her arms.

"Do not LIE to me, you brat!" Beldam growled. "I gave it to you, so you MUST have had it! This is your fault and you MUST find it." She said.

"You need to find it." Vivian told her.

"ARGH! I will NOT deal with this defiance! Vivian, you WILL find it while the two of US go take a well-earned rest. If you don't find it, you will be severely punished. Now GO find it!" Beldam ordered as the two of them sunk into the ground.

"I want to scream so badly right now." Vivian growled as she knelt down and started looking. "Why does she always blame me?" She wondered.

 _Back with the others..._

 **Twilight Town (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Piece of cake." Mario said, looking at the Twilighters cheering.

"NAAATSUUUU!" Happy yelled and glomped the Dragon Slayer.

"Hey buddy!" Natsu hugged him.

"Alright, let's go get the next Crystal Star!" Mario exclaimed as they hopped into the warp pipe, but Youmu didn't move.

"Hmm?" Minene looked at her. "Youmu, are you coming?"

"Um...I just..." Youmu looked at her, but then Yukari put her hand on Youmu's shoulder.

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up." Yukari said.

"Okay." Minene said as she hopped in.

"That wasn't the real Yuyuko." Mokou folded her arms. "It just didn't feel right."

"I know Yuyuko is always out there, but...never like this." Yukari said. "She'd never say anything mean to Youmu."

"So, do you think we should go investigate?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yeah." Youmu nodded. "That wasn't the Lady Yuyuko I once knew." She said.

"Let's go." Yukari said as they ran back to the Creepy Steeple as Vivian spotted them.

"Hmm?" She wondered and watched them run off as she then looked back and then clenched her fists. "You know what, Beldam? Screw you." She said and then she took off after the four.  
====================================================================================================

 **I didn't want to do the Boolossus theme for the Boolossus fight, to be honest.**


	24. The REAL Yuyuko

**Twilight Trail (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice called out as the four of them turned to see Vivian running up to them.

"Oh, you're that fire user from the Shadow Sirens, right?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Mind if I join you? I'm done with my sister's crap, anyway."

"Sure, we don't mind at all." Yukari said. "We're headed back to the Creepy Steeple."

"Headed back? What for?"

"My best friend is acting weirder than usual." Yukari replied.

"Weirder than usual...?" Vivian tilted her head.

"Yeah. She's always out there, but earlier she acted really...odd. We're going back over there to see what's up." She explained. "I don't believe for a fact that she'd turn the Twilighters, Hades or Happy into pigs."

"Huh..." Vivian folded her arms. "Interesting." She said and then nodded. "Well, let's go check it out then."

"Let's go." Youmu said as they took off back to the Creepy Steeple.

 **Creepy Steeple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Let's see...I have a feeling that maybe Yuyuko is trapped in here." Mokou said.

"Yeah." Youmu nodded.

"Maybe we can dig up some interesting artifacts in here and sell them to Rogueport while we're at it." Worldwalker said. . _..And maybe find myself a ring while I'm at it._ He smirked.

"What's with the smirk? You thinking of something?" Mokou asked.

"Just finding artifacts that look all cool and awesome." Worldwalker replied.

"Ah, okay." Mokou nodded as they walked into the Creepy Steeple as Vivian noticed the icy stairs.

"What's with the ice?" Vivian asked.

"Gray." Yukari replied.

"Ah." She nodded.

"Hold on, what's in there?" Youmu asked, pointing to a small crawlspace.

"I'll go take a look." Vivian said as she went underground, as she then came back up a minute later. "Well, the only thing I found worthwhile is this dusty cookbook."

"Who leaves a cookbook in a place like this?" Youmu asked.

"I have no idea." Mokou said as Worldwalker took it and put it away.

"Might as well give this to the grumpy cook in Rogueport." He said as they kept walking around until they noticed the statue in front of them. "I think this is hiding something."

"You think?" Mokou asked.

"Yep." He nodded as he gave it a push. "Well don't just stand there, help me out here!" He said as Youmu, Yukari, Mokou and Vivian helped him and then it moved, as it revealed a hole underneath the statue.

"A secret passageway?" Youmu asked.

"Well, this just got more interesting." Mokou said as they all hopped down to see a door as they walked in...except for Worldwalker as he looked at a certain wall.

"Hmm..." He said as he pulled out his sword and slashed it several times, as it turned out to be paper and just fell to the ground. "Ah, the good ol' fake." He chuckled as he walked through a secret passage way to see some artifacts, gold and rubies. "Oh, jackpot!" He smirked as he knelt down with the sword in his hand. "Time to create something awesome."

With the ladies, they were walking until they came across a locked door. "Oh, this door is locked." Vivian said.

Mokou's fist burned up. "Stand aside, girls. I'll bust this down." She said and then punched the door, not exactly as powerful as Natsu, but it was enough to destroy the lock and causing the door to swing open...also making a dent in the door.

"Nice." Yukari said.

Mokou grinned. "That was nothing." She said as they walked forward and saw someone chained to a wall. Yuyuko.

 **Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Lady Yuyuko!" Youmu exclaimed.

"H-huh...?" Yuyuko looked up. "Youmu! Yukari! Mokou!"

"Don't worry, we'll bust you out." Yukari said as Mokou walked up the chains and put her hands on them, then started burning them until they were scalding hot, and then she kicked them to shatter the chains that held Yuyuko and then she collapsed, but Yukari and Youmu caught her.

"Um, Mokou? There was a key right here." Vivian held it up.

"Oh, I didn't even notice it." Mokou shrugged.

Vivian shrugged. "Oh well." She said as she tossed it behind her.

"I...I was looking for you." Yuyuko told Youmu. "I was so lonely that I went looking for you."

"You do know that she was invited to the Glitz Pit, right?" Yukari asked.

"I know...but, I thought she'd come back after a little while, I got really worried so I went looking..."

"You wanted me back." Youmu said.

Tears ran down Yuyuko's cheeks. "Yes." She nodded. "I had no one to talk to, I just wanted you back so we can hang out like always."

"Well, we're here now." Youmu smiled. "That's all that matters."

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I've been in here for so long...that the parrot right over there was the only thing keeping me company." She said, pointing over the parrot. "But he wasn't paying attention to anything I'd say, all he'd say is something about this...Doopliss guy."

"Doopliss?" Mokou wondered. "Oh! That imposter we fought earlier!"

"Wait, he dressed like me?" Yuyuko asked.

"Yeah." Youmu nodded.

Yuyuko wiped the tears from her eyes and clenched her fists. "That's completely unacceptable." She said. "Come on, we're going to teach that guy a lesson or two." She said.

"Uh, do you know where he is?" Yukari asked.

"...Not really."

"Come on, we'll show you where he is." Youmu said and then got up.

"Alright, let's go take this guy out." Vivian said and then turned her head. "...Hey, where's Worldwalker?" She wondered.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Just a little more..." Worldwalker said and then grinned. "This is perfect!" He said, looking at the ring he created. The ring was completely gold with small rubies lining on one side. The gem on top was a ruby cut into the shape of the flame.

He then looked at the engraving of the ring. "May the flames of our love burn forever bright." It read as he smiled. "Perfect." He said as he put it in his pocket and then put his sword away. Mokou's gonna love this. He thought as he walked out with some artifacts in hand as he met up with the girls.

"Where were you?" Youmu asked.

"I've discovered some artifacts in there." He replied with a smile.

"Cool." Mokou said as they then went back up and then ran off to Doopliss's room.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **The Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I wonder what's keeping them." Minene wondered.

"Oh, they probably got caught up with sightseeing." Lucy said.

"That's...odd." Mario said. "The map isn't floating up."

"Is this thing busted?" Natsu knelt down in the pedestal. "Maybe it's out of batteries."

"How can an ancient pedestal run on batteries?" Gray asked.

"Let me take a look at this Crystal Star." Gajeel said as he yanked it out of Luigi's hand. "Hmm, it shines like one." He said. "Maybe the pedestal is being stubborn."

"Something's not right." Erza folded her arms. "What could it be?" She wondered as they heard something crack as they noticed Gajeel just completely shattering the Crystal Star.

"AAAAH! YOU BROKE IT!" Happy yelled.

"Hmm..." He walked over to the Diamond Star and picked it up, as he used his strength to try to crush it, but it wasn't cracked. "Just as I thought." Gajeel said as he put it down. "It had the same effects as the other Crystal Stars, but...we were given a fake."

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled.

"We've been tricked." Erza growled. "The real one is with Yuyuko..."

Natsu pounded his fists. "Oh, I am going to pummel her AGAIN!" He yelled and took off as they all followed.

 _Back with the others..._

"The jig is up, Doopliss." Worldwalker said.

"Hmm?" The fake Yuyuko turned around. "What did you ca-" He spotted the real Yuyuko. "Uh oh."

"It's over." Yuyuko said as Doopliss turned back to his normal self.

"How did you figure out my real name?!"

"Your parrot."

Doopliss growled. "That loudmouth..." He said and then he smirked. "Luckily, I was able to catch your friends attacks." He said as he transformed into Natsu. "Let's do this."

"Way ahead of you." Mokou said as they got ready for battle.

 **Doopliss Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Doopliss ran up to them with his fists blazing and punched them, but they dodged as Youmu slashed him several times as Yuyuko floated up. "Spirit Sign: Ageless Dream!" She said.

"Human Sign: Slash of Present World." Youmu said.

"Fantasy: Perpetual Motion Machine of the First Kind!" Yukari exclaimed.

"You little punks..." Doopliss growled as he ran over straight for Mokou and punched her, but she ducked and sweep kicked him to the ground as she then kicked him in the face, followed by a burning punch. "GAH!" He growled. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Mokou as she blocked it and then smirked.

"You're not as powerful as the real guy!" She said and then drop kicked him. "Imperishable Shooting!" She said.

Vivian aimed her hand at Doopliss. "Fiery Jinx!" She said as Doopliss yelled in agony as he then transformed into Youmu and ran over straight for Youmu as she ran over to him and they both slashed each other several times, but then Youmu took out her other sword.

"What the...?!" He exclaimed as Youmu slashed upward to disarm up and then slashed him several times followed by firing a danmaku bullet to the face as she was then joined by Worldwalker and he was slashed several times. "You fools...i'm not DONE yet..." He growled, transforming into Mario as he ran up and hammered Yuyuko, but she grabbed the hammer and threw it to the side.

"Shall we finish him off?" She asked, looking at Youmu and Yukari.

"Oh yeah." Youmu smirked.

"Let's do it." Yukari said as the three of them flew over to him.

"W-wait a second! Time out!" Doopliss exclaimed, looking very afraid.

"Butterfly Sign: Deadly Lance of the Swallowtail Butterfly Crest!" Yuyuko said.

"Spirit Cutting Sword: Slash of Ascension to Buddhahood!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Barrier: Boundary of Life and Death!" Yukari exclaimed as Doopliss was hit by pretty much everything as he screamed in agonizing pain and then fell to the ground in defeat, changing back to his normal self and then the REAL Crystal Star appeared in front of them.

 **Creepy Steeple**

"Wait...is this the real one?" Youmu asked. "If this is the real Crystal Star...would that mean..."

"Oh dear." Worldwalker sweatdropped.

Doopliss got up. "You're a bunch of killjoys, you know that?!" He growled as he jumped out of the window.

"Did he just...?" Mokou wondered as they went over to see him running off as they then noticed the others running towards the Creepy Steeple.

"GUYS! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE! HE'S THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THIS!" Youmu yelled.

"What?!" Natsu glared at Doopliss who was running in front of them and trying to escape, but Erza grabbed him.

"So...you gave us a fake Crystal Star, huh?" She glared at him.

Doopliss gulped. "Um..."

"Come on, let's go." Erza said as she dragged him to Twilight Town.

"We're going to humiliate him in front of the whole town, aren't we?" Mokou asked.

"Oh yes we are." Worldwalker smirked as they walked out of the Creepy Steeple and then ran off to catch up with the others.  
=====================================================================================================

 **If it weren't for the maintenance, this would've been up around 11 AM yesterday. *shrug* Ah well. Let's just pretend like the maintenance never happened.**


	25. Quiz and Underwater Adventure!

**Grodus's room (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm? What's that?" Grodus asked.

"You heard me right. The seal on the Thousand Year Door is weakening." The X-Naut said.

"Fascinating..." Grodus mused. "Very fascinating. Soon, we'll be able to go in, unleash the demon and spread chaos throughout all the world!"

"Indeed." He nodded. "Also, have you heard of this X-Naut called Zelda Toadstool?"

"Zelda who now?"

"You recruited a female X-Naut, she's the sibling of Princess Peach and wants to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I recruited no such woman! X-Nauts are all guys! What makes you think I'd let a woman walk in here and get recruited?"

"Did you even SMELL the perfume? All the X-Nauts are talking about it."

"I did on a particular X-Naut who asked me about the Thousand Year Door, but I didn't think of it much." He said. "The only girls in this fortress are Peach and Rosalina and they aren't capable of doing such a thing. Rosalina is busy being tortured and Peach is locked in her room."

"Did you even lock Peach's door? She could be wandering around and possibly be playing a game on TEC right about now."

"Oh please, like TEC would just let her waltz into his room." Grodus folded his arms.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Peach just waltzed into TEC's room. "So, what's new?" She asked.

"You seem cheerful unlike last time." TEC said.

"I got over it." Peach replied. "Anyway, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm a little torn right now. I want to serve Grodus but I also want to protect you." TEC muttered. "It's a bit annoying."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"Never mind. How about we do a little quiz?"

"...What? That was random."

"If you get five right, I'll let you email Mario like normal."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Now, the first question. What will happen when you collect all the seven Crystal Stars? A. Your wish is granted, B. The Thousand Year Door opens or C: A thousand coins appear?"

Peach thought about it. "The Thousand Year Door."

"Correct. Next question: What is the goal of Sir Grodus? A: Conquering the world, B: Get rich, or C: Become a super hero?"

Peach folded her arms. _Getting rich is Wario's dream..._ She thought and then pictured Grodus as a super hero. _...Yeah, no. I don't see it._ She thought. "Conquer the world?" She asked.

"Correct. Next Question: What is the legendary treasure that waits behind the Thousand Year Door?"

"Uh...TEC? What kind of a quiz is this?"

"Just answer it. Is it A: One hundred million coins, B: A rare Celestial Key or C: A thousand year old demon soul?"

"I'm noticing there's no fourth answer." Peach replied. "Let's see...Grodus did say something about a demon, so I'm going with C."

"But he said nothing about the soul of the demon."

Peach thought about that. "True." She said.

"Anyway, you got it right. Next one: What does Grodus wish to do with the demon soul? A: Cherish it, B: Bring the demon soul back to life or C: Hang out with it."

Peach raised an eyebrow. "What kind of answers are those? It's B."

"Correct. Final question: What is required to seal up the demon again? A: A legendary sword, B: A magic spell, or C: The Crystal Stars."

 _If it was a legendary sword, then Zelda would be locked up as well._ Peach thought. "I'm guessing the Crystal Stars."

"Correct." TEC said. "You may use the email as you wish."

"That was the most random quiz I ever took. What was that about?" Peach asked.

"Um, to let Mario and his friends know what they're up against." TEC said as Peach typed her up her email.

"So, I guess you're a double agent?" She asked while TEC sent it.

"I'm not entirely sure about that." TEC said.

"You might want to think about that. Grodus is a bad guy after all." She said as she walked out. "Later." She waved and took off.

"Good night, Princess Peach."

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Bowser's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So we're going in that thing?" General Guy asked.

"Correct." Bowser nodded. "I've snuck over there before and faced the Mario Bros." He said. "Unfortunately, I got beat up by them, a fire head and a witch." He said. "They then sent me flying out."

"Ah, so that's where you've disappeared too." Kamek said.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, unfortunately." Hammer Bro muttered.

"How's your back doing?" General Guy asked.

"Better. That chiropractor does wonders." He said as they walked up.

"Excuse me, we'd like to get on that blimp to Glitzville." Kamek said.

"AAAH! BOWSER AND HIS MINIONS!" The Cheep Cheep exclaimed and took off.

"We're not THAT bad, right?" Hammer Bro asked.

General Guy shrugged. "Well if you think about it, we are pretty evil."

"True." He nodded.

"Well, I guess we'll find another way, right Bowser?" Kamek turned around. "Hmm?" He looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"And Junior?" Hammer Bro looked around as they both heard laughter as they looked up to see Bowser and his son in their Koopa Clown Cars.

"We'll go to Glitzville our own way!" Bowser said. "You can take that boring ol' blimp!" He said as they took off.

"I wish we had our own clown cars." Hammer Bro sighed.

"Hey uh, dad?" Junior asked.

"Yeah?" Bowser asked.

"I think I'm out of fuel." He said.

"What?!" Bowser asked as his Koopa Clown Car suddenly stopped as he looked down. "...Oh great, I'm out of fuel too."

"And uh...where are we?" Junior asked.

Bowser looked down. "In the middle of the ocean." He said as they looked at each other and then they both fell into the ocean while screaming.

 **Dire Dire Docks/Jolly Roger Bay (Super Mario 64)**

 _Well, this is just fantastic..._ Bowser thought as he picked up Junior and placed him on his back as he held on and they swam back to Rogueport.

However, they were greeted by tons of Bloopers and Cheep Cheeps as he then breathed fire at them to burn them up. _...We can breathe fire underwater?_ Junior asked.

 _How does that even work?_ Bowser wondered as they found two air bubbles and used them to regain some oxygen...unfortunately, a Blooper had to be right there and accidentally got swallowed up by Bowser. _Gah! Nasty!_

 _Better you than me._ Junior thought as they soon climbed out of the docks of Rogueport.

 **Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Whoa geez! It's Bowser and his son!" A Toad exclaimed.

"RUN!" A Bob-omb yelled and they ran off, running past Hammer Bro, Kamek and General Guy as they spotted them.

"Where'd you guys go?" Hammer Bro asked.

"Swimming." Bowser muttered.

"We went to Glitzville, but came right back." General Guy said. "Turns out, it was destroyed and they're in the middle of rebuilding it."

"You guys had it easy. Dad swallowed a Blooper." Junior said.

"Yuck." Kamek said. "I prefer fried Cheep Cheep."

"I like Blooper when they're fried." Hammer Bro said.

"Really? I'm more of a curry kind of guy." General Guy said. "With a hint of fried Buzzy Beetle."

"ENOUGH ABOUT FOOD!" Bowser yelled. "I need info about Mario, Fairy Tail and the Crystal Stars RIGHT NOW." He growled.  
====================================================================================================

 **I'm more of a fried Spiny kind of guy with a dash of a fried Yoshi egg. What's your preference in the Mario universe?**


	26. Admiral Bobbery

**Twilight Town (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Tomatoes! Get your tomatoes here!" A Twilighter exclaimed as several Twilighters were holding tomatoes and they were looking at Doopliss tied to a pole.

"I'll take the first hit." Hades said as he walked over to Doopliss and punched him.

"AGH!"

"That was for turning the lord of the underworld into a pig!" He said as he walked away while Happy kicked him, then he flew off.

"Alright, ready...aim...FIRE!" Mayor Dour ordered as the Twilighters started throwing tomatoes at the poor Duplighost, as he was just yelling in agony.

"There's plenty more where that came from, you monster!" A Twilighter exclaimed as he leaned over to get some more, but felt nothing on the stand. "Huh?" He wondered as he looked to see Yuyuko eating the last one. "HEY!"

"What? I haven't eaten since I got captured!"

"I captured you and left you for half an hour and you're STILL hungry?!" Doopliss exclaimed.

"I can't help it if I'm always hungry!"

"I got some more tomatoes!" A female Twilighter said as Natsu picked up one.

"THIS ONE IS FOR HAPPY!" He yelled and threw it.

"Gah!"

"Well let's head back. We've all had our fun." Worldwalker said.

Youmu and Yukari were pulling back Yuyuko. "Come on, let's go." Yukari said.

"No! I want to eat some more!" Yuyuko exclaimed, but unfortunately for her, Yukari and Youmu put her into the warp pipe.

"Is she always a garbage gut?" Minene asked.

"You have NO idea." Youmu sighed as they all hopped into the warp pipe.

 **Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmph, that traitorous Vivian is on their side now." Beldam folded her arms. "It's like she WANTS to get punished."

"Guh." Marilyn said.

"Hmm..." Beldam looked at Doopliss. "I have an idea, but we'll wait until the Twilighters get tired of it."

 **Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Man, I wanted to eat more." Yuyuko sighed.

"You eat a lot more than fire head over here." Gray said. "I've never seen anyone eat a lot of tomatoes in one sitting."

"You should've seen her during the feast at the Hakurei shrine." Youmu said.

"It's not MY fault Reimu made everything look taste good! Sakuya made some delicious foods too!" Yuyuko sighed.

"You ate everything, didn't you?" Minene asked.

"No, I just had one of everything. I'm not THAT crazy." Yuyuko said. "Sheesh."

"...Well, she did eat all of the brownies before anyone else had a piece." Youmu said and then the SP mailbox went off as Mario took it out.

 _Dear Mario, I have some interesting news. Remember when I said that there's a demon at the Thousand Year Door? Turns out, it's a demon soul and the Crystal Stars are the key to opening it. Conveniently, they also seal the demon away. I hope you stay safe with your Fairy Tail friends! – Peach_

"Well that's rude, she didn't even mention us!" Yuyuko said.

"That's probably because she doesn't know we're here with them." Minene said as she then noticed Luigi and Youmu going pale. "...Oh..."

"Hello?" Cloud waved his hand in front of Youmu and Luigi. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"A d-demon...soul..." Luigi said before fainting.

"...He's fine." Gray said as they walked over to the Thousand Year Door while Gajeel had Luigi on his shoulder while having Levy on his other shoulder.

"Are her legs broken?" Link asked.

"No. He usually carries me like this." Levy said. "You get used to it."

 **The Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Why is the door so unnecessarily big?" Yuyuko asked.

"That's what we've all been wondering. Don't worry about it." Gray said as the map floated up and then floated down as they all looked to see an island popping up in front of them.

"Well, it looks like we're going to an island." Lucy said.

 **Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well, this is most interesting." Frankly said. "The next Crystal Star is at Keelhaul Key."

"That's the island's name?" Erza asked.

"Yes," He nodded. "There's something very peculiar about that island though. Legend has it that the island is haunted."

"Haunted?!" Luigi and Youmu exclaimed.

"It's just a legend, it's not like it's actually haunted or anything. Though there have been many shipwrecks there lately." Frankly said. "Oh well."

"We could have Yukari gap us over there. There's no way I'm going on a boat." Natsu said.

"Oh, now where's the fun in that?" Yukari grinned.

Frankly chuckled. "Anyway, about this message that Peach sent. There's something that you all need to know regarding the Thousand Year Door."

"Besides being so unnecessarily big?" Natsu asked, causing Minene and Gajeel to snicker a little.

"Well, no. You see...a thousand years ago, a once beautiful town was destroyed by a demon, but fortunately, there were four heroes who defeated the demon and sealed it up in the thousand year door. However, the seal has been weakening over time."

"How weak is it now?" Mario asked.

"This is the thousandth year...so it's very weak at the moment."

"You mean that thing is gonna burst out at any moment?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Well, it's not exactly when the seal will actually break, but it will be soon. But nothing to worry about at the moment."

"Well, I'm going to have nightmares..." Luigi muttered.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about." Frankly said. "So go on and collect those Crystal Stars to seal the demon back up in case if it breaks out."

"Right." Erza nodded.

"Anyway, you definitely need a captain for the ship and there is a good captain in town. He goes by the name of Flavio...he was last seen in the inn." Frankly said.

"Okay." Mario nodded as they took off to the inn.

 **Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Alright, what does Flavio look like?" Youmu wondered.

Mokou spotted someone. "How about that guy with the pirate outfit?" She asked, pointing to the guy who was just singing to himself with a red skull crystal.

"Oh sure, make it TOO easy for us." Gray said as they walked over to Flavio.

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Excuse us, but are you Flavio?" Erza asked.

"Indeed, I am." He said. "What is it that you want?"

"We're looking for some sort of ship to get to Keelhaul Key. Maybe you have a ship?" Worldwalker asked.

"Maybe I do...maybe I don't. I was a sailor long ago and I don't feel like going back out to sea, so you mi-"

"Mario has a map." Worldwalker said.

"Say what now?" Flavio asked as Mario showed him the map. "Well, I was planning on going back out to sea anyway." He said. "I'll show you my ship, come on!" He said as he took off and they all followed as they saw Flavio's ship.

"Whoa..." Lucy said.

"We have to get on that thing?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm not looking forward to that." Natsu muttered.

"I've got Troia, I can get you guys situated." Wendy said. "How long does it take to get to Keelhaul Key."

"Depending on the weather...four days. More if the weather is REALLY bad." Flavio said.

Wendy sweatdropped. "Um...okay, maybe if I use it sporadically..." She said. "...Or maybe not at all."

"What's wrong?" Minene asked.

"Um...if it's used continuously, it'll become useless..." Wendy sighed.

"Oh."

"It also takes a while for it for the Troia to get out of their systems, so...this is going to be quite the long journey." Carla said.

"Well, this is awkward." Cloud said.

"There's just one problem...we need a navigator." Flavio said.

Lucy took out a key. "Leave it all to me." She said and took out a silver key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE COM-"

"Um, Flavio...there IS a navigator, you know." A Bob-omb interrupted Lucy.

"Oh? Who is this navigator, Pa-Patch?"

"His name is Admiral Bobbery." He replied. "He's a world famous sailor and he lives in this town."

"Really? Hmm...interesting. Could I have some of you go find this Bobbery?"

"I'll go!" Natsu said and took off.

"Oh no you don't! I'll go find him first!" Gajeel took off after Natsu.

"I'll go after them." Minene said as she went after the two Dragon Slayers.

 **Rogueport**

"Where is that old sailor, anyway?" Gajeel wondered.

"I dunno." Natsu shrugged.

"Um, guys? Who don't we just ask Frankly? Maybe he'll know." Minene suggested.

"Bobbery's probably at the inn." Natsu said as he went in while Gajeel followed him.

"...Honestly, it's like those two always compete for something." She muttered and walked to Professor Frankly's house. "Hey uh, do you know where a guy named Admiral Bobbery lives?"

"Bobbery? Yeah, he's next door." He replied as Minene nodded and went over to Bobbery's house.

"Hey, you in here?" She asked as she knocked on the door.

"Nobody is home." A voice said.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh yeah? Then how come I heard your voice?"

"This is a recorded message."

"How convenient that there's a recorded message for whenever someone knocks on the door." Minene folded her arms totally unconvinced. "I know you're in there."

"I TOLD you that I'm not in here!"

"Then how come you're just talking to me? I'm pretty sure recorded messages don't do that."

"Uh...this is a totally special recorded message."

"...I'm coming in."

"No one's in here! Besides, the door is locked."

"I don't need any doors to go in a building."

"What, are you going to climb up the roof and go down the chimney? Because I'm going to build a fire to block you from doing that."

"No, I used the floor."

"Huh?" Bobbery turned around to see Minene leaning on a wall with a smirk.

"Sup?"

"How did you do that and what do you want with me?"

"God powers and you're needed to be a navigator on a ship."

"I am not going back out to sea."

"Why?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Well, I'm part god so you'll have to tell me anyway."

"No."

"Oh, yes you are!"

Bobbery walked over to the door and unlocked it. "No, I am NOT and you WILL leave!"

"I am not stepping foot out of this house until you come with me."

"Well, prepare to be disappointed because I am NOT going."

"Don't make me pick you up."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Minene smirked.

"Sorry, but I will NOT allow it." He said as Minene picked him up. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"No way, buster!" She said as she attempted to walk out, but Bobbery managed to close the door. "Hey!" She growled as he then exploded in her face, blasting her to a wall. "Gah!"

"I will NOT be leaving!"

Minene growled and cracked her knuckles. "Buddy, you just pissed off the wrong woman."

Frankly was just reading something when he suddenly heard yelling and explosives all around. "What the devil is going on over there?" He wondered.

"I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE. I AM NOT LEAVING!" Bobbery yelled.

"YOU'RE MAKING THIS HARDER THAN IT NEEDS TO BE!" Minene yelled.

"Then maybe this will change his mind." A voice said as they looked to see Natsu and Gajeel leaning in the doorway as there was a piece of paper in Natsu's hand.

"What is that?" Bobbery asked.

"A letter from your lover, Scarlette." Gajeel replied.

Bobbery's eyes widened. "Wh-what? G-give it to me!" He said as Natsu gave it to him.

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

 _Dear Bobbery, if you are reading this...I am most likely dead. You're probably going to blame yourself because you weren't with me at the time. Do not blame yourself, you are a great captain and I will love you always. – Scarlette._

"...I need a moment." Bobbery said as he walked into the other room.

"Did I miss something?" Minene asked.

"Bobbery loved to travel the seas and one day he met a Bob-omb named Scarlette." Gajeel explained. "Those two loved each other a lot. Whenever the ocean called for him, he'd be there and he'd leave his girl out there...but she still loved him even though he'd be gone for possibly months."

"Then one day, she contracted a fever while the guy was out to sea, he didn't know about it...but when he came back. It was too late." Natsu explained. "Ever since that day, he blamed himself."

"You got all of that from the inn?" Minene asked.

"Yep." Natsu nodded.

Minene looked at the other room. "That explains why he was so stubborn. Poor guy." She said when Bobbery came back out.

"So, you're looking for a navigator? You found the right guy." Bobbery said and glanced at Minene. "Uh...sorry for blowing up in your face."

"It's fine..." Minene said as they took off back to Flavio's ship.

 **Rogueport**

"Hey, we found him!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Good!" Flavio said as they hopped up on the ship...although Minene had to literally drag the two Dragon slayers at. "While you were gone, I chose a captain."

"Who is it, Mario?" Gajeel asked.

"No." A voice said as they looked to see Erza coming down the steps in a pirate outfit, complete with an eye patch, a hat, a hook and a cutlass sword. "That'd be me."

Natsu shuddered. "Yikes...and I thought you were scary before!"

"She's a pirate alright..." Gajeel folded his arms. "Gihi, a pirate who likes strawberry shortcake."

"Strawberry shortcake?" Flavio asked. "Ah, that is the best cake in the entire world if I do say so myself."

"See? Someone agrees." Erza looked at Gajeel.

"Let's just get this thing over with." Gajeel muttered.

"We need a compass." Bobbery said. "I may be a navigator but navigators still need compasses."

"OPEN! GATE OF THE COMPASS! PYXIS!" Lucy yelled as Pyxis appeared in front of them.

"That'll do." Bobbery said as they got to the front of the ship.

"Let's go." Erza said as the ship started moving and Natsu and Gajeel immediately got sick.

 **The Great Sea (Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

"Are you serious?" Vivian asked.

"Wow...that's...sad." Yuyuko said.

An X-Naut revealed himself while the ship was headed off. "Grodus to X-Naut, Captain Four-Eyes is with the heroes. I repeat, Captain Four Eyes is with the heroes."

"Is he really a captain?" Grodus asked.

"...No, but he sound more epic if you call him that." He said as he then noticed a smaller ship going after the ship.

"GO GO GO!" A certain red ninja Koopa ordered.

"...What do those Koopas have against that ship?" The X-Naut asked before shrugging. "Oh well, who can tell?"  
=================================================================================================

 **If you're wondering what the pirate outfit looks like, just picture the Mii outfit from Smash Bros.**

 **Also: There's gonna be a live action Mega Man movie made by 20th Century Fox. ...May Palutena have mercy on the blue bomber...**


	27. Trip to Keelhaul Key

**The Great Sea (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

 _Day one: The seas are great...though for some reason, these two so-called Dragon Slayers are getting sick like no one's business. I mean, seriously...how do you call yourself a Dragon Slayer if you get motion sickness? That doesn't make sense. Anyway, Captain Erza knocked them out and the water is so lively with sea creatures that they call Pokemon..._

"Hey Link! Do you see anything interesting up there?" Lucy asked.

"Besides open ocean and water Pokemon, no." Link replied.

Luigi looked down in the water to see a Dragonair jumping out of the water. "Whoa, that looks cool!" He said, leaning forward. "Hello!" He waved.

Unware of Luigi, Juvia was walking up to him and leaning on the side and sighed. "I don't know what to do, Luigi..." She said. "I want to tell Gray about how I feel...but...I'm afraid he'll reject me. He thinks I'm crazy or something." She said as she leaned down more to rest her head on her arms. "Do you know what to do, because I don't..."

"Well, just tell him how you really feel." Luigi told her. "It'd be better to get it off of your chest if you do."

"You're right...I should tell him how I feel!" She got up. "Thanks, buddy!" She said as she slapped him on the back really hard.

"Whoa...WHOA!" He yelled as he fell into the water, however Juvia was oblivious.

"Oh Graaaay!" Juvia was running to him.

Luigi swam up and sighed. "It was bound to happen eventually..." He said.

"Dragon?" A Pokemon voice caught his attention as he looked over to see Dragonair looking at him. "Dragonair?"

"...Meep." Luigi went pale and started swimming away. "HEEEELP!" He yelled as he swam around the shim with the Dragonair following him.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Luigi! That's a friendly Dragonair!" Bobbery said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?! I THINK THIS ONE WANTS TO MAIM ME!"

"Isn't someone going to say 'man overboard' or something?" Minene asked.

"Nah, he's fine. It's not like we're in shark infested waters or anything." Bobbery said.

"Ahoy! We got Mega Sharpedos coming our way!" Pa-Patch exclaimed.

"Okay...man overboard!" Bobbery exclaimed as Youmu dived into the water and grabbed Luigi, then flew up before a Mega Sharpedo could catch him.

"Man...I think my life flashed before my eyes." Luigi said.

"Oh come on, it's just a Dragonair." Mokou told him as she knelt down and petted it before it went back into the ocean. "It's not going to hurt you."

"It had a horn! It looked like it was going to impale me!"

Cloud facepalmed. "Oh brother..."

 _The next day..._

 _Day two: It's going to be one of those stormy days...but it seems we can pull it off because Bobbery or Captain Erza doesn't look afraid...though, I am pretty sure these waves are murdering those two Dragon Slayers..._

"Uuugh...just kill me already..." Natsu groaned. "Put me out of my misery..."

"I'm not going to do that, Natsu!" Happy told him. "Stay strong!"

"I know you're strong...you gotta take care of this motion sickness! Don't let it control you." Lily said.

Gajeel got out of his bed. "You're right...i'm not going to let it take me down." He smirked. "Here I go." He said...but as soon as the ship tilted to the side...he got sick again and collapsed.

Lily sighed. "And we were doing so well."

"Mama mia...this is murder for the both of you." Mario said in his doctor's outfit. "You know...Wendy's a dragon slayer...how come she's not affected by motion sickness?"

"It must have not kicked in yet..." Natsu groaned. "I'm pretty sure she'll get sick through this, though..." He muttered as they heard screaming and then heard a splash.

"Did Luigi go overboard again?" Happy asked.

"What kind of sick irony is this?" Luigi asked as he something circled around him. "Okay, who's doing that?"

"Basculin..."

"Huntail!"

"Cloooyster..."

"Oh great..." Luigi sighed as he swam around the ship again. "HEEEEEEELP!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Gray said. "How is it that he can swim around even though the waves are crazy?"

"Don't look at me." Mokou shrugged as Minene picked Luigi up before the three Pokemon could catch him.

"It could've been worse..." Bobbery said.

"How can it be worse?" Luigi asked.

"We're in the middle of Mega Gyarados territory." Bobbery said as one popped up on the side of the ship.

"Holy! That's a big one!" Yuyuko exclaimed as it used Hydro Pump on him and sent him off of the ship again, causing Gray and Cloud to facepalm as the Mega Gyarados chased Luigi around.

"WHY MEEEE?!" He yelled.

 _Behind them..._

"Well, better him than us." Green said.

"Yeah." Red nodded as their ship was greeted by several Mega Gyarados.

"Okay, the irony of this is just sick..." Yellow muttered.

"What do they have against the Koopa Bros?!" Black asked.

"We could be in their territory." Red said as they started charging up Hyper Beam. "...And they're really angry..."

"There we go...got you out of there again." Youmu said when suddenly they heard an explosion. "Did anyone hear that?"

"It's probably thunder." Erza said, unaware of what happened behind them.

"Why do all the ironically bad things happen to us?" Yellow asked.

"I have NO clue." Red sighed, completely singed.

 _The next day..._

 _Day three: The sea is once again calm and I'm pretty sure we'll make it to Keelhaul Key by sundown. I think the storm has helped us. Hopefully Luigi can not fall into the water again, but knowing his luck...he'll probably fall into the water again._

"I'd like to see any of those Water Pokemon take me out!" Luigi smirked. "I'm prepared! I can totally kick them away if I have to!" He laughed. "Show me what you got!"

"He lost it." Yuyuko said as Bobbery came out of a room with a box.

"Anyone thirsty? I got Chuckola Cola." He said as everyone took one and started drinking it.

"Oh, that is good! So refreshing." Lucy said.

"I needed something." Levy chuckled as Bobbery hopped back up and looked at Pyxis.

"Yep, still going to where we need to go." Bobbery said.

"Claw! Claw!" A voice said as Luigi looked down to see a Clawitzer.

"What the heck is that?" He asked.

"I believe that's a Clawitzer." Bobbery said as it jumped out of the water, aimed at Luigi and used Hydro Pump as he once again landed into the water. "Wow...it's like the ocean hates Luigi or something."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Luigi yelled.

"Crawdaunt..."

"Jelli!"

"Huh?" Luigi turned to see Crawdaunt, a female Jellicent and the same Clawitzer joining them. "WHAT DO YOU ALL HAVE AGAINST ME?!" He yelled and swam around the ship with the three fo them following.

"You know...somehow, that never gets old." Minene said.

"I'm always amazed that not a single Pokemon actually catches him." Hikari pointed out.

"I think I saw that Cloyster nearly got him." Minene said. "Eh, maybe it was just me." She said as Yukari grabbed Luigi and pulled him up.

"I officially HATE Water Pokemon..." Luigi muttered.

"Well, it could be worse." Bobbery said.

"DON'T SAY THAT! IT'LL MAKE THINGS WORSE!" Luigi yelled.

"What's with him?" Youmu asked Yuyuko.

"He probably got water up his nose." Yuyuko shrugged and looked at the clouds. "You know...I wonder why there's never any cloud Youkai?"

Youmu blinked. "That was random."

"Oh, you know me." Yuyuko giggled as Juvia sat down next to them. "Hmm? Something wrong?"

"It's been three days...and I wanted to tell Gray about how I feel after what Luigi told me...but...I...I just can't do it."

"So you're just a little shy." Youmu said. "I'm pretty sure you'll overcome it and you'll be able to tell him how you feel."

"Yeah...I guess." Juvia sighed.

 _Later that night..._

"Okay, I'm pretty sure we're getting close to Keelhaul Key." Flavio said. "Do you see anything up there?"

"I don't see anything yet." Link said. "I need some binoculars or something." He said and then suddenly, the ship stopped.

"Hey! Why did we stop?" Mokou asked.

"Uh...I don't even know." Erza said. "I didn't do anything."

"Maybe we hit a coral reef or something." Flavio said.

"Oooo! Ooooo!" A haunted voice said.

"Okay, who's doing that?" Luigi asked.

"Oooo! Ooooo! Turn baaaaack!"

Youmu went pale. "Aren't we already done with these stupid ghosts?!"

"Ghosts are everywhere, apparently." Yuyuko said as Mokou's hands burst into flames.

"Alright, I guess I have to do some ghost busting action!" Mokou growled.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I don't want my ship on fire so you might as well extinquish those hands!" Flavio said.

"Turn baaack right noooow or be forever sunk into the ocean!" The voice continued as suddenly, Embers started appearing.

 **Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"What the?!" Lucy yelled.

"I'll take care of this!" Wendy said. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She yelled, blasting away several Embers, but more just started coming until the ship started sinking.

"Oh this is bad!" Flavio exclaimed and then growled. "So the rumors are true...Keelhaul Key is haunted!"

"Oh no..." Luigi sweatdropped.

"Well, there's no turning back, so I guess we'll have to wait until our untimely demise." He said as he noticed Worldwalker and Mokou holding their hands. "Love birds...love until the bitter end. I know how that feels." He said until the ship has sunk to the ocean.

 _Day Four: Well...I'm glad everyone is alright from the shipwreck, but it seems like everyone got separated. We don't know where everyone is at. Luckily, we set up camp...but...we have no idea how long we'll be here._

 **Keelhaul Key (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Mario was sitting down and looking at the ocean. "I wonder how we'll get out of here."

"Well, I'm pretty sure we'll think of something." Happy said, as Natsu climbed out of the water and growled.

"This time...i'll make it all the way over to Rogueport!" Natsu growled as he ran over and jumped off the edge...and then landed in the same spot as last time.

"Should we tell him?" Mario asked.

"Nah, he'll figure it out." Happy said as Natsu got out again.

"I can feel it inside of me!" He said, but then Minene placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Rogueport is far away...you're never going to get out of here like that." Minene said.

"Unless you and those other girls can fly us over there." Natsu said.

"You kidding? Flying all of you for three days with no rest? No way, buddy." She folded her arms. "The Crystal Star is here and we need to find it."

"We also need to find everyone else." Mario said. "They seem to be scattered throughout all the island."

"Well, we'll find them one way or another." Minene said.

"Yeah..." Natsu nodded. "You think they're done setting up camp?"

"Yep." Minene nodded. "Come on." She said as she walked away as the four of them followed her.  
===================================================================================================

 **Water Pokemon to torture poor Luigi? You betcha!**


	28. Separated

**Keelhaul Key (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So...how is everyone?" Natsu asked Erza when they got to the campground.

"Well, the only ones that seem to be over here are a couple of Toads, Flavio, Pa-Patch, you guys, me, Goombella and Levy." Erza replied.

"So Luigi is somewhere else on this island..." Mario folded his arms. "Where could he be?" He wondered.

"I'm sure he's fine." Minene said. "I hope."

"Well, we might as well go look for the-" A scream interrupted Erza as they looked to see Flavio and Pa-Patch running up to them.

"It's terrible!" Flavio exclaimed. "We went ahead to go look for the others and...and...LOOK!" He pointed as two Embers approached them.

"Two fire enemies?" Natsu asked as he smirked. "I'm actually feeling a bit hungry!" He said as he went over and picked up the two Embers. "You're looking mighty tasty."

"Uh...Natsu...I think you can only eat RED flames!" Happy said.

"What's the problem? It's not like I'll get heart burn or anything." Natsu said as he started eating them. "Oh...that is good..."

"Um...I don't think eating them is a good idea. My tattle log says that they're vengeful spirits. Also, ice and explosives are weak to them." Goombella said.

"SPIRITS?!" Natsu yelled as he started coughing and went over to the ocean water and started drinking the water.

"Uh, I got some Chuckola Cola..." Flavio sweatdropped.

"Ugh! Nasty!" Natsu groaned until he fell on the ground. "Uuugh...I don't feel so hot..."

"Probably because you ate two spirits and drank sea water!" Minene said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Natsu groaned as he started coughing until eventually, the Embers came out of Natsu...and they didn't look so happy.

"I got 'em!" Minene said as she threw a grenade and it exploded, causing the two Embers to be quickly defeated.

"Poor guy." Levy said.

"So some types of fire doesn't agree with Natsu? Good to know." Mario said.

Natsu stood up after a few seconds. "So...where the heck is everyone?" He asked while coughing. "Have you found anyone?"

"Sadly, no...those Embers decided to appear and make us run off over here." Pa-Patch said.

"It's a good thing I led them over here." Flavio chuckled.

"By your cowardice." Pa-Patch muttered.

"I heard that!" Flavio glared at Pa-Patch as Minene flew up to get a better look.

"Do you see anything?" Erza asked.

"No, it's just all forest. I can't seem to find anyone." Minene said as she flew down. "I guess we'll have to take a look around."

"You guys go ahead and I'll stay right here." Flavio said as they nodded and took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Do you have any idea where we are on this island?" Mokou asked.

"No." Worldwalker said.

"Well, we might as well gather supplies." Mokou said. "We might be here for a while."

"Yeah." He nodded as the two of them spotted a certain god floating over to them. "Hades?!" He exclaimed.

"Come on, let's get him!" Mokou said as the two of them dragged the god out of the water...but he looked unresponsive.

"Hey, big guy...wake up!" Worldwalker slapped his cheeks but nothing happened.

"How are his vitals?" Mokou asked as Worldwalker gave her a strange look.

"He's a god."

"Sorry, Eirin kind of rubbed off on me." She chuckled.

"Well I'm pretty sure he's alright...but he's just unresponsive."

"We may have to jumpstart him." She said as she conjured up flames and placed him on his chest. "CLEAR!" She yelled.

"Um...electricity might work best."

"I know, but I don't think an island provides static electricity. Do you see a carpet around?"

"Good point."

"Come on, big guy..." Mokou said as she heated her hands up just a little bit.

"OW!" Hades yelled as he sat up.

"That'll do." Mokou chuckled.

"So you saved me from drifting off to sea and burned my chest to wake me up?" Hades asked as they both nodded. "Let's never speak of this to Pitty Pat and Palutena."

"So what you're saying is...we can tell this to the brothers?" Worldwalker teased causing Mokou to snicker.

"Especially not them!"

Mokou chuckled. "In his defense...he didn't mention them." She said. "...In fact, he didn't mention anyone else." She playfully smirked at Hades.

"Oh brother..." Hades muttered. "Hey...is that a warp pipe on this island?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Worldwalker looked to see the warp pipe.

"Let's see..." Mokou looked up. "A coconut tree." She said and then looked off in the distance. "I see another warp pipe over there."

"Well let's go in!" Worldwalker said as they went in.

 _At another part of the island..._

Youmu slashed through the grass with Koops, Cloud, Luigi, Gray, Lucy and Gajeel. "How did we end up here?" Koops asked.

"I have no idea." Lucy said.

"We gotta go find the others...especially my cat. He can be anywhere." Gajeel said.

"HEY BRO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Luigi yelled.

"Lady Yuyuko? Yukari? Where is everyone?" Youmu asked.

"I'm sure we'll find them." Cloud said. "We just gotta keep looking."

"Right." Youmu nodded as she slashed through some more tall grass until they saw a couple of Flower Fuzzies hopping around.

"Uh oh...we got Fuzzies." Luigi said.

"Aren't they a little pink though?" Gray asked.

"Who cares? They're blood sucking maniacs." Lucy said and then took out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!"

Virgo appeared. "You wish to punish me, princess?"

"No, but can you take care of those Fuzzies?"

Virgo looked at them. "You mean those pink things? What's so bad about them?" She asked as one of them spotted them as it hopped over to them and looked at Virgo. "In fact, I think they look kind of cute." She said...until the Flower Fuzzy bit her on the leg. "OW!" She yelled.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." Cloud winced.

Virgo picked up the Flower Fuzzy and glared at it. "You little..." She growled as she threw it to the other Flower Fuzzy and then she ran over and kicked them to the little pond near them.

"Well, that's one way to convince her." Koops said.

Virgo looked at Lucy and then smiled. "Thank you for that little punishment, princess." She said and disappeared.

"Wait, you thought that was punishment? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Lucy yelled as Youmu and Cloud sweatdropped.

"That is one random maiden..." Youmu said.

"Indeed." Cloud nodded.

 _At another part of the island..._

"Hey...hey! Juvia! Wake up!" Wendy's voice called out to her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"H-huh...?" Juvia woke up to see Wendy, Carla, Vivian, Flurrie, and Link. "Where's Gray?"

"Somewhere else." Link replied. "Right now, we're...somewhere."

"The only thing note worthy are these two creepy heads and this wall." Carla said. "That has a bomb painted on it."

"The bomb could mean something." Flurrie said.

"But what could it mean?" Vivian wondered.

"It could mean that my love for Gray is explosive!" Juvia grinned. "It's obviously a sign of our love!" She exclaimed, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"I don't think that's the case." Link said. "In fact, I never saw Gray loving you back."

"He's playing hard to get...I love that in him." Juvia giggled.

"Oh, for heaven's sake..." Carla sighed.

"I wonder if we can find the others?" Link wondered as they started walking until they saw Bobbery knocked out on the ground where Hikari, Yoshi and Lily were near him. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Well, we were with a couple of Toads and Four-Eyes, until they decided to bail on us when a few blue flames showed up." Yoshi said.

"Bobbery told them to flee while he dealt with them." Lily looked at Yoshi.

"Fine fine, you have your side of the story and I have mine. They totally bailed on him." Yoshi said, causing Hikari to roll her eyes.

"The poor guy took a heavy beating, but we've managed to take them out." Hikari said.

"Ugh..." Bobbery groaned. "I can see the light in front of me...my last request...is some Chuckola Cola..." He muttered as Wendy attempted to heal him. "Please..."

"It's not working...?" Wendy wondered as she then spotted Worldwalker, Mokou and Hades walking up to them. "Um, guys...he's not looking so hot."

"He's faking it." Worldwalker said. "I can see it in his eyes."

"He wants some Chuckola Cola, so why don't we just give it to him?" Yoshi asked.

"Fine, let's just get him a drink." Worldwalker sighed.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Wendy said as they nodded and took off.

"Does he really think he's faking it?" Carla asked.

"I dunno." Wendy shrugged. "I healed him, so it should work."

"Maybe your healing powers don't work on crusty old Bob-ombs." Carla sighed.

 _Back with the others..._

"Hey Natsu! Look!" Happy pointed as they looked to see everyone else running up to them.

"Whoa! I think we've found them all!" Natsu said.

"Someone seems to be missing." Minene said. "In fact...two of them." She said. "Actually, four."

"Hmm..." Erza looked at them as they all stopped.

"Bro!" Luigi exclaimed as the Mario bros hugged each other.

"So what's going on?" Mario asked.

"Bobbery needs a Chuckola Cola." Yoshi said. "Four-Eyes and the two Toads bailed on him with the blue flames showed up."

"He told them to leave while we dealt with them." Lily looked at Yoshi.

"Eh, whatever." Yoshi shrugged. "Anyway, he's dying."

"But I can tell he's faking it." Worldwalker said.

"We got some Chuckola Cola at the camp." Mario said as they went back. "Hey Flavio! We need a Chuckola Cola!"

"This is all I could find that washed up on shore! What makes you think I can give it to you?" Flavio asked.

"Bobbery's dying wish." Hikari said.

"Oh, in that case...here you go." Flavio gave it to them. "I want Bobbery to look at me so I'll come with you!"

"Yes, get rid of the coward..." A Toad muttered, causing Flavio to glare at him before taking off.

 _Back where the three of them are at..._

"Hey! I think I see everyone!" Wendy pointed out.

"I don't think the bridge can hold them all." Carla said, but amazingly, it held up pretty good. "I stand corrected." She said as they gathered around.

"Oh, Bobbery, You look pathetic." Flavio said.

"Tell me something I don't know..." Bobbery muttered as Mario put the Chuckola Cola down as he then drank it. "Thank you." He sighed. "Now...if you don't mind...I wish to die in peace. Scarlette...i'm coming for you!" He said and then closed his eyes...and then two seconds later, he started snoring as everyone anime fell.

"...Okay, I guess your healing DID work on him." Carla said.

"I knew it." Worldwalker sighed. "I guess we have to yell to wake him up."

"No...I have a better idea." Minene smirked sadistically as she placed four C-4's around Bobbery.

"Uh...wouldn't that kill him?" Youmu asked.

"Please, if the guy can somehow survive by literally blowing up in my face, I'm pretty sure this won't kill him." Minene smirked and held the button. "Stand back, this is going to be epic."

"I'm standing close in case if the explosion is humongously enough to fry everyone." Natsu said.

"Okay, whatever." Minene shrugged and then pressed the button.

 _Somewhere at camp..._

"So, I'm just saying that we could just-" An explosion cut off a Toad. "What the heck was that?!"

"My guess...Natsu's explosive personality." Four Eyes said.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Another Toad muttered.

 _Back with the others..._

The smoke cleared and Bobbery was coughing out smoke. "Can't a Bob-omb rest in peace around here?!" He growled.

"Why were you faking it?" Erza asked.

"I'm an old Bob-omb and I wanted to see Scarlette again, so I thought If I slept here on this spot for a long time, I'd be seeing her again." He said. "Apparently, I was rudely interrupted."

"Snap out of it, man!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, I did snap out of it." Bobbery said. "Thanks to the explosive woman over here." He said, causing Minene to chuckle. "Anyway...it seems we're good to go."

"Except, Lady Yuyuko and Yukari are missing." Youmu said.

"I have a hunch." Worldwalker said as he walked over to the same wall. "And I think they're in here."

"Hang on, I'll bust them out of there!" Natsu smirked as he ran over to the wall. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, smashing through the wall and there was a cave. "Hello? Yuyuko and Yukari? Are you in there?"

"Huh..." Flavio said. "And here, I thought I'd place this red skull into that wall and placed a bomb in a secret platform and then blow the wall up, but that works too." He said as everyone looked at him weird. "What?"

"Sometimes, I don't get pirates..." Koops said with a shrug.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later!" Flavio waved before taking off.

"They could be in there." Mokou said as her hand ignited. "Let's go." She said as Natsu's hand burst into flame too as they walked into the cave.

Behind them, the Koopa Bros were right there. "Let's go!" Red said. "I'm not going to let Mario walk on this island for any longer!"

"Do we have any flashlights?" Yellow asked.

"Flashlights? Why would you need them? It's not even dark enough here?" Red asked.

"You can never be too prepared." Green said as they all ran in.  
==================================================================================================

 **Oh, Natsu...when will you learn? *chuckle***


	29. Haunted Grotto

**Pirate's Grotto (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oooo... Oooo!" A voice moaned, causing Luigi and Youmu to go pale.

"Is it too late to turn back?" Luigi asked.

"Yep." Erza nodded.

"Lovely..." Youmu muttered when suddenly another light appeared as they looked to see Hikari with fire in her hands.

"What? I inherited my mother's fire abilities." She said.

"Heh." Mokou grinned as they kept going until they were greeted by a Lava Bubble.

"Oh! Fire!" Natsu exclaimed as he immediately grabbed as the Lava Bubble attempted to get away...but it was too late, he ate it up.

"Uh...same thing on the Embers. Those Lava Bubbles are spirits!" Goombella said...and once again, Natsu went down.

"Dang...even when it's the right color, he still goes down." Happy said.

"Apparently, spirits don't agree with him." Minene said as Natsu just basically started coughing again until the Lava Bubble came out, as it glared at him until Bobbery took care of it.

"This whole island hates me..." Natsu groaned.

"Here, have some of my fire." Mokou said as she launched a fire stream at him as he ate it all up. "Better?"

"Way better!" He grinned as he hopped up and they kept going until a lot of spikes popped out of the ground. "Any way around this?"

"Let's see..." Levy said as she studied the spikes. "Interesting...they come up every five seconds."

"Okay, so we need to run really fast...or fly." Natsu said.

"Leave it to me." Gray said as he made an icy walkway around the spikes. "There we go."

"That's one way to get across." Mario said as they walked around, while the Gensokyo girls and Minene flew over the spikes until they went into the next room as they were greeted by Bullet Bill Blasters and then Bullet Bills were shot out.

"Incoming!" Luigi exclaimed but Natsu punched them away while Cloud ran over and used Omnislash on one of the Bullet Bill Blasters and Gray used an ice hammer to destroy the other one as they kept on going.

"Oooo...Ooooo! Stop ignoring my warnings...or you will perish in heeeere!" A voice said.

"Oh shut up!" Natsu shouted as they spotted a locked door and Natsu just simply fire punched the door off of the hinges...and crushing several unfortunate Buzzy Beetles as they kept on going.

Youmu shivered. "Ugh...why does it feel like something is breathing down my neck?"

"Probably because there's a Ghost Pokemon behind you." Hades said.

"A what now?" Youmu asked as she turned to see a Haunter right there.

"Haaaaunter!" The Haunter smirked.

 _With the Koopa Bros..._

"Okay...we're lost." Red said.

"We should be somewhere in that blasted dark cave, right?" Yellow asked, when suddenly they heard Youmu screaming.

"WAS THAT A BANSHEE?!" Green yelled.

"Uh...Red? What should we do?" Black asked.

"It's just a banshee...it's not like it's an actual ghost." Red said.

"Then what's that behind you?" Yellow asked as Red turned to see another ghost Pokemon.

"Gaaaastly!"

 _Back with the others..._

"Man...why do I have this fear of ghosts..." Youmu groaned.

"Irony? I dunno." Minene shrugged as they suddenly heard the Koopa Bros screaming.

"What was that?!" Youmu exclaimed.

"I dunno...but those screams sounded...familiar." Mario folded his arms as they kept going as there were spikes coming out of the wall, but Gray sealed it up with ice.

"How come you didn't do that with the spikes before?" Natsu asked.

"Because we could easily make it across?" Gray shrugged as they kept going.

"Ooooo! Oooooo! Turn baaaack immediately!"

"OH, PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Natsu yelled as they kept on going.

"My goodness, that voice sure is insistent." Carla said.

"I just ignore it." Worldwalker said as they kept going while avoiding more Bullet Bills.

"Can someone tell me what's the point of placing Bullet Bill Blasters in a cave?" Luigi asked.

"Something to do with the pirate theme?" Mokou shrugged.

"It seems pirate enough." Erza said as they got rid of the Bullet Bill Blasters and kept on going until they noticed a very huge and pink Bob-omb.

"Okay...that is one HECK of a pink Bob-omb." Mario said.

"I think that's too much pink for my tastes." Link said.

"According to my tattle log, it's a Bulky Bob-omb...and if it explodes, it has a huge blast radius...sooo, might as well not piss it off." Goombella said.

"That seems like logical reasoning." Koops muttered as they then went into a sunken ship where they discovered Yuyuko and Yukari in chains.

"Lady Yuyuko! Yukari!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Wait! There's something off." Erza said. "It's almost too easy to save them." She said, and then right on cue...a Spiritomb appeared along with a Rotom, a Chandelure and a Mega Gengar.

"AAAH!" Luigi yelled. "Let's turn back!"

"No." Youmu growled as she stepped forward. "I'll take care of these things." She said.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

"Yes..." Youmu took out her two swords. "Someone has to save the both of them." She said and glared at the Ghost Pokemon. "You've captured two of my friends...I will not stand for it." She growled as the four Pokemon got ready.

"I say we let her take care of it." Worldwalker said. "We might need to get out of the way...we could be hit by a stray attack or something." He suggested as they nodded and backed off.

"Let's do this!" Youmu got ready.

 **Battle! Gym Leader (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

Youmu ran over to Mega Gengar and slashed him, but it went back and used Shadow Ball right at her face. "Argh!" She growled and then she fired danmaku at him.

"Rotom! ROTOM!" Rotom yelled and used Electroball to hit her and then Chandelure used Fire Blast.

 _Heavenly Sword: Displeasure of the Seven Hakus._ Youmu thought and used it on the Pokemon, only to get blasted from behind from Spiritomb's Dark Pulse. "Coward...attacking from behind?!" She said as she fired danmaku at Spiritomb's body while dodging Mega Gengar's Shadow Ball as it hit Rotom.

"Chandelure!" The Pokemon cried and used Flamethrower to knock Youmu down.

"Gengar...Gen Gen Gengar!" The Pokemon laughed.

"I'm not giving up..." Youmu growled, shrugging off the burns on her shoulders. "As long as Lady Yuyuko and Yukari are still chained up...I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" She yelled as she flew up and fired danmaku all around the Ghost Types.

"ROTOOOOM!" Rotom yelled, using Electro Ball and Mega Gengar using Shadow Ball, but Youmu slashed through them and slashed through the Pokemon...only to get hit by Spiritomb's Ominous Wind.

 _Life Cutting Sword: Slash of Meditation!_ Youmu thought and slashed the Pokemon and then got hit by Chandelure's Shadow Ball.

"Lure..." Chandelure said, but then Youmu slashed right through it and fired danmaku to knock it away as she turned around to look at the others, and she was panting.

"Rotom! Rotom!" Rotom told Mega Gengar and Spiritomb as they both nodded.

"I don't know what you're saying...but I'm not going down." She said as was slashed through them and danmaku immediately hit the group of Pokemon.

"Gengar..." Mega Gengar growled and used Shadow Punch to punch her to a wall, and repeatedly punched her with the help of the others, but then she blocked with her swords.

"Nice try." She said. _Hesitation Sign: Sword of Binding Desires._ She thought as the Pokemon yelled in pain as she flew up.

"Spirit..." Spiritomb muttered.

"Lure! Chandelure Lure!" Chandelure growled.

"Ro!" Rotom exclaimed.

"Gengar Gen!" Mega Gengar glared at Youmu as they were all bombarded with slashing and danmaku bullets.

 _Human Knowledge Sword: Turning Angel Cut._ Youmu thought and attacked them again, causing Mega Gengar and Chandelure to go down, as Rotom and Spiritomb remained.

"Rotom Ro?" Rotom asked.

"Spirit!" Spiritomb said.

"ROTOM!" Rotom yelled as it used Hex and Spiritomb used Shadow Sneak as Youmu yelled in pain as she fell on both knees from the attack, holding on to her swords for support.

"Tomb...Spiritomb!"

"You seem to have misunderstood...I will not go down...until Lady Yuyuko and Yukari are safe!" She growled. _Heaven God Sword: Three Kons, Seven Hakus!_ She thought as both Pokemon yelled in pain from the attacks and then she slashed them both several times until they eventually went down. "And that's...the end of it..." She said.

 **Pirates Grotto**

Youmu looked up and then slashed the chains off of Yuyuko and Yukari. "Ugh...Youmu...?" Yuyuko looked up to see her.

"It's okay...I saved you." She said, looking badly bruised and nearly collapsed, but Yukari caught her.

"Easy now..." Yukari said as they helped her walk outside. _Wait a minute...this makes three universes that Youmu has conquered her fear of ghosts._ She thought as they placed her near Wendy as she went right to heal her.

"I didn't think she'd do it...but she did." Minene grinned.

"Yeah." Mokou nodded.

Worldwalker folded his arms. _Hmm...I wonder why we're encountering Mega Pokemon?_ He wondered as Youmu was healed up. "Shall we get going?" He asked as they nodded. "Let's go." He said as they took off.

 _Meanwhile...somewhere in Gensokyo..._

 **Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Komachi!" A voice called out as Komachi ran up to her.

"Yes, Eiki?"

"There's a whole island full of ghosts that needs to be judged! You need to head there and bring them to me."

"You mean Keelhaul Key with all the Embers, Lava Bubbles and the undead pirate king?"

Eiki's eye twitch. "You knew about this?"

"Yeah, I've heard Orin and Utsuho talk about it."

"And yet...you heard about it...BUT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!" She yelled and whacked her on the head.

"OW!"

"Will you stop being LAZY AND LAIDBACK FOR ONCE?! JUST DO YOUR DANG JOB ALREADY OR OTHERWISE YOU'RE GONNA BE SEVERELY PUNISHED!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll go! Geez!" Komachi exclaimed and took off.

Eiki pinched the bridge of her nose. _That girl..._ She sighed in irritation.

 **Hey...someone had to save Yuyuko and Yukari.**


	30. Big Humongous Monster

**Keelhaul Key (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Komachi landed on the island and took out her scythe. "Alright...time to take some spirits over to Eiki." She said. "Not like anything bad will happen, right?" She asked herself and started walking.

 _Back with the others..._

 **Pirate's Grotto (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I feel like we're going in a big gigantic circle." Gray said. "Isn't there something we could do to get somewhere else?"

"Well there's underwater...but I'm pretty sure no one can hold their breath for THAT long." Mario said.

"Um...excuse me." Juvia said. "But I can make air bubbles for everyone."

"That'll work." Erza nodded while she went into her Water Empress Armor.

"Bro...do we have any Penguin suits?" Luigi asked as Mario pulled two out.

"Always come prepared." Mario grinned as they both absorbed it.

"...You look ridiculous." Minene teased.

"I never thought I'd see you in a penguin suit." Link said.

"It's not THAT bad, right?" Luigi asked.

"No, of course not." Gajeel said and then looked at Gray. "You should've bought a camera at Rogueport."

"Had I known they had THAT, I would've." Gray said as Juvia set everyone up and then they dove right into the water, except for Minene and the Gensokyo girls as they kept going until they climbed out of the water.

"Okay, so where are we now?" Natsu asked.

"Um...in a new place." Happy said. "Complete with several shipwrecked Toads."

"Huh?" Natsu looked over to see the Toads waving over to them. "...Oh."

"I'll get them out of there." Yukari said, making a gap as they all went in and then came out near them.

"Well THAT works." A Toad said.

"Witchcraft!" Another said.

"She doesn't look like a witch. She'd have to be old and ugly." Another Toad said...only for him to get drop kicked by Yukari into the water, as he then came up. "What was that for?!"

"Don't call me old." Yukari growled.

"Hey...we know you guys." A voice said as they looked to see Frankie and Francesca walking up to them. "...Well, most of you."

"You guys came here?" Erza asked.

"Unintentionally too close, unfortunately." Francesca sighed.

"When I get my hands on that Cortez...he's going to pay for what he's done!" Frankie growled.

"We'll take care of this. You guys go back outside." Yukari said.

"How are we going to do that?" A Toad asked, as Yukari made another gap.

"By going in here." She said as they walked into the gap and they were at the camp.

"Okay, that works!" One of them said.

"Alright, let's go take this Cortez down." Natsu said. "Come on, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as they all took off to the next room.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it right there!" A voice called out as they turned around to see Four Eyes screeching to a halt.

"How did you follow us all the way in here?" Lucy asked.

"That's not important." He said. "What's important is that you should get the Crystal Star as soon as possible. We're all counting on you." He said. "...So is Grodus..." He quietly muttered.

"Okay, let's go take this guy out!" Natsu smirked.

"Oooo...OOOOO! You've ignored my warnings...now pay the consquences!" The voice said as Erza noticed something in the corner of her eye.

"GET DOWN!" She yelled as the sword wielders immedieately went down, but everyone else weren't so lucky as they were slammed by a huge beast and went straight for the wall, destroying it and then they all were knocked outside.

 **Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"What the heck was that?!" Youmu exclaimed.

"I have no idea..." Cloud said.

Erza clenched her fists. _I hope you guys will take care of whatever that was._ She thought as the sword wielders went into the ship.

Natsu got up and saw the beast in front of them...it was none other than Giratina in his Origin Forme. "HEY! WHAT WAS THE BIG IDEA SNEAKING UP ON US LIKE THAT?!"

"Giratina..." Yukari said. "What the heck is he doing here?"

"No clue, but let's teach this big guy not to mess with Fairy Tail." Gajeel growled as Giratina roared at them.

From a distance, Komachi turned her head to see Giratina. "What the...?" She wondered.

"LET'S DO THIS, BIG GUY!" Natsu growled as they all got ready for battle.

 **Battle! Giratina (Pokemon Platinum)**

Natsu ran over to Giratina and jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Giratina dodged and used Dragon Claw to send Natsu away as it then Dragon Breath to send everyone flying off.

"You dirty little..." Mokou growled as she flew up and launched a fire stream at Giratina and then flew up. "Everlasting: Phoenix's Tail!" She shouted while Mario and Luigi both launched fire and lightning at it, but it seemed to not do anything as it used Ancient Power on them.

"Guys!" Yukari got their attention. "Giratina is a Ghost and Dragon Type Pokemon! He's weak to ice!" She said.

"You had me at ghost." Luigi whimpered.

"You had me at dragon." Gajeel smirked. "IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

"You had ME at ice." Gray smirked. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy exclaimed.

"Water Cyclone!" Juvia shouted.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy yelled as Loke appeared and then he ran over to Giratina and punched Giratina.

"REGULUS IMPACT!" He yelled, but then Giratina used Dragon Breath to send everyone away and then Minene placed C-4 on his back and then detonated it, but then Giratina used his own tail to send Minene to the forest.

"TAKE THIS, YOU OVERGROWN DRAGON!" Natsu yelled. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" He yelled...but Giratina simply disappeared. "What the...?!" He exclaimed as he stopped himself. "Did he just disappear?!"

"Natsu, he's using Shadow Force!" Yukari told him.

"Shadow Force? Does that mean he just poofs from existence or something?" He asked, but then Giratina reappeared behind him and attacked him. "GAH!" He yelled as he was launched straight to the rock wall.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled.

Luigi immediately went pale again. "Mama mia...there's the ghost side of him." He said as he immediately fainted, causing Mario to sigh.

"No...he just goes invisible for a short time and then attacks when he reappears." Yukari explained as she took out a spell card. "Abandoned Line: Journey to the Aimless Station!" She exclaimed, opening a gap and then a train came out and hit Giratina, but he wasn't fazed by the attack while Happy picked up Natsu and then dropped him right above him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" He yelled.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled.

"Lifespan: Ticket to the Ageless Land!" Yuyuko exclaimed.

Giratina roared and then used Shadow Claw on Loke to knock him into a tree...and then Minene flew back to him and kicked him in the head and then flew off before he could retaliate. "ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray yelled and fired directly at Giratina and then Natsu jumped up.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, causing Giratina to roar in pain and then Mokou launched another fire stream over to him as Mario and Luigi used Chopper Bros on him.

"Do you think he's done?" Gray asked, but then noticed Giratina charging up Dragon Breath.

"Not really!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu had an idea and looked at Wendy and Gajeel. "Know what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Heh, let's do this." Gajeel smirked.

Wendy nodded. "Right." She said.

"What are they going to do?" Minene asked.

"Probably something epic." Yukari grinned.

"IRON DRAGON..."

"SKY DRAGON..."

"FIRE DRAGON..."

"ROOOOAR!" They all yelled right when Giratina unleashed Dragon Breath, as both of them collided...however, the Triple Dragon Roar seemed to be strong enough to push the Dragon Breath towards Giratina as he was then engulfed by the Roar as it roared in pain, and then when the Triple Dragon Roar disappeared...Giratina went down for the count.

"Okay, now he's done." Lucy said.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Yukari wondered.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Oooo...Ooo-...Why the heck am I moaning? Pirates don't moan for crying out loud!" A voice exclaimed as a skull appeared in front of them.

"You must be Cortez." Cloud said.

"Indeed, I am." Cortez said. "And you must be after my treasure!"

"Uh...no...we just came for that Crystal Star." Hikari pointed.

"SILENCE! I will not allow you to take my treasure away from me!" Cortez exclaimed.

"It seems we have to fight him for it." Erza said and unsheathed her cutlass. "So be it."

"En garde!" Cortez exclaimed as they all got ready for battle while he just grew a body of his own.

 **Erza (Fairy Tail)**

Cortez slashed them, but they dodged while Link blocked with his shield and then countered as Erza ran over and slashed Cortez several times while Hikari launched fireballs at him and then started attacking him with Worldwalker and Cloud. "Asura Sword: Obsession with the Present World!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Not bad!" Cortez smirked and then slashed them, but they blocked while Cloud jumped back and then slashed him several times while Youmu aided him by firing danmaku and Hikari launching fireballs.

"Begone!" Erza said as she ran over and slashed him with Worldwalker while Youmu launched more danmaku at him.

"Hmph!" Cortez slashed Youmu and Erza away, but then he was bombarded with a couple of Link's bombs and then Cloud jumped up to slash him down and then Hikari stabbed Cortez several times while Erza slashed him. "You may be skilled with your swords, but I'm the better one!" He said as he already went into his second form.

"Don't get cocky!" Erza said as she slashed him, but Cortez blocked while Link noticed a pile of bones underneath him.

 _I wonder..._ Link thought as he put down a Bombchu as it lit up and went over to the pile and exploded, causing Cortez to yell in pain and then shrink just a little bit while Worldwalker and Hikari jumped up and slashed down while Cloud slashed upward, being right in the middle of Worldwalker and Hikari.

 _Matsuyoi-Reflecting Satellite Slash!_ Youmu thought while Erza managed to break through Cortez's defense and slashed the swords away while Link slashed him.

"Gah! You little scurvy punks!" Cortez growled as they noticed a gem peeking out of his chest area.

"Is that his weak spot?" Cloud asked.

"It sure is." Worldwalker said as Link fired arrows, Youmu firing danmaku and Hikari launching fireballs as Cortez yelled in pain until his whole body fell apart...but then his weapons came alive and then Cortez detached himself from the rest of his body.

"Let's see if you like this!" Cortez said as he used his weapons to attack them, but they were blocked.

"If you want to play it like that..." Erza went into Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned a variety of swords, plus her own hook and launched them to attack the weapons while Cloud and Link both attacked Cortez himself and then was then attacked by Youmu, Worldwalker, Hikari and Erza.

"Hmph...you scallywags ain't half bad...however...I won't let you live!" He said as he opened his mouth.

"U-ugh...I don't...feel so hot..." Hikari groaned.

Worldwalker's eyes widened. "He's stealing your soul!"

"Not on my watch!" Cloud said as he got in a certain stance. "Farewell!" He said and then used Omnislash and slashed him to the wall and then Hikari shook her head.

"You alright?" Worldwalker asked.

"I am now." She said as Erza and Youmu flew straight for Cortez and slashed through him, dealing the final blow.

"GAAAH! THIS IS THE END." Cortez yelled as he disappeared...but then he reappeared. "Then again, I'm already dead...sooo, you can't actually kill me."

 **Pirate's Grotto**

"Um...we weren't coming for your treasure." Link said.

"Hmm? How come you amigos didn't say that in the first place?" Cortez asked, causing them to anime fall from this.

"We were trying to get that." Hikari pointed to the Crystal Star.

"This?" Cortez floated over to it. "Eh, I don't know why I picked it up in the first place. I was considering it throwing it into the bottom of the ocean." He said as he gave it to them. "There you go."

"Thanks." Erza said as she went back into her Pirate outfit. "We'll go tell the others that we've got the Crystal Star." She said as they nodded and took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Okay...NOW where are we in this blasted cave?" Yellow asked.

"Um...somewhere." Red replied.

"Face it...we're lost." Green sighed.

"No, no we are not!" Red said. "We can ask that guy right over there." He said, pointing to a figure as they walked over. "Excuse me, but do you know a way of getting closer to that large group?" He asked.

"Dusk?" The figure turned around as it was a Dusknoir.

"Oh geez, it's another ghost!" Yellow exclaimed, and then they were surrounded by a Mega Banette, a Duskull and a Dusclops.

"What could be next?" Green sweatdropped.

"Lurk..." A voice said as they looked to see a Golurk walking to them.

"YOU JUST HAD TO ASK!" Red yelled as they started yelling and running away from the Ghost Pokemon.

 **Darkrai was originally going to be there instead of Golurk, but sadly...he's Dark and not Ghost...which doesn't make sense because he looks ghostly.**


	31. One Battle After Another

**Keelhaul Key (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Way to go!" Flavio's voice called out as they looked to see Flavio approaching them.

"Eh...it was nothing." Natsu said.

"Well, maybe except for that 'Ghost' part..." Luigi shuddered.

"Heh, that dragon was nothing." Gajeel smirked.

"A dragon?" Flavio asked as he walked over to the KO'd Giratina. "He doesn't sound like he roars like a dragon...he roars like a moth if you ask me." He said, causing everyone to look at him weirdly.

"Where did you get THAT idea?" Minene asked.

"Uh..." Flavio sweatdropped. "The thought just came to me...I remember it from somewhere but I basically forgot where it came from." He said.

"Weird." Natsu said as he noticed the others coming out of the rock wall.

"Oh...so it was a Giratina." Worldwalker said as they came out.

"We've convinced Cortez that we weren't after his treasure." Youmu said. "We just came from the Crystal Star."

"After battling him, that is." Link added.

"But we got the Crystal Star." Erza replied.

"Buh huh huh huh...well done." A voice said. "I'll be happy to take it." The voice continued as a shot was heard and a cannonball hit the water.

Danger! Enemy Encounter! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)

"What the bloody heck?" Pa-Patch asked as they saw a pirate ship with Four Eyes on the front. "What in blazes are you doing over there, Four Eyes?"

"Four Eyes? That's not my name...i'm really..." He took off his disguise. "Lord Crump!"

"I knew something was fishy about him." Erza growled.

"Does Cortez have a ship?" Flavio asked.

"Yes." Worldwalker nodded.

"Take me to him." He said as he nodded and took off, with Erza right behind them.

"Well...I guess I'll go with the-" Something hit Mario as he was knocked away. "OOOF!"

"We finally caught up with you!" A voice said as Mario looked up to see the Koopa Bros.

"Now is NOT a good time right now." Mario said, pointing over to Crump firing at them.

"What are you talking about? It's a perfect opportunity to stri-" A cannonball nearly hit Yellow. "HEY! WATCH IT! YOU NEARLY HIT ME!"

Minene had an idea. "HEY!" She called out to Crump. "YOUR AIM IS SO TERRIBLE; I BET A STORM TROOPER CAN AIM BETTER THAN YOU!"

Crump's eye twitched. "X-NAUTS! UP THE FIRE POWER! I'LL SHOW HER NOT TO MESS WITH LORD CRUMP!"

"Anyway..." Red smirked. "Let's do this."

"Mind if we help?" A voice asked as Mario looked to see Luigi, Yuyuko and Mokou.

"Sure." Mario nodded and smirked. "Now it's even."

"We'll see about that!" Red smirked as they got ready for battle.

 **Attack of the Koopa Bros (Paper Mario)**

Mario and Red both ran straight for each other and punched each other, but their fists hit each other as they jumped back as Yellow charged up and went straight for Luigi, but he took out his hammer and swung it, sending him flying to everyone else. "Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed as he ducked. "Watch it! You nearly hit me!"

"Deadly Dance: Law of Mortality – Demon World." Yuyuko said.

"Gah!" Green exclaimed as he tried his hardest to avoid the danmaku, but got hit. "You little..." He growled as he went to punch her, but she blocked it and flipped him over, then kicked him over to Mokou, as she pulled her leg back and kicked him over to Black.

"AAAH!" Black yelled as he jumped up. "Ha! You missed!" He smirked, but Green hit a tree and rebounded, hitting him from behind. "AGH!"

"Hourai Doll!" Mokou exclaimed, sending fire everywhere while Natsu ate some of the flames.

"Thanks! I needed the snack!" He said and fire punched a cannonball over to Crump.

"INCOMING!" An X-Naut yelled.

"Oh please, like it'll hit us." Crump cockily said, but it smacked Crump right in the face and exploded, as he was launched away and landed near a couple of X-Nauts. "Ugh...anyone got the license plate number of that truck?" He groaned.

Mario and Red jumped up and he launched himself over to Mario, but he hammered him down and he landed right on Yellow. "OOOF!" Yellow groaned as Luigi fired electricity at him and Red. "YOOOOW!" He yelled.

"THAT HURTS!" Red yelled.

"Flowery Soul: Butterfly Delusion." Yuyuko said.

"What is WITH you and butterflies?!" Green asked as he tried to dodge, but once again he got hit by the stinging danmaku as she then kicked him in the head.

"Okay, these guys suck." Black growled. "Do you think we should do that?" He asked.

"Yeah...everyone regroup!" Red said as they got together and got on top of eah other. "PREPARE FOR YOUR DEFEAT!" He yelled as they charged up.

"I don't think so." Mokou said. "Blaze Sign: Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind!" She said, as they were sucked up by the fiery whirlwind and were launched away.

"NO FAAAAIR!" They all yelled...and adding insult to injury...

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled as she launched the Koopa Bros far away.

"WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIS!" Red yelled as they were launched into the sky...followed by a 'ding!' in the sky.

"Nice aim, Wendy!" Carla praised.

"Thanks." Wendy giggled.

"You DARE to come to my island and cause all kinds of destruction? You have some nerve, mortal..." A voice said as Cortez's ship rammed right through the rock wall with Erza, Worldwalker, Flavio, Cortez and a bunch of Embers on the ship.

 **Cortez Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Crump yelled. "That's not supposed to happen!" He said.

"Well guess what, amigo? It's happening!" Cortez said as they started circling around each other until he rammed into Crump's ship.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" Crump growled as Erza and Worldwalker went over to his ship.

"We'll take care of you." Erza said.

"Buh huh huh huh...it's time to unleash the beast." Crump smirked as a humongous bony shark jumped out of the water.

"KINGFIN?!" Mario yelled.

"How the heck did they get him out of the Bonefin Galaxy?!" Luigi exclaimed as Kingfin fired missiles at Cortez's ship.

"Argh!" Cortez growled. "This isn't good!" He said. "I think it's time to call up a couple of friends to even out the odds." He smirked. "Come on out, Primal Kyogre and Lugia" He called as everyone heard something coming from the ocean as Primal Kyogre and Lugia breached out of the water.

"Primal Kyogre and Lugia?!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Mama mia...Primal Kyogre is so majestic looking...and Lugia!" Luigi said when suddenly they heard a couple of Toads screaming.

"Wh-WHAT IS THAT?!" One of them yelled as they saw something coming straight for them.

"Uh...Mario...didn't we destroy that in the Beanbean Kingdom?" Luigi asked, pointing to the monster in front of them as he took a look.

"The Chuckolator?" Mario blinked as he looked at Flavio at Cortez's ship. "HEY! WHAT KIND OF CHUCKOLA COLA DID YOU HAVE?!" He yelled.

"I may have had some Chuckola Reserve in there...was that bad?" Flavio asked.

"Yes...it was. It turned into a monster." Luigi sighed.

"We'll take care of this beast." Natsu said as he noticed Lucy kneeling in the water. "What are you doing?"

"I think those Pokemon would need some help." Lucy said as she dipped a key into the water. "OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!"

Aquarius appeared and glared at Lucy. "You mind telling me why you interrupted my date with Scorpio?" She growled.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Um...I didn't even know!" She said. "Can't you just help Primal Kyogre and Lugia take down that skeleton fish?" She asked.

Aquarius looked to see Primal Kyogre ramming Kingfin into a wall and using Hydro Pump at it and Lugia using Sky Attack. "...Worst. Date. Ever."

"Look...if it makes you feel any better..." Lucy took out another key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE SCORPION! SCORPIO!" She yelled as Scorpio appeared on land. "Better?"

"...A little." Aquarius muttered.

"Let's rock this bony guy!" Scorpio smirked.

 **Battle! Primal Groudon/Primal Kyogre (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

Mario and Luigi both ran over to the Chuckolator and hammered it, but it blocked with the shield and countered with its sword, knocking them away but then Natsu ran up to it. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching the shield hard enough to crack it...but amazingly, it still held up. "Huh...that's a first." Natsu said.

Youmu and Cloud slashed the Chuckolator, but it blocked all of their sword attacks until it countered, but they blocked the attacks and then it noticed a Bombchu running up to them as he slashed down to destroy it. However, it did cause some damage to it and the shield. "ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled as he fired ice arrows at the Chuckolator, but it blocked the arrows.

"Well that's just cold." Hades said. "It stopped your arrows like they were nothing." He said...and suddenly the Chuckolator got bigger.

"Ah geez!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Don't say any puns! It'll make it grow stronger!" Mario told him.

"Well someone has to make puns because obviously, Pitty Pat isn't here." Hades said.

"Those puns kind of annoyed me at the tournament." Link muttered as he threw a couple of bombs.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" Gajeel yelled, hitting the shield as it shattered from the attack.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled as Minene flew over and kicked the Chuckolator in the head before jumping back and pulling out her gun.

"Eat lead." She said and fired.

"You brought your gun with you?" Youmu asked. "I thought you were just joking about that at Glitzville!"

"Nope." Minene chuckled as Yuyuko fired butterfly danmaku at the Chuckolator. "Okay...what's with the butterflies?" She wondered as Youmu slashed through the Chuckolator and Mario and Luigi used Chopper Bros as it then slashed them away and then Yukari used Double Black Death Butterfly and then Vivian burned it with Fiery Jinx.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, burning up the Chuckolator as Levy made a hole underneath it as it moved over to them and then it fell into the hole.

"Gotcha!" Levy grinned as Gray and Juvia looked at each other and nodded.

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia yelled.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray yelled as they both hit the Chuckolator as it roared...and then it exploded.

"Take that!" Natsu exclaimed as they then heard a roar as they turned around to see Kingfin launched out of the water and then Lugia used Aeroblast and Primal Kyogre finished it off with Origin Pulse, causing Kingfin to explode and all the bones went pretty much everywhere.

"Hmph...are you happy now?" Aquarius glared at Lucy as she went up close to her. "Summon me again when I'm on a date with Scorpio...and I swear, you'll be in a watery grave." She threatened and disappeared.

"It's not my fault that I don't know when you're on a date with Scorpio!" Lucy said and looked at Scorpio. "Um...sorry."

"Nah, girl...it's alright. It was an honest mistake." Scorpio chuckled as he disappeared too.

"Oh geez." Crump sweatdropped as his own ship was battered and bruised...and then Worldwalker grabbed him by the throat. "Ack!"

"Tell Grodus that I will be coming for him." He growled. "And I WILL get my sister back, no matter what." He said.

"A-alright!" Crump exclaimed as Worldwalker threw him to the side as he jumped back to Cortez's ship and Erza followed him. "X-Nauts...retreat!" He ordered as the ship took off.

 **Keelhaul Key**

"Hmph. Good riddance." Worldwalker said as Primal Kyogre and Lugia went back into the ocean. "You know...i've been wondering something...and it's the Mega Pokemon."

"Ah, that's an easy explanation. You see, this island has some magical properties that let's the Pokemon Mega Evolve." Cortez explained. "And oddly enough, it's permanent."

"So all those Gyarados and Sharpedo were affected?"

"Correct. They came too close to the island at one point and now they're stuck like that. The effects to change them back...I do not know."

"I see." Worldwalker nodded as Cortez docked at the island as they hopped off.

"Hey amigos, if you want a lift back to Rogueport..." Cortez said. "I'd be more than happy to give you a lift."

"Oh no...we're NOT going back on that death trap!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'll make a gap for you guys." Yukari said as she made a gap.

"You guys go ahead...I want to do something alone with Mokou." He said.

"Alright, I'll leave the gap open until you guys are done with...whatever." Yukari said as he nodded and took off somewhere with Mokou while everyone else went in.

"...Well okay then." Cortez shrugged.

 **Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Okay...i've wanted to do this for a long time." Worldwalker looked into Mokou's eyes. "Mokou..." He pulled out the ring from his pockets and slowly went down on one knee.

Mokou's eyes widened. "Cody..." She said, putting her hands over her mouth, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Will you...marry me?" He asked.

Mokou said nothing for several seconds as tears were just streaming down her cheeks. "Y-yes..." She said as she immediately hugged him, and then kissed him.

 _Meanwhile...at a certain universe..._

"Gah! Tewi! Will you quit doing that?!" Reisen growled.

"Sorry, I can't hear you!" Tewi giggled.

"Oh you two..." Eirin chuckled as she glanced at Kaguya. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno..." She said. "I feel like...my ex-rival had a very special moment." She said. _Mokou...i'm happy for you._

 _Back at this universe..._

"Come on, let's go tell the others." Worldwalker said as Mokou nodded and they took off to Yukari's gap, as it then closed behind them.

"Ah...the open ocean. I've missed looking at it." Cortez said.

"There you are." A voice said as Cortez looked behind to see Komachi walking up to him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"No one special." Komachi said as she slowly took out her scythe. "Don't take this personally; I'm just doing my job." She said as she raised her scythe up.

"What are you doing? Put that scythe down!" Cortez ordered.

"This will hurt me more than it will hurt you." She said as she slashed down, as several sea gulls flew off into the background.  
====================================================================================================

 **Yep! I just made a cameo of that universe!**


	32. Invisibility and War

**Grodus's Room (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"HE is threatening ME?" Grodus asked.

"Yes, Sir Grodus...he has threatened to come after you after saving his precious sister." Crump said.

"I had no idea that our space princess is his sister." Grodus folded his arms. "Fascinating."

"How is it fascinating?"

"He thinks he can save his sister...but alas...I have something up my sleeve. He thinks he can just threaten me and go on with his life. Ha!" He walked over to the intercom. "ROB...do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir Grodus...I can hear you."

"Stop electrifying the princess. I have a better idea." Grodus said as ROB turned off the electricity while Rosalina was left panting. "You see...her brother is coming to save her."

Rosalina heard this and her eyes widened. "C-Cody...?!"

"I want you...to eliminate the princess once he enters that room." Grodus said. "I don't care if you use any of your so-called Smash Bros attacks, just do anything you can to eliminate her once and for all. In fact, I will come over there and let you use a ray gun."

"Understood." ROB said.

"We have ray guns?" Crump asked once Grodus turned off the intercom.

"Of course."

"Then how come you never let us USE them in the first place? We would've eliminated Fairy Tail and the Mario Bros just like that!"

"Because ray guns are used by wild animals...and we are NOT wild animals! Could you imagine what would happen if they fell into the wrong hands? Chaos, that's what!"

"Good point...but we're bad guys, aren't we?"

"Hey, just because we're bad doesn't mean we're wild animals." Grodus said. "Anyway, I want you to go to Twilight Town and pick up that bomb that Vivian left behind...and then use it the next time you see them."

"Got it." Crump nodded. "And with that, POW! I'm gone!" He said and took off.

"Hmph...i'll show that Vivian what it means to betray us." Grodus muttered.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Peach walked in. "So, what's new?" She asked.

"Um...I want you to do something dangerous."

Peach blinked. "Dude, I can handle dangerous. I've saved the Mario Bros from Bowser a long time ago and I was in three Smash Bros tournaments, how dangerous can this be?"

"Have you ever made a potion?"

"Well, uh...no. I've seen E. Gadd make a potion once...it ended with his lab blowing up."

"Well you see..." TEC started. "I want you to go to Grodus's room."

"Grodus? Alright, I'll go put that smelly outfit back on."

"No no no, not that. No one is allowed in Grodus's room when he's away...there's a guard that will fry anyone who tries to enter the room."

"Well that's a bit much." Peach sweatdropped.

"Don't worry...i'll guide you through it." TEC said as the ear piece came up. "You might need this again." He said as Peach nodded and put it in her ear as she took off.

 **X-Naut Fortress (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Alright, so where am I going?" She asked. "Some sort of lab?"

"How did you know?"

"Dude, you said potions."

"Oh that's right, I did."

"Oh brother." Peach sighed as she got out of the elevator.

"Go to the room with the green light." TEC ordered as Peach nodded and walked in the door as she saw the lab.

"Interesting..." She said as she looked around.

"Now, you see the potions? I'd like you to put them into the slots. There's a lot of convenient sticky notes in there to help you."

"Man, it's like the X-Nauts WANT me to sneak around." Peach giggled as she read and studied the sticky notes until she correctly placed them in and placed the cup on the conveyor belt. "Now I just turn this on, right?"

"Correct. Once it goes to those potions, press the button when it's above one of them." TEC instructed as Peach nodded and it did just that, and then the cup then went to the heating section. "Do you have a watch?"

"There's a clock in here."

"That'll work. Heat it up for thirty seconds." TEC instructed as Peach nodded and then she pressed the button to heat it up, and then she watched the clock. Once thirty seconds have passed, she pressed the button again as it slowly made its way over to the end. "According to my calculations, it should work. I'd like you to drink all of it."

"ALL of it?"

"Just pretend it's like lemonade."

"Got it." Peach said and then she drank it. "...Huh...interesting flavor." She said as she turned invisible. "...Cool!"

"Unfortunately, it doesn't make your clothes invisible..."

"So you're saying I have to take my clothes off?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear." Peach sweatdropped as she took them off and took her crown off. "What about this ear piece?"

"It blends in. No one will notice it."

"I hope not." Peach said as she walked out.

"Does anyone smell perfume again?" An X-Naut asked.

"I know who it is! It's Zelda!" Another exclaimed as they turned...but they saw nothing. "...Or maybe not."

"Then why the heck do we smell perfume?" Another asked as Peach casually walked to the main doors before looking at a certain room.

"I'm curious." Peach said.

"I won't let that stop you..." TEC said as she took a quick peek to as Peach saw Grodus chatting with ROB while she saw fear in Rosalina's eyes.

"I want to hurt Grodus so bad..." Peach growled as she walked in.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Peach, what are you doing?" TEC asked as she simply walked up to Grodus and kicked him in between the legs.

"GAH!" Grodus yelled as he fell on his knees.

"Sir Grodus?" ROB asked as he was right by his side.

"Don't worry, Rosie...I will get you out of here soon." Peach whispered.

 _Peach?_ Rosalina thought as she looked around as Peach walked over to the control set.

 _If I free her now, she'd just get captured again..._ Peach thought and noticed the ray gun. _Does it have a stun feature?_ She wondered and then soon discovered that it doesn't. _Shoot...it only has a kill feature._ She thought and looked at Rosalina. _Sorry..._ She thought as she ran out.

"You okay?" ROB asked.

"I somehow got kicked between the legs, what do YOU think?!"

 _Peach...was that really you?_ Rosalina thought.

 **X-Naut Fortress**

"You couldn't resist, could you?" TEC asked.

"He deserves it." Peach replied as she walked over to Grodus's room and went in. "Whoa...not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"Chains, mideval weapons, chainsaws...you name it." Peach replied.

"Uh...where did you get that idea?" TEC asked.

"I have no clue." Peach shrugged as she walked over and pulled out a disc drive. "You want me to put this in his computer, right?"

"Correct." TEC nodded as Peach did just that, and a few seconds later, it was fully downloaded. "Thank you, I'll analyze this." He said as she nodded and walked back to the lab. "Now...you see that orange potion? It'll turn you back to normal."

"Okay...just hang on; I gotta get my clothes back on." She said as she put her clothes on and then went over to the orange potion and then she drank it, turning completely visible again. "Ah...much better." She said and then walked back to TEC's room.

 **Have a Nice Talk**

"So what was so dangerous about that?" Peach asked.

"There was nothing dangerous...well...maybe except for that little part with Grodus."

Peach grinned. "Daisy rubbed off on me." She said. "So, are you done analyzing?"

"No, I'm still working on that."

"Okay...let me know when you're done analyzing." Peach said and then walked out.

"Princess Peach...I will always protect you." TEC said.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Bowser's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmph...interesting way to get into this village." Bowser said, glancing at his written name on his fist.

"How could you fit into that warp pipe?" Hammer Bro asked.

"That's the ONE thing that bothers you?" General Guy asked. "What about the time he went into the warp pipe to the Sprixie Kingdom? I'd like to know how he got in THAT."

"It's a secret to everybody." Bowser chuckled as they then spotted Lord Crump looking through the grass.

"Let's see...where's that blasted thing..." Crump muttered as he spotted something. "Wait a minute...AHA!" He yelled as he picked it up. "With this bomb, I'll be able to crush Fairy Tail and the Mario Bros!" He chuckled.

"Did you say what I think you just said?" Bowser asked as Crump turned around to see Bowser and his group. "Hand that bomb over to me and I will personally take care of them."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try! I saw them first!"

"A friend of Mario is an enemy of mine! GIVE IT TO ME." Bowser ordered.

"No way, bozo!"

"Give it to me RIGHT now or I will be forced to make drastic measures!"

"Like what?" Crump challenged as Bowser nodded at General Guy.

"KOOPA TROOP! FORM UP!" He ordered as the Koopa Troop suddenly showed up.

 **The Art of War (Team Fortress 2)**

"Whoa." Crump said. "Two can play at that game." He smirked. "X-NAUTS!" He yelled as a lot of X-Nauts showed up as well.

"Oh ho! This is going to be epic!" Junior exclaimed.

"Are you willing to surrender?" Bowser asked.

"Not when I have this!" Crump pulled out the bomb and threw it.

"INCOMING!" Hammer Bro yelled as it bounced off of Bowser's chest.

"...HA! You call that a bomb? You didn't even light it! Rookie mistake!" He smirked. "Let me show you how it's done!" He said as he breathed fire at it.

"...Crud." Crump sweatdropped.

"Uh...your nastiness...I don't think it was a wise idea." Kamek said.

"What makes you say that?" Bowser asked and then...the bomb exploded.

 **King of Awesomeness? More like... *puts on sunglasses* The King of Stupidness.**


	33. Day One of the Excess Express

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"OW!" Worldwalker yelled as he was rubbing his cheek.

"THAT was for not letting me in on your proposal to Mokou!" Yukari growled.

"I was trying to keep it a secret!"

"BUT YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME ABOUT IT!" She yelled as she punched him again.

"She's...quite feisty..." Wendy sweatdropped.

"Tell me about it." Minene said.

"Are you done yet?" Worldwalker asked.

"I am now." Yukari replied.

"Good, now let's just make our way to the Thousand Year Door." He said when suddenly a very loud explosion was heard all the way from Rogueport, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look around.

"What the heck was that?" Natsu asked.

"Probably someone who blew up a very huge bomb." Worldwalker said. _And I have a feeling who blew it up...honestly, he makes Cirno look smarter..._

 _In Twilight Town..._

 **Twilight Town (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Ugh...my achin..." Kamek groaned.

"No one tells Mario about this..." Bowser muttered as he got up...and then looked around. _Why do I have this thought that someone is thinking I make an idiot look smarter? I'm going to destroy whoever thought of that._

"Has anyone seen my hat?" General Guy asked.

 _Back with the others..._

 **Rogueport**

"Anyway, let's just go to the door." He said as they started walking until Mario's SP mailbox went off. "After Mario reads that message to be exact."

"Let's see..." Mario pulled it out and read it.

 _Dear Mario, I still have no clue where I am, but...I think I'm close to getting out of here. I have this amazing computer friend named TEC and he's been helping me get used to this weird place. I think he's the key to getting me out of here. I can't wait to see you and Luigi again and meet with Fairy Tail for the first time. Love you! – Peach_

"Aww, that's sweet." Lucy grinned and playfully elbowed Mario once she saw him blush a little.

"TEC, huh?" Cloud folded his arms. "Interesting..."

"Well, let's-a go!" Luigi exclaimed as they nodded and took off to the Thousand Year Door.

 **Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm..." Bobbery looked at the Thousand Year Door.

"It's totally huge, isn't it?" Yoshi asked. "I think it's unnecessarily big."

"I wouldn't say it's unnecessary..." Bobbery said. "What you guys have told me about those emails that Princess Peach told you about during our travel to Keelhaul Key...it got me thinking."

"Like what?"

"You say it's unnecessarily big, but what if this door is huge for a reason?" Bobbery asked. "The demon soul could've been humongous that they needed a huge door to lock it up." He said. "Since the seal is breaking, the demon could come out and strike at any moment." He continued. "For all we know...the demon could have the proportions of an extinct dinosaur...or perhaps a dragon."

"A dragon?" Natsu asked. "Oh please, why would anyone lock up a dragon? It could just bust out easily."

"I know." Bobbery nodded. "We do not know what the demon actually looks like...except for the ancient heroes. What this demon is...I do not know, but I have a theory it's a big one."

"Wow." Goombella said. "I never really thought of it like that."

"Indeed...because no one senses the bigger picture of this demon." He said as he watched Mario's map go down. "Mario, my boy, where are we headed next?"

"Let's see..." Mario looked as a town popped up on the map. "...A town."

"Huh..." Gray folded his arms. "That doesn't help much."

 **Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Bobbery might be on to something." Frankly said. "This demon could've been huge for all we know and he has a point. No one knows what this demon looks like except for the four ancient heroes."

"He said something like a dragon...I don't believe for a fact that someone could lock up a dragon just like that." Gajeel said.

"Now I wouldn't be so close minded on that." Frankly said. "The demon could've had a pet to help destroy the once beautiful city of Rogueport. I suggest we have open minds about this until we see the true demon itself."

"Fair enough." Link nodded. "I've faced countless monsters before, so Bobbery's theory isn't too far-fetched."

"Indeed." Frankly nodded. "Anyway, about the Crystal Star...it's in a place called Poshley Heights."

"That sounds like a very cool town." Luigi said.

"Rich and very famous people live in Poshley Heights." Frankly said. "The best part of getting there? The Excess Express. A very luxirous train that takes three days to get there."

"A train?" Natsu asked. "Nuh-uh! I'm not going into that death trap!"

"Oh relax, we have Wendy to take care of us." Gajeel said and looked at the young Dragon Slayer. "Right?"

"Um...I dunno...the rough seas kind of made me a bit woozy..." Wendy said.

"The motion sickness is already developing into Wendy." Carla muttered.

"Well...there's an infirmary in the Excess Express that could help with motion sickness." Frankly said.

"How do you know about that?" Minene asked.

"I've been in it once." Frankly chuckled. "Anyway, you need tickets to get into the train and um...it's from Don Pianta again, so...good luck!" He said.

"Oh geez." Happy sweatdropped.

"I'm sure there will be an offer that he can't refuse." Erza smirked sadistically.

Youmu sweatdropped. "Do I even want to know?" She wondered as they walked out and went straight for Don Pianta.

 **Pianta Parlor (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hey Don...you got a second?" Natsu asked after he opened the door...but then saw the guy in his bed, groaning.

"Francesca..." Don groaned.

"The boss has been worried sick about her." Vinny said. "And adding on to the fact that someone scarred him for life." He said, glancing at Erza.

"Well I uh...it seemed like a good idea at the time." Erza sweatdropped.

"Didn't those two love birds come with us?" Mario asked.

"I did see them go in, yes..." Yukari said. "They could be anywhere in this town."

"We'll go take a look!" Natsu exclaimed. "Come on, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as they took off.

 **Rogueport**

Natsu and Happy were in the air, looking for them. "You think we'd be able to find those two with a birds eye view." Natsu said. "How hard is it to find two dang Piantas in a town like this?"

"Maybe they're back at Keelhaul Key." Happy said.

"I doubt it." Natsu said. "Yukari said that they made it into the gap so they should be here."

"Maybe they're in a building!" Happy said.

"Probably." Natsu said and then he noticed something in the corner of his eye as he looked to see the two love birds coming out of the item shop. "Or maybe they came OUT of a building." He said as they flew down to the two of them.

"Oh!" Frankie exclaimed when Natsu and Happy came down. "What can we do for you?"

"Don's sick." Happy said.

"WHAT?!" Francesca yelled. "HANG ON, DADDY! I'M COMING!" She yelled and ran off, accidentally bumping Frankie and his ring came off as it rolled straight for the docks.

"Oh no! My ring!"

"We'll go get it!" Natsu said as they took off while Frankie took off after Francesca as he flew over to get it, but an oblivious Koopa walked and kicked the ring over to a pile of boxes.

"Talk about inconvenient." Happy said as they landed near the boxes.

"Come on...where are you?" Natsu wondered as they started searching...until Natsu got to the point when he jumped back and used Brilliant Flame on the boxes, causing the ring to go flying into the air after the explosion.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Happy exclaimed.

"What? I thought that would be faster to find it." Natsu said as they took off after it until Happy caught it.

"I got it!" Happy said.

"Let's go take it back!" Natsu grinned as they took off.

 **Pianta Parlor**

"F-Francesca?" Don asked as he hopped back up. "Ah, my daughter! You've come back!" He exclaimed as he then hugged her and then Natsu and Happy walked in and secretly gave Frankie the wedding ring back.

"Thanks...I was worried that I would have to say 'I love you' a hundred times or even worse..." Frankie whispered as he put the ring back on.

"Y'know...i'm thinking about retiring. All this boss work is bad for my health..." He said and looked at Erza. "And swords." He said.

"So who's going to replace you?" Tony asked.

"Frankie." Don replied. "I know you're going to do a good job."

"Um, thanks." Frankie replied.

"As for you guys." Don looked at them. "I assume you came for more tickets?"

"For the Excess Express." Mario replied.

"Ah!" He said as he gave them all. "Here, take them all!" He said and then chuckled. "See you guys later!" He waved and then took off.

"He seemed very chipper than usual." Luigi pointed out.

"Well duh." Natsu said as they walked out and leaving the Piantas alone. "But on the bright side...we're going on that death trap." He sighed.

"Well, it's going to be luxiourious for most of us." Worldwalker said.

"Yes...you guys have a nice cruise." A voice said as they looked to see Beldam appearing in front of them.

 **Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"A nice cruise for you indeed."

"What are you planning, Beldam?" Vivian asked.

"Oh...let's just say...a race for the Crystal Star." Beldam smirked. "The winner gets the Crystal Star...sound fair?"

"Are you going on the Excess Express too?" Lucy asked.

"No...we're going to Poshley Heights a different way." Beldam grinned. "See you there." She said and disappeared.

"Oh, it's on." Natsu growled as they all took off to the Excess Express.

 **Rogueport**

"Tickets?" The conductor Toad asked as they showed him the tickets. "Alright, go on in." He said as they all went in. "AAAALL ABOOOARD!" He yelled as the Excess Express took off.

 **Excess Express at Day (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

 _Room one: Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Pantherlily_

 _Room two: Lucy and Erza_

 _Room three: Gray and Juvia_

 _Room four: Yukari and Yuyuko_

 _Room five: Mario and Hades_

 _Room six: Wendy, Carla and Levy_

 _Room seven: Hikari and Youmu_

 _Room eight: Goombella and Flurrie_

 _Room nine: Koops, Yoshi, Bobbery_

 _Room ten: Worldwalker and Mokou_

 _Room eleven: Link and Cloud_

 _Room twelve: Minene and Vivian_

 _Room thirteen: Luigi_

"Oh my goodness!" Juvia exclaimed. "I'm in the same room with Gray!" She said. "Oh, this is going to be really romantic!" She said while fangirling. "BEST TRIP EVER!"

 _This is going to be the longest three days ever..._ Gray thought as Mario opened the door. "What is it?" He asked.

"I've found this in my room." He said. "I've told the others about this, but you guys are the only ones left." He said as he gave it to Gray so he could read it.

"Let's see here...a very sticky surprise?" Gray asked. "This sounds serious."

"Yeah. Erza, Yuyuko, Youmu and Yukari are going over to the train conductor to discuss about it." Mario said. "Meanwhile, I'm also trying to convince Luigi that thirteen is not an unlucky number and that's just superstition."

"And how's that working out?" Gray asked.

"Not well." Mario sighed. "He'll get over it."

"Can we trade roommates? I'd rather have Hades than her." Gray muttered as Mario looked to see hearts floating above Juvia.

"Nope." He had a sly grin on his face and then took off.

"Hey!"

 _Meanwhile..._

"Well, I'll let you guys know if there's another threat." The conductor said as the girls nodded and walked away where they noticed something going on in the dining room car.

"I can't believe this." The chef sighed. "My soup has been taken away from me! Who could've done this?!"

"Obviously, someone with a humongous appetite." A certain penguin said, causing Erza, Youmu and Yukari to glance at Yuyuko.

"Oh sure, blame the ghost with the bottomless pit of a stomach..." Yuyuko muttered. "I haven't touched the soup."

"For all I know...the culprit is..." The penguin looked at a Toad. "ZIP TOAD!"

"WHAT?! EXCUUUUUUUSE ME?!" A waitress asked. "IT CAN'T BE HIM, NO SIR!"

Erza noticed something on the floor as she knelt down. "What is it?" Youmu asked.

"Someone was careless." She said as she requipped into a detective outfit as Yuyuko knelt down as well and started smelling it.

"...Wait a second." Yuyuko said as she started following her nose.

"I think Yuyuko might be on to something." Yukari said as they followed her and then the trail stopped to room 15 as they opened it up to see a very morbidly obese Toad.

"Oh, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"The soup in the dining car has been taken and it led straight to this room." Erza said.

"Oh sure, the soup goes missing and you come straight to the fat Toad. NOT NICE." He said as Yuyuko walked to the corner and then picked up a pot. "Ah crap..."

"It's been licked clean." Yuyuko said.

"I see...so you licked the pot clean." Erza told him.

"I...uh...couldn't help myself." He said. "My bad." He chuckled.

"Dude..." Yuyuko looked at him. "You could've shared some of the soup with me! I would've helped you clean the pot!" She said, causing the girls to anime fall from this.

"Oh Yuyuko...what are we going to do with you?" Yukari chuckled.

 _Meanwhile at the infirmary..._

"There you go. No more motion sickness." The nurse said.

"Forever?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well...no...it lasts for like three days."

"Well, at least the trip won't be so unbearable." Wendy grinned.

"Heh..." Gajeel smirked.

 _At the item shop..._

"Let's see..." Lucy looked around. "What looks good?" She wondered.

"Lucy?" A voice asked as Lucy turned her head to see a friend.

"Yukino? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to Poshley Heights to meet Sting and Rogue."

"Why did they go there?"

"Because they thought it'd be cool to go there and they've invited me over so I'm currently travelling to meet them." Yukino replied. "What about you?"

"Have you heard of the Crystal Star?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm? No, not really..."

"Well you see..." She began and explained everything about her adventures to Yukino.

 _Later that night..._

 **Excess Express at Night (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Gray! The dining car has candle lit dinners!" Juvia exclaimed. "We should totally go and have a date!"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Gray said.

"Are you sure?" Juvia asked as she put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just leave me alone, I need some sleep." He said very coldly and then hopped right into bed.

"Oh...are you sure you're okay?"

"YES...i'm TOTALLY fine! Just shut up, alright?!" Gray exclaimed and then closed his eyes.

"...Okay..." Juvia said, tears forming in her eyes and she walked out of the room, trying her hardest not to cry out loud as she slowly made her way to the dining car, unaware that Gray watched her walking out as he sighed.

 _Was I too hard on her? She can be annoying on occasion, but..._ Gray thought.

"AAAAAH!" Luigi suddenly screamed as Mario and Minene immediately entered his room.

"What's wrong? You had a nightmare?" Minene asked.

"N-no! I saw a ghost!"

Mario blinked. "Vivian, Flurrie and Yuyuko are ghosts. You probably saw them just checking on you."

"N-no! It was different!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Oh brother..." Minene sighed. "I can't believe I was awakened to this..." She muttered as she and Mario went back to their rooms...and then Luigi screamed again. "Oh for crying out loud!" She exclaimed and opened the door. "What is it this ti-...Mario...I don't think he was going crazy."

"What makes you say that?" Mario asked as he peeked in to see a ghostly Toad in the room. "Oh."

"Oh, hello." The ghost waved. "I'm Ghost T." He said.

"What are you doing in my room?" Luigi asked.

"Well you see, for some mysterious reason...I died in this very room a long time ago. I should've been at the other side by now but...there's a problem. My diary's missing."

"So why don't you just go get it?" Minene asked.

"I could, but...I can't pick it up. I'm a ghost."

Minene sighed. "Fine, I'll go get it. Where is it?"

"Luggage car." Ghost T. said.

"Alright." She nodded and took off after it.

"So uh...what's new?" Ghost T. asked.

"Besides giving me a heart attack?" Luigi asked. "Not much."

"You mean there's a ghost on this train and he refuses to leave until you get his diary?" The conductor asked.

"Right." Minene nodded.

"Well, you don't say no to ghosts, so go right on in." He said as she went in and found the diary a few seconds later.

"There you are." She said as she picked it up and walked out, waving goodbye to the conductor and taking off, then glancing at Juvia moping at the dining table. _Poor girl..._ She thought as she then got to Luigi's room. "Here you go."

"Yes! Thank you!" Ghost T. exclaimed as he put it away. "Now I can go away peacefully! See you later!" He said as he floated up...but then came back down. "Eh, I grew attached to this room, so I'll be staying here just a bit longer."

Luigi sweatdropped. "Oh great..."

"Well, have fun." Minene said as she and Mario walked away.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Luigi exclaimed before glancing at Ghost T.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." He grinned.

 _Meanwhile..._

Juvia sighed. "What am I doing?" She asked as she looked outside. "He's not going to come." She told herself.

"Excuse me...is this seat taken?" A voice asked as she turned to see Gray standing right there.

"Gray!" She exclaimed. "No, this seat isn't taken."

"Good." Gray said as he sat down. "Look...sorry if I snapped earlier."

"It's fine." Juvia said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Gray looked at the waitress. "Hey, we could use some menus over here!"

"Coming right up!" The waitress took off.

"Oh, Gray..." Juvia smiled at him.

 **Ending the chapter with a little Gruvia? YOU BETCHA!**


	34. A Sticky Threat

**Excess Express at Day (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Erza was in the dining car and happily eating Strawberry shortcake. "Strawberry shortcake for breakfast?" A voice asked as she looked to see no one in particular. "Down here." She looked down to see Carla.

"Hey, you know me, when I see strawberry shortcake, I go for it." She said.

"Knowing you, I'm not surprised." Carla muttered. "But I thought you'd have something, shall we say…healthier for breakfast."

Erza shrugged. "I had a blueberry muffin, does that count?"

"That depends…did you have a little shortcake frosting on it?" Carla asked, causing Erza to blush in embarrassment. "I knew it." She chuckled. "Anyway, I'm just here to gather some food."

"For Wendy?"

"Yeah. She's currently knocked out; apparently there was a side effect to that medicine that the nurse gave them. Apparently, there's an 18 hour drowsiness side effect. The nurse told me that after the three of them walked out of the infirmary."

"That explains why it was so quiet." Erza said. "How much longer?"

"I'd say around…an hour." She replied. "Anyway, I'll get some breakfast ready for Wendy before that ghost girl eats everything in sight."

"About that…she came in here ten minutes after I did. She basically ate the whole breakfast buffet."

"You're kidding me!" Carla exclaimed. "Did anyone else come in besides you and Yuyuko?"

"Lucy, Yukino, Gray, Juvia, Worldwalker, Mokou, Yukari, Minene, Lily and Mario." Erza replied.

"I see." She nodded as Happy walked in.

"Man, I am hungry! I can't wait to have some fish for breakfast!"

"Yuyuko ate the whole breakfast buffet. We'll have to wait until lunch." Carla said.

"WHAAAAT?!" Happy yelled as anime tears ran down his cheeks. "B-but my fish!"

"You'll just have to grin and bear it." Carla said as she walked away while Happy walked away saddened right when Youmu walked in.

"Why's Happy all sad?" She asked.

"Yuyuko." Erza replied.

"I was afraid of that." Youmu sighed when a penguin walked up to them.

"Hello there, Erza, right?" He asked.

"That's me." She said.

"Come to my room, I have to tell you something." He said as Erza nodded as they both went to his room.

"Well, I guess I'll just have a doughnut." Youmu said as she walked over to the desert bar…to see it completely empty, causing her to sweatdrop. "Oh for crying out loud, Lady Yuyuko…"

 **Pennington (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I was impressed by your detective skills yesterday." He said. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Pennington, a detective just like you."

"Technically…I'm not a detective." Erza told him. "I'm just a mage from a guild called Fairy Tail."

"Oh, you don't have to be so modest…I was planning to visit you yesterday but you simply disappeared before I could even blink. Anyway, there's something that caught my attention the other day."

"What is it?"

"Our dear businessman rat friend came in the other day to find out that his briefcase was stolen…and not just that. Golden shells, earrings, Chef Shimmi's cooking ingredients…all of them were stolen today."

"You sure the cooking ingredients were just eaten by Yuyuko?" Erza asked.

"The ghost girl? Nope, she didn't even touch them…though I am amazed that she ate up the breakfast buffet in seven seconds." He said. "There was also a note in his room that there will be a sticky surprise later today."

"A threat."

"Bingo." He said. "I want you to look around the train to find any clues and find the culprit. As of today…everyone on this train is a suspect."

"Including you?" Erza asked.

"…Okay, not EVERYONE." Pennington said. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I'll go ask the train conductor about the roof. I keep hearing clanging around on the roof and it's giving me a migraine." He said and walked away.

 _Clanging around? I wonder if Hikari and Hades are on the roof._ Erza thought.

 _Up above…_

Hikari panted, gripping her sword tightly. "Do you want to take a break?" Hades asked.

"No…I need to keep doing this. Battling on moving objects is quite…interesting." She replied.

"Okay." Hades said as he snapped his fingers as a Mimicutie appeared in front of her.

 _Back inside…_

"Let's see…" Erza walked around in her detective outfit. _I know the Dragon Slayers are innocent…they're currently knocked out so they wouldn't do anything._ She thought. _Juvia is more interested in Gray than blowing up a train._ Her eyes widened. _Wait a second…_ She hurried over to room 12 and then opened it to see Vivian reading a magazine. "Where's Minene?"

"She went to the item shop." Vivian replied as Erza nodded and went over to the item shop.

"Hmm…" Minene looked at the items. "What the heck is this?" She wondered, holding a figurine.

"That…is an amiibo. It's one of a kind!"

"I see…and who is this guy?"

"You never heard of the Radiant Hero of Legend?!"

"No..." Minene said as Erza walked in. "Oh hey, Erza."

"Do you have any plans for today?" Erza questioned.

"Besides walking around and hanging out in my room with Vivian? Nothing much."

"What about blowing up a train…you like to make things explode."

"Okay, just because I have grenades, C-4 and a gun does mean I blow things up for fun! There's a thing called calculation and studying the various things before I make my move."

"There's a threat that there will be a sticky surprise later today and it will be on this train." Erza said.

"I do not deal with sticky items. That's too much of a hassle."

"I see. Thank you." Erza said as she walked away.

"Wait, Erza…" Minene caught her attention as she turned around…only for her to toss the Ike Amiibo. "I wonder if you can absorb this amiibo thing and have this guys outfit and sword." She asked.

"One way to find out, I suppose." Erza said as she put the amiibo in her pocket and walked out.

"Wait, you gotta pay for that!" The Toad cashier said while Minene walked out. "Aaaand they're gone." He sighed.

Erza kept walking as she walked out of the dining room car…only to bump into Zip Toad. "Oh, sorry." She said.

"It's my fault, I didn't know where I was going." He said as they walked away before Erza stopped.

"Hey…do you know anything about a sticky threat?"

"Sticky threat?" Zip Toad asked. "What sticky threat? I don't know a sticky threat! Get off my back, woman!" He said and took off.

 _…_ _Interesting._ Erza thought as she followed him until she then tackled him to the ground.

"Gah! What are you doing?!" He exclaimed as Pennington walked up to them.

"Let me see your pockets." Pennington said as he dug through Zip Toad's pockets and then pulled a briefcase out. "Aha! You have unnecessarily large pockets to put a briefcase in here! And here, I was going to question that elf boy about the sticky threat!" He said as Link walked by.

"Two days on this train and suddenly, you're called an elf…" Link muttered as he kept walking as Pennington opened the case.

"Aha! The missing items AND the sticky threat!" Pennington exclaimed.

"Well, crud…" Zip Toad muttered.

"As soon as we stop at Riverside, you'll be questioned." Pennington said as Erza took out the amiibo and changed back to her casual outfit.

 _Does this thing have magic properties?_ Erza wondered as she walked to her room.

 _Very much later…_

 **Riverside Station (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The train stopped as Pennington, the conductor and Zip Toad walked out...and he was smirking. "Wipe that smirk off of your face." Pennington said.

"Heh…you gullible slicks…" Zip Toad smirked. "You thought it was Zip Toad…" He said as he suddenly transformed into Doopliss! "BUT IT WAS ME, DOOPLISS!" He yelled as he quickly got away after Pennington and the conductor were left speechless.

"D-did that just happen?" The conductor asked.

"I'm just going to pretend like that never even happened." Pennington said as everyone else walked out.

"Where's Zip Toad?" Erza asked.

"It's complicated." The conductor sighed.

"Well, why did we stop?" Natsu asked. "Besides needing to refuel?"

"This gate is basically shut tight for some reason. Can you guys go check it out?"

"Sure." Worldwalker nodded as they walked into the station.

"Where's Hikari and Hades?" Luigi asked.

"They're exhausted, so they're resting in the train." Mokou replied as they walked into the station…and then suddenly a heavenly light appeared behind the train and Palutena and Pit revealed themselves.

"Alright…time to get that ghost up to Skyworld." Palutena said, and then noticed Pit folding his arms with a troubled look. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know why…but I'm having déjà vu..." Pit said as he helped her climb up in the back.

"You probably had a dream about this." Palutena said.

"Did I?" Pit tilted his head before they went in.

 _Inside the station…_

"So we need a key for this elevator?" Luigi asked. "Great…"

"Don't worry. I'll find it." Yukari said as she made a gap and walked in…and then came back out a few seconds later. "Here we are!"

"Well that beats trying to find a key in this place." Luigi said. "Could you imagine the tedious task to that?"

"I wouldn't say tedious…I think it'd more be like 'taking a long time that you need a sandwich in the middle of it'." Worldwalker said as they all looked at him weird. "What?"

"Hold on…what's the weight limit?" Natsu asked.

"Oh…you might be on to something there." Yukari said. "Considering it doesn't hold any room…" She said and made a gap. "We'll just go down this way!" She grinned as they walked in the gap…and when they walked out of the gap, they saw several strange creatures hogging a lever.

"What the heck are those?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I dunno, but they're hogging that lever!" Mario said as Wendy and Flurrie looked at each other and nodded.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She yelled as Flurrie added her own wind to up the power of the roar, scattering the creatures everywhere as Worldwalker pulled the lever.

"Well, I can safely assume that the gate is open." Worldwalker said.

"Come on, let's go back!" Natsu exclaimed as they nodded and went right into the gap and back into the train.

"ALL ABOOOOARD!" The conductor yelled as he got in and the Excess Express took off.

 _In the luggage car…_

"WHOOOA!" Palutena yelled as she was stumbled after the sudden jerk and faceplanted…and adding insult to injry, several luggage bags fell on her. "Ow…" She groaned.

"You okay, Lady Palutena?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Not really…." She muttered as Pit folded his arms.

"I swear, I think I lived through this once before." He said as Ghost T. looked at them from the door.

"Heh, that'll keep 'em busy for a while." He smirked and then took off.

 ***totally not referencing Sora's Adventure in Rogueport***


	35. When Smorgs Attack

**Excess Express at Day (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Hades woke up and stretched. "Let's see if there's any food left." He said as he got up and walked to the dining car as he spotted the food not even touched. "Heh, she's not even awake yet." He smirked as he walked to the breakfast buffet RIGHT when Pit and Palutena walked in.

"I hope they have floor ice cream in here!" Pit grinned.

"Pit, we're here to retrieve Ghost T." She reminded him. "Besides, Floor Ice Cream isn't exactly healthy for breakfast."

"But it gives you health! How many times do I have to tell you this?" He asked. "Besides, you can't go ghost hunting without an empty stomach, right?"

"Good point." She said. "I wonder if there are any bagels." She wondered as they went their separate ways in the breakfast.

"Let's see…" Pit looked around. "Huh, the scrambled eggs look good." He said as he went for the silverware, but someone else took them. "Hey! I saw that first!"

"Finders keepers." Hades said as they then looked up to see each other.

 **Hades' Infernal Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"HADES?!" Pit yelled.

"Pit!"

"HADES!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"HADES!"

"PIT!"

Worldwalker woke up from the yelling. "What in the heck is going on in there?" He wondered as he walked out…and it seemed like everyone else had the same thought as they walked to the dining car.

"IT'S ON!" They both yelled as they started whaling on each other right when they walked in to see a dust cloud.

"What in the heck…?" Lucy asked as they noticed Palutena looking at the dust cloud in confusion.

"Uh…" Palutena blinked. "Pit? Didn't we destroy Hades and left him in a disembodied voice?"

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

The dust cloud stopped as Hades had Pit in a headlock. "Well, now that you mention it…it does seem a bit odd." He said.

"Now that I think about it…" Luigi folded his arms. "Didn't you tell us at the Smash Mansion that you destroyed him?"

"NOW you're thinking about it?!" Link looked at him in shock. "I was wondering that when they decided to come with us!"

"How come you didn't say anything?" Cloud asked.

"I was still trying to figure it out." Link replied.

"It's simple." Worldwalker said. "Me, Mokou, Yukari, Hikari and Hades are from an alternate universe."

"So uh…how did you wind up here?" Natsu asked.

"There was a portal with a sign called 'Random Portal of Randomness' and…I couldn't help myself." Worldwalker chuckled.

"Hey, it got us curious to see where it led to." Yukari said. "In fact, Rosalina was with us too but…for some reason we got separated."

"And I know where she is." Worldwalker growled. "She's at the X-Naut Fortress being held prisoner…and when I find that Grodus, I'm going to tear him into pieces."

"So…does this mean the Rosalina in this universe is safe while the Rosalina from YOUR universe is locked up?" Pit asked as Worldwalker nodded. "Oddly enough, that makes sense but what about Hades? Wasn't he destroyed in your universe by me?"

"It's a very long story." He said. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay…." Pit shrugged.

"I'm lost." Natsu blinked. "It sounds complicated."

"Oh don't worry about it." Erza shrugged.

"So why did you fight me, anyway?" Pit asked Hades.

"Heh, I always can't help to have a little throwdown with you, Pitty Pat." Hades chuckled.

"Should've seen that one coming." Pit muttered. "Oh well. Anyway, i'll just be having breakfast." He turned around. "Right before we…capture…a…ghost…? Where'd all the food go?"

"Right there." Palutena pointed as Pit saw Yuyuko inhaling the last ice cream cone.

"NO!" Pit yelled as he put his hands on Yuyuko's shoulders. "Please tell me that wasn't the last ice cream cone!"

"It was." Yuyuko nodded…and then Pit fainted. "What?"

"Anyway, have you seen Ghost T. around?" Palutena asked.

"Not really." Worldwalker said.

"Alright, I guess we'll go take a look." Palutena said as she actually dragged Pit behind her.

"All of that ice cream…gone in an instant…" He sobbed.

 **Excess Express at Day**

"What's his problem?" Minene asked.

"Ice cream fanatic." Mario shrugged as Yukino walked in and saw the food completely gone.

"I'm not surprised." Yukino sighed. "Hey, has anyone seen the other passengers? It's been really quiet…besides yelling a couple minutes ago."

"Now that I think about it…it has been quiet." Minene said. "I'll go ask the engineer." She said.

"I'll go with you." Erza said as she nodded as they both walked away to the engineer.

"Hmm?" He turned around. "Oh hello! What seems to be the occasion?"

"Everyone seems to be missing." Minene replied.

"Really? Well that couldn't just leave the train overnight." He said. "But anyway, we're going to arrive in Poshley Heights in a few hours." He said. "So make yourselves comfortable." He requested as something landed on the windshield. "Hmm?" He looked at it. "Now what's that?" He wondered and suddenly the Smorgs appeared.

 **Danger! Enemy Encounter! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"WHAT THE?!" He yelled.

"Those are the things from yesterday!" Minene exclaimed.

"How did they keep up with us?" Erza asked.

"I have no idea!"

"C-Can you guys take care of this? I need to keep driving the train after all." He said as they nodded and took off while he pulled out a radio. "EXCESS EXPRESS TO POSHLEY HEIGHTS! EXCESS EXPRESS TO POSHLEY HEIGHTS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! THIS IS A CODE RED! I REPEAT, A CODE RED!" He yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, burning up some Smorgs who got in the dining car. "How did they get here?"

"I have no idea." Gray said as Juvia used Water Slicer on a couple of them as Goombella went into her Tattle Log.

"They're called the Smorgs!" She said as Pit and Palutena ran in with Minene and Erza right behind them.

"We got a situation!" Pit said.

"We can see that!" Luigi said as Youmu slashed them away.

"Stand back…I'll take care of this." Erza said as she pulled out the Ike Amiibo and held it high into the air. "REQUIP!" She yelled.

 **Fire Emblem Theme (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

Erza had transformed into Ike's outfit from Super Smash Bros 4, complete with a cape and the Ragnell. "Whoa!" Lucy exclaimed.

"She looks epic!" Happy said as Erza ran forward and slashed through the Smorgs with ease as they all followed her.

"How the heck is she able to hold that sword with one hand?" Gray asked.

"She has Ike's strength." Palutena said.

"It's amazing, I tell you." Pit said as they kept going until they got in the luggage car where they saw the Smorgs coming in.

"You might want to stand back." Erza said as she put her other hand on the Ragnell and then used a fully charged Eruption to blast the Smorgs away.

"Blue flames?" Natsu asked.

"Wow, this is so amazing." Worldwalker said as Mokou nodded in agreement as the Smorgs quickly took off back outside. "No one's in here?"

"Then they must be outside." Erza said as she went out with everyone else behind her.

"Holy crap! That's a lot of them!" Gray exclaimed.

Pit summoned his Palutena bow. "But we'll take care of 'em!" He said as they charged forward and took out any Smorgs in the way until they started retreating to the locomotive…and then it transformed into the Smorg Miasma as they saw all the trapped passengers being held hostage.

"So that's where they are…" Natsu said as his fists burst into flame.

"SMOOOOOORG!" It said.

"Hey buddy! You need a ticket if you want a ride!" Natsu told it. "Come on, Happy! Let's take care of this!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as they all got ready for battle.

 **Demystify Feast (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Erza ran over to the Smorg and slashed it several times just like Ike would and then used Counter when it attempted to slap her as Natsu ran over. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but he was slapped away as he nearly fell off of the train.

"Flowery Soul: Butterfly Delusion." Yuyuko said, but the danmaku was blown away from where they were and some of the danmaku got in Pit's eyes.

"Gah! Get it off of me!" Pit exclaimed as he fired an arrow right at Mokou who was charging up a fireball.

"OW!" Mokou yelled as she accidentally threw it at Lucy, as she screamed in pain.

"Well, that never happened before." Yuyuko said.

"Human God Sword: Acceptance of Eternal Truth!" Youmu said as she slashed the Smorg, but the danmaku, however, was blown away.

"It seems we can't use our danmaku on a high speed train." Yukari said.

"Well that's good to know." Mokou said as they felt the train slowing down.

"What in the…?" Minene wondered as she went down to investigate. "Hey! Why are you slowing down?"

"Those things are freaking me out! I don't want Poshley Heights to be infested!" He said but Minene walked over and basically let the train floor it. "Hey!"

"Don't slow down, we'll take care of it!" Minene said as they then noticed dark clouds rolling in. "What the…?"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, but the Smorgs weren't even fazed, but they were hurt by Vivian's Fiery Jinx as Mario and Luigi hammered them as Hikari and Worldwalker slashed them while Pit pulled out an X-Bomb.

"HERE YOU GO!" He yelled…but as luck would have it, it was blown away as it hit the rails and then exploded, killing some unsuspecting Goombas in the process. "Or…not." He sweatdropped.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled.

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia yelled as Lucy called out Virgo and Yukino called out Libra as Virgo ran over and kicked it.

"Guard yourself." Libra quietly said as the Smorgs were pushed down by the gravity and then Erza used Eruption on it while Pit slashed it and Palutena used Explosive Fireworks.

"Uh…what's with the storm clouds?" Luigi pointed out.

"I have no idea…" Youmu said as Gajeel used Iron Dragon's Club.

"Hey…you don't think…" Gajeel looked at Natsu as they saw a lightning bolt strike down in front of the train.

"Yep…" Natsu nodded. "Hold on to something!" He exclaimed.

Minene saw a man in front of them and it looked like he was going to punch the train really hard. "What in the world…?" He wondered.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" The man yelled and punched the train really hard and causing it to immediately stop and cause all kinds of problems for the cars behind it…and everyone was thrown to the ground on top.

"Ow…" Natsu groaned.

"Ugh…he sure knows how to make an entrance." Lucy muttered.

Minene groaned to see the locomotive in pieces. "You okay?"

"…My insides feel like jelly." He muttered.

"Yeah, you're fine." She said as she noticed a man climbing on top of the Excess Express.

"Hey." He said, catching the Smorg's attention. "No one goes and attacks trains like that."

 **Dragon Slayer (Fairy Tail)**

"Says the guy who punched a train." Natsu said.

Laxus glared at Natsu. "Now is not the time." He muttered.

"Wow, you sure know how to stop a train." A voice said as they looked to see two other Dragon Slayers.

"Sting! Rogue!" Yukino exclaimed.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Lector asked.

"Apparently…" Frosche sighed as another certain Dragon Slayer walked up behind Laxus.

"…What the heck is Cobra doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Don't ask." Cobra told him. "Right now, we need to take this thing out." He smirked.

"Uh…isn't he opposed to us?" Gray asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sting said.

"SMOOOOOORG!" The Smorg yelled as it started attacking them, but Laxus grabbed one of the tentacles and lightning poured out of him, electrifying the Smorgs.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled as Pit fired an arrow with him as Juvia threw a whirlpool at it and then Levy used Solid Script: Iron on the Smorgs.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!"

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled and then Laxus punched the Smorgs up in the air.

"FIRE DRAGON…"

"IRON DRAGON…"

"POISON DRAGON…"

"ROAR!" They all yelled as the Smorgs yelled in pain.

"Well that's a combination I've never seen before." Gray said as the Smorgs came down and the Gensokyo girls finished it off with their danmaku.

"That was an epic finisher." Lector grinned.

"Fro thinks so too!"

The Smorgs groaned and then they simply disappeared and the passengers were saved…though they did seem a bit woozy.

 **Excess Express at Day**

"So uh…how are we going to get to Poshley Heights now?" The conductor asked.

"I could gap us there, but I have a better idea." Yukari said as she made a gap and walked in…and then came back out with Nitori.

Nitori sweatdropped. "Do I even WANT to know what happened here?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it." Youmu told her as Nitori went right to work, starting with the engine.

 _A few hours later…_

"So let me get this straight." Natsu said. "You guys were waiting for Yukino at Poshley Heights?" he asked.

"That's right." Sting nodded.

He then glanced at Laxus. "What about him?"

"He was around." Rogue replied. "In fact, he threw a bad guy in jail who was planning on destroying Poshley Heights."

"All by himself? What about the rest of the Thunder Legion?"

"He went in alone." Rogue said. "When he heard the train was under attack, he immediately rushed in to help."

"It's a coincendence that you guys were on this train too." Laxus muttered.

"So…what about Cobra?" Erza asked.

"…I have no idea." Sting replied. "He probably busted out of jail with no one noticing."

Cobra smirked. "That's exactly right. The council was completely oblivious."

"…Okay then." Natsu blinked as Nitori walked in.

"Alright, it's finished." Nitori said as the Excess Express started moving again…and just like that, the four of them were down for the count...although Laxus was leaning on a wall.

"You have motion sickness too?" Natsu asked.

"Don't tell the other guild members about this…" Laxus muttered.

 **Poshley Heights (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The Excess Express stopped at Poshley Heights as they all walked out. "Oh sweet goodness…we're out of that death trap…" Sting groaned.

"Ugh…talk about embarrassing…" Cobra muttered.

"How come you guys weren't affected?" Lector asked Natsu.

"We had motion sickness medicine when we were in the infirmary." He said.

"NOW YOU TELL US?!" Sting yelled.

"You guys coming?" Worldwalker asked Pit and Palutena.

"Nah, we're going to go find the ghost first." Pit replied. "You guys go have fun." He said as they started looking.

"Well, since I was dragged into this, might as well join you." Nitori chuckled as they started walking, but Laxus went a different way.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"You have your own thing to worry about…I have my own." Laxus said. "Tell that demon I said hi."

"But if the demon comes out and tries to destroy the world…wouldn't you be devastated? There's got to be somebody that you care about." Natsu said as Laxus stopped walking. "What if that somebody was killed by the demon?"

"...Very well then." Laxus said as he walked back. "But as soon as the demon is destroyed, I'm immediately heading back for the guild."

"Awesome!" Natsu said.

"Gihi, you have a thing for Mira, don't you?" Gajeel asked…only to be pounded to the ground by Laxus.

"I'm not telling you who I like." Laxus said as he walked away.

"It's obviously Mira…" Gajeel groaned.

"We're in too." Sting said as Rogue and Yukino nodded

"If it means destroying something, I'm in." Cobra smirked as they walked to the Poshley Sanctum to find it locked.

"Mama mia! It's locked!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Don't worry…I'll take care of it." Natsu said as he punched the lock and completely destroyed it.

"Well, never mind about the key." A voice said as they looked to see Pennington walking up to them.

"You own this place?" Erza asked.

"I sure do. Detective work is more of a hobby of mine." He explained as they walked in…to see Beldam, Marilyn and Doopliss with the Crystal Star.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Lucy exclaimed.

 **Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hehehe, you're too late." Beldam smirked. "We have the Crystal Star and there's nothing you can do about it!" She said as she and Marilyn went underground.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Doopliss said as he went out the window.

 **Poshley Sanctum (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"We're too late…" Youmu said.

"Actually, that Crystal Star is a red herring." Pennington explained as he walked over and pulled back a curtain. "The real Crystal Star is in here." He said as they all hurriedly went in while Laxus and Cobra just casually walked to the warp pipe.

"All of this for a stupid star." Cobra muttered as they hopped in to see Luigi freaking out over some Dark Boos.

"Don't you have the Poltergust?" Youmu asked.

"Y-yeah but…these things are really creepy!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Man up." Minene told him as Mario grabbed the real Crystal Star.

"Alright, lets-a go!" Mario exclaimed as Yukari made a gap.

"We're going in that?" Sting asked.

"Would you rather take the Excess Express?"

"MAKE WAY, COMING THROUGH!" Sting ran in.

"He'd rather take the gap." Lector chuckled as they walked into the gap back to Rogueport.

 **Yep, the other Dragon Slayers have arrived...and Nitori.**


	36. Traitor!

**Grodus's Room (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"WHAT?!" Grodus yelled. "You mean to tell me…that this Crystal Star that we captured…IS NOTHING BUT A FAKE?!"

"That is correct." An X-Naut said.

"They have all of the Crystal Stars now…ALL BUT ONE." Grodus yelled. "Hmph…never mind then. I will dispose of them myself."

"Um…before you do that, we discovered something in our security cameras."

"What is it?" Grodus asked as the X-Naut whispered in his ear. "…THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING TRAITOR!" He yelled.

 **Have a Nice Talk (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Peach walked in. "So, what's new?" She asked as she walked up to TEC.

"…"

"TEC? Hello? You there?" Peach waved her hand in front of the computer screen. "Earth to TEC?"

"Princess Peach…you need to flee."

"Oh sure, NOW you tell me to flee for my life." Peach sighed. "Why the sudden change of…er…motherboard?"

"It's just…I've discovered something terrible of what I analyzed of the data." TEC said. "it turns out…"

 _A few minutes later…_

"WHAT?!" Peach yelled. "Th-that's horrible!"

"Indeed. That is why you need to flee for your life."

"One problem…I don't even know where I am." Peach replied.

"It's time for me to come clean. You are on the moon."

"The moon?" Peach asked. "As in…the moon that hangs out in our sky? That particular moon?"

"Yes. You need to get Rosalina out of here and escape in the Comet Observatory…and run as far away as you can."

"Understood." She nodded. "Can I send a message to Mario?"

"You may." He said as Peach immediately started typing and then the doors opened.

"That is quite enough." A voice said as Peach gasped and turned around to see Grodus and a few X-Nauts in front of them.

 **Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Grodus!"

"O-Oh! Lord Grodus!"

"Don't 'Lord Grodus' me, you backstabbing traitor." Grodus said. "You've helped Peach for far too long…but now it's over."

"I-I'm not a traitor."

"Yes you are!" He said. "X-Nauts…shut him down."

"WHAT?!" Peach yelled.

"It is the fate of a backstabbing computer." He said as Peach watched the X-Nauts get into position.

 _Come on, Peach…what would Daisy do?_ She thought and her eyes widened. _Of course!_ She smirked as she immediately ran and kicked one of the X-Nauts away.

 **Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"What the?!" The other X-Naut exclaimed as he was then hit with a golf club.

"She has her weapons?!" Grodus exclaimed as he took out his staff and blocked an attack from Peach.

"TEC, send the message!"

"Even though it's not complete?"

"Yes! Do it!" She ordered as TEC nodded and sent the message.

"The message has been sent." TEC said.

"Good!" Peach said as she blocked an attack from his staff as he then used an uppercut on her, as she recovered as she floated straight to him and kicked him in the face.

"Gah!" He growled as he kicked her to the ground as she then recovered and switched over to the frying pan.

"Prepare to be served!" She exclaimed and ran over to him, but Grodus slammed his staff on the ground, as Peach was frozen in time.

"That'll keep her occupied. Now, shut him down!" He ordered as the X-Nauts saluted and then shut down TEC.

"N-no…." TEC groaned as he looked at Peach. "P-Peach…I-I…lo-love y-you…." He said before shutting down.

"And now…for the finishing touch." Grodus said as he raised his staff in the air as a lightning bolt shot down at Peach…right when time resumed for her as she screamed in agony and was knocked to the ground. "Hmph. Troublesome girl."

Peach looked at TEC. "T-TEC…"

"He's just a computer." Grodus said as he whacked her on the head to knock her out.

"Whatever happened to not hurting her?" An X-Naut asked.

"Never mind that." He said as he looked at one of them. "Tell ROB that he is to kill Rosalina immediately when those fools arrive to this base."

"Understood." The X-Naut saluted and took off.

"As for you…I have something special in mind."

 _Meanwhile…_

 **Bowser's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Bowser walked around Rogueport, grumbling to himself. "My luck is just going nowhere. I need to find a Crystal Star…and fast." He groaned.

"Your nastiness!" Kamek flew up to him. "We found a Crystal Star!"

"Come again?" Bowser asked. "You guys found one?"

"We sure did! The others are waiting for you!"

"Take me there!" He requested as he followed Kamek into a dungeon…and saw the various lava pits, firebars, and the like. "…Some security system."

"This is nothing for you, right?" Kamek asked.

"One way to find out." He said as he charged through, jumping through the lava pits and getting around the firebars with ease.

"Wow, you're incredible!"

"Heh, now I know how Mario feels." He smirked as he walked through the corridor until he came across the Crystal Star. "Ah, there it is."

"Heh, it was nothing." Hammer Bro chuckled.

"We have at least one Crystal Star in our possession now." Junior said.

"Now what the heck is going on in here?" A voice asked as they looked to see Rawk Hawk walking in. "And how did you get passed my security system like that?"

"Whoa…I didn't know fried chicken could walk." Bowser said.

"Fried chicken?" An anime tic mark appeared on his forehead. "FRIED CHICKEN?!" He yelled. "YOU, SIR, JUST MESSED WITH THE ALMIGHTY RAWK HAAAAAAWK!" He yelled as he ran to punch him…but unfortunately, Bowser burned him up and drop kicked him to a wall.

"Come back to me when you're in a Smash Bros tournament." He smirked when suddenly the Crystal Star fell and just shattered.

"Aaah! The Crystal Star!" Junior exclaimed.

"It shattered!" General Guy exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Bowser yelled.

"Th-the real Crystal Star…is in…the hands of…Mario and his friends…." Rawk Hawk groaned.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Bowser growled. "What does it take to get one measley Crystal Star?! JUST WHAT DOES IT TAKE?!" He yelled.

 **Probably by not FAILING, Bowser.**


	37. To the Moon!

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmph…Rogueport looks pathetic." Cobra said. "A rundown town that should've been burned a long time ago."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Let's not get too crazy!" Goombella exclaimed. "Sure, this town sucks, but it's not entirely bad!"

"Whatever you say." Cobra said as they started walking when Mario's SP mailbox went off.

"I wonder what Peach is saying?" Mario wondered as he opened it as they all took a look.

 _Dear Mario, TEC has told me to flee…and I am fleeing for my life. However, I am going to take Rosalina back even if it means getting thrown into my room again. I am not giving up and neither should you. If you are wondering where I am, I am on the moon and I will see you again. Mario, I have something to tell you. In order to wake up the demon, they need-_ The message was cut off.

"They need WHAT?" Natsu asked. "Come on, Peach! What's the big idea?!"

"They have reception up in the moon?" Happy asked.

"Huh, who knew?" Carla shrugged.

"Whatever the case is…" Laxus folded his arms. "Peach seemed to have been cut off by something."

"I imagine it was Grodus." Mokou said.

"Hmph…he's going to die a horrible death once I'm through with him." Worldwalker said. "Let's go." He said as they took off to The Thousand Year Door, but before they could, Rogue looked at at treasure chest on a platform.

"Hey uh…have any of you noticed this before?" He asked as they all stopped to look at it.

"Huh, I never noticed that." Mario said as he and Luigi jumped up and opened it to reveal Ultra Hammers.

"Oh sweet!" Luigi said.

"Heheh, awesome!" Mario grinned as they hopped down.

"Ultra Hammers, huh?" Worldwalker asked. "Nice." He said as they then went to The Thousand Year Door.

 **Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Cobra looked at the Thousand Year Door. "Hmm…" He said.

"What are you thinking about?" Bobbery asked.

"Hmph…I hear something beyond these doors." Cobra replied. "I don't know who it is though."

"You're probably just hearing things." Bobbery said as he walked away.

 _Help! HEEELP! MAAARIO!_ The voice rang in Cobra's ears.

 _Is this…Peach?_ Cobra wondered as he noticed the map floating down to Mario as they all walked up to take a look, as a base popped up on the moon.

"So the last Crystal Star is at the moon?" Nitori asked.

Natsu smirked. "Let's go save Peach." He chuckled.

 **Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"SO PEACH IS ON THE MOON?!" Frankly yelled. "That's mighty interesting!"

"It is." Erza nodded.

"So how are we going to get there?" Lucy asked. "A rocket?" She then glanced at Yukari. "Yukari?"

"Pfft, gapping there will save us time, but honestly…where's the fun in that?"

"Here we go…" Hikari sighed.

"The best place you can get to the moon is going to Fahr Outpost…but I have no idea where that leads to. For all we know, it could be right under our noses." Frankly said.

"Well, there's a block next to the entrance of Twilight Town." Mario said. "Fahr Outpost could be there."

"Maybe…but we may never know." Frankly shrugged. "Anyway, go find the entrance to Fahr Outpost!" He said as they all nodded and took off.

 **Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"According to my tattle log, you can destroy this block with your ultra hammers." Goombella said.

"Boring." Minene said as she placed C-4 all around it and pulled out a trigger with a smirk.

"Of course, you'd do it your way." Youmu sighed.

"Of course." Minene grinned and then pressed a button, causing it to explode and caused Western Rogueport to rumble.

"Did anyone else feel that?" A Goomba asked as a few Koopas and Toads nodded.

"Well that's one way to destroy something." Rogue said.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they all hopped into the warp pipe.

 **Fahr Outpost (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

As soon as they got out of the warp pipe…they were greeted by snow. "Mama mia! Did we end up in Antartica or something?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Huh, I could get used to this." Gray said.

"For you, maybe…" Minene shuddered. "I picked the wrong outfit for this."

"You haven't changed out of that outfit since you were in Glitzville!" Youmu said.

"I don't think any of us have." Minene said as she glanced at Erza. "Maybe except for her."

Lucy was shivering non-stop. "Why must it be frozen tundra? I'd rather be walking in a desert than be a frozen popcicle!"

"Then maybe you should have a different outfit, princess." Virgo appeared in front of her.

"V-Virgo?" Lucy asked.

"I've made winter outfits for everyone." She grinned as she immediately put outfits on for everyone, including Gray.

"Now this is more like it." Sting grinned.

"Ah, toasty warm." Happy chuckled.

"Is this necessary for me?" Gray asked.

"This is better than freezing my legs off." Minene said.

"See ya!" Virgo waved and then disappeared.

"Hmph. Not bad." Cobra said as they kept walking.

"I don't know why I need a winter coat, I can warm myself up just fine." Natsu said.

"Same here." Mokou shrugged. "I guess it's just to humor Virgo, I suppose."

"Well, it's something, I'll give her that." Worldwalker said. "Though, I find it hilarious that the God of the Underworld is wearing a winter outfit."

"Hey, even we gods have a tolerance for the weather." Hades said as they made it to the Fahr Outpost as they saw a sign that read 'We have a cannon that can blast people to the moon!'

"Convenient." Mario said as they kept walking until they met up with the Bob-omb mayor.

"Excuse me…do you by chance have a cannon that can take us to the moon?" Worldwalker asked.

"Cannon? We have no such thing!"

"Excuse me, but the last time I was here, I SAW a cannon here. Do not deny it." Bobbery said.

The mayor grumbled. "Fine, we do. Why do you want to go to the moon?" He asked as they explained the situation. "I see…well, you need to have two things. One, permission from Goldbob and a key from General White." He said. When 'General White' was mentioned, Worldwalker let out a low growl.

"Didn't we see a gold Bob-omb on the Excess Express?" Youmu asked.

"We did." Hikari said.

Yukari made a gap. "Anyone up for Poshley Heights?"

"I'll go." Mario said as he walked in, and was soon followed by Natsu, Mokou and Sting.

"We have hot chocolate in the inn if you want some." The mayor said.

"Well, don't mind if we do." Worldwalker chuckled as they walked into the inn.

"Well, this is one way to warm up." Juvia said as she was right next to Gray while Worldwalker sat down on a box as Link and Luigi looked at it.

"Does that box look familiar?" Luigi asked.

"It kind of does." Link said. "Hey, you mind getting up?"

"Uh, sure." Worldwalker said as he got off and Link picked up the box to look at a familiar face, followed by a familiar "!" sound.

"You mind telling me what the heck you're doing here, Snake?" Link asked.

"Hmph, like I'd tell a fairy boy what I'm doing." Snake said.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh…"

"Right now, I'm on a top secret mission." Snake said. "I just came here to get some boxes." He said. "Though…I may have bought one too many."

"Get some boxes? I thought you had an unlimited supply." Luigi said.

"I don't." Snake shook his head.

"Mind if I have one?" Worldwalker asked.

Snake shrugged. "Know yourself out. It's not like I don't need that one." He said as he gave it to him.

"You know, you could've gotten boxes in a different area." Link said.

"Perhaps…" Snake rubbed his chin before shrugging it off. "Well, I'll see you around…maybe." He said, turning on his octocamo and left, right when Yukari walked through the gap with the others.

"You guys just missed Snake." Link said.

"He was here? Huh...interesting." Mario said before shrugging it off. "Anyway, we got the permission slip from Goldbob."

"Now we just need to find General White." Worldwalker said as Yukari made another gap as he, Laxus, Rogue, Sting, Lucy and Luigi walked in the gap.

 **Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"That's odd…" Luigi said. "I remember seeing a white Bob-omb when we came here at the start of our journey." He said.

 _And so it begins…_ Worldwalker thought as Laxus spotted a Koopa walking around.

"Hey, you. Do you know where General White is?" He asked.

"General White? Yeah, he said something about an island."

"Keelhaul Key?" Lucy asked.

"Well let's head there." Luigi said as they went into the gap.

 **Keelhaul Key (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Uh…something about this place feels different." Lucy said. "I can't put my finger on it…"

"I think I saw Komachi here at one point." Yukari said.

"Ah, so she was here gathering souls." Worldwalker said as they walked around and saw Pa-Patch and a few Toads just walking around. "You guys stayed behind?"

"Well, this place grew on us." Pa-Patch said. "What can we do for ya?"

"We came to find General White." Rogue said.

"He was here, but he said something about an arena."

"An arena? That could probably mean the Grand Magic Games." Rogue said.

"Or it could also mean Glitzville." Luigi said.

"That too." He said as they went into the gap.

 **Glitzville (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Laxus blinked as he looked at the still ruined Glitzville. "…Natsu?"

"Natsu." Lucy nodded.

Laxus chuckled. "Leave it to that knucklehead…" He said as they walked to the juice bar as they saw Jolene.

"Hey Jolene! Have you seen General White?" Luigi asked.

"I did, but he said something about a big humongous tree." Jolene replied, as an anime tic mark appeared on Worldwalker's forehead while some static electricity came out of Laxus's arm. He was getting annoyed.

 **Theme of the Punies (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So, this is what the inside of a tree looks like?" Sting asked.

"Not what I had in mind." Rogue said as Luigi and Lucy walked up to Punio and asked about General White.

"He was here alright…but he said he had to go to some…dark place." He said.

"Twilight Town." Luigi sighed as Lucy turned her head to see electricity striking out of Laxus's body.

 _Oh dear…_ Lucy thought.

 **Twilight Town (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Yes…General White was here." A Twilighter said. "But now he took off to…um…he said a very cold place. Don't know why he would." He said as he noticed electricity coming out of Laxus. "Should I be worried?"

"Let's not worry about it." Lucy said as they headed back to Fahr Outpost.

 **Fahr Outpost**

"So you couldn't find him?" Mario asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Sting said, glancing at Laxus. "And this guy looks like he's about to explode."

"Um, guys? I think see General White." Mokou got their attention as they looked out the window to see a tired Bob-omb walking in the building.

"…" Laxus clenched his fists. "I'll be right back." He growled as he walked out and slammed the door behind him, causing Lucy to shudder.

"He can be quite scary when he's angry." Lucy said.

"I'm battening down the hatches." Levy said. "This is going to get ugly."

"Take cover! Laxus is about to explode!" Happy hid under the bed as Lector and Frosch soon joined him.

"He's not going to explode…" Lily said, but then he heard the crack of thunder as he yelped and hid under the covers too.

"He's afraid of lightning?" Hikari asked as Youmu watched lightning bolts shoot out all over the place, causing her to sweatdrop.

"I'd hate to be General White…" She said as Laxus then came out with a fried General White and he then threw him into the inn.

"Agh…" General Guy groaned.

"You feel better now?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Laxus nodded.

General Guy got up. "So you want to get to the moon?" He asked as they nodded. "Alright, let's get you to the moon before Thunder head over here fries me with electricity."

"Good." Laxus nodded as they walked up to the center of town.

"Wait here." General White said as he walked in.

"So uh, why are we going to wait here?" Nitori asked.

"I have no idea." Gray said.

"Alright, Bob-ombs! To your positions!" The mayor ordered as General White hopped in his seat.

"Alright, let's do this." He said as a trap door opened up underneath them.

"Hey uh…does it feel like you're walking on air?" Natsu asked.

"Probably." Sting said as he looked down. "Oh…"

"Well, this is going to be a hard landing." Rogue said as they all fell in.

"Are the conditions set?" General White asked.

"Yes. There's absolutely NO wind to interfere." A Bob-omb said.

"Good, now let's fire this baby up." General White grinned as he pressed a button.

 **Buoy Base Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Like I said before, the conditions are perfect." The Bob-omb said.

"Let's bring it out." General White said as the cannon slowly rose from the ground.

"Gah! Everyone's crushing me!" Happy groaned. "Lucy! You're too big!"

"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME?!" Lucy yelled.

"Are they going to bring us any food?" Yuyuko asked.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?!" Minene exclaimed once the cannon was fully out and it was aimed at the moon.

"Alright boys! Load it up!" The mayor ordered as a lot of Bob-ombs were piling in, and then the hatch closed.

"Ready…" General White began.

"I think I landed on my leg wrong." Hades said.

"I can't even breathe!" Wendy complained.

"Aim…"

"Gajeel! Your elbow is puncturing me!" Levy told him.

"I'd move it IF SALAMANDER WASN'T SITTING ON TOP OF ME!"

"I thought I was on top of Rogue!"

"No, Yukino's on top of me." Rogue said. "Although someone is squirming underneath me."

"That'd be me…" Wendy gasped for air.

"Stay strong, Wendy!" Carla said.

"FIRE!" General White yelled as everyone was shot out of the cannon, while the Bob-ombs were cheering. "Good luck out there!"

 _Meanwhile…_

 **Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"That's odd…the X-Nauts have stopped attacking us." Polari said.

"I guess they gave up…now if we can just get mama to safety." A Luma sighed.

"Guys! I'm picking up on several objects headed right for us!" A Red Luma exclaimed as Polari went over to take a look.

"Those aren't objects…they're people! And two of them are Mario and Luigi!"

"Should we pull them in?"

"Of course! Turn on the gravitational pull!" Polari ordered as a Luma nodded and took off.

 **Whatever you do, don't test Laxus's patience.**


	38. Destroy the X-Naut Base!

**Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"They're coming in a bit hot!" A Luma said.

"Brave yourselves!" Another exclaimed, but the gravitational pull kicked in and they safely landed on the Observatory.

"Ugh…that's the last time I want to get shot out of the cannon…" Hikari groaned.

"Is this our stop? I'd like to get off…" Luigi muttered.

Worldwalker got up. "Well, that went well."

"Hey Cody, look what Hades took." Mokou said as he looked to see Hades holding two certain orbs.

"Thank you for grabbing me."

"Space police! It's the space police!"

"Wheatley and Space Core, huh?" Worldwalker looked at them and smirked evilly. "Yukari, take them to my mansion. I'm pretty sure SHE can use the company."

Yukari chuckled. "You got it." She said as she took the two of them and made a gap.

"Uh…what do you mean by 'she'?" Wheatley asked as they went in.

"Here you go, make yourself at home." Yukari said as she put them down and made a gap back to the other universe.

"Are we still in space?" Space Core asked.

"Oh joy, it's you two…" A voice said.

"Oh no." Wheatley said as he looked to see GLaDOS looking at them.

"Just who I wanted to see. The moron and the space freak."

"How many times have I told you?! I AM NOT A MORON!" Wheatley yelled.

 _Back with the others…_

Hades chuckled. "That's going to be quite interesting in the mansion."

Worldwalker smirked. "Like I said, she could use the company."

"Okaaaay?" Polari blinked.

Mario got up. "Polari? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, our 'Peach kidnapping' radar kicked in some time ago and we've been trying to get Peach back. However, we also noticed Rosalina being held hostage here, which is kind of strange because Rosalina is with us at the moment."

"Rosalina? So she escaped." Natsu said.

"No, we're still picking up Rosalina in there…" Polari said. "Though, oddly enough, Peach kinda disappeared on us."

"I hope Peach is okay." Mario said.

"I'm hoping that too." Polari said as he saw someone walking up to them in the corner of his eye. "Ah! We were just talking about you."

"I was wondering what the commotion was all about." Rosalina said and then spotted Worldwalker. "…Cody?"

"Hey." He waved.

"Wait, what?" Natsu asked.

"You two know each other?" Happy asked.

"Yeah." Rosalina nodded. "What are you doing up in space?"

"Getting a Crystal Star and going to get my sister out of there." He explained.

Rosalina blinked. "Huh?"

"You see…" Yukari explained everything.

"Oh." She nodded. "I think I got that."

"So Worldwalker's sister is Rosalina from another universe while at the same time, Rosalina in THIS universe is his sister too?" Gray asked.

"This is making my head hurt." Natsu muttered.

"It shouldn't." Minene said. "Because I think I got this figured out."

"I think most of us have got it figured out." Laxus said. "The only one who doesn't get it is Natsu."

"So let me get this straight; your universe's Rosalina jumped into a random portal with you guys, somehow got separated and got captured by the X-Nauts while at the same time our universe's Rosalina is right here and not even noticed by anyone else?" Polari asked as Worldwalker nodded. "Okay, that makes more sense than what a couple of Lumas came up with."

"What was it?" Erza asked.

"Rosalina has a twin sister." Polari explained.

"It seemed plausible at the time!" A Luma pointed out.

"If I had a twin sister, I would've known about it." Rosalina said.

"But never mind about that, we need to go save my sister from another universe!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu smirked.

"Lets-a go!" Mario exclaimed.

"Wait, before we go out…something's been bugging me since we were shot to the moon." Gajeel said. "How the heck are we breathing in space?"

Levy blinked. "...Now that you mention it, that is a good question."

Wendy folded her arms. "It's been bothering me too."

"Uh…" Polari blinked. "Logic?"

"Makes less sense than this universe crap." Natsu shrugged. "Oh well, let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as they all took off to the X-Naut Fortress.

"You're not going with them?" Polari asked Rosalina.

"I could, but…I don't want to cause a universal collapse if I met an alternate version of me."

"Ah yes, better safe than sorry."

 **X-Naut Fortress (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I'll go save my sister." Worldwalker said. "You guys can go and do what you do best."

"Music to my ears." Natsu smirked. "Come on, Happy! Let's wreck this place to the ground!"

"Aye, sir!" They both took off.

"Wait! You can't hog all the glory, you knuckleheads!" Sting said as he went after them with Rogue and Cobra following them.

"Oye! Salamander! Save some for me!" Gajeel exclaimed as most of Fairy Tail took off.

"Boys will be boys." Carla chuckled and then noticed Laxus running away. "I never thought I'd see you excited to smash things."

Laxus smirked. "I got some anger still inside." He said and took off.

"Well, we might as well go help them. Come on, We-…" Wendy was gone, causing Carla to sigh. "Kids." She smiled. "Hey, wait for me!" She took off.

"Leave some chaos for me!" Hades took off.

"Save a piece for me to blow up!" Minene exclaimed.

"I'll go with you." Mokou told Worldwalker as he nodded.

"I'll gap you to the room." Yukari said as she made a gap as they both went in. "And now, if you'll excuse me…" She cracked her knuckles. "I believe a couple of X-Nauts called me a hag at one point."

 _Outside…_

"Good lord!" Polari exclaimed with a sweatdrop.

"Never thought they'd be that rowdy." Rosalina blinked.

 _Back with the others…_

"Hello, R.O.B." Worldwalker said as the robot turned around to see them.

"Cody! Mokou!" Rosalina exclaimed happily.

"I will dispose of the two of you…and then I will destroy her." R.O.B. said.

"Bring it on, tin can!" Mokou's hands ignited.

 **Rinzler Recompiled (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

R.O.B. charged up his gyro and then launched it, but they dodged as they ran over as Worldwalker slashed him while Mokou threw fireballs over to him. "Useless." He said as he used Robo Burner to fly up, and then attacked Worldwalker from above, but then Mokou grabbed him and threw him to the side, launching a fire blast at him to knock him to a wall.

Worldwalker picked up the gyro and carefully aimed it at R.O.B., and then he threw it at him, but he used Arm Rotor to reflect it back and hit him. "Hmph, well played!" He said as Mokou flew over and kicked him away, only for R.O.B. to use a charged up Robo Beam to send her flying, but she recovered.

"Let's see if you like this. Deathless: Xu Fu's Dimension!" She called out as R.O.B. attempted to send them back with Arm Rotor, but that got him nowhere as Worldwalker slashed him several times and then he got hit in the face with a couple of fireballs.

"Prepare to get sent to the scrap heap!" Worldwalker exclaimed as he ran straight for him.

"Time to be executed." R.O.B. said and then used Super Diffusion Beam on Worldwalker and sent him flying near the control panel and slammed into it, causing it to short circuit. "Now there is one left to be eliminated."

"Make that two!" A voice said as R.O.B. turned and Rosalina kicked him in the head.

"What? Impossible, you should be trapped!"

"You sent my brother to the control panel, which broke it and released me." She said as she summoned a Luma.

"I didn't intend to save her like that." Worldwalker got up. "But hey, what are you gonna do about it?" He asked.

"All three of you will be exterminated!" R.O.B. exclaimed and fired a Robo Beam, but Rosalina used Gravitational Pull to make the Robo Beam disappear.

"Undying: South Wind, Clear Sky Soaring Kick!" Mokou shouted as R.O.B. was sent to another wall and then a Luma was shot out and slammed into R.O.B. to finish him off…and he broke apart.

 **X-Naut Fortress**

"Well, that takes care of him." Worldwalker said.

"I feel kind of bad, though…he's been reprogrammed to act like that." Rosalina said.

"Well, maybe we can reprogram him back to his normal self." Worldwalker said. "I wonder if Nitori's not too busy at the moment." He wondered as they walked out to see an Iron Club going through the hallway and knocking out several X-Nauts.

"Take that, you freaks!" Gajeel said.

"Hey uh, Gajeel? Where's Nitori?" Worldwalker asked.

"How the heck should I know?" He shrugged as he noticed a tidal wave coming in with several X-Nauts screaming and Nitori surfing on it. "…Found her."

"Surfs up, dudes!" Nitori said as she fired danmaku at their legs before swallowing them up in the water as she landed near them.

"Hey, do you mind if you reprogram this guy?" Mokou pointed to R.O.B.

Nitori nodded. "Leave it to me." She said as she walked in while Gajeel ran off to destroy more things.

"On a rate of one to ten…how do you rate that tidal wave?" An X-Naut groaned.

"7.8…it was too much for me." Another groaned. "Too…much…water…" He said as the ground underneath them exploded as Minene was underneath them.

"Ah, I love the sounds of explosions in the morning." Minene grinned.

 _With Crump…_

"What in blazes is going on out there?!" He asked as pieces of ceiling were falling on top of him as the door opened up and he saw Natsu, Happy, Erza and the Mario Bros standing right there. "Uh oh."

"Alright, you freak! Where did you put Peach?" Natsu asked.

"She's not here! She's at the Thousand Year Doo-" A chunk of ceiling landed on top of him. "OW!"

"She's in the Thousand Year Door?!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hmph, we'll take the Crystal Star and get out of here." Erza requipped into the Ike Amiibo outfit. "Prepare yourself." She said, aiming the Ragnell at him.

"Oh, you think you've won with that outfit on? Well we'll see if you can actually win with Magnus Von Grapple 2.0!" He said as he went into the machine and started walking to them…and just in time too, because a support beam landed where Magnus Von Grapple 2.0 was at.

 **Magnus Von Grapple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Prepare to be exterminated!" He exclaimed as he ran over and punched Natsu, but he blocked with one hand, but it did cause him to slide a little.

"Hmph, let's see if this robot has high defense!" Natsu said as his other fist burst into flame. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled and punched Magnus Von Grapple 2.0 away and nearly causing it to fall from the debris.

"Whoa!" Crump exclaimed as he then hit by Mario and Luigi doing Knockback Bros and then Erza slashed Magnus Von Grapple several times. "Alright, let's see if you like this!" He said, as he sucked up several pieces of debris and launched them at the group, but they dodged and the debris caused even more of a mess, even destroying the doors.

"AETHER!" Erza yelled and slashed down on Magnus Von Grapple.

"You Fairy Tail freaks are going to perish!" He said as he launched his arms like missiles, but Natsu and Erza slashed them away and they exploded once they hit the walls. "Hey, no fair!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled as Magnus Von Grapple 2.0 stumbled and fell to the ground, and starting to malfunction.

"Oh, this is bad!" Crump exclaimed as Erza ran over to him and then a rainbow-like aura surrounded her as she slashed up to send Magnus Von Grapple flying in the air.

"GREAT…AETHER!" She yelled as Crump was screaming…and then she slashed down and caused Magnus Von Grapple to explode and Crump was sent flying out of the X-Naut Fortress.

"I'LL REMEMBER THIIIIIIIIIIIS!" He yelled as a star shined brightly in the darkness of space.

"We did it!" Luigi exclaimed and high fived Mario while Erza picked up the Crystal Star.

"Come on, let's go." She said as they nodded and took off.

 **I was going to end it after ROB's defeat, but I thought "Nah, let's have Crump get annihilated!"**


	39. Chaos in the Pit!

**Bowser's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So, where the heck are we now?" Bowser asked.

"Poshley Heights." Kamek replied.

"You think we can vacation here one day?" Junior asked.

"Probably not." Bowser said as he looked at the civilians cowering in fear. "Knowing our reputation, we probably wouldn't be greeted with open arms." He said as they walked around.

"Hey, I wonder if the Crystal Star is in there." Hammer Bro pointed to the Poshley Sanctum.

"It could possibly be in there." General Guy said as they soon discovered the Poshley Sanctum locked up with a brand new lock. "Oh, it's locked."

Bowser smirked. "Not for long." He said as he pulled back his arm and punched right through it, knocking the doors completely off of its hinges.

"Nice one!" Hammer Bro grinned as they walked in and saw a Crystal Star right in front of them.

"Aha! We've finally found one!" Junior exclaimed as they immediately ran up to it and picked it up.

"Oh baby, we've finally got one!" Bowser smirked. "I knew we'd get one eventually!"

"And yet…you still haven't." A voice said as they turned to see Pennington casually walking up to them.

 **Pennington (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"What are you talking about? This is a Crystal Star." Bowser said.

"It is indeed…but it isn't."

"What do you mean 'It isn't'?" Kamek pointed his staff at Pennington. "Tell us right now before I-"

"It's a red herring." Pennington calmly told them. "The real Crystal Star are in the hands of Mario and friends."

"OH COME ON!" Bowser yelled as he threw the Crystal Star to the ground, completely destroying it.

"You do realize you're going to have to clean that up, right?" Pennington asked.

"Just how many Crystal Stars do they have by now?! This is unbearable!" Bowser growled.

"Lord Bowser!" A voice called out as a Paratroopa came flying in through the window. "We have news!"

"What is it?" Bowser grumpily asked.

"Mario and company have all seven Crystal Stars and are now headed to the Thousand Year Door as we speak."

"Alright…that's it. I'm not going to let them get to that treasure first." Bowser said. "Come on, guys. We got a plumber to fry."

"And his friends!" Hammer Bro added as they walked away.

"Hmph…is it too much to ask for people to clean up after themselves?" Pennington asked as he grabbed a broom and dustpan. "I mean, honestly, villains should pick up after themselves too, y'know…"

 _Back with the others…_

 **X-Naut Fortress (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So, is everyone here?" Yukari asked.

"Not everyone." Nitori replied. "Link, Cloud, Youmu and Minene are still missing."

"I wonder where they are." Rosalina said as a surprisingly working elevator opened up as Cloud walked out.

"Hey guys? You might want to come see this." He said as they looked at each other and Yukari made a gap to go down to the lowest floor of the base where they saw Youmu and Minene leaning on different walls while Link was folding his arms as they walked in.

 **Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"O-oh…y-you're…Mario, Luigi, Fairy Tail and friends…correct?" TEC asked.

"You must be TEC." Erza replied.

"Indeed…I am…"

"Dude, why are you so…worn out?" Natsu asked.

"It's because…I was forcefully shut down by Grodus…but the emergency generator kicked in right when they left…but even that's…failing…" TEC muttered. "You…came for Princess Peach, correct?"

"Crump said that she wasn't here when we took him on." Mario said. "He said that she was taken to the Thousand Year Door."

"Crump was correct…she has been taken there by Lord Grodus…to…finish what he started…"

"So it was Peach that I heard…" Cobra mused.

"You heard Peach?" Gajeel asked.

"I couldn't tell if it was her or not, but she did call out for Mario, so I assumed it was her." Cobra explained. "But, I didn't say anything because what if it was a trap and not actually Peach?"

"That's actually not a total bad guess." Worldwalker said.

"I would've thought the same thing." Youmu said.

"Yeah." Link nodded.

"You…need to save Peach…before it's too late…" TEC told them. "And…tell her…that…I'm thanking her for…everything she's done for me….while she was here…"

"We will." Natsu nodded. "You can count on it."

"Thank you…I assume you have an exit plan…to get to her as quickly as possible?"

"Yes." Yukari said and made a gap.

"Good…" TEC said. "This…is probably it for me…farewell…." He said and then the X-Naut Fortress went completely red.

"Poor thing…" Lucy sighed.

"We can grieve about him after we've saved Peach." Minene said, pointing to TEC's screen that is counting down. "He's taking this place with him."

"Don't you worry, TEC…we'll get Peach back." Mario said as they went into the gap.

 _Outside of the fortress…_

"Rosalina, we have to leave. That place is about to blow and it might just take the Observatory with it." Polari said.

"Right." She nodded as the Observatory powered on and took off, as they watched the X-Naut Fortress explode.

"So, do you think Peach is alright?"

"I can't safely assume that she is…but I know Mario and his new friends will save him. The other me will save her too."

"Got it. So, we're heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Alright." Polari nodded.

 _Cody…don't let me down._ Rosalina thought.

 **Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Ever had one of those moments where you think you've heard someone tell you something after you leave?" Worldwalker asked.

"Not really." Nitori said.

"Did you have that?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe." He said and looked away. "It was probably the Rosalina from this universe telling me something."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sure I'm…I mean…she's cheering you on." Rosalina said as they started walking.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mario and friends!" A voice exclaimed as they saw Frankly walking up to them.

 **Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Professor Frankly!" Goombella exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just waiting for you to arrive because the seal of the Thousand Year Door is about to break and I want to see it first hand."

"…Okay." Mario nodded. "Lets-a go!" He exclaimed as they took off to the Thousand Year Door.

 **The Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Alright, here we are. Let's open this door!" Frankly said.

"Now HOOOOLD on a second, whippersnappers!" A voice called out as they looked to see a portal opening up and Dyntos walking in.

"Lord Dyntos?" Worldwalker blinked. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I want to give Miss Scarlet a new armor that holds the power of the Crystal Stars."

"New armor? I'm listening." Erza said.

"Yes, this new armor will be the best armor you'll ever have. It may just even rival the Nakagami armor. There is just one thing I need."

"What is it?"

"Dragon bones from Bonetail. He is in the Pit of 100 Trials." He said.

"Did you say dragon?" Sting asked.

"I did." He nodded as he pointed to the entry way. "The entrance is through there."

The dragon slayers looked at each other as they nodded and quickly ran to the entrance of the Pit of 100 Trials. "Hey! I want to see a dragon for myself too!" Minene went after them.

"Wait up! I want to see it too!" Youmu flew off as the Mario Bros took off after her and then Erza quickly followed.

Worldwalker blinked and looked at Dyntos. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this? You've probably tampered with the Pit of 100 Trials, haven't you?"

Dyntos chuckled. "Perhaps I did…perhaps I didn't."

Hades chuckled. "This ought to be entertaining."

"I happen to bring a screen along so we can all watch their progress." Dyntos said, as a screen popped up in front of them.

"Well alright then." Lucy said as they sat down and watched.

"Does anyone have any food?" Yuyuko asked.

"So…this is the entrance, huh?" Natsu asked. "A single Warp Pipe."

"Let's go." Gajeel said as they all went in.

 **One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 _Floor one: A few Goombas, a Koopa and a Shadow Heartless_

"Out of our way!" Natsu said as he punched the Koopa to the ground while the Mario Bros hopped on the Goombas and then Youmu fired danmaku at the Shadow Heartless to eliminate it and then they went to the next floor.

 _Floor two: Bob-ombs, Pigmask Soldiers, a Soldier Heartless_

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, already blowing up the Bob-ombs while Erza slashed through the Soldier Heartless.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled, blowing the Pigmask Soldiers away and then Cobra obliterated them with his roar.

 _Floor Three: Fly Guys, Shroobs, ReDeads, Piranha Plants_

"Agh!" Wendy exclaimed as a ReDead got on her as a Shroob aimed at her, but it got annihilated by Laxus and then Minene kicked it off of Wendy while Erza slashed through the Piranha Plants. "Thanks." She said and used her roar on the Fly Guys.

A couple of Shroobs circled around Gajeel, but then he smacked them away with his club and then they continued onward.

 _Floor Four: Motobugs, Mettaurs, Flages_

"Where are they?" Natsu looked around for the Flages as they appeared behind him, only to get annihilated by Rogue and Sting as the other enemies were no match for Laxus and Erza.

 _Floor five: Kracko, Waddle Doo, A Shy Guy_

Kracko was below Laxus and fired electricity down below. "Heh, thanks for charging me up." He said as he jumped up and punched him down where Wendy blew him into a wall and said wall exploded with Minene's explosives, destroying Kracko while the Waddle Doo and the Shy Guy were eliminated.

 _Floor Six: Metal Man, Large Bodies, Dodongos_

"Whoa!" Luigi ducked through the Metal blades. "Take it easy, will ya?!" He exclaimed while Youmu slashed Metal Man away.

"Hmph…not bad." Metal Man said and threw more metal blades, but Youmu easily blocked them and slashed right through him while the Dodongos were blown up by Minene while Natsu and Gajeel easily took care of the Large Bodies. "You're quite troublesome…" He muttered as he threw more metal blades, but Youmu blocked them and then slashed through him again to defeat him.

"You're quite the pushover." Youmu said as they went to the warp pipe, but then noticed Gajeel eating the remains of Metal Man.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

 _Floor Six: Three Mimicuties_

"Blasted treasure chests!" Natsu said as he fire punched them. "You aren't allowed to run away like that!" He said as Laxus punched the ground really hard, creating a shockwave to knock them to the ground…and they were quickly blown up by Minene.

"Now I have trust issues with treasure chests." Minene growled.

 _Floor Seven: Galoombas, Spinies, Boo_

Luigi sucked up the Boo and smirked. "Piece of cake." He said as he saw the Galoombas and Spinies getting annihilated by Sting and Cobra, and then they continued onward.

 _Floor Eight: Bonkers, Shadow Heartless, Waddle Dee_

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching Bonkers away while Erza took care of the Waddle Dee and the Shadow Heartless, and then Bonkers hammered Natsu away.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" Gajeel yelled, punching Bonkers several times before jumping back and then Mario hammered him on the head and it was annihilated by Rogue's Shadow Dragon Roar

 _Floor Nine: Yellow Devil_

"Man, this is so annoying!" Natsu growled. "How many times have we hit it?!"

"I think a thousand times…" Gajeel said.

"I don't think we're hitting it right." Laxus said. "We're hitting the body, but I don't think it's doing anything."

"So what do you think we should do?" Minene asked.

"Simple." Laxus said as his fist charged up and punched Yellow Devil right in the eye, causing it to explode when hit. "We hit the eye."

"I think you just murdered it with just one punch." Sting sweatdropped.

 _Meanwhile…_

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Figures…" Dyntos said. "Yellow Devil is an annoying boss, but it seems that recreation was no match for Laxus."

"I knew you had changed it up." Worldwalker sighed. "I just knew it."

"Even I had a hard time with Yellow Devil on Mega Man's stage and Laxus just goes and kills it with one punch." Link muttered.

"All of this fighting is making me hungry." Yuyuko said.

 _Back with them…_

 **One Who Gets in Our Way**

 _Floor eighteen: Darknut, Syren, Paratroopa_

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled as she went into Purgatory armor and then slashed the Dark Nut while Wendy had kicked the Syren down while Natsu punched it to the wall while Mario punched the Paratroopa to the ground and then Luigi hopped on its shell, and then he kicked it towards the Dark Nut right when Erza destroyed the shield and the armor as it slashed upward to knock Erza in the air.

"WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Sting yelled, punching the Dark Nut in the back and sent it flying towards the wall and then Laxus destroyed it.

"Thanks." Erza nodded as they went into the next room.

 _Floor nineteen: Mecha Sonic_

Erza blocked Mecha Sonic's bullets with the Adamantine Shield and then Mario hammered Mecha Sonic away. "Hmph!" Mecha Sonic charged up a spin dash and unleashed it right at Mario, knocking him to a wall but Minene caught him. "It is useless!"

"Don't underestimate us!" Natsu said. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

Mecha Sonic caught it. "Hmph!" He said as he threw him to the side, but then was hit by bullets from none other than Minene. "Is that how you want to play it?" He asked as he fired at her, but she flew around and keeping him occupied as Laxus raised his hands up in the air.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!" He yelled, unleashing it on Mecha Sonic as he looked directly at it as he tried to dodge, but it was too late…he was engulfed in it and caused him to explode…and just like Metal Man, Gajeel ate his remains and then went on to the next room.

"What the heck is that?!" Wendy exclaimed as they saw a big monster in front of them.

 _Room twenty: King Dodongo_

 **Volvagia/King Dodongo (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"I don't know, but its dead meat!" Natsu said as he ran over to it and punched him, but King Dodongo shrugged it off. "Oh, immune to punches? Then how about…" He jumped back. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, but not even that stopped it as it opened its mouth and breathed fire, but Natsu ate it up while Sting and Rogue jumped up.

"WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!" They both yelled, but it didn't seem to leave a dent as Laxus roared at the beast, but even that scratched it.

"You have got to be kidding me." Laxus said as danmaku bounced off of King Dodongo.

"The armor is too thick!" Youmu exclaimed and then King Dodongo rolled straight for them.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, attempting to push him back, but it was no use as it then unrolled itself and opened his mouth.

"GRENADE OUT!" Minene yelled and threw it into his mouth, and once it exploded, King Dodongo roared in agony. "…Are you serious?"

"Explosion on the inside? I know what to do now." Natsu said as they waited for him to open his mouth, and when he did… "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled as King Dodongo ate that thing up as it exploded inside of him and roared in agony.

"One more should do it." Minene said as she pulled out some C-4 and when King Dodongo opened his mouth again, she threw it in there and pressed the button, as it exploded and King Dodongo roared in agony before falling to the ground and poofed away.

 **Have a Nice Talk**

"You mind telling me what the heck you were thinking when you put in Mecha Sonic and King Dodongo?" Worldwalker asked.

"Hey, they need to have a challenge every once in a while…besides, it's fun." Dyntos chuckled.

"Oh brother." Worldwalker sighed. "What's next?"

"I'm not telling you, it's a secret."

"Figures." He sighed.

 **One Who Gets in Our Way**

 _Floor 25: Tailbunker, Chandelure, Plasma Wisp_

"TAKE THIS, YOU DRAGON!" Natsu yelled, punching it to the ground and then Youmu slashed through it while Mario hammered the Chandelure to the ground and then Luigi used a charged Luigi Missile to take out the Plasma Wisp…but he was blown away by a fully charged plasma shot.

"Ow…" Luigi groaned as the Plasma Wisp was taken out by Cobra and Sting and then the Tailbunker was defeated by Erza slashing through the body.

 _Floor 26: Kritters, Soldier Heartless, Goomba_

The Kritters attempted to bite down on Wendy, but Natsu and Gajeel protected her and punched them away while Wendy finished them off with her Wing Attack while the Soldiers got eliminated by Minene and Youmu while the poor Goomba got stepped on by Mario.

 _Floor 27: Paragoombas, Wigglers, Robo Eggs_

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, frying up the Wigglers and Paragoombas while Laxus and Erza took care of the Robo Eggs.

"This is getting easy." Gajeel smirked.

"I wouldn't get cocky." Laxus said as they continued onward.

 _Floor 28: Invisibles, Mettaur, Koopa Troopas_

 _Hell Flame Sword: Flashing Slash Formation of Karma Wind._ Youmu thought and slashed through the Heartless while Erza already took care of a couple while Mario and Luigi kicked the Koopa Troopas away to the others, knocking them to the ground while the Mettaur attempted to stay hidden, but Gajeel picked it up and annihilated it.

"I'm telling you, this is easy…" Gajeel cockily smirked as they went into the next floor.

 _Floor 29: Koakuma_

"Koakuma?" Youmu asked.

"I don't even know how I got here, but…" Koakuma got in a position. "You're here to fight me…so give me everything you've got."

"Right." Youmu nodded as they ran forward to Koakuma as she took out a spell card.

 _Thank goodness Patchy gave me a couple of these._ She thought. "Metal Sign: Metal Fatigue."

"That's not metal!" Gajeel exclaimed as he dodged It as Mario and Luigi used Knockback Bros to knock her away, but she immediately recovered and then kicked away Minene who flew straight for her.

"Earth and Metal Sign: Emerald Megalith." She said.

"That's not metal either!" Gajeel growled in frustration.

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" Wendy yelled as Erza slashed her several times while Youmu fired danmaku at Koakuma.

"Fire Sign: Agni Shine High Level!"

"Now THAT is fire!" Natsu said as he ate it up, much to Koakuma's surprise.

"But you can't conjure up metal? What a bunch of bull!" Gajeel exclaimed. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, causing Koakuma to hit a wall.

Koakuma fell on one knee and clenched her fists. "Not done yet." She said while panting. "Water and Wood Sign: Water Elf."

"You're just making this stuff up! That looks nothing like a water elf!" Natsu exclaimed in annoyance as Minene appeared behind Koakuma and kicked her away and then Natsu used an uppercut on her as she hit the ceiling and fell to the ground in defeat.

"Sorry about this, Koakuma." Youmu said as they went deeper into the pit.

 **Have a Nice Talk**

"I seem to recall Koakuma never having spell cards." Nitori said.

"I went out of my way to give her some spell cards." Dyntos said. "But I made her think Patchouli gave her those."

"Interesting." Worldwalker said.

"Well, let's see what happens next." Hades smirked.

 **I was originally gonna have the Pit of 100 Trials all in one chapter, but..knowing how long it took to write? I decided to split it into a couple of parts, otherwise...i'd be writing this one single chapter all freakin' day long and i'd go crazy!**

 **Also, Koakuma may or may not be the only Touhou boss in there. *laughing evilly***


	40. More Chaos!

**One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 _Room 31 – Flages, Eggplant Wizard, Monoeye_

"Why the heck are you throwing eggplants at us?!" Natsu said as he ran over and punched the Eggplant Wizard away…unfortunately, the eggplant happened to land on Gajeel.

"Please tell me this isn't permanent…" Gajeel growled as he went back to his normal self a few seconds later. "Ah…" He smirked and then punched the Eggplant Wizard in the face. "THAT WAS THE WORST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!"

Youmu shuddered. "If I was an eggplant…Lady Yuyuko would eat me."

"What a way to go." Minene sweatdropped after shooting the Flages and Wendy used Wing Attack on the Monoeye.

 _Room 32 – Darkrai_

"Dark…" Darkrai said and used Dark Pulse on Mario.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he quickly dodged the attack as he pulled out a Fire Flower and then threw fireballs at him while Minene flew over and kicked it to a wall.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Darkrai flew away and used Hypnosis to knock poor Salamander to the ground.

"What did he just do?" Wendy asked.

"Hypnosis." Laxus said as he fired lightning bolts at the Darkrai, causing it to growl and used Dark Pulse on him to knock him away a little, only for Darkrai to get hit in the face with a club, and Sting's Iron Fist and Youmu's danmaku.

"Darkrai…" Darkrai growled and used Dark Pulse directly at Wendy, but Gajeel got in the way and turned metal and took the hit.

"Heh, that all you got?" Gajeel asked and punched Darkrai to the wall while Erza just basically punched Natsu in the gut to wake him up.

"OW!" Natsu yelled as he got up and glared at her before getting up and finishing Darkrai off with an Iron Fist attack.

"Wait, isn't he a ghost?" Youmu tilted her head.

"He's a Dark type, actually." Mario said.

"That doesn't make sense." Youmu said as they continued onward.

 _Floor 33 – Goombas, Nutskis, a Zubat_

"FREAKING ANNNOYING BAT!" Natsu yelled after he took care of the Goombas with Mario and Luigi as it used Supersonic on him. "AGH! QUIT DOING THAT!" he yelled. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled…accidentally on Cobra.

"Hey! Watch it." Cobra growled.

"I didn't mean to! I thought you were the bat!"

"Are you for real right now?" Cobra asked as Minene scissor kicked the Zubat down and Youmu fired danmaku to get rid of it…and then the Nutskis were cut down by Erza.

 _Room 34 – Bumpety Bombs, Boomstomper_

"I'll take care of the bombs." Natsu said. "FIRE DRAGON'S…"

"Wait wait wait, don't do it!" Luigi panicked.

"ROOOAR!" He yelled, causing the Bumpety Bombs to blow up…and everyone was in the humongous blast radius including the Boomstomper. "Alright, you're next!" Natsu said as he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, annihilating the Boomstomper.

"Ugh…remind me to kill him when we're out of here." Sting said.

"Noted." Rogue muttered.

 _Room 35: Magikoopa, Bob-omb, Neoshadow_

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, using it on a Bob-omb and smacking it right into the Magikoopa and exploded. "Got it!" She grinned.

"I can hear you." Cobra said as he turned around. "POISON DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled, completely annihilating the Neoshadow.

 _Room 36 – Remilia Scarlet_

"Remilia?" Youmu asked.

Remilia opened her eyes. "Hello." She said.

"What in the heck…are you a bat?" Natsu asked.

"Heh, I'm more than just a bat."

"…So you're a humanoid bat?"

"No, you dummy. I'm a vampire."

"Oh."

"A vampire, huh?" Minene smirked. "I wonder what it's be like if I slayed one."

"We shall see about that." Remilia smirked.

 **Septette for the Dead Princess (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

"Divine Punishment: Young Demon Lord." Remilia said.

"Whoa!" Natsu dodged. "Sudden lasers much?!"

"If you want lasers…" Sting smirked. "WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, as his roar connected into a stray laser, both collided and causing an explosion, as Youmu went through the smoke and slashed her several times, and firing danmaku of her own, only to get kicked away by Remilia, and then Minene appeared behind her and kicked her to the ground.

"Hope you like this present." Minene said, strapping a bomb behind her and then jumping back as it exploded.

"Gah!" Remilia growled. "You dirty little…" She pulled out another spell card. "Hell Sign: Mountain of a Thousand Needles."

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi yelled.

"This is insane!" Mario exclaimed.

"How many needles do you need, you crazy woman?!" Gajeel exclaimed. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled.

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" Wendy yelled.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!" Rogue yelled.

"Hmph…not bad." Remilia said. "God Art: Vampire Illusion."

"WHERE THE HECK DO YOU COME UP WITH THIS STUFF?!" Natsu yelled as he ran straight for her…only to get bombarded with Danmaku orbs. "Agh!"

"Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!" He said as Remilia's eyes widened as she quickly flew away from Cobra. "Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw!" He exclaimed, hitting Remilia dead center.

"Gah!" Remilia winced as she got up as she felt a little weakened. "Wh-what…?"

"Ha! You've been poisoned!" Natsu exclaimed as Erza went into Flight Armor and kicked her away from behind and then Minene used an uppercut and Youmu slashed her down.

"Scarlet Sign: Scarlet Meister." She said.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, attempting to blow away the danmaku back over to Remilia as she flew away from that, but she then started coughing.

 _Dang poison!_ Remilia thought as she flew over and slashed Youmu, but she blocked and then Youmu countered, slashing Remilia away and then she was hit by a grenade and hit the wall, and then got hit by Laxus's roar.

"It's over. Give up now." Cobra said.

"I'm not…DONE YET." Remilia said. "SCARLET GENSOKYO!"

"Okay, this is just too much!" Mario growled as they tried to avoid the danmaku, but they weren't very successful, but Erza summoned her Adamantine shield and charged forward, blocking the danmaku with her shield.

 _No way!_ Remilia thought as she tried to escape, but she fell on one knee. _Not good…_ She growled as Minene jumped from behind Erza and flew directly to her. _Crap!_

"TAKE THIS!" She yelled and kicked her right in the head to knock her to the ground as she weakly got up, only for Erza to slash her to a wall.

"So are we done?" Natsu asked.

"It seems like it." Youmu said.

"Not…quite…" Remilia got up. "I'm not through with you yet…" She said as she started charging up something.

"The Gungnir!" Youmu exclaimed.

"The what?" Natsu asked.

"It's a spear! It's very lethal!" Youmu told him.

"You still want a piece of us?" Natsu's fists ignited. "We'll still annihilate you!"

"Here it comes…" Remilia smirked. "Divine Spear: Spear the Gun-" The poison kicked in and her eyes widened…then she fell to the ground.

"Or maybe not." Minene said.

"About time the poison took care of her." Cobra chuckled as they went deeper.

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"I'm just dying to ask…" Worldwalker said.

"If you're wondering, I'm using Sabrina's, Aria's and Xarina's past experiences and putting them into the Pit of 100 Trials." Dyntos explained.

"Who're they?" Link asked.

"Girls from another universe, very good friends." Worldwalker explained.

"Wait, I don't seem to recall any of them going against King Dodongo, Koakuma, Darkrai, or any of the other enemies they haven't encountered…like Bonkers, Kracko, or even Metal Man." Yukari said.

Dyntos chuckled. "I may have put in a few freebies." He said. "I may or may have not used their children's experiences as well."

"…Are you from this universe or from our universe?" Mokou asked.

"Only time will tell." Dyntos said.

"I bet a few hearts he's from our universe." Hades said.

"So does this mean Remilia's…?" Yuyuko asked.

"Of course not! These are my creations…superior to the original!"

"Yeah, but they're getting annihilated." Rosalina said.

"They're going against seven dragon slayers, Titania, a half phantom, a godly terrorist and the Mario Bros, what do you expect?" Dyntos asked.

 _Room 40: Gohma_

"What the heck…?" Natsu asked, looking at the massive spider creature. "This is obviously a joke."

"I wouldn't count on it." Erza said as they got ready for battle while Gohma hissed at them.

 **Boss Battle: Ocarina of Time (Hyrule Warriors)**

Natsu ran over to the giant spider creature. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Gohma shielded itself from the attack and swung its claws at him, sending him away as Mario and Luigi threw fireballs at it, but it blocked the attacks as well as it jumped up and landed, knocking them away.

"Let's see if it can block this." Minene said, firing her gun at Gohma, but it blocked the bullet as well. "How could it block something that fast?" She asked.

"This is just like the time with the dragon creature." Laxus said. "There's obviously a weakspot. We need to be patient." He said as Gohma looked directly at Youmu and fired a laser, but she quickly dodged as Gohma looked stunned. _I wonder…_ He thought and fired a powerful lightning bolt at Gohma, knocking it away and stunning it.

"Well that seems to do the trick." Sting said. "WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

"REQUIP!" Erza went into Heaven's Wheel and launched a couple of swords at Gohma, as it cried out in pain.

"SHADOW DRAGON…"

"FIRE DRAGON…"

"ROAR!" They yelled, making a shadowy fiery roar as it slammed right into Gohma as it hissed in pain and fell to the ground in defeat.

"Well, that was something." Minene said.

 **Have a Nice Talk**

"Hyrule Warriors, huh?" Worldwalker asked.

"I always found that to be the strongest and most epic one ever." Dyntos said. "But alas, not even that stood a chance against them."

"I'd hate to be Bonetail when they come across him." Cloud said.

"Come on, Natsu! Kick their butts!" Happy cheered.

 **One Who Gets in Our Way**

 _Floor 45 – Chozo Ghosts_

"Aaah!" Youmu jumped. "What the heck are they?"

"Knocked out enemies when I'm through with them." Natsu said as a ghost appeared in front of him and shocked him. "Agh! They're quite shocking." He growled.

"Now's not the time to make puns!" Minene said, getting hit by a ghost. "Argh…you rotten little…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them!" Luigi pulled out his Poltergust. "Stand back!" He said as he attempted to suck up a ghost, but then a Chozo Ghost decided to electrocute the Poltergust, causing it to overload and explode. "AAAH!" Luigi yelled, coughing out smoke. "Okay…NOW WE CAN PANIC!"

"Panicking is for the weak!" Cobra said as he used his roar on one, but it quickly disappeared. _You can run…but you can't hide._ He thought as he turned around and punched the Chozo Ghost to a wall. "Anyone got any suctioning power that doesn't…I dunno…suck?" He looked at Luigi.

"Hey!"

"Stand back…I got this." Erza said as they looked at her…to see her in some kind of Ghostbusters outfit.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Gajeel asked.

"Don't ask." Erza said as she started sucking up the Chozo Ghosts as they tried to electrocute her, but it was no use…and they were sucked right in as she turned back to her Heart Kruez armor.

"…What just happened?" Wendy asked.

"I'm just as lost as you are." Sting blinked.

"Well, that took care of that, I suppose." Youmu said as they went deeper.

 _Floor 46 – Cosmic Clones_

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me." Mario growled.

"Anything but these guys!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Pfft…these guys looking like you? How hard can they be?" Natsu asked as he punched one as it was killed…only for Natsu to get hurt in return. "Ow! Okay, I can see the frustration…"

"Perhaps if we don't attack them physically…" Youmu said as she slashed through one, not receiving any pain. "We won't get hurt."

"If only we had our hammers during our Galaxy adventures…" Mario muttered.

"We had Fire Flowers…but they were rare up there." Luigi sighed but then he smirked. "However, we have our hammers this time around."

"Heh." Mario smirked as they went over and hammered several of them as Erza slashed through them.

"Have you noticed that they only take the forms of Mario and Luigi?" Minene asked.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Gajeel said. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, taking care of a few of them until eventually, they took care of them all as they then went deeper.

 _Floor 47: Mettaur, Goombas, Fly Guys_

"Ha! Weak." Natsu laughed as they immediately took care of Goombas and Fly Guys while Minene picked up the Mettaur, threw it up and fired her gun at it to kill it.

"Bullseye!" She grinned.

 _Floor 48: Lurchthorns and Fire Wyrms_

"POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Cobra yelled, taking care of the Lurchthorns with ease.

"Man…what are they made out of?" Youmu asked.

"Judging by their looks, I say they're made out of nature…making them really weak to poison." Cobra said. "Then again, it's just a guess." He shrugged, watching Natsu chasing after a scared Fire Wyrm.

"Don't run away! I just want to EAT YOUR FLAMES!" He yelled and laughing maniacally.

"I'd hate to be that thing." Mario said after they took care of the other Fire Wyrms…and unfortunately for the Fire Wyrm…Natsu grabbed a hold of it and chowed down until there were no flames left, then Natsu just basically destroyed it.

 _Floor 49: Hugworms, Handoras, Monoeyes_

"You're just really creepy!" Wendy exclaimed, using Wing Attack on the Handoras while Natsu was being strangled by a Hugworm.

"GET…OFF…OF…ME." He yelled and ignited his body, burning the poor Hugworm and let go of Natsu, then got burned to a crisp.

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" Gajeel yelled as he cut through several Hugworms and Handoras while Mario and Luigi took care of the Monoeyes until there were not left.

 _Floor 50: Pit and Dark Pit_

"Pit?" Mario asked.

"Pittoo?" Luigi blinked.

"When will everyone stop calling me that?!" Dark Pit growled.

Natsu's fists ignited. "Let's do this!" He smirked as they got ready for battle.

 **Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Natsu ran over to Pit and punched him, but he rolled out of the way and slashed him with his broken bow. "Weren't you at the Poshley Heights? How did you get down here?" Natsu asked.

"Huh? I have NO idea what you're talking about!" Pit said as he ran over to him and used his Upperdash Arm to send Natsu into the air, but he recovered.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled, knocking Pit away. "Did you lose your memory by any chance?"

"Not really…" Pit said. "…Did I?"

"He didn't." Dark Pit said, firing arrows from his silver bow at Sting and Rogue, but they dodged.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" Rogue yelled.

"Go away!" Dark Pit summoned his orbitars to send them back, as it bounced straight for Sting and hit him.

"Sting!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Human Sign: Slash of Present World!" Youmu shouted, but Pit attempted to block that…but wasn't very successful.

"Ow!" Pit said as he pulled out an X-Bomb. "HERE YOU GO!" He yelled, as it exploded…but Natsu ate the fire up. "Uh oh."

"Now I've got fire in my belly." Natsu smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, forcing Pit and Dark Pit to dodge, but Minene was near Dark Pit and kicked him to a wall and threw a grenade, as it exploded.

"Agh!" Dark Pit yelled in pain and fell on one knee.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed and got in front of him, switching to his Tiger Claws as he ran over to Minene and slashed her several times.

"Geez kid!" Minene exclaimed as she flew up to avoid him and then she flew down and kicked him in the face, where he got hit by Sting's Iron Fist.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, using it on Dark Pit, but he quickly avoided the attack, but Mario grabbed him from behind and threw him over to Luigi as he hammered him away.

"You rotten…" Dark Pit growled as he ran over to the both of them and took out his Electroshock arm, and then used it on the both of them, but Youmu and Minene caught the both of them.

Pit was slashing Erza, but she was blocking each of his attacks until he kicked her away and pulled out a Smart Bomb. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled, throwing it at her and it exploded, as she yelled in pain.

"ERZA!" Natsu yelled as he ran directly to the angel. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Pit away and then Dark Pit pulled out his staff.

"Goodbye." He said, firing at Natsu as he yelled in agony, and then Minene shot him in the arm, making him drop the staff. "Why you…" He growled and used an Explosive Firework power to knock her away, only to be punched away by Cobra.

Pit summoned an Earthmaul Club and ran over to Natsu. "How the heck are you holding that thing with only one hand?"

"Don't question it!" Pit said as he swung it at Natsu to knock him away, only for Youmu to slash him away and she pulled out a spell card.

"Obsession Sword: Blood of Asura!" She said as Pit yelled in agony as everyone in the whole room was panting.

"You angels are something else…" Gajeel said and then smirked. "But really fun to pummel."

"We can do this!" Youmu said.

"Yeah!" Gajeel said. "IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" He yelled, but Dark Pit managed to block that with the palms of his hands.

"Nice try." He smirked, but then looked up to see Laxus jumping from behind and coming down on him. _Oh crap!_

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" Laxus yelled, punching Dark Pit dead center and sent him flying to the wall and knocking him out.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed as he saw Natsu running at him. "I don't think so!" He said as he swung the club, but he managed to grab it. "What?!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" He yelled, completely annihilating Pit as he yelled in pain and smacked into the wall headfirst as he fell to the ground in defeat.

"We did it!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Lets-a go!" Mario said as they went deeper into the pit.

 **Have a Nice Talk**

"So you brought Pitty Pat and the Emo angel along?" Hades asked. "I last saw the knucklehead at the Excess Express."

"You did…but that was Pit from this universe." Dyntos chuckled. "Pit and Dark Pit from your universe wanted to volunteer and challenge them at the fiftieth floor.

"I'm highly convinced you're from ours." Rosalina said.

"Ditto." Worldwalker said.

"You'll find out soon enough." He chuckled as the Fairy Tail crew looked at each other and shrugged and they continued to watch them fight.

 **Oh would you look at that...I referenced several of my OC's...**


	41. Animatronic Mayhem!

**One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 _Floor 51: Goombas, Piranha Plants_

"Get out of our way!" Natsu exclaimed as he fried up the Piranha Plants and then the Mario Bros stepped on the Goombas.

"You'd think we'd be having more formidable opponents." Minene said.

"Maybe after that fight with those angels, they'd want us to catch our breath before we go against someone completely powerful." Youmu said.

"I believe you're right." Erza said as they went into the next room.

 _Floor 52: Miks, Monoeyes, Clobbler_

Natsu laughed. "You call yourself threatening?!" He mocked the Clobbler. "You're a joke!"

"It almost feels terrible to go against such an innocent creature." Youmu said. "…But, we have no choice." She said as she slashed right through it, however…the Clobbler groaned as it then transformed into the monsterous beast itself.

"MAMA MIA! YOU CALL THAT INNOCENT?!" Luigi yelled.

"Well excuse me! I thought it was just a defenseless creature that was dragged into here!" Youmu exclaimed.

"I knew I didn't trust that thing." Sting growled. "WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but the Clobbler smacked him away.

"Holy crap!" Natsu exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, burning the Clobbler…but it looked like it was still going! "What the?!"

"What kind of a monster is this?!" Gajeel exclaimed. "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" He yelled, pushing the Clobbler back and then Erza went into Heaven's Wheel and impaled the Clobbler with her many swords, and then Laxus finished it off with a powerful lightning bolt.

"Hmph." Laxus said. "I almost felt bad into attacking it until Youmu revealed its true colors."

"Hey, I didn't want to either." Youmu said.

 _Floor 53: Wiggler from Super Mario Sunshine_

"Uh, are we at Gelato Beach?" Luigi asked as they felt rumbling as they saw the Wiggler approaching them.

"…Oh that's great; I don't have FLUDD with me." Mario said.

"HEY UGLY! OVER HERE!" Natsu yelled, fire punching the Wiggler as it turned around and glared at him as he ran over to him. "Yeah that's right, come and get me!" He said as he ran off and when he passed by a certain area, there was an explosion underneath it, causing it to flip over.

"Ha! Got it!" Minene grinned as Gajeel climbed on top of it.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" He yelled, punching it in the exact weakspot, but while Wiggler was squirming around in pain, he had his mouth open and then Natsu breathed fire into it, causing the Wiggler to burn up from the inside and it spontaneously combusted.

"…What a way to go." Youmu sweatdropped.

"Yeesh, that's a bit gruesome." Luigi said.

 _Floor 54: Metroids_

"Ugh…why do I feel like my life is being drained?" Natsu asked as Mario pulled the Metroid off and punched it away.

"Metroids latch onto you and drain your life." Mario said.

"So they're alien leeches?!" Wendy exclaimed, shuddering at the thought.

"Ugh, I don't plan on going out like that." Minene said, firing bullets at them, but it seemed to have no effect on them. "What?!" She exclaimed, and then lightning shot down on the Metroids along with a Poison Dragon Roar to finish them off.

"No one sucks the life out of my comrades." Laxus growled and then Sting and Rogue got rid of two other Metroids that avoided the carnage from Laxus and Cobra.

"Let's go!" Sting exclaimed.

 _Floor 55: Darkside_

"Whoa! Who's this brute?" Natsu asked.

"A dead one." Gajeel said as they went to attack the Darkside, as it punched them to the ground, but they dodged, as Shadow Heartless appeared from the dark portal, but they were destroyed by Wendy and Cobra as Mario and Luigi jumped on his arm and then hammered Darkside's head several times until they jumped up.

Darkside then fell on its knees and fired dark balls of darkness from its chest, but Erza blocked that with her Adamantine Shield as Natsu jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching it directly in the head and then Rogue finished it off with his roar, defeating him.

"Piece of cake." Natsu said.

 _Floor 56: Bulborb, Egg Robos, Shadow Heartless_

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled, using it on the Bulborb while the Shadow Heartless and the Egg Robos were annihilated by the Mario Bros and Laxus, and then the Bulborb was shot in the eye by Minene as it roared in pain and ran around in a rampage.

"Was that even necessary?" Youmu asked.

"Maybe." Minene chuckled.

"WHITE DRAGON ROAR!" Sting yelled, finishing off the Bulborb. "Feel sorry for the guy, though."

"Yeah…no kidding." Rogue glanced at Minene before they went into the next area.

 _Floor 57: Petey Piranha_

"How the heck did he get down here?" Mario asked.

"I have no idea." Luigi said as Petey Piranha then threw up all over the place, releasing toxic goop and Swoopin' Stus came out.

"Nasty!" Wendy groaned in disgust.

"That's just not right." Youmu said.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled and then burning up the humongous plant was burned up and disappeared.

"I shudder to think who fed that plant to become…that." Youmu said.

"Anything's possible in the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario shrugged as they kept on going.

 _Floor 58: Skulltulas, Air Soldiers_

Youmu and Erza slashed through the Skulltulas while Natsu and Gajeel took care of the Air Soldiers. "So uh, are these called Dry Bones or something?" Natsu asked.

"No, Dry Bones aren't usually this creepy." Luigi replied.

"I think they're called…Skulltulas?" Mario thought about it before shrugging.

 _Floor 59: Dry Bones, Parabones_

"Mario? Since when could Dry Bones fly?" Luigi asked.

"…I have no idea." Mario blinked as Laxus shot down the Parabones and then Natsu and Gajeel punched the downed Parabones away, completely shattering them while the Dry Bones were blown up by one of Minene's bombs.

"Funny, I didn't think I'd get them all." Minene shrugged as they went into the next area.

 _Room 60: Manhandla_

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed.

"What is that?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Uh, four Piranha Plants stuck together?" Mario asked as Manhandla roared at them.

"Whatever, we'll take care of this beast!" Natsu smirked.

 **Boss Battle: Ocarina of Time (Hyrule Warriors)**

Erza ran to the beast and slashed it, but her sword did not make a dent. "What the…?" She wondered, as Manhandla roared at her to attempt to cover her in its toxic spit, but she jumped back. "That didn't work."

"Then maybe…" Rogue went over to it. "SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!" He yelled, but not a single dent! "Hmm…"

Mario took out a Boomerang Flower and absorbed it. "I wonder…" He said and then threw it right when the four heads were going to strike, as it stunned the four of them and then it revealed its weakspot.

"Aha!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Shadow Dragon's Claw!"

"Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

Manhandla roared in agony, and then Erza got on top of it, requipping into the Ike Amiibo armor and then used a fully charged Eruption to completely destroy the creature, as it disappeared right after that. "That takes care of that beast."

"Only forty more floors to go!" Natsu grinned.

"Ha! We're almost there!" Minene exclaimed.

 _With the watchers…_

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Manhandla…very interesting." Worldwalker said, glancing at Pit and Dark Pit who were wrapped in bandages. "How you guys holding up?"

"I couldn't tell whose worse, all seven Dragon Slayers at once, or Hades." Pit said.

"No one can be that bad compared to me." Hades grinned.

"Riiight…" Dark Pit rolled his eyes when they all heard Dyntos chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Yukari asked.

Dyntos looked at Worldwalker. "You're probably going to hate me for this."

"Uh…how come?" Worldwalker asked as he took a look at the screen, as his eyes widened. "You didn't."

"Ha ha! I did!"

"What? What is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's…"

 _Back with the others…_

"Okaaaaay?" Natsu tilted his head. "A bear costume?"

"I think it's more of a marionette." Minene said. "With a hat."

Suddenly, they heard laughter as the bear got up and then his eyes lit up. "It's a robot?" Youmu asked.

"No." Minene aimed her gun. "It's an animatronic."

 _Floor 65: Nightmare Freddy_

 **Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Animatronic or not, it's still going down!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran forward. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but he dodged and kicked him away. "What kind of animatronic kicks a guy?!"

"Obviously this thing!" Gajeel exclaimed. "IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" He yelled, punching Nightmare Freddy away, but then he then released his three mini versions of him and they split to attack them.

"Okay, this is beyond creepy!" Youmu exclaimed, hearing the evil giggles from them.

"Tell me about it!" Minene growled.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, but one of them dodged and then grabbed her. "AAAH! GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled, as Laxus pried it off and threw it up in the air, punching it in the process to completely destroy it. "Thanks."

Laxus nodded and then Cobra took out another one as the last one snuck up behind him. "Animatronic or not…I can still hear you." He said as he turned around and used Poison Dragon's Roar to annihilate it, and then Erza and Youmu went over and slashed through him to destroy it as they continued in the next room…to see Nightmare Chica awaiting them.

 **The Doll Maker of Bucuresti (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

 _Floor 66: Nightmare Chica_

"Is it a chicken?" Natsu asked.

"I think it's a duck." Sting said.

"Who cares of what it looks like?! It's a freak show!" Laxus growled as he ran over and punched her, but Nightmare Chica ducked and then kicked him in the gut and then threw several plates at him, but he dodged. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" He yelled, punching Nightmare Chica away as she growled and then threw a plate containing the nightmare cupcake, where it was attempting to bite them.

"Oh great, now I'm scared of cupcakes!" Luigi exclaimed as he dodged the cupcake coming for him as it turned around and went for him, but Wendy blew it away and then Minene shot it several times while Cobra and natsu both punched Nightmare Chica away, and then she was destroyed by Laxus using a powerful lightning bolt to destroy her.

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Youmu said as they went into the next area, where Nightmare Bonnie was waiting for them.

 **Hartmann's Youkai Girl (Touhou 13.5: Hopeless Masquerade)**

 _Floor 67 – Nightmare Bonnie_

"Now a rabbit…what's next, a dog?" Natsu asked as he ran over to punch it, but Nightmare Bonnie grabbed his fist and threw him over. "Ow…"

"Huh, we got a live one here!" Sting said and then used his roar, but Nightmare Bonnie jumped over it and landed on his face. "GAH!"

"Sting!" Rogue exclaimed as he went into the shadows, reappearing in front of him and using Shadow Dragons' Claw to knock him away, where Erza was waiting for him in her Flight Armor and kicked him away, slashing him several times until Nightmare Bonnie sweep kicked her to the ground and then landed on top of her stomach.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, knocking Nightmare Bonnie away and then Youmu fired danmaku at it, but it dodged and then blocked both of the bro's attacks as he then roared at them, making Luigi go completely pale.

"Mama mia…" Luigi said, and then he fainted as Nightmare Bonnie jumped up and punched Cobra, but he blocked it as they both seemed to be struggling to gain the upper hand.

"You're quite the stubborn one…but unfortunately for you, I think it's time for you to be dismantled." Cobra smirked.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!" Laxus yelled, as Nightmare Bonnie turned his head and got engulfed in it, causing him to explode in the process and then they went into the next area…where a fox animatronic was waiting for them.

 **Spark Man Stage (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

 _Floor 68: Nightmare Foxy_

Nightmare Foxy growled at them. "I don't like that hook…" Minene said.

"Well let's take him out!" Mario said as the Mario Bros went over to punch him, but he quickly was behind them. "He's fast!" He exclaimed, as Nightmare Foxy slashed them away with his hook and then roared at them.

"You dirty little…" Natsu said. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, but Nightmare Foxy ran to the side and knocked him away.

"Time to go hunting." Minene said, firing her gun, but Nightmare Foxy dodged every bullet and was soon in front of her. _How did he…?!_ He thought and she was slashed away and then Nightmare Foxy was right behind Cobra.

"Nice try." He smirked and punched him, but he was right behind him again. _What the?!_ He thought and he was kicked from behind and was slashed away. "Outsmarted by an animatronic…that good for nothing…"

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Gajeel yelled, but Nightmare Foxy was faster and knocked him away, and then Nightmare Foxy was hit from behind from a Dragon Force Wendy as she used Sky Dragon's Roar on him to knock him away, but he quickly recovered and went to attack her, knocking away Erza, Sting and Rogue like they were nothing.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled, but Nightmare Foxy managed to dive through it before he was hit and slashed upward to knock her away, and then slashed Laxus away before he even had a chance to punch him.

"How are we going to beat this guy?!" Natsu exclaimed when Nightmare Foxy then heard a whistle as he turned to look at Youmu.

"I'm your opponent now." Youmu said.

"Youmu! Don't! He's too fast!" Minene told her.

"Oh yeah?" Youmu said as she got in a battle stance with her two swords out as Nightmare Foxy was charging right for her, but then she was immediately behind him, severing Nightmare Foxy in half. "I'm faster."

"Well that helped." Sting said as Laxus crushed the front half of Nightmare Foxy as they continued onward to see a golden version of Nightmare Freddy.

 _Floor 69: Nightmare Fredbear_

 **Broken Moon (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Back for more, huh?" Natsu asked.

"I don't think it's the same animatronic as before." Erza said.

"Who cares? I'm going to tear this bear in two!" He exclaimed as Nightmare Fredbear quickly attacked them, but they dodged as Natsu punched him away, only to get roared at. "Gah! This guy's a pain in the ears!"

"You're telling me!" Youmu winced. _Human Sign: Slash of Present World._

Nightmare Fredbear shrugged off the danmaku and ran for them, not quite as fast as Nightmare Foxy, but at the same speed as Nightmare Bonnie. "Take this!" Gajeel exclaimed, using Iron Dragon Club and then Rogue using Shadow Dragon's Roar.

 _Perhaps I can get a grenade through those teeth._ Minene thought as she pulled one out, but not pulling the pin just yet as Mario and Luigi hammered the animatronic and then Erza slashed it away.

"POISON DRAGON'S GRIP STRIKE!" Cobra yelled, sending Nightmare Fredbear away when Minene noticed the belly.

 _Okay, creepy…but what if…_ Minene threw the grenade, as it didn't quite make into the mouth, but it did make its way into the belly, and then the grenade exploded.

"Nice one!" Natsu said. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" He yelled, slamming right into Nightmare Fredbear to finish him off.

"I hope this was the last one, I'm getting sick of this." Youmu said as they went into the next room, seeing a more darker version of Nightmare Fredbear. "OH COME ON!"

 _Floor 70: Nightmare_

 **Septette for the Dead Princess (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"This might be the final boss of these animatronics." Natsu said.

"Let's hope." Minene said, her eye already twitching as Nightmare roared at them.

"OH SHUT UP!" Gajeel yelled, already using Iron Dragon Club to shut him up, only for Nightmare to disappear and then punched Gajeel away as Nightmare was hit by Laxus's Breakdown Fist and Natsu's Flame Elbow, then he disappeared and then they were both hit from Nightmare.

Erza went into Purgatory Armor and slashed Nightmare several times, but Nightmare didn't seem to care as it punched her in the gut and used an uppercut as both Mario and Luigi both threw fireballs at it, but it quickly disappeared and knocked them both away. "Mama mia, this guy can take a punch!" Mario exclaimed.

"No kidding." Laxus said as Sting and Rogue went into their drive forms as they started attacking Nightmare until it roared at them.

"SHUT UP!" Sting yelled and charged up an attack. "HOLY NOVA!" He yelled, unleashing his powerful attack…and when the smoke cleared, Nightmare only seemed to just shrug it off. "WHAT?!"

"I think we need to use our Unison Raid." Rogue growled.

"Way ahead of you." Sting said as they jumped back.

"HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG!" They both yelled and unleashed the Unison Raid on the Nightmare, and then when that was over, Nightmare seemed to still be standing. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" They exclaimed, but then Nightmare fell on one knee, and then the ground lit up and then it blew up, knocking Nightmare to a wall.

"Gotcha!" Minene smirked and then Laxus used Heavenward Halberd to finish off Nightmare once and for all.

"Hmph, about time." Laxus said.

"That was quite something." Erza said as they continued onward.

 **Have a Nice Talk**

"Okay, I can see why you were afraid of them." Lucy said.

"Geez, they were freaky!" Happy exclaimed.

"WHY did you bring THEM into the pit?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Because I thought it'd be fun." Dyntos chuckled. "Although, it would've been a lot more fun if Sabrina were here…" He muttered. "Oh well."

"Well, at least they're gone…"

"True, but that doesn't mean they're out of the woods just yet. Check who they're encountering." Dyntos said as they looked at the screen.

"Do you WANT to kill them?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

 _Floor 75: Sakuya Izayoi_

"Sakuya!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Hello, Youmu." Sakuya summoned her knives.

"Cutting right to the chase, huh?" Natsu asked with a smirk. "Fine by me!" He said as they got ready for battle.

 **Flowering Night (Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

Sakuya threw knives at them, but they dodged as Natsu went over to her. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Sakuya disappeared on him. "What?!" He exclaimed, as he got knifed in the back. "AGH!"

"Whoa!" Minene exclaimed as she shot her several times, but she dodged the bullets and fired danmaku at her, but she flew out of the way and then she went over to Sakuya and kicked her right in the gut, knocking her away but she recovered.

"Buriallusion: Phantomic Killer in Night Mist." She said, causing lots of pain for Minene and then Erza slashed her away in her Black Wing Armor and kept slashing.

 _Time stop._ Sakuya thought, as she surrounded Erza with knives. _Time resumes._ She thought, as she was impaled with knives as she screamed in pain and then she was hit by full on metal from Gajeel who was completely metal.

"You can penetrate this bad boy!" Gajeel smirked and then punched her several times as she tried to impale him, but her knife shattered when it touched Gajeel's body. "Told you." He said and then punched her away as Youmu was then behind her and slashed her away.

"Scarred Soul: Soul Sculpture!" Sakuya exclaimed as Youmu yelled in pain. "Illusion Ghost: Jack the Ludo Bile!" She exclaimed when Sting jumped up and used Iron Fist to punch her to the ground and then Mario and Luigi hammered her away.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FI-" Sakuya stopped time and threw a knife at Laxus's fist and then resumed it. "GAH!" He yelled as he held on to his hand in pain, and then he growled. "You…you should've have done that." He said.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled, but Sakuya dodged her attacks and then slashed her away with a knife.

"This should end things here." Sakuya said. "Maid Secret Skill: Killer Do-" She was suddenly punched away by a very angry Laxus.

"You wench…" Laxus growled. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!" He yelled, as Sakuya screamed in agony and fell to the ground in defeat. "Hmph…good riddance." He said as he grumpily walked away.

"Yeesh…that was overkill." Luigi sweatdropped as Wendy healed them all up before continuing onward.

 **Have a Nice Talk**

"Uh…I think he killed her." Pit said.

"Oh dear…" Dyntos sweatdropped as Dark Pit went into the 75th floor, picked up Sakuya and went back into the heavenly light as he felt for a pulse.

"Thank goodness, she's still breathing."

"I-…I didn't mean…to piss him off…" Sakuya groaned.

"Easy now…" Dyntos said. "You've did all you could." He said as Lucy and Yuyuko was right by her side.

"I never even thought that'd make him go angry." Worldwalker muttered.

"Oh well, what are you going to do?" Hades shrugged as they all watched them do the other floors.

* * *

 **I wanted to do all of them, but I didn't want to go overboard.  
**


	42. Boss Rush Insanity

**One Who Gets in Your Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 _Room 76 – Clubberskull_

"Uh…is that a skull of some sorts?" Natsu asked.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this." Luigi replied. "Add to the fact that's kinda…shaking."

"Hey!" Natsu was next to it as he lightly tapped it. "Anyone in there, hello?"

Erza went into Purgatory Armor. "I'm not liking this." She growled.

"Gajeel?" Wendy asked.

"I know." Gajeel cracked his knuckles and then the skull opened up, the Clubberskull.

"Aha! Now you show yourself!" Natsu smirked. "Now here I come!" He exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FI-" The Clubberskull knocked him straight to a wall.

"Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Hey! I wanted to knock Salamander down!" Gajeel exclaimed as he used Iron Dragon's Club. "GET IN LINE!"

The Clubberskull said nothing as it went straight for them, shaking the ground entirely. "Whoa!" Wendy exclaimed.

"If it can walk like that…" Erza said. "Then it's a powerful one." She growled as she ran forward and slashed it several times before jumping back to avoid it swinging its arms.

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" Wendy yelled.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" Laxus yelled, punching the Clubberskull dead center…problem was, the Clubberskull didn't seen to be fazed by the attack! "What the?!" He exclaimed as he was knocked away while Youmu and Minene flew up and shot him from the air.

"Haven't you learned anything from those animatronics?" Cobra asked. "It's going to take more than your powerful fist." He said. "POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled, and then got hit by its swinging arms, unfortunately, Gajeel and Rogue were caught in it too.

"WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Sting yelled, and then he got trampled by the beast as it walked straight for Wendy. "Ow…" He groaned.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mario yelled as the Mario Bros ran to him, but they were knocked away before they hammered it.

"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" Wendy yelled, but not even that seemed to do much damage, even when Laxus fired lightning bolts at the beast, or when Minene threw a grenade, because it just walked right on it, not even caring it exploded underneath it.

"Just what IS that thing?!" Minene exclaimed.

"Gajeel! You thinking what I'm thinking?" Natsu asked.

"Way ahead of you, Salamander!" He nodded and they both started glowing. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON!"

 **Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON!" Natsu exclaimed as they both transformed and then got in front of the beast, protecting Wendy in front of them.

"IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S CLUB!"

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

The Clubberskull was knocked into a wall as it looked like it was glaring directly at them and went straight for them. "We're not done with you yet, punk!" Gajeel exclaimed. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S FIRING HAMMER!" Natsu yelled as the Clubberskull roared in agony before disappearing. "And good riddance!"

"Thanks, you guys." Wendy smiled as Gajeel and Natsu turned back to normal.

"Ah, it was nothing." Natsu chuckled.

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"SERIOUSLY?! You had to bring THAT in?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"What? The later floors are quite challenging after all." Dyntos said. "Besides, things are about to get more interesting." He smirked.

"I'm not liking this…" Worldwalker said.

"Well, let's see what they have in store." Yukari said.

"Just a friendly heads up…after floor 80, it'll be nothing but bosses." Dyntos said.

"Oh yay, a boss rush…not." Worldwalker sighed.

"Oh! This oughta be good!" Hades exclaimed.

 _Floor 80: Koloktos_

"The heck is this thing?" Natsu asked.

"No idea, but this ought to be interesting." Gajeel said as Koloktos got up, summoning its various swords.

"Bring it!" Sting exclaimed.

 **Moldarach/Koloktos (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

Koloktos slashed down, creating a small earthquake, but they quickly dodged as Erza went into the Ike Amiibo outfit and then she ran over and slashed it several times, and then countering when she was attacked, then jumped back. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching it away.

Koloktos then proceeded to slash them away, but they jumped back. "IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" Gajeel yelled, slashing down on an arm, cutting it and then dropping a sword as Erza spotted it.

"…I wonder…" She said, as she picked it up as she ran not quite as fast to it and then slashed through it, cutting the legs as she then slashed down to cut the arms off, just having the weak spot covered in iron…which was promptly eaten up by Gajeel.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled as Mario and Luigi hammered it several times as Koloktos then got up, but unfortunately for Koloktos, it was cut down to pieces again and then was punched by Gajeel, Laxus, Sting and Rogue, where Youmu impaled the armor and Minene planted a C-4 and jumped back, causing a huge explosion as Koloktos was blown into pieces!

"Ha! That was a piece of cake!" Gajeel exclaimed and then a letter appeared in front of them as Mario took it.

"Good job, whippersnappers! But, it's not over yet. From this point on, it will me a boss rush to the very end. An endurance run to the 99th floor! See you later! – Dyntos." Mario read.

"Oh, this can't be good." Wendy sweatdropped.

 **To the Last Battle (Xenoblade Chronciles)**

"Heh, not a problem. We've made it down this far, why should we stop and worry about what awaits us?" Natsu asked. "Besides, after coming this far, I'm all fired up just thinking about getting closer to Bonetail!" He exclaimed as he put his hand out. "Who's with me?" He asked.

"I'm in!" Gajeel said, putting his hand on it.

"Count me in." Wendy grinned.

"Let's do it." Erza said.

"We're Fairy Tail, we're not stopping here." Laxus said.

"Hmph." Cobra put his hand in.

"We're in this together!" Sting and Rogue put their hands in.

"And us!" Mario and Luigi put their hands in the group.

"After what we've been through…there's no way I'm stopping." Minene said.

"You got that right!" Youmu grinned.

"Let's do this! TO BONETAIL!" Natsu yelled as they jumped into the warp pipe.

 **Freeze! (Paper Mario)**

 _Room 81 – Crystal King_

"Hmph, so you're here." Crystal King said.

"Hmph…you again." Mario said as they got in battle positions and then they ran straight for him.

"Freeze!" Crystal King exclaimed, letting out an icy wind, but Natsu ran through it.

"HA! You call this a blizzard?!" He exclaimed as he punched the Crystal King away. "GRAY IS MUCH COLDER THAN YOU ARE!" He yelled. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled.

"Come aid me!" He ordered, as several Crystal Bits came to aid him as they had taken the full brunt of the roar, but then Rogue was behind the Crystal King and kicked him from behind, knocking him to the ground and then Natsu jumped up.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled, as Crystal King yelled in agony until he was nothing but a little puddle.

"That was a bit much." Wendy sweatdropped.

"He's made out of ice." Mario shrugged.

 _Floor 82 – Ridley_

 **Vs. Ridley (Metroid: Other M)**

Ridley roared at them and breathed fire at them, as they dodged but Natsu ate up the flames. "Now I got a fire in my belly!" He exclaimed as he ran over and punched Ridley away. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" He yelled, knocking Ridley away but he recovered as he tried to impale them with his tail, but they dodged as Minene shot his wings and then Youmu flew up and slashed him away where Wendy jumped from behind and used Wing Attack to knock him to the ground where Mario and Luigi hammered him on the head.

Ridley roared in agony as he then flew up and landed to create a shockwave, knocking them away, but then Laxus was soon on top of him and a humongous lightning bolt came down, shocking Ridley to death as he jumped off as Ridley weakly got up, only for Erza to slash through him to finish him off.

 _Floor 83 – Larxene_

 **Lightning Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"LIGHTNING!" Larxene yelled, but then Laxus seemed to have absorbed it.

"Hmm, thank you." Laxus said as he then punched Larxene away.

"You dirty little…" Larxene growled as she threw knives at them.

"Holy crap! She's fast!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Leave this one to me." Laxus said as they were soon nothing but lightning bolts striking each other several times, including with powerful punches and knives going everywhere.

"Hey! There's other people in the room, you know!" Luigi exclaimed.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE!" Larxene yelled, but then Laxus grabbed her by the throat and swung her to the ground.

"I don't care how fast you are…you're nothing but trash compared to me." He growled as he then punched Larxene several times as she screamed in pain.

"That's a bit much!" Wendy exclaimed.

Laxus picked up Larxene by the throat and pulled back his fist, punching her straight to a wall as she then weakly got up. "What exactly…ARE you?" Larxene groaned.

"A Lightning Dragon Slayer that you never should've crossed." He said, running to her and kicked her in the face to knock her out.

"That was brutal." Sting shuddered.

"No kidding." Rogue said.

 _Floor 84 – Mysterious Figure_

 **Dark Impetus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

The Mysterious Figure slashed Natsu several times and slashed him away. "Alright, pal. You asked for it!" He growled and then punched him away to the wall while Erza slashed the Mysterious Figure several times before he jumped up in the air and then threw down a firey X, forcing her to go into Flame Empress as she went through the X and slashed him away.

"IRON DRAGON SWORD!" Gajeel yelled, slashing the Mysterious Figure away as it was then hit by Sting's Iron Fist and Rogue's Shadow Dragon's Claw…and then he went invisible.

"He went invisible?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Heh, nothing can hide from me." Cobra said as he turned around and used Grip Strike to cause Mysterious Figure to go flying as Natsu jumped up.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" He yelled, sending the Mysterious Figure flying.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, but then Mysterious Figure appeared behind her and attempted to attack her, but Erza slashed him away where Laxus then fired a humongous lightning bolt to finish it off.

"Who was that?" Mario wondered as it disappeared.

"Who cares?" Gajeel asked.

 _Floor 85 – Galacta Knight_

 **The Strongest Knight in the Galaxy (Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

"Who dares to approach me?" Galacta Knight asked.

"I'll take care of this one." Erza said, going into the bandages and flaming pants.

"Very well." Galacta Knight said as he flew over and slashed her several times, but she blocked every single attack as she countered and then slashed him several times, and then kicked him away. "Hmph!" He aimed his sword at her and fired a laser from it, forcing her to dodge.

"A laser from a sword?!" Youmu exclaimed.

"That's insane!" Minene exclaimed.

"If you want to do it like that…" She went into Flame Empress. "Then so be it!" She exclaimed, launching fireballs at him, but he blocked with his shield.

"Interesting." Galacta Knight mused as he flew up and launched fire geysers from underneath, but that didn't seem to stop Erza as she slashed through him. "A swordswoman who can withstand the fire?!"

"You got that right." Erza said as she launched another fireball to the stunned Galacta Knight as she then went into Armadura Armor and slashed him away.

"Argh…" Galacta Knight growled as he used Mach Tornado, but she then went around it. "What?! Impossible…no one can go through my tornado!"

"Then you must live in a 2D World!" Erza exclaimed and slashed through him. "That wouldn't sound like a fun time, anyway." She said.

"2D…World…" Galacta Knight said before falling to the ground in defeat.

"…So like Game and Watch?" Luigi asked, causing Mario to shrug.

 _Floor 86 – Mewtwo_

 **Battle! Mewtwo (Pokemon X/Y)**

"You have some nerve going against the strongest Pokemon in the world." Mewtwo said as he opened his eyes and used Shadow Ball, but they dodged as Natsu ran over to him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Mewtwo teleported out of the way, but unfortunately for him, he was in the way of Gajeel and punched him to the side.

"I don't know what a Pokemon is, but you sure ain't strong in my book!" Gajeel told him.

"How dare you!" Mewtwo growled as he fired more Shadow Balls, but Gajeel simply took them like a man and then punched him away as Youmu flew up and slashed him down. "Begone!" He said, using Disable to momentarily stun Youmu, but Minene flew and kicked him in the head to knock him away.

Mario and Luigi both ran to him and hammered him to the side as they then both launched fireballs at him while Cobra punched him to the side. "Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!" He exclaimed, knocking Mewtwo to a wall as Wendy used Sky Dragon's Wing Attack.

"Unforgivable." Mewtwo growled as he then Mega Evolved into Mega Mewtwo X as he then flew over and punched Laxus and Cobra dead center and cause them to go flying as he then used Psystrike on Wendy.

"Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed. "Alright, you asked for it, buddy!" Natsu growled. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Mewtwo used Confusion to stop him in his tracks and then slammed him into a wall as he was then hit with several Shadow Balls as Youmu fired danmaku at him from behind.

"Your fate is sealed!" Mewtwo said as he used Psystrike again on Youmu, but then Laxus punched him right in the chest and then used an uppercut, but Mewtwo recovered and used Confusion on him to throw him into Sting and Rogue, then he got hit by Gajeel's Iron Club and Cobra's Fang Thrust.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, hitting Mewtwo dead center and then Mario and Luigi jumped up and hammered him to the ground where Natsu was and punched him to a wall.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, engulfing Mewtwo in flames and then the flames cleared and Mewtwo fell on one knee.

"I take back of what I said...BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE TOTALLY STRONG!" Gajeel yelled. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, but Mewtwo teleported and used Disable on him, then charging up a Shadow Ball to hit Gajeel, only for Laxus to punch him right in the face to take him down.

"You alright?" Laxus asked.

Gajeel growled. "Remind me to kill the guy whoever taught that thing to stun me for several seconds." He muttered as they went deeper.

 _Floor 87 – Pandora_

 **Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Well, she's cute." Natsu said.

Pandora chuckled and then fired heart shaped attacks at them, but they dodged. "Heart shaped attacks?" Wendy asked.

"If that doesn't impress you, I also have this!" Pandora took out her sword and flew over to them to slash them, but Youmu blocked the attack and then slashed her away.

"Life-Cutting Sword: Slash of Meditation!" Youmu exclaimed, and then Pandora growled.

"Hmph, so be it!" Pandora exclaimed as they both flew up into the air as they both slashed each other several times, as Pandora fired heart-shaped bullets and then Youmu fired danmaku.

"I can't tell whose winning." Rogue said.

"Come on, Youmu! Kick her butt!" Minene cheered her on as Youmu slashed her several times until she slashed up to disarm Pandora and then slashed her down.

"No fair!" Pandora exclaimed as she was then slashed straight to a wall to finish her off.

 _Floor 88 – Porky_

 **Porky's Theme (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

"Cool! A spider mech!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the kid inside doesn't look cool." Gajeel said as they went over and attacked him, but Porky jumped up and slammed down to knock them away.

"Heh…" Porky breathed heavily. "You have a death wish…to take me on…"

"He sounds like he's dying." Cobra said.

"Hmph. I'll put him out of his misery." Laxus said, as Porky sent out Porky bots, but Laxus punched them back to Porky and dealt a lot of damage to him.

"My…Porky bots…!" He exclaimed, as Laxus was then on top of him.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" He yelled, punching right through the mech while it was attempting to shake him off, but to no avail as it started to light up.

"N-no!" Porky exclaimed as Laxus got off and walked away as it blew up, taking the little squirt with him.

"That poor guy." Wendy sighed.

"Just wait until Ness tells you about him." Mario muttered a bit angrily.

 _Floor 89 – Iron Knuckle_

 **Middle Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"That axe looks threatening!" Wendy exclaimed.

"But it's also made out of iron." Gajeel smirked. "I'm gonna have a feast after we're done with this brute!" He said as the Iron Knuckle slowly walked to them and then swung the axe down, but they jumped back. "Leave this punk to me." He said, his whole body turning metal as he then punched the Iron Knuckle, as it groaned and then retaliated, but Gajeel put up his arms to block it.

"Gajeel!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Heh, you think you're tough, huh?" Gajeel smirked and used Iron Dragon's Sword to slash him several times. "IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" He yelled, punching the Iron Knuckle to the wall…and then it let go of the axe as Gajeel picked it up. "What are you without your axe? NOTHING." He laughed and slashed the Iron Knuckle several times before it disappeared into nothingness. "Hmph, so long." He said as he ate the metal axe.

 _Floor 90 – Meta Knight_

 **Meta Knight's Revenge (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

"I want her to fight me." Meta Knight said, pointing to Youmu.

"Alright." Youmu nodded and drew her two swords.

"En garde!" Meta Knight exclaimed as they both slashed each other several times, but they ended up clashing as they looked at each other in the eyes, but then Youmu pushed him back. "Impressive…" He said and then used Drill Rush but she flew up in the air to avoid it. "An air battle? Very well." He said as he flew up as they both continued their battle in the air.

"Just who are you?" Youmu asked.

"I am Meta Knight, the strongest swordsman of this universe." He said.

"A swordsman who's losing to a girl." Natsu snickered, as Meta Knight glared at the Dragon Slayer, giving Youmu the opportunity to slash him while he was distracted and then slashed him down to the ground.

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent, Meta Knight." Youmu told him as they both landed on the ground and glared at each other. "Let's finish this."

"Indeed." Meta Knight said as they both ran straight for each other and slashed right through each other as there was a stand off, as a cut was shown on Youmu's cheek, but then Meta Knight slowly fell to the ground. "Well done…warrior." He said and then fell to the ground.

"That was a good match." Youmu said, putting her swords away.

"I think you need to get that wound checked out." Minene said.

"It's nothing serious. Let's go." Youmu said.

 _Room 91 – Lexaeus_

 **The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I need someone strong enough to take me on." Lexaeus said.

"Leave him to us." Sting said as he and Rogue stepped forward.

"Very well." Lexaeus said as he charged up his power, then witnessing Sting and Rogue going Dragon Force as the three of them charged for each other. "RETURN TO THE EARTH!" He yelled, but Rogue disappeared and reappeared behind Lexaeus, knocking him away with his roar.

"WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Sting yelled.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" Rogue yelled.

Lexaeus growled. "THE POWER HAS NO LIMITS!" He yelled, unleashing complete and utter chaos by causing rocks from the ceiling to come down on top of them, but they quickly dodged while everyone else was scrambling around to avoid being crushed as Sting punched Lexaeus with his Iron Fist.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S WAXWING FLASH!"

"You have such strength…but you will go down!" Lexaeus declared as he charged up more energy while the Dragon Slayers looked at each other and nodded.

"WHITE DRAGON…"

"SHADOW DRAGON…"

"ROOOOOAR!" They both yelled, as Lexaeus was done charging up and was engulfed in the twin dragon roar, but when it cleared…he looked like he wasn't even scratched…until the Tomahawk fell from his hands.

"It seems…you two are stronger than me…" He muttered, disappearing from them.

 _Room 92 – Volvagia_

 **Dinosaur Boss Battle – Ocarina of Time (Hyrule Warriors)**

"Cool! A fire dragon!" Natsu exclaimed.

"All yours, dude." Sting said.

Natsu smirked. "Thanks." He said as Volvagia breathed fire at him, but he ate it all up. "Thanks for the snack!" he exclaimed as he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Volvagia straight to a wall, but he recovered as he tried to whip his hair to get him, but Natsu grabbed the hair. "Whipping your hair back and forth is just asking to get you killed!" He said, pulling Volvagia to him and punching him directly in the face.

Volvagia roared at him as he breathed fire at him once again, but he ate it up again. "You know, for a dragon, you sure aren't very smart!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and punched Volvagia to the ground. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching him right in the head, shatting Volvagia's skull in the process, killing him.

"Well, that did it." Cobra said.

"Heh, wasn't so tough." Natsu smirked.

 _Room 93 – Air Man_

 **Air Man Stage (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

"Blowing air at us?" Natsu asked.

"I got this!" Wendy said, sucking up the air that Air Man was giving her as she launched herself. "SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"What is the meaning of this?! Someone immune to my wind attacks?!"

"You got that right!" Wendy exclaimed. "SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" She yelled, knocking Air Man away.

"Alright…" Air man sent wind tornadoes, but was surprised to see her sucking it up. "No way!" He exclaimed in shock.

Wendy smirked. "SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" She yelled, knocking Air Man away. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She yelled.

"This is humiliating…" Air Man growled. "I had an easier time with Mega Man than with you!"

"I don't know who he is…but I bet he'll feel relieved after I'm through with you!" Wendy exclaimed. "SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!" She yelled, ultimately destroying Air Man as he exploded.

"Hoo boy, Mega Man's gonna be thrilled." Luigi grinned.

"No kidding!" Mario nodded.

 _Room 94 – Rundas_

 **Rundas Boss Theme (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)**

Rundas said nothing, but he fired ice at them…only for Natsu to melt it. "Ice? You're reminding me of Gray." He smirked as he launched himself over to the bounty hunter, as Rundas went around the room and firing ice, but Natsu's fire melted it. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled.

"Hmph…" Rundas growled, launching up ice pillars to try to get to impale Natsu, but with Cobra's help, Natsu dodged the ice pillars. "How is that possible?" He asked.

"I just got good ears." Natsu smirked.

"Don't try and take the credit!" Cobra growled as Natsu jumped up and punched Rundas away.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Rundas several times before punching him away, forcing Rundas to aim at him and firing icicles at him, but Natsu melted them with his roar as he then went over and punched Rundas in the head to finish him off.

"My ice…it…failed me…" He muttered before disappearing.

"Why do I suddenly feel bad for the guy?" Minene asked.

"Probably because he had ice powers and was at a disadvantage?" Youmu asked.

"…Maybe." Minene shrugged.

 _Room 95 – Boldergeist_

 **Kingfin/Bouldergeist (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Oh boy…" Mario sweatdropped.

"Well, this is interesting." Luigi said.

Bouldergeist roared and then threw rocks at them, but Natsu and Gajeel punched them away. "The heck is this?" Natsu asked before Bouldergeist threw more rocks at them, containing a few black rocks to reveal Bomb Boos, and then Mario grabbed them.

"Thank you!" He said as he swung them around before hitting Bouldergeist, destroying him to reveal his true form.

"He's a ghost?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"He's going to be a dead one!" Natsu exclaimed as he went straight for the uvula and punched him hard enough, making him cry out in pain…but then he reformed and then grew hands. "Did we just make him angrier?"

"Yes, you did." Luigi said, quickly avoiding being punched but then Laxus punched the hand, completely destroying it.

"Never thought I'd punch a rock." Laxus said, shaking his hand off as Minene threw a grenade at the rock beast, as the explosion sent rocks everywhere, then she threw another one to finish the job to reveal Bouldergeist's true form again, and then Luigi used a fully charged Luigi Missile and hit him directly where it hurt, and then Bouldergeist exploded.

"Nice one, bro!" Mario exclaimed, high fiving Luigi.

 _Room 96 – Yuno Gasai_

 **Battle! (Mirai Nikki/Future Diary)**

"YUNO?!" Minene yelled.

"Hello." Yuno smirked.

"Leave this girl to me…I know what she's like." Minene said, floating up as Yuno took out a katana. "…Youmu, give me your sword."

"Alright." Youmu gave her one of her swords and then they both flew straight for each other, slashing each other, but they clashed as they looked at each other.

"I should've killed you a long time ago had I known you came from a different world!" Minene growled.

"Ah, but you didn't." Yuno said as they started slashing each other several times before she fired homing shots at Minene, foricing her to take out her gun and fired at the shots and then shot at Yuno, but she conjured up a dirt wall to block it, but then Minene went right through the wall and punched her to the ground, but Yuno smirked and then laughed maniacally. "Oh, if only Yuki was this much fun~"

"Shut up, you psychotic weirdo!" She exclaimed, throwing a grenade to her, but Yuno grabbed it and threw it back. _Oh crap!_ She thought as she flew out of the way to avoid it, but Yuno flew over and slashed her away as she she then fired shots at her as she yelled in pain.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME MORE?!" Yuno laughed and then proceeded to cover her in rocks. "Now…who would like to go next?"

"You're insane!" Natsu exclaimed as his fists ignited, but suddenly she felt something on her back as she turned to see Minene floating there in irritation.

"This is for your own good." She said, taking out a button as Yuno's eyes widened as she pressed it, as the C-4 blew up and Yuno was sent to the ground.

"Y-you should've died…" Yuno groaned, but then she was impaled by Minene.

"You seem to have forgotten that I'm a god too." She told her, removing the sword as Yuno said nothing and disappeared.

"Who WAS that?" Wendy asked.

"A girl who you do NOT want to meet in a dark alley." Minene muttered as they went deeper, only to see they were in a different room

"…Weren't we just in a cave? Where the heck are we?" Natsu asked.

"And what's with the windows?" Minene wondered.

"Not to mention…what's with the heart-shaped moon?" Youmu asked.

"That…is Kingdom Hearts." A voice said as they saw Saix approaching them, summoning his Claymore. "Get a good look at it, because it will be the last thing you see." He said as he got in a battle stance.

 _Room 97 – Saix_

 **The 13** **th** **Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Do you feel it, the moon's power?" Saix asked as they got ready. "MOON! SHINE DOWN!" He yelled and went into Berserk mode. "BEGONE!" He yelled, slashing through them.

"Agh!" Wendy exclaimed.

"What kind of monster is he?!" Natsu exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Saix dead center, but it looked like he just shrugged it off.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Sting yelled, but Saix quickly went around it. "Huh?!"

"MOVE ASIDE!" He yelled, smacking Sting to the wall and then swung his Claymore to send Luigi flying.

"What kind of crazy head IS this guy?!" Gajeel exclaimed. "IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" He yelled, knocking Saix out of his senses.

"I misjudged you…" Saix muttered as Youmu slashed him several times but he blocked them all, until Youmu sweep kicked him to the ground and then she flew up to impale him, but he rolled out of the way and swung it to knock her into a wall, and then he got shot at by Minene. "Hmph…" He ran over to her, not even caring he was getting shot at and then swung to knock Minene away. "I want to see you die fighting." He smirked.

"We should say the same to YOU, pal!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, sending Saix flying away, but then he recovered.

"MOON, SHINE DOWN!" He yelled and then going back to Berserk mode as he ran straight for them and then jumped up. "RAAAAAGH!" He screamed, throwing down his Claymore to send them all flying as he conjured up another one, as Erza saw the Claymore near her.

 _I wonder…_ Erza thought.

"ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!" Saix yelled as he went on a rampage and started knocking them around.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" Laxus yelled, punching Saix in the gut…as that seemed to stop him, but Saix smirked and sent him flying.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza yelled as she grabbed the Claymore and swung it at Saix several times until she jumped back and threw it at him, smacking it right into his head, stunning him for several seconds as he snapped out of it, only for Youmu to impale him.

"U-ugh…" Saix groaned and then looked at them before disappearing.

"Do I even want to know what's next?" Natsu asked, panting.

"I don't know…but it's about to get pretty hectic from here." Erza said as they went into the next warp pipe, to discover they were in some sort of abandoned wasteland.

"Okay, now where are we?" Gajeel asked.

"Uh, guys?" Wendy caught their attention as she pointed to a dust storm settling down…revealing their next opponent. Lingering Will.

 _Room 98 – Lingering Will_

 **Rage Awakened (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)**

Lingering Will said nothing, but he simply picked up his Keyblade and looked at them. "Bring it, caped freak!" Natsu exclaimed as they charged straight for the Lingering Will, but he got on his Keyblade Glider and then ran them over until he got out and slashed them several times. "Geez!" Natsu exclaimed as he fire punched the Lingering Will away.

"This guy is worse than that blue haired weirdo!" Gajeel exclaimed, using Iron Dragon's Sword to try and slash the Lingering Will away and then Natsu used Brilliant Flame to send him away.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled as Mario and Luigi tried to punch him, but only got slashed away as Erza went into Flight Armor and slashed Lingering Will several times and then kicked him away as Sting and Rogue went in their drive forms and then started beating up Lingering Will, until the Keyblade changed and fired a powerful shot, but then Mario got in the way and used his cape to send it back, knocking the Lingering Will away.

Youmu slashed the Lingering Will, and then flew up as she fired danmaku, but he quickly avoided as he jumped up and slashed her down, but since he was in the air, Laxus unleashed hell on him by using Lightning Dragon's Roar on him and then Cobra used Fang Thrust to knock Lingering Will down. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" Natsu yelled, making direct contact into him, but then he recovered and got into his Keyblade Glider again as he went off and knocked them away as he got off and slashed them away, until Gajeel managed to grab a hold of him and threw him to the side where Minene pressed a button to cause the ground to explode underneath him.

"Sting!" Minene exclaimed as Sting nodded as he went to the weakened Lingering Will and put his hand on him.

"HOLY NOVA!" He yelled, causing a humongous explosion and when the smoke cleared…the Lingering Will fell to the ground in defeat.

"Just one more…freaking floor….before Bonetail…" Mario panted.

"Mama mia…I hope the next one is easier than this…" Luigi muttered as they went into the next warp pipe, to discover they're back at in the cave, but there was a girl in front of them…and she was smirking wickedly.

 _Floor 99 – Flandre Scarlet_

"Hello!" Flandre smiled.

"FLANDRE?!" Youmu exclaimed. "Oh, this is going to end well…" She muttered.

"Hehehe~" Flandre grinned. "Shall we begin~?"

 **U.N. Owen was Her? (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"Taboo: Cranberry Trap." Flandre said, but they quickly ran around the danmaku.

"This is pretty simple! I think we got ourselves an easy one!" Natsu cockily exclaimed as he ran over and punched her, but she grabbed his fist and flipped him over as she then kicked him. "AGH!"

"Or we got an even WORSE one." Laxus growled as he fired lightning bolts, but Flandre simply dodged them and kept firing the danmaku until she was hit by Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar and Erza's slash attacks.

"Taboo: Lavatein." Flandre summoned the Lavatein sword and swung it, but Erza quickly summoned her Adamantine shield and blocked it. "…How boring." She frowned and then she clenched her fist, completely shattering Erza's shield as her eyes widened.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Erza yelled as she was slashed away.

"HAHAHA! This is fun!" Flandre exclaimed as Youmu fired danmaku at her and Minene threw a grenade and then the Mario bros jumped up and hammered her away.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, but Flandre dodged it, but she was in the way of Laxus's Heavenward Halberd.

Flandre growled. "You're going to pay for that." She growled. "Taboo: Four of a Kind!" She exclaimed, as there were three more Flandres to worry about.

"Oh, that's just not fair!" Luigi exclaimed, as they were bombarded with danmaku.

"Geez! It's hard to get a good read on her!" Cobra growled. "POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled as he hit a Flandre, but it wasn't the right one as they kept firing danmaku.

"Which one is the real me?" Flandre laughed.

"OH SHUT IT!" Minene yelled and fired at the Flandres while Youmu fired danmaku at them too until the real one was the only one left.

"Taboo: Kagome, Kagome." She said, as they were trapped in the walls of the danmaku, and then she fired big humongous orbs, making the walls of the danmaku 'break' as it was scattered everywhere.

"Okay, who gave her psycho pills?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"She's mentally unstable." Youmu said.

"THAT JUST MAKES IT WORSE!" Gajeel yelled as Laxus fired lightning bolts and then Flandre was hit by Cobra's Poison Dragon's Roar.

"You dirty little…" Flandre growled, her eyes looking even more insane.

"My goodness, and I thought Yuno was a psychopath!" Minene exclaimed.

"Taboo: Maze of Love!"

"IS SHE EVER GOING TO CALM DOWN?!" Wendy yelled.

"Unfortunately, no." Youmu said, firing danmaku as well as she noticed Laxus guiding his way through the Maze of Love until he got front and center with Flandre and then grabbed her by the throat.

"This battle is over!" Laxus said.

"I'm not done yet!" She growled, grabbing onto his wrist and flipping him over like what she did to Natsu. "Forbidden Barrage: Starbow Break!"

Erza growled as she went into Black Wing Armor and slashed Flandre away, only for her to fly to Erza and punch her in the chest in retaliation and spin kicked her to the side as Erza weakly got up and growled. "What is WITH this girl?"

"I swear…if this girl and Yuno teamed up…" Minene shuddered to think about it as Natsu and Gajeel snuck up from behind and punched Flandre from behind.

"Forbidden Barrage: Catadioptric!"

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" Wendy growled in annoyance. "VERNIER!" She yelled, using it on everybody. "ARMS!" She yelled.

"Power boost, heh, this chick is going down." Gajeel exclaimed as they then went all out on Flandre, but Flandre still managed to knock them away, even with the Lavatein sword out and the danmaku hell she's putting them through.

"Forbidden Barrage: Clock That Ticks Away the Past!"

"Now there's laser involved?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Spinning lasers to be exact!" Rogue exclaimed, as he disappeared and reappeared below Flandre as he used an uppercut. "SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!"

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Sting yelled, but when Flandre was hit, she only laughed maniacally.

"Secret Barrage: And Then Will There Be None?" Flandre smirked as she then simply disappeared, but she left danamaku bullethell galore for them, including one certain danmaku that was following them.

"Where the heck is she?!" Natsu exclaimed, trying very hard to avoid being hit by the danmaku, but they kept getting hit by the danmaku as Flandre eventually reappeared in front of them.

"You're still alive? Then perhaps this shall end you." Flandre smirked. "Q.E.D.: Ripples of 495 Years!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Natsu yelled as he went into Lightning Flame Dragon Mode as the others looked like they were out of steam, but it seems Natsu was the only one still going as he ran straight to her and punched her right in the gut, sending her flying and hit the wall. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON…"

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Flandre yelled as she flew right for him.

"ROOOOAR!" He yelled, hitting Flandre dead center and then the smoke cleared, revealing Flandre down on one knee, panting.

"Ugh…you…you guys…put up a good fight…" She muttered before collapsing on the spot, and then Natsu collapsed as well.

"Ugh…we only have Bonetail left…but…we're all out of steam…" Natsu muttered.

"That was…one heck of a…fight…" Erza panted as Mario then noticed a letter appearing as he picked it up and read it.

"Good job out there, whippersnappers! I'm aware you are totally out of energy, which is why I'm providing you with these. Drink up! – Dyntos." Mario read as several Drinks of the Gods appeared in each of their hands.

"What is this…?" Natsu wondered.

"Some kind of…drink…" Wendy panted as they all downed it…and they looked totally refreshed after that as Natsu hopped up.

"Hoo boy! I feel like I'm ready to kick butt once again!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What were those?" Minene asked.

"Energy drinks, I imagine." Sting said.

"Heh, let's go take down Bonetail." Rogue smirked as they hopped down into the warp pipe.

"Arooo…" A voice said as they looked to see the monsterous beast known as Bonetail as he got up. "AROOOO!"

"There you are!" Natsu exclaimed, his hands bursting into flames.

"Let's take this bad boy out and get Erza her new armor!" Gajeel exclaimed.

 **Dragon Slaying Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, going into Purgatory Armor as she ran over and slashed Bonetail while Natsu jumped up and fire punched him, and then Bonetail growled and then breathed green flames at them, but they quickly dodhed as Youmu fired danmaku at him.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" Gajeel yelled.

Mario and Luigi jumped up and hammered him until Bonetail shook them off as he walked over to Wendy and attempted to bite her after she used Wing Attack, but she jumped back while Laxus used Breakdown Fist on him. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled.

"AROOOO!" Bonetail roared as he breathed white flames, but they've dodged once again.

"Hey! Can't you breathe red flames?!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran over and punched Bonetail.

"POISON DRAGON'S FANG THRUST!" Cobra yelled while Sting used Iron Fist and Rogue using Shadow Dragon's Claw while Minene planted a bomb on Bonetail's head and she detonated it.

"Arooo…" Bonetail growled and breathed purple flames, but they've once again dodged.

"Purple fire, that's a new one." Natsu said as he ran over to him. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!"

"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" Wendy yelled while Erza dropped from below thanks to Youmu and Minene as she landed on top of him and slashed downward, then changing to the Ike Amiibo armor and used Eruption to cause some major damage on Bonetail.

"Bro!" Mario tossed Luigi a Rock Mushroom.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi smirked as they both absorbed it, and then rolled over to Bonetail, striking him a couple of times while he attempted to stomp on them.

"AROOOO!" Bonetail roared and breathed blue flames, but they dodged again, but this time when it hit the wall, it froze up.

"Ice?" Rogue asked.

"Huh, interesting." Sting said. "WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!"

"A-arooo…" Bonetail weakly growled, and then they noticed a heart popping up above him.

"What the…IT HEALED ITSELF?!" Youmu yelled.

"Sure, make it a bit more challenging." Gajeel smirked. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"This should probably finish him off." Erza said, requipping into the Nakagami Armor.

"Aroo…" Bonetail growled as it attempted to bite down on Erza, but she jumped back.

"This will finish you!" Erza growled. "NAKAGAMI STARLIGHT!" She yelled as Bonetail roared in pain before completely falling to pieces, signaling them that the battle was over as they sat down on the ground, panting.

"Well…that was…quite something." Natsu said

"How many bones does the old fart need?" Gajeel asked.

"No idea…but let's bring a lot of them just in case." Laxus said as they picked up a lot of bones from Bonetail and then they went back into the warp pipe.

 **Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Way to go!" Dyntos exclaimed as the bones were near him. "Now, this will just take a moment." He said as he began to make the armor.

"Wow, that was one heck of a boss rush." Lucy said.

"I knew they could pull it off." Gray chuckled.

"Just so you know, I was rooting for you the whole time!" Pit said.

"Yeah, but you were cowering like a baby when they were facing Flandre. You were saying 'They're doomed! They're doomed!' over and over again. Not to forget that you were rocking back and forth." Dark Pit told him. "In fact, you said the same thing when they were going against Yuno, Saix and Lingering Will.

"HEY!" Pit yelled as Yuyuko was hugging Youmu.

"Okay, I'm finished!" Dyntos exclaimed as he snapped his fingers and Erza shined brightly.

 **Excalibur (Sonic and the Black Knight)**

Erza's armor was made out of the seven colors of the Crystal Stars. The Diamond star was on Erza's head, complete with a helmet on, the Emerald Star and the Gold Star were on her shoulders, the Ruby Star was the center of the chest plate, the Sapphire Star and the Garnet Star was on her knees and the Crystal Star was on her back. She also had two swords in her hands. "Whoa!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"This new armor lets Erza use the power of the Crystal Stars!" Dyntos said as he then laughed. "In fact, I've had enough bones to create two of 'em!"

"Two? So an extra spare for Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Nope!" Dyntos grinned. "This one is for another Erza in another universe, specifically where Sabrina resides." He said as the armor disappeared from his hands.

"Alright, now that the fun is over…let's open this door." Frankly said as they nodded and then Mario stepped on the pedestal, as the whole place rumbled as the lights on the door shined brightly as it then opened up.

"Let's go. Peach is waiting for us." Erza said as they all walked into the Thousand Year Door.

"Hmm…" Dyntos folded his arms and then looked at Pit and the others. "You may want to go help them."

"Are you sure? I think they can handle themselves just fine…not to mention that Erza has that sweet armor." Dark Pit said.

"I know, but better to be safe than sorry." Dyntos said. "I suggest you keep yourselves hidden until it's absolutely necessary to help them." He said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Pit nodded as he looked at his doppelganger and a fully healed Sakuya, Remilia, Flandre and Koakuma. "Shouldn't we need Patchy and Meiling for this?"

"Good thinking." Dyntos said, as he snapped his fingers as Patchouli and Meiling fell to the ground in front of them.

"Ow…" Patchouli groaned. "What the heck?"

"Where are we?" Meiling asked.

"In another universe, of course." Dyntos said.

"What, this universe is in trouble too?" Patchouli asked.

"Not entirely, I mean, it's not AS bad as that Count Bleck in that one universe." Dyntos checked.

"We don't need Sabrina for this." Flandre said. "We can handle ourselves just fine."

"That's the spirit! Now go!" He ordered as he disappeared into a portal.

"I was wondering why it got so quiet in the mansion." Patchouli muttered as they followed them into the Palace of Shadow.

 **The longest chapter i've written was the last chapter of Kingdom Hearts II: Sabrina's Story with 6,604 words. The one that nearly rivaled that is the 24th chapter of Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness with 6,321 words.**

 **THIS chapter EXCLUDING the author's notes? 7,534 words.**

 **WOO! NEW RECORD FOR ME!**


	43. The Palace of Shadow

**The Palace of Shadow (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Okay, anyone ELSE getting a creepy vibe to this place?" Lucy shuddered.

"Ugh…yes." Luigi muttered.

"This place is no place for a child." Carla said. "But since we're all here, I guess there's no turning back." She muttered.

"If this were in the Underworld, I would redecorate this place and prank Pitty Pat all the time." Hades chuckled, completely unaware of the followers behind them.

"Ugh, no thanks…I don't want to open up a treasure chest that contains an Orne…or a Clubberskull." Pit shuddered.

"Shhh." Dark Pit quieted him down.

"Oh! Erza, I need to tell you something." Worldwalker said. "It's about the power of the Crystal Stars."

"What is it?" Erza asked after Natsu and Mokou used their hands and ignited them to light the way. Sure, there were torches, but that didn't light up the place rather well…as it did reveal some Swoopulas, which scared the heck out of Lucy, Wendy and Luigi.

"Each of those Crystal Stars hold some kind of magical power. I think it's time I told you about them."

"Go on." She nodded.

"The first Crystal Star attack is called Earth Tremor. It summons a bigger version of the Diamond Star for all of us to get on, it will start jumping up and down and creating humongous shockwaves that will damage all opponents around you."

"Interesting." She said.

Natsu gagged. "Ugh…that makes me sick just thinking about it…"

"Are you kidding me?!" Minene exclaimed. "You're more of a wimp than I thought!"

"Uh, Minene?" Youmu pointed to the other Dragon Slayers, as they didn't look so hot just thinking of the idea, causing Minene to facepalm.

"Oh dear." Yuyuko said.

"The second Crystal Star's power is called Time Out, and with that, it summons a bomb with the Emerald Star on it, and it will only get bigger until it explodes, freezing everything in the blast radius."

"So I need to time it just right so the explosion will affect our opponents and not us, correct?"

"Right, but the effect doesn't always work. The next one is called Power Lift. You increase the attacking power and defense by a factor of two."

"Ah, so I can use that to help Wendy."

Wendy grinned. "Awesome!"

"The next one is called Art Attack, you call out the Ruby Star and then guide it around your enemies with your sword, the more it circles around them, the more damage they'll take."

"Art Attack? Sounds like something Natsu would do." Gray muttered.

Happy giggled. "He drew on your face when you were asleep."

"HE WHAT?!"

"Hey! You wouldn't wake up, so I wanted to draw on your face!" Natsu explained.

"That's it, I'm going to pulverize him when we're out of this place!"

"Bring it, ice cube!" Natsu smirked.

"Here we go again." Levy sighed.

"The next one is called Sweet Feast. It heals everyone in the group by a moderate amount and restore some of their magic power, it also cures poison."

"You're kidding…" Cobra blinked in surprise.

"Uh guys? I think we lost Yuyuko." Laxus pointed out as they saw Yuyuko drooling all over the place.

"Sweet Feast, that sounds heavenly!" Yuyuko grinned, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Oh geez, we lost her again." Youmu sighed, while unknown to them, Pit slipped on the drool.

"Ow…" Pit groaned. "Who goes and drools all over the place like that?"

"Yuyuko." Sakuya replied.

"Yeah, I can tell." Pit muttered.

"The next one is called Showstopper, it's a very awesome one as when used correctly, it knocks out EVERYONE…well, excluding boss enemies."

"Might have to use that one sparingly…I mean, it's no fun to use it all the time, right?" Erza grinned.

"So true." Worldwalker chuckled. "The last one you should know is called Supernova. This will cause the Crystal Star to dart across the battlefield and leave lines everywhere in the air…and when it's done, it creates a POWERFUL explosion that will cause tons of damage! …However, it does cost a lot of magic power, so I'd be careful with that one."

"So basically, use it as a last resort?"

"Bingo." Worldwalker nodded.

"Thanks for the information." Erza said. "Grodus will be going down for sure."

"Indeed." Worldwalker nodded and then looked around. "We're in the city already? What happened to all of those traps?"

"The spiked floor trap? I just simply gapped you guys to the other side so you wouldn't get hurt. For the firebars, Natsu ate them up while Mokou absorbed the rest of it that Natsu missed." Yukari explained.

"What about the Dark Bones guy?"

"Sent him to hell, Eiki's dealing with him now."

 _With Eiki…_

"I SENTENCE YOU TO THE NETHERWORLD FOR ALL OF ETERNITY WITH NO AFTERNOON SNACKS!" She yelled while the Dark Bones was shaking.

 _Back with them…_

"The repeating hallways?"

"Gapped right through it." Yukari grinned. "Didn't want these guys to scream in frustration or anything."

"Repeating hallways?" Natsu blinked.

"Something completely unbearable." Mokou muttered.

"If they were repeating, i'd probably scream my head off or something." Gajeel muttered as they looked at the city-like place in front of them.

 **Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts)**

"So what's in that building?" Mario asked.

"Probably something interesting." Minene said as they went over to the building…while behind them, the door swung open and Pit faceplanted.

"Ugh…I didn't think we'd ever get out of those repeating hallways…" He muttered.

"I was this close to snapping and it wasn't even funny." Flandre growled in annoyance.

"I'm glad you didn't." Meiling sweatdropped.

 **The Tower of Riddles (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I suggest we split up. We can cover more ground that way." Yukari suggested.

"Good thought." Worldwalker nodded as everyone went into different rooms.

 _Room one, First Floor – The Mario Bros_

"Four stones, twin stones…Master of Shadow and Dark…two are one, one is two." Luigi read. "The heck does this middle text mean?"

"I dunno." Mario shrugged as he jumped up to climb over the platform and block and then punched the ! block, as a chest appeared.

"Well that's ominous." Luigi said as Mario climbed down as he opened the chest to reveal a key. "Who puts a key in a chest?"

 _Room two, first floor – Minene, Youmu, Natsu and Happy_

"All you see isn't all there be…Stones Have Power of Stars…Touch it to pass through it…" Youmu read.

"Okay, the middle text doesn't make any sense." Minene said. "Then again, riddles really don't make that much sense to me."

"There's more than meets the eye here." Youmu said. "But where, exactly?"

"Who knows?" Natsu asked as he started to lean on a certain wall. "For all we know, it could mean anythi-" He went right through the wall. "WHOOOA!" He yelled and fell on his back.

"AAAH! The wall ate Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hang on a second…" Minene put her hand on the wall, but her hand went through it. "It's a fake!" She exclaimed as she went through it and saw the chest. "Way to go, Natsu!"

"Thanks, I guess." Natsu grinned as Youmu walked through while Minene opened up the chest, to reveal a key.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Minene wondered.

 _Room three, first floor – Goombella, Levy, Hikari_

"Beyond, beyond, beyond…Complete All Seven…Before, before." Goombella read. "Complete all seven what?"

"Wait a second…" Levy looked at the ! blocks. "I think we need to hit that block three times, and the other one two times."

"It's worth a try." Hikari said as she did just that and the treasure chest appeared as they quickly opened it.

"Who puts a key in a treasure chest?" Levy asked.

 _Room four, First Floor – Flurrie, Wendy, Carla, Yuyuko_

"The unseen may yet be felt…So That We, the Great Ones…Be it here? Be it there?" Carla read. "Okay, this doesn't make sense! What's this about being so great?"

"Oh!" Wendy felt something. "I feel an invisible…something of some sort!"

"I think we need to blow it off." Flurrie said as Wendy nodded as she jumped back.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled as Flurrie used her wind to help Wendy as the invisible something blew off to reveal a treasure chest.

"Oh! I hope there are some sweets in there!" Yuyuko exclaimed as she opened the chest to reveal a key. "Or just leave a key in there." She sighed.

"Who in the right mind puts a key in a treasure chest?" Carla wondered.

 _Room five, second floor – Yukari, Worldwalker, Mokou_

"Four stones, twin stones…Can Live Again by the Stone…Two are one, one is two." Mokou read. "Okay…" She shrugged as Yukari just simply pressed the ! block and then a treasure chest appeared as Worldwalker opened it up to reveal a key.

"Got it!" Worldwalker grinned.

 _Room six, second floor – Hades, Bobbery, Cobra, Gray, Juvia_

"Straight on, straight onward…We Know the Stars Spurn Us…Destroy All in Your Path." Cobra read.

"This room speaks to me!" Hades exclaimed as he started wrecking the place.

"Are we NOT going to question the middle text?" Gray asked as the wall crumbled in front of them to reveal the treasure chest as Gray went over to open it up to reveal a key.

"I say, who does that sort of thing?" Bobbery asked.

 _Room seven, second floor – Lucy, Erza_

"Let fall the weakest…And That the Skies Lie…Then build to the strongest." Lucy read. "The skies lie…?" She blinked as she heard chaos right behind her to see Dull Bones, Red Bones, Dry Bones and Dark Bones annihilated by Erza, causing her to sweatdrop.

"Huh, this feels incredibly powerful than Purgatory…" Erza said as the treasure chest appeared.

"You sure? Because you were against some skeletons…" Lucy blinked as she opened the chest to reveal a key.

"Okay…?" Erza blinked.

 _Room eight, second floor – Vivian, Rogue, Frosch_

"The shy one hides his shape, But the Stars Bring Balance, the shy one hides his face." Vivian read. "Uh…" She blinked.

"Hmm…perhaps if we hide in the shadows?" Rogue suggested as he hid in the shadows while Vivian took Frosch underground, as a ! block appeared as they reappeared.

"That worked." Vivian said as she pressed it, and then a treasure box appeared as they opened it up to reveal once again…a key.

"A key? That's lame…" Rogue said.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch happily grinned.

 _Floor three – Everyone else_

"So…what is this?" Sting asked.

"Some kind of Planetarium, I imagine." Laxus replied as they were met with everyone else.

"So we need another key?" Natsu asked as he looked at the pillar in front of them. "Where the heck is it, though?"

"Maybe if we go farther…we can find it." Worldwalker said as they nodded and took off.

 _Meanwhile…_

"You just had to go farther, didn't you?" Dark Pit asked.

"I didn't think there'd be a dragon in here!" Pit whispered as they were in the shadows.

"Can I kill him with just one hand?" Flandre asked, aiming her hand at it. "I mean, he IS asleep."

"That seems like a good idea…" Remilia muttered.

"I just hope he doesn't wake up soon." Meiling said, and then unfortunately for them, everyone walked in.

"WHAT THE?!" Natsu yelled. "ANOTHER DRAGON?!" He yelled, and then the dragon stirred and then got up.

"Way to go, fire head! You woke it up!" Gray growled.

The dragon looked at them. "Who dares to come into my room?" He asked.

"Wait a second…isn't that Hooktail?" Natsu asked. "Did he go emo after we destroyed him?"

"I don't think they do that." Laxus said.

"WHAT?!" The dragon yelled. "YOU KILLED MY PRECIOUS SISTER?!"

"SISTER?!" Everyone but Worldwalker yelled.

"Wait a minute, did I just hear Pit?" Worldwalker asked, turning his head to see the others. "Uh…have you been following us?"

Dark Pit sighed. "You know what? Forget hiding." He said, summoning his Silver Bow as he revealed himself along with the others. "We'll explain later."

"So wait, if Hooktail is a girl…" Natsu blinked. "Then you're…"

"Gloomtail, Hooktail's older brother."

"And I imagine he's related to Bonetail." Laxus muttered.

"You destroyed Bonetail too?!" Gloomtail growled. "That's it…I am going to EAT YOU ALL ALIVE!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Meiling said as they got ready for battle.

 **Dragon Slaying Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Gloomtail roared and then breathed poisonous flames to the group, but they quickly dodged. "That smell…it's poison." Cobra smirked.

"But it's also fire, so you might be burned up if you try to inhale the poison." Worldwalker pointed out.

"WHO CARES?!" Natsu yelled as he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"Hmph!" Gloomtail smirked as he jumped up and slammed into the ground to create a humongous shockwave, knocking most of them to the ground while Flandre activated her Lavatein spell card and then slashed down.

"SCARLET GENSOKYO!" Remilia yelled.

Gloomtail growled. "You little…" He then breathed fire at the Scarlet Sisters, but they quickly avoided the fire breath attack.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled.

"POISON DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy yelled.

"REGULUS IMPACT!" Loke yelled, striking Gloomtail dead center while Laxus used his Lightning Dragon's Roar attack.

"Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly!" Yukari exclaimed.

"You're quite the stubborn bunch." Gloomtail said after getting knifed by Sakuya. "But no matter…I will avenge my siblings." He said and then charged up.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Erza said as she closed her eyes. "POWER LIFT!" She yelled, and then everyone glowed from the spell.

"Uh, is powering up the vampire a good idea?" Pit asked, pointing to Flandre after throwing an X-Bomb.

"You don't see ME complaining." Dark Pit said.

"Time for my ultimate attack. MEGABREATH!" Gloomtail yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, as his roar looked twice as large, and when they both slammed into each other, it created a monsterous explosion.

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, using it to clear the room and then Meiling was right on top of Gloomtail's snout.

"THREE BLASTS: COLORFUL ULTIMATE MOUNTAIN BREAKER!" Meiling yelled, punching Gloomtail as he roared in agony.

"Moon Sign: Silent Selene." Patchouli said.

"Ugh…i-is this how I'm going to go out like this….?" Gloomtail groaned.

"Yes, yes you are." Bobbery said as he ran over to him. "It's time you go out…" His fuse lit up. "WITH A BANG!" He yelled and used Bob-ombast, and since Power Lift was still in effect, the explosion was even more devastating as Gloomtail roared in agony and then fell to the ground in defeat. "Hmph, that oughta do it."

"…I'm not completely satisfied." Flandre said as she aimed her hand at him. "Just for good measure." She smirked and clenched it, and then Gloomtail exploded into completely nothing after that, and then she grinned. "Now I am!"

 **Palace of Shadow**

Minene sweatdropped. "Just what ARE you?" She asked Flandre.

"Hehehe." Flandre giggled and then a treasure chest appeared and then Mario went to go open it and then pulled out a switch of some kind.

"I think we can use this at the tower." Mario said as they nodded and took off.

 **We got Yukari, we can get through the Palace of Shadow MUCH quicker! :D**


	44. Grodus Fight!

**The Palace of Shadow (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So Dyntos brought you guys to this universe?" Worldwalker asked as they were walking back.

"Yeah." Pit nodded. "Dyntos was originally going to bring Sabrina along, but…she's busy raising a family with Riku."

"Aria and Xarina were out too." Dark Pit added.

"I don't blame them, they're raising families." Sakuya said.

"So Dyntos asked us to come help you guys." Pit explained.

"Magnus was going to come, but he remembered he had a date with Gaol." Dark Pit said. "Let's see…anyone else that he asked?"

"Uh…I think that was everyone." Sakuya said. "No wait, he asked Minene, Yuno and Dante, but…they had other plans." She said. "Kirito and Asuna were invited too, but they wanted to repair Alfheim Online after what Xehanort did."

"And by Minene, you mean YOUR Minene and not ours?" Youmu asked, while she glanced at Natsu who looked completely confused.

"Bingo." Pit nodded.

"Well, I appreciate his help." Worldwalker said.

"Oh yeah…" Dark Pit looked at Hades. "Dyntos brought Medusa back after you sent her to the other universe."

"Oh great, I'm going to be nagged to death, aren't I?" Hades asked.

"Yeah, and Dyntos also stopped her from storming to Destiny Islands and seeking vengeance on Sabrina. She's still not forgiving her after what happened years ago." Pit said. "…And she's not forgiving you either."

"I figured as much." Hades chuckled.

"Okay, you're losing me on this whole universe thing." Lucy said. "Can we just drop the subject? It's making me go crazy."

"Sorry." Pit sweatdropped as they got back to the Tower of Riddles as Mario put the switch in the pillar and then several pillars shot up as they all put the keys in it, and then the whole place rumbled.

"Whoa!" Wendy exclaimed, and then the rumbling stopped. "Okay…that was weird."

"A new passageway has been opened." Worldwalker said. "Let's go." He said…and then they heard a massive explosion.

"What was that?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Oh, probably Minene." Worldwalker said as they walked out and Minene flew up to them with some items. "And speak of the devil."

"Thanks for telling me about that fake wall." She grinned.

"…How many C-4 did you plant?" Youmu asked.

"I dunno, about…ten?" Minene shrugged, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "What?"

"That's overboard..." Natsu said. "You should've done at least twenty!" He said, causing everyone but Minene to anime fall from this.

"Twenty…I'll remember that later." She grinned.

"You're encouraging the explosive-happy woman…" Gray sighed. "What kind of items do you got?"

"Well, I got this green Mushroom of sorts." Minene tossed it to Mario. "This…honey of sorts."

"That's called a Jammin' Jelly." Worldwalker told her.

"Really? Huh, okay." She said. "As for this one…it's a book of some sort." She looked at the cover. "The Book of…Naga?" She blinked.

"Uh, that might be useful for later." Worldwalker said. "Perhaps a magician."

"I wonder if Marisa could use that." Koakuma wondered. "Or perhaps Patchy."

"I'm not a tome kind of gal." Patchouli said as Worldwalker took the book.

"Well, let's keep going forward." Worldwalker said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said as Beldam and Marilyn showed up…and then Professor Frankly walked up behind them.

 **The Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"What the…?" Natsu blinked. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" He yelled.

"Hehehe, you think it's Professor Frankly, but really...it's just the freak in a sheet." Beldam said as Professor Frankly transformed into Doopliss himself.

"Uh…it's Doopliss…" Doopliss muttered.

"Anyway, the real Professor Frankly is currently knocked out in his office." Beldam said. "But who needs details about the old Goomba? We're here to put a stop to you once and for all."

"Uh, Beldam." Vivian said. "Don't you see you're outnumbered?"

"…Hate it break it to you, but she's right." Doopliss said. "I mean, there's…a bunch of 'em…but what if we can even out the odds?" He asked as he transformed into Flandre. "Ha! How do you like me now?"

"…Leave this punk to me." Flandre growled, summoning her Lavatein sword. "I am NOT going to let someone get away with copying me." She said.

"I'll deal with the scrawny one." Link said.

"I'll take on the pudgy one." Cloud said.

"I'll help you." Vivian pounded her fists.

"So should we go on ahead?" Natsu asked.

"I say we watch." Erza said.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "You can do it, Vivian!"

"Let's do this!" Link smirked.

 **Shadow Sirens Scuffle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Flandre launched herself over to Doopliss and slashed him away before he even had the chance to do anything. "ARGH! What's the big idea?! I didn't do anything!"

"You shouldn't do anything…" Flandre growled. "NO ONE SHOULD GET AWAY WITH COPYING SOMEONE ELSE!" She yelled and then slashed him several times.

"You dirty…" Doopliss fired danmaku at her, but she aimed her hand at them and clenched it, as they exploded and then Doopliss sweatdropped. "Uh oh."

"You're not going to beat me!" Beldam exclaimed. "After all, why would you hurt someone beautiful like me?"

"…I've seen prettier. Besides, have you even LOOKED yourself in the mirror?" Link said. "After all, Ganondorf looks prettier than you." _…I can't believe I just said that._

"WHAT?!" Beldam yelled. "Are you saying I'm downright ugly?! Vivian's the ugly one!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Vivian yelled as she went forward and fire punched Beldam away while Link pulled out a bomb.

 _Steady….steady…_ Link thought and then threw the bomb at her when Vivian had enough and then she was hit with the bomb.

Cloud slashed Marilyn away. "Guh! Guh!" Marilyn exclaimed.

"I understood none of that." Cloud said and then slashed her away before Marilyn could unleash a lightning attack on her.

"AAAAH!" Doopliss was running while being bombarded with danmaku. "UNCLE! UNCLE!" He yelled, but Flandre wasn't having it, she kept attacking the poor guy…and then adding insult to injury, Laxus happened to casually stick his foot out to make him trip. "Ow…" He muttered as he turned around to see Flandre right above him. "Oh crap…" He said as the spectators could watch Doopliss just scream in agony.

"Atta girl!" Remilia grinned.

"BLIZZARD!" Beldam yelled.

"FIERY JINX!" Vivian yelled as Beldam screamed in agony, and then suddenly the Triforce surrounded Beldam.

"TRIFORCE SLASH!" Link yelled and slashed her several times before slashing her straight to a wall to knock her out.

"Farewell." Cloud said, using Omnislash on Marilyn as she went down for the count as well, as the swordsmen looked to see Doopliss, who had his unconscious body being dragged into the water by Flandre and was thrown into it.

"Good riddance." Flandre muttered.

 **Palace of Shadow**

"I thought her sisters wouldn't be total pushovers." Sting blinked.

"Well, what do you know? They are." Lector said.

"Come on, let's go. Peach is counting on us." Rogue said.

"I can provide a short cut to ignore all those puzzles down below." Yukari said and made a gap. "We can get to Grodus this way." She said as they walked into the gap as they saw they were in the final hallway right before Grodus.

"Yukari, you never cease to amaze me." Pit said as Yukari giggled at this.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they ran forward and then they ran up the steps.

"So…you've made it." Grodus said as he walked forward. "I've been looking forward to meeting the Mario Bros, Fairy Tail and…" He sweatdropped at the large group. "Others."

"It's over, Grodus. Hand over the princess." Erza ordered, pointing her sword at him.

 **Grodus's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Heh, you really think you can stop me?" Grodus asked. "I don't care how big of a party you got; you will soon realize that we X-Nauts mean serious business!"

"Well, we destroyed your base, rescued Rosalina and repaired R.O.B.!" Natsu said. "How do you like THAT?"

Grodus growled. "I was hoping Rosalina would be killed…but no matter… we X-Nauts…WILL SOON CONQUER THIS WOR-" Worldwalker slashed him away.

"You dirty punk." He growled. "You kidnapped my sister and threatened to kill her." There was a shadow covering his eyes. "We jumped in this random portal…to see what's going on in the other universes…and then my sister gets separated from me…the next thing I know, I get a telepathic message from her saying she's been captured by you." He clenched his fists. "You used R.O.B. to torture her…" The shadow disappeared, revealing his angry eyes.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!" He yelled.

Grodus chuckled as he got up. "You have some nerve to strike me while I'm in the middle of a monologue." He said. "But like I asked before… you really think you can just stop me like this? I will destroy this pathetic world…and then I, Grodus, will build a new world! A perfect, ideal world… Yes, A world made by me, about me, and for-" Natsu punched him in the gut to stop him.

"GET YOUR EGO OUT OF YOUR BUTT, YOU CRAZY LUNATIC!" Natsu yelled. "Your monologuing…it's burning me up. You can't go and destroy innocent lives like that."

"I can, and I will." Grodus said.

"Not if we can stop you!" Natsu said. "Come on, Happy! Let's show this guy who he's dealing with!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as they all got ready for battle.

Grodus laughed. "I will be the one…TO FINISH YOU!" He yelled.

 **Grodus Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Heheh…" Grodus chuckled as he was surrounded by four Grodus X's and formed a shield. "You can't even penetrate this shield!" He said, and then those four were quickly eliminated by Sakuya's knives, shattering the shield. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"Got you now!" Natsu smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Grodus away.

"I'll freeze you in your tracks!" Grodus aimed at Natsu and fired an ice beam, but Gray got in the way and took the hit.

"That the best you can do?" Gray smirked. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" He yelled.

"Argh!" He growled and fired a lightning bolt right on Gray and Natsu, but it was pulled to Laxus. "What?!"

"The dude's a lightning rod!" Natsu said as Laxus was then right behind Grodus.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" He yelled, punching Grodus from behind and sending him in the air, where the Touhou girls plus one Minene beat him up in the air until Meiling scissor kicked him to the ground where Erza slashed him away.

"This should probably end things!" Natsu exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S-"

"STOP!" Grodus yelled, freezing the entire area as he looked at everyone charging their attacks at them. "Now…time to unleash chaos on all of yo-" Suddenly, a knife hit him in the shoulder. "ARGH! Who dares?!"

"You're not the only one who can stop time." Sakuya said, and then the entire room changed into something different.

 **Flowering Night (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"You're in my world now." Sakuya smirked and summoned her knives.

"You think you can just change the entire color of the scenery and call it your world? You're delusional!" He exclaimed and fired a lightning bolt at her, but she disappeared and reappeared behind him, slashing him several times and firing danmaku as well.

"You're the one that's delusional, Grodus." Sakuya said. "You alone cannot change the world." She said, aiming her knife at him. "The X-Nauts have been wiped…you are the only one left."

"You fool! You do not know who you are messing with!" Grodus exclaimed, launching fire at Sakuya, but she quickly flew around the flames and slashed him away.

"Buriallusion: Phantomic Killer in Night Mist!"

"Insolence!" Grodus growled and launched an ice beam at her, but Sakuya flew up.

"Scarred Soul: Soul Sculpture!"

"Agh! Alright…" Grodus growled. "TIME FOR YOU TO STOP!" He yelled, but to his shock, Sakuya was still running to him. "WHAT?!"

"You're in my world…AND ONLY I CAN CONTROL TIME!" She yelled. "Conjuring: Eternal Meek!" She said as Grodus yelled in pain.

"No…I can't lose like this!"

"It's over." She said, knives appeared to surround Grodus as she resumed time.

"-BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled as Grodus screamed in agony from all the attacks until he fell to the ground in defeat.

"What the…?" Yukari noticed the knife wounds and looked at Sakuya, who was folding her arms. _Clever…_ She thought.

 **Grodus's Theme**

Erza walked over to Grodus and pulled him up by the collar. "Where's Peach?" She asked.

"Heheheh…like I'd tell you…" Grodus chuckled.

"Tell me right now." She growled. "Or so help me…" She put a sword to his neck.

"…Very well." Grodus said, snapping his fingers as Peach's prison appeared in front of them as she looked at them.

"Mario! Luigi!" She exclaimed and saw the others. "…And…Fairy Tail? Geez, I thought there'd be a few of you!"

"Most of us are." Lucy said.

Grodus chuckled. "If you really think I'm going to hand Peach over to you easily, you are quite mista-" There was a rumble and then the ceiling came down on top of them followed by screaming, forcing Erza to jump back…only for Bowser and his group to land on top of Grodus.

 **Bowser's Theme (Super Mario 64)**

"Ugh…who designed this place anyway?" Bowser groaned.

"BOWSER?!" Peach yelled.

"Just what we needed." Mario sighed.

"Hey guys, look!" Hammer Bro exclaimed as they saw everyone in front of them. "It's the Mario Bros and their friends!"

Bowser smirked. "Oh, this ought to be fun."

"And we have Peach behind us!" General Guy exclaimed.

"So we kill these guys and get Peach. What a nice bonus!" Kamek grinned.

"…Uh, are we stepping on someone?" Junior asked.

"Eh, he broke our fall. Now…let's do this!" Bowser smirked.

 **Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Bowser rolled up into his shell and went straight for the Mario Bros, but they brought out their hammers and swung it back to knock him away…and unfortunately he landed on Hammer Bro who threw a few hammers at Lucy. "AGH! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" He yelled.

Bowser got up. "Heh, I'm just getting started." He smirked as he ran over and slashed the Mario Bros with his claws, but they dodged as Bowser then got hit in the head by Natsu's fist.

"Remember me, punk?!" Natsu growled.

"Oh yes, I remember you." He said. "Heh, and you don't have your witch friend with you…so this changes things." He smirked as he ran over and punched him, but Natsu ducked and used an uppercut on him where Mario jumped up and hammered him down, where Gajeel used Iron Dragon's Club to send Bowser flying, but he recovered and landed, sliding a few feet. "Lucky hits…" He said.

"Here's some magic for ya!" Kamek exclaimed, firing magic at Sting, Rogue and Yukino but they dodged.

"Open! Gate of the Scales! Libra!" Yukino exclaimed.

"Ha! What's she going to do?!" Kamek exclaimed, and then he was sent to the ground instantly. "AGH!"

"Change gravity, of course." Rogue said as Sting ran over to Kamek and used Iron Fist to knock him away.

"Heheheh…" Junior smirked and fired a cannonball from his Koopa Clown Car, but Patchouli used Water Sign: Jellyfish Princess to form a shield to block it. "HOW CAN WATER BE A SHIELD?!" He yelled.

"She's a magician!" Flandre said.

"But that's cheating!"

"WELL, GET OVER IT!" Flandre yelled, punching Junior away where Remilia fired danmaku at him.

"Bullet Bills locked and loaded!" General Guy exclaimed as he fired them at Lucy.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled as Taurus slashed through the Bullet Bills and they exploded behind them, and then he kept going.

"Uh oh!" General Guy exclaimed as he fired a cannonball, but Taurus jumped up and aimed his axe at General Guy's tank. "CRAP!"

"COMING THROOOOUGH!" Taurus yelled, slashing General Guy away.

"Argh! Alright, you asked for it! Time to unleash a Banzai Bill!" General Guy growled, but then he was poked on the shoulder as he turned to see Minene behind him and then she flew up to see C-4 in the Banzai Bill Blaster. "CRUD!" He yelled as he tried to get out, but she detonated it. "AAAAAAAH!" He yelled, as he smacked right into the wall while the tank was basically destroyed.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, but Bowser retaliated with his own fire breath, but his fire breath was overpowered by Natsu as he roared in pain…and then Mario grabbed him by the tail and spun him around, and then let go as Luigi fired Thunder at him.

Bowser got up. "You got another thing coming!" He exclaimed, as he called up Shy Guys as he ducked into his shell as they pushed him back, and then shot forward to the Dragon Slayer, knocking him to a wall and then he got hit by a Chopper Bros attack and a Sky Dragon's Wing Attack.

Natsu got up, shaking it off. "Why you…" He growled as he launched himself to Bowser. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" He yelled, hitting Bowser directly in the chest and knocking him over to Kamek who was still pinned down by Libra.

"OOOF!" Kamek exclaimed.

"Hmph! Take this!" Junior exclaimed as drills came out and attempted to drill Flandre, but she grabbed the drills and yanked them off of the Clown Car. "WHAT THE?!" He yelled and then noticed a Crystal Star floating above him. "Hmm?" He wondered as it circled around him and he received pain. As it turns out, Erza was using Art Attack, and when the spell ended, Junior groaned…and then Youmu slashed through his Clown Car, causing it to static and then explode, and sending Junior away, knocking him out as well.

Kamek groaned as he then looked at Bowser weakly getting up. "Lord Bowser! Perhaps this will help you!" He exclaimed and then fired magic directly at him, causing him to roar…and then he transformed…into Giga Bowser.

 **Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi yelled.

"OH MY GOSH!" Peach yelled.

Kamek chuckled. "Your Nastiness…get them…" He fainted.

Giga Bowser roared. "You think we should be afraid of you?! We can take you on!" Natsu smirked.

"Let's take this bad boy down!" Gajeel smirked. "IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" He yelled, slashing Giga Bowser, but he simply laughed and slashed Gajeel away.

Mario and Luigi both ran over to the gigantic Koopa and punched him in the chest, only to get kicked back and then breathed fire, but Natsu ate all of it up. "Did you forget?!" He exclaimed as he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FI-" Giga Bowser slashed him away and then when Taurus jumped up to slash him, he was cut down.

"Taurus!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Mooo! Lucy, I'm sorry!" Taurus exclaimed before disappearing.

"Gravitate!" Libra said, but it seems the gravity didn't have an effect on Giga Bowser as he slashed Libra away.

"Libra!" Yukino exclaimed.

"Alright, that's it!" Sting growled. "WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, as it hit Giga Bowser's face, but that only angered him and breathed fire at him, forcing him to dodge.

"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" Wendy yelled.

Giga Bowser laughed as he spun into his shell, creating an icy blizzard that sent Mario, Luigi, Worldwalker, Mokou and Hikari away. "You little…" Mokou growled as she threw fireballs at him.

"Water Sign: Kappa's Flash Flood!" Nitori exclaimed.

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia yelled as Lucy looked at the water.

 _Wait…I know!_ She thought as she took out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" She yelled as Aquarius appeared.

Aquarius saw Giga Bowser and blinked. "…Quite the charming fellow…" She said as she took out her urn and launched water at Giga Bowser, and then Laxus fired electricity into the water to shock Giga Bowser.

"POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Cobra yelled.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!" Rogue yelled as Giga Bowser was then impaled by knives.

"I think we need a boost!" Mario said.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Erza exclaimed. "POWER LIFT!" She yelled, boosting everyone's power.

"Here we go!" Pit summoned Tiger Claws and then slashed Giga Bowser while Dark Pit summoned an Ore Club and swung it to create a tornado, and then Flurrie and Wendy added on the power, then the floor exploded underneath from Minene's bombs.

Giga Bowser seemed unfazed by the explosion, but he growled and breathed fireballs at everyone, but they dodged while Natsu ate it up and Mokou absorbed the attack as he stomped on the ground to make a shockwave to knock some of them to the ground. "FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" Natsu yelled.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled.

 _If we don't take this guy out soon, we'll all be drained!_ Erza thought, seeing everyone panting and Giga Bowser looked as if he didn't have a scratch on him, even though he was hit a lot. _Wait…maybe if I do..._ She jumped back. "Everyone! Stand back!" She ordered and pointed her sword at Giga Bowser. "SUPERNOVA!" She yelled.

Giga Bowser looked at the white lines being drawn above him as he tried to slash through them, but it didn't do so good…and when the last one was drawn behind him, there was a massive explosion. "What the heck?" Aquarius asked and looked at Erza. _Where did she come up with that?_

Once the smoke cleared, Giga Bowser was still standing. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Is there nothing that can stop this guy?!" Gray exclaimed, looking at Erza who was on one knee, panting.

 _H-He wasn't kidding…I've used a lot of magic power with that one attack!_ She thought. _But…how did that not stop him?!_

Giga Bowser smirked as he stepped forward…and then another step. "We gotta keep trying!" Pit exclaimed. "If we can take on a giant version of Bowser several years ago in our universe, then we can deal with Giga Bowser!"

"There was one problem…we had Suika with us." Dark Pit growled as Giga Bowser took another step…and then suddenly, he fell to the ground, changing back to his normal self.

"Wow…that guy's a trooper…" Worldwalker said.

"Uh, guys? Where's Peach?" Hikari asked as they then noticed Grodus's body completely gone too.

"HEEEELP!" Peach screamed.

 **No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed as they ran after the two of them as they then were in the final room.

"You are too late." Grodus smirked. "Behind the princess is the demon itself…"

"The demon is in that?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yes, it is!"

"G-guys…" Peach shivered. "Help…"

"And now…I will awaken the demon." He said as he opened it up. "Come on out, Shadow Queen!" He ordered as darkness shot out of it.

 **World of Darkness (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"This whole world is shrouded in darkness...and she will help me rebuild it!" Grodus exclaimed, pointing to Peach.

"Hmm…an interesting vessel." Shadow Queen mused as she looked at Peach as she slowly went down to absorb into Peach's body.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Lucy yelled, as she summoned Virgo as she then took out her whip as they both pulled Peach to safety.

"WHAT THE?!" Grodus yelled in shock as Peach was pulled to safety.

"Thanks." Peach smiled.

Shadow Queen growled. "You fool…do you realize who you're messing with?"

"We're going to put you back in your grave, you demon!" Natsu growled.

"Oh, so you might think." Shadow Queen smirked and then looked at Peach. "Hmm…she's not worthy of being my new vessel." She said and scanned around.

 _Don't pick me, don't pick me…PLEASE DON'T PICK ME._ Yukari begged. _I don't want to go through THAT a third time!_

"…Ah." Shadow Queen smirked. "You." She pointed to Lucy.

"Me?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Come forth." She ordered as she was pulled to her.

"LUCY!" Yukino yelled as she ran straight for her. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" She yelled as she dived for her…and then the whole place lit up, blinding them for several seconds until the light died down, revealing two unconscious girls.

"Lucy…?" Natsu walked over to them.

"Yukino…are you okay?" Sting asked as he followed Natsu, when suddenly they heard evil giggling from Lucy as she got up…and her eyes looked different.

"My my, I never thought two mortals would share my power…" Lucy said as Yukino got up, her eyes looking different as well. "But no matter...this world shall fall into darkness!"

Everyone was in shock to see what became of Lucy and Yukino…and then Luigi, Wendy and Happy fainted.

 **Why yes, I am TRULY EVIL if I came up with a cliffhanger like that!**


	45. The Fate of the World

**World of Darkness (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"L-Lucy…" Natsu said in shock. "You monster…YOU GET OUT OF HER RIGHT NOW!"

"Same with Yukino!" Sting growled.

"Ha! No way, I'm staying in these two bodies." Yukino said.

"And there's nothing you can do about it." Lucy smirked.

"Well, now that you're…comfortable in your two bodies, take them down!" Grodus ordered.

"…Are you ordering me?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I am. TAKE THEM DOWN NOW!"

"I don't take orders from a mere mortal." Yukino said.

Grodus's eyes widened. "You good for nothing…" He growled. "I WILL PUT YOU BACK IN YOUR RESTING PLACE!"

"How boring." Lucy said as she took out her whip and trapped Grodus in it. "Go away." She said as she pulled the whip, making Grodus spin around until he slammed into a wall to knock him out.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of him…" Flandre blinked.

"This outfit…" Lucy said. "It doesn't fit me well. It screams 'girly girl'. Perhaps if I change it." She said and then looked at Yukino. "Same with the other body." She smirked and then they both transformed.

Lucy's outfit was similar to Shadow Peach, but wasn't much exactly a dress. It was Lucy's usual clothing, but more darker and revealing. Her hair had a blue streak in front; it looked like Aquarius's hair. Yukino was the same thing, except her hair had a green streak this time around. "Ah, much better." Yukino smirked.

"Okay, that's a bit revealing for my taste…" Peach said.

"Have you MET Fairy Tail?" Worldwalker asked.

"Oh, these bodies have keys…" Lucy said. "I wonder what would happen if I called one out?" She asked and aimed the Virgo key at them. "I summon you!" She said and then Virgo appeared in front of them…but she looked…different. As in, Eclipse Celestial Spirit different.

"Heh, I'm ready to torture people." Virgo smirked.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Mama mia…" Luigi got up. "I had the craziest dream that Lucy and Yukino were posse-" He spotted them. "SWEET MOTHER OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" He yelled, and then Lucy and Yukino called out the rest of them, and they were Eclipsed Celestial Spirits as well.

"Oh, this is bad…" Pit said.

"Now, shall we begin with your demise?" Lucy smirked as they all got ready for battle.

 **With Me (Sonic and the Black Knight)**

Pit summoned his Palutena Bow and fired arrows, but Loke got in the way and took it. "That the best you got, Angel freak?" Loke asked as he threw purple fire at Pit.

"HELLO!" Pit yelled as he summoned Guardian Orbitars. "STAY BACK!" He yelled as the purple flames bounced back, but then Virgo was behind him and kicked him away, and then attacking him with her whip.

Natsu ran over straight to Lucy. "LUUUCY!" He yelled, but then Taurus got in front of him and punched him away, as he dodged Flandre's Lavatein attacks.

"How is this even possible?!" Flandre exclaimed as Taurus hit her dead center and sent her flying, but she recovered as Remilia threw a Gungnir at him, but he gracefully dodged, even when Meiling was punching and kicking him.

"You're kidding me!" Remilia exclaimed.

"This is so bizarre!" Meiling said. "No one should be able to dodge my close combat skills so easily!"

"Everything must be in balance." Libra said, as she attacked Gajeel and Lily, but they dodged as they started punching and slashing her, but she remained perfectly still and kicked them away.

"Let's have some fun!" Aquarius giggled and shot water at Wendy and Carla, but the water was guided to Grodus who was getting up instead.

"OOOF!" Grodus exclaimed.

"What the…?" Aquarius wondered as she looked at Nitori with her arm to the side. "Hey!" She exclaimed and fired more water, but Nitori manipulated it to hit Grodus again. "You're cheating! You're no fun!" She pouted.

"You can't even touch me." Nitori said, firing danmaku at her, but she jumped out of the way.

"You big meanie!" Aquarius complained and then shot a watery dragon at her, but once again it was guided to Grodus.

"…I feel like I should move out of the way." Grodus muttered.

"POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Cobra yelled as he used it at Pisces, but they dodged…but the shark got hit instead.

"Ow!"

"For crying out loud, you wench! You're slowing me down!"

"Why do you have to be so mean to your mother?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOTIC MOTHER!"

Cobra sweatdropped. "Family issues?" He blinked.

"Piri piri!" The Gemini Twins exclaimed and then Cobra was turned into a garden snake.

"What the…WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" Cobra yelled.

"Aww! He's so cute!" The girl exclaimed.

"We should keep him as a pet!" The boy grinned creepily.

"I summon the power of Virgo and attack you!" Scorpio exclaimed as Patchouli was attacked.

"THIS IS NOT HOW A SPELL CARD BATTLE SHOULD GO!" Patchouli yelled and then saw a summoning card in her deck, specifically Marisa. "Hey…" She summoned her up.

"One Master Spark coming right up!" Marisa exclaimed and used Master Spark on the Virgo card…and then it hit Scorpio as well.

"Gah!" Scorpio cried out in pain.

"Nice one!" Koakuma grinned.

"This feels ridiculous though…" Patchouli muttered.

"Woo!" Cancer exclaimed. "Feel the love in the dance!" He said as he did breakdanced while also kicking Gray and Juvia away.

"What kind of crab dances like that?!" Gray exclaimed. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

Juvia was then attacked from behind from Aries. "Hello there, water girl!" Aries smirked.

"You little…" Juvia growled. "WATER SLICER!"

Aries dodged. "You missed." She smirked.

"That answer is wrong." Capricorn said, shocking the heck out of Minene, Worldwalker, Mokou, Hikari and Levy.

"WHAT KIND OF A BATTLE IS THIS?!" Mokou yelled.

"This is a trivia battle on steroids, for crying out loud!" Minene growled.

Erza used Art Attack on Loke, but that seemed to make him angry. "You're going to regret that." He growled and then punched Erza away.

Natsu growled. "I'm not giving up…" He said as he ran over to Lucy while Sting and Rogue went over to Yukino. "LUUUCY!"

"Hmph…" Lucy whipped Natsu away while Yukino kicked Sting and Rogue away. "You're a pest."

"Man…if there's only something we can do…" Yuyuko panted. "If only we had something like combining powers…or…something…"

"I don't think that'll work." Youmu muttered.

 _Combining powers…_ Erza thought. "WAIT, THAT'S IT!" She yelled. "Natsu! Get all the Dragon Slayers near you! I have an idea on how to beat these guys!"

"Hmm?" Natsu turned his head and walked over to her while calling up the other Dragon Slayers, including Cobra who was turned back to normal thanks to Sakuya distracting the Gemini Twins. "What do you got?"

"I think if you combine your powers, we can put an end to this nightmare!"

"So basically, a seven Dragon Slayer roar?" Gajeel asked.

"No." Erza looked at them. "You six will surround Natsu and the Crystal Stars will absorb your power and transfer it into Natsu."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Sting exclaimed.

"I actually prefer living, thank you very much." Gajeel said.

"You won't die." Erza said. "You'll just be drained of all magic power to the point where you can barely stand. If we all agree to this…we can put a stop to this. You guys want Lucy and Yukino back safe and sound, right?"

"Yeah…" Sting nodded.

"Then we need to do it. What do you say?"

"…I don't like the idea of giving all of my power to the idiot, but…if it's for a good cause." Laxus said. "Just make sure the Crystal Stars will give us our power back, got it?"

Erza nodded. "Got it." She nodded as they surrounded Natsu. "Now…" She aimed her sword up in the air. "Let's do this!" She exclaimed as the Crystal Stars absorbed their magic power and then fired a beam of light into Natsu.

"This power…" Natsu said. "It's incredible….i'm feeling…MORE POWERFUL!"

"…Does anyone else feel a powerful being is in the room?" Minene asked as they all looked at Natsu as the beam of light disappeared, and the other Dragon Slayers could barely stand, shaking hard.

Natsu roared mightily and then an aura surrounded Natsu. "SEVEN STAR DRAGON MAGIC MODE!" He yelled.

 **Nega Wisp Armor Phase 2 (Sonic Colors)**

Lucy frowned. "Don't just stand there! Get him!" She ordered.

"We'll put a stop to this!" Erza said as she was right beside Natsu. "You ready?"

"AS READY AS I'LL EVER BE!" Natsu yelled.

"Good, NOW LET'S DO THIS!" Erza yelled as they both charged at the Eclipse Celestial Spirits as they charged straight for the two of them.

"Piri Piri~!" The Gemini Twins grinned as they fired some sort of beam to attack Natsu, but he was right behind them and then basically put his hands on their heads and smacked them into each other.

"Hey! You're not playing very nice!" Aquarius exclaimed as she shot water at him, but he jumped in the air.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S…BRILLIANT THUNDERBALL!" He yelled, as it acted like Brilliant Flame, but it was a huge ball of electricity as Aquarius screamed in pain.

"Holy crap! The dude's a monster!" Nitori exclaimed. "…In a good way!"

"Mooo!" Taurus mooed and punched him, but Natsu caught his fist and flipped him over.

"SKY POISON DRAGON'S IRON KICK!" He yelled, kicking Taurus in the chest and sending him flying to a wall.

"Mooo…" Taurus groaned, but then Erza trapped him in an Art Attack spell. "MOOO!"

"HAMMER OF DARKNESS!" Loke yelled, but Natsu quickly dodged and used a Sky Dragon's Uppercut to knock him in the air.

"No way! Our leader is…!" Aries exclaimed before being slashed away by Erza.

"EARTH TREMOR!" Erza yelled, trapping Aries and the other shocked Eclipsed Celestial Spirits in the shockwaves.

Loke growled. "You punk!" He exclaimed. "ROAR OF DARKNESS!"

"WHITE SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, as they both collided…but to everyone's amazement, it was overpowering Loke's Roar of Darkness.

"LEO!" Virgo yelled. "Alright, this punk is going to get tortured REALLY hard!" She growled and ran over to him after Loke was sent to a wall and then trapped Natsu in her whip. "You ain't going nowhere!"

Natsu smirked as he covered himself in electricity and it traveled over to Virgo as it shocked her. "Agh!" Virgo cried out in pain and let go of Natsu as he appeared behind Virgo.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" He yelled, punching Virgo in the back and sending her flying, knocking down Capricorn in the process.

"Ow! You're about to meet the true meaning of pain…of dancing!" Cancer exclaimed as he kicked Natsu, but he jumped up in the air.

"SKY FLAME DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled, causing Cancer to cry out in pain as he was then punched in the face, knocking him to the ground as he was then surrounded by Pisces.

"Your luck runs out, kid!" The boy exclaimed.

"That's what you think." Natsu smirked as he spread out his arms. "POISON LIGHTNING DRAGON'S SPINNING CYCLONE!" He yelled as he unleashed it and then spun around, creating a twister that sucked up all of the Eclipsed Celestial Spirits as they were sent flying everywhere.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Yukino exclaimed.

"Go Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"Un…believable…" Remilia said in amazement as she then glanced at Flandre who was shaking. _Flandre…_

 _I…I can't believe it… i-is he…more powerful than I am?!_ Flandre thought.

"If he's this powerful…then I imagine he can take out Hades no sweat." Dark Pit said.

"No kidding!" Pit exclaimed.

"Alright, you've forced me to do this…" Lucy growled. "Come forth, Celestial Spirit King!" She ordered as the Eclipsed version of the Celestial Spirit King appeared in front of them.

"He kinda reminds me of that one enemy from Pikmin 2…" Pit said. "Now what was the name again?"

The Celestial Spirit King roared and fired lasers at Natsu and Erza, but they quickly got out of the way. "IRON FIRE DRAGON'S FLAMING EXCALIBUR!" Natsu yelled as he jumped up while forming a humongous flaming sword of Excalibur and slashed down as it roared in agony.

"Natsu! Keep him busy!" Erza told him. "I'm going to use Supernova!"

"Got it!" Natsu nodded as he jumped up again, then transforming into lightning to avoid the attacks of the Celestial Spirit King. "POISON SHADOW DRAGON'S SHADOW THRUST!" He yelled, penetrating the body of the Celestial Spirit King with poisonous shadows.

 _Just a little bit more…_ Erza thought.

"SKY LIGHTNING DRAGON'S THUNDER TWISTER!" Natsu yelled, as it was sucked into the twister while also being shocked by lightning.

"ALRIGHT, HERE WE GO!" Erza yelled as Natsu jumped back. "SUPERNOVA!" She yelled as it caused a massive explosion as the Celestial Spirit King roared…and then he fell to the ground, almost landing on a knocked out Virgo and Libra in the process.

"You fools…." Lucy and Yukino growled as they glowed and the Shadow Queen revealed herself. "Do you know what you've done?!"

"Got some power left in you?" Natsu asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." Erza replied as they both nodded.

"LET'S DO THIS!" They both yelled as the Shadow Queen was suddenly frozen.

"What…what is the meaning of this?!"

"LET'S GO! UNLIMITED DRAGON STAR MAGIC FINALE ATTACK!" They both yelled, firing a very powerful laser-like attack, similar to Final Color Blaster as the Shadow Queen screamed in agony…and surprisingly, she was knocked to a wall, releasing her grip on Lucy and Yukino as their clothes changed back to where they were before.

"U-ugh…" Shadow Queen groaned.

"Cody! Your Shadowmourne! Quick!" Mokou told him.

"Right!" Worldwalker nodded and took it out. "By the power of the Shadowmourne…I TRAP YOU IN HERE FOREVER!" He yelled, as the Shadow Queen was sucked into the sword.

"No…NO!" Shadow Queen was sucked into it. "NOOOOOOO!" She yelled before she was sucked into the weapon.

"Heh, gotcha." He said and then glanced at Grodus. "…I think she needs some company."

"Wait what?!" Grodus exclaimed as he was sucked into it too before he could say anything in protest.

"You two play nice!" He chuckled as Erza and Natsu fell to the ground in exhaustion while the powers of the Dragon Slayers returned to their rightful owners.

 **The Palace of Shadow (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"…That Natsu always continues to amaze me." Sting said.

"Indeed." Rogue nodded.

"Ugh…" Lucy groaned. "Why do I feel like I was attacking you guys?" She asked. "The last thing I remember…" Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh…was I possessed by the Shadow Queen?! I didn't mean to attack you guys!"

"It's alright; we're all safe and sound. That's all that matters." Worldwalker said, as they heard groaning from the Celestial Spirits as they got up, back to their original selves.

"I feel like my head's about to explode…" Aquarius muttered.

"What happened?" Loke wondered.

"The last thing I remember was saving Peach with the princess." Virgo said.

"Wait, Lucy's a princess?" Peach asked.

"Not really." Lucy replied. "Virgo just calls me that."

"Oh."

"Uh…Luigi?" Levy looked at the plumber who was currently knocked out.

"Natsu…officially scares me…"

"And he didn't scare you before?!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy exclaimed. "We came to this place because it was a job!" She said. "So what's the real ancient treasure besides the Shadow Queen?!"

"Oh, that's right! I nearly forgot about that!" Erza said.

Gray walked up to the treasure chest. "Let's see…the ancient treasure that lies before us…" He opened it up. "…WHAT THE HECK?!"

"What?" Natsu asked.

"ALL THIS TIME, THE FREAKING ANCIENT TREASURE IS…" Gray pulled out a mushroom. "A FREAKING DRIED UP MUSHROOM?!"

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"SAY WHAT?!" Lucy yelled.

"I guess the ancient civilaization really loved mushrooms." Wendy said.

"Ugh…I was hoping for some golden bars or something…" Lucy sighed. "I need to pay rent anyway…" She groaned.

"Well, I guess we need to find a new job then…" Natsu said. "Something less strenuous than collecting all seven Crystal Stars!"

"Indeed." Carla nodded.

"Come on, Happy! Let's go back to Magnolia and get another job so Lucy can pay rent!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered.

"Uh…aren't you forgetting that we came here by boat?" Lucy asked, causing the Dragon Slayer to stop moving.

"Oh…not that long boat trip again!" Natsu exclaimed as they heard footsteps as they saw Frankly and Toadsworth walking up.

"Princess!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Toadsworth…I'm so glad I'm finally out of this mess." Peach said.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Minene asked Worldwalker.

"Writing something down." Worldwalker said. "Just a little reminder to myself the next time we see Fairy Tail in our universe. Heh, just think…Natsu using those moves in our universe."

"SAY WHAT?!" Flandre yelled.

"Well, I guess there's finally something that can rival your power." Patchouli said.

"That's it…" Flandre yelled. "I'M GOING TO GET STRONGER, AND WHEN NATSU DECIDES TO GO INTO THAT SUPER FORM OF HIS AGAIN, I'M GOING TO FREAKING PULVERIZE HIM!"

"She lost it." Meiling said.

"I sense a rivalry…" Remilia said before sweatdropping. "Oh dear, I'm not sure how our universe is going to last if those two fought each other."

"I'm going to pretend you never said that." Pit gulped.

"So uh, is there a quicker way back to Magnolia?" Gajeel asked. "I ain't going on that boat."

"Simple." Yukari made a lot of gaps. "One for your respective homes!"

"Well, I guess I'll go see how my family's doing." Minene said. "It's been one heck of a ride."

"THAT TERRORIST HAS A FAMILY?!" Gray yelled.

"WHO'D LIVE WITH THAT EXPLOSIVE MANIAC?!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh come on, guys… I may be a terrorist, but I have a heart too, y'know." Minene sighed. "Sheesh…"

"Well, I guess we'll see each other then." Mario waved. "See ya!"

"Hey guys!" Natsu stopped them all as they turned around to see him doing the Fairy Tail sign.

 **Fairy Tail Theme (Fairy Tail)**

"Minene has a point; it's been one heck of a ride!" Natsu exclaimed, as the Fairy Tail group did the same.

"Oh, what the heck?" Dark Pit asked as he did it too…and then pretty much everyone followed suit…maybe except for Cobra who just folded his arms.

"Later!" Natsu waved as they all went into the gaps, and one by one, they closed.

As for Worldwalker and the others who came from the other universe, they wound up at Isle Delfino.

 **Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Sweet! The beach!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"I thought we coud use a little vacation after what we've been through." Yukari said.

"Oh hey guys!" A voice called out as they saw Sabrina waving to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming back from the chaos that was in another universe." Worldwalker replied. "You're here on vacation too?"

"A little family vacation." She replied. "And others." She said, pointing over to Marisa and Reimu who were kicking back and relaxing.

"Hmm?" Rosalina looked to see a little girl making a sandcastle with Isaac helping her. "Who's that little cutie?"

"Oh, her name's Rose." Sabrina replied. "I'm surprised you haven't met her yet, she just turned four like a couple days ago."

"…Repeat that." Worldwalker said. "Did you say 'four'?"

"Yeah, she did." Sakuya nodded. "See, you guys were gone for four years in that other universe." She said. "Dyntos was getting worried about you, so he sent us to come help you."

Worldwalker, Yukari, Mokou, Hades, Rosalina and Hikari processed this in their heads. "WE'VE BEEN GONE FOR FOUR YEARS?!" He yelled.

"Time sure flies when you're in another universe, doesn't it?" Dark Pit asked.

"Mama mia…" Worldwalker collapsed.

"Hmm?" Rose turned her head. "Big brother Isaac, who are they?"

"Oh, just some very good friends." Isaac replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

 **Naraku (Inuyasha)**

"Should we attack them while they're vacationing?" A voice asked.

"No…we wait." Another replied. "Perhaps another year until we are ready to strike."

"That seems ridiculous, why wait another year?!" A voice asked, sounding female.

"Patience, Rei… we need to strike at the most opportune moment." A voice said. "Even if it means waiting another year."

Rei sighed. "Fine…"

"However…" He looked at two people. "I would like the two of you to kidnap Sabrina and Riku when the time is right, you understand… Slade and Orochimaru?"

Slade and Orochimaru nodded. "Understood, Golden Frieza."

Golden Frieza smirked. "Good."

 **Well, anything could happen in that five year timeskip after Kingdom Hearts: Next Generation, am I right?**

 **Anyway, this concludes the story and it's back to A New Age of Darkness for me! See y'all over there!**


End file.
